Living and the dead
by Nowhere Gray
Summary: SPR once again found themselves in a another psychedelic case, with Mai being kidnapped and an Onmyouji as a serial killer on the loose, find out how will Naru, Hirota and the gang discover clues in order to find the suspect and bring Mai back. (Set after the Ghost Hunt Sequel Akumu no Sumu ie)
1. Prologue

**ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ**

**Prologue**

Mountain of papers was making her desk looks like a wide trash can. But the woman behind the desk couldn't care less. She's currently busy reading a file on a folder, while sipping coffee and making herself comfortable in her office chair.

There's no need to rush everything. She needs to read this file thoroughly before deciding on it. Or else it will be another waste of time.

"Saeko?" Her friend called, now standing in front of her. "Aren't you going home yet? It's already nine thirty."

"You can go first, Yumi. I still have plenty of things to do." She said. "I'll stay for another hour."

"Ok, if you say so. Then be careful on your way home. There has been a report that some pervert is running loose near this area."

"You're also a woman, that applies to you too." She flipped another paper and read its contents. "A haunting, I see."

"So, you're still accepting cases related to paranormal huh? I thought you already stopped a long time ago?"

She nodded. This case came at the right time. She needed money and the client is willing to pay double just to banish the ghost that's haunting her house. Not bad and the request seems so legit and really need of attention.

Saeko's head shot up and she noticed how empty their office has become. Seem like she's the only one left. She decided to gather all the papers on her desk and started tidying her cubicle. After that, she prepared to leave.

Working in an advertisement company is no joke. It will suck your brain and body energy dry until you become a living zombie struggling to survive. She sighed as she pressed the G button on the elevator. She has many things think of and living is just one of them. There's still her family and the growing competition inside their company. If she let her guard down, all of her hard work will crumble right under her feet.

Living is indeed hard.

It's already late and she needs to be home before midnight strikes. She didn't know why but she didn't like the atmosphere of the dark when the clock strikes twelve. It frightens her. That's why she decided to take a shortcut in a nearby alley so she can get to the station in five minutes.

The young woman noticed how dark the alley was and if not for the moonlight it will be hard to see anything. She sighed again.

'Wrong move' Saeko thought.

This alley is spooky enough to give her goose bumps. It felt like she will run into a ghost any second and she don't want that. The moon was eerily big and the sound of water drops is loud in that silent place. A loud shriek of a cat that suddenly jumped right in front startled her.

"That surprise me!" She was about to continue walking when cold hands suddenly gripped both of her arms and kick her right leg. She fell on the cold cemented floor, her side throbbed in pain.

Terror enveloped Saeko's body, disabling her to move every limb. Her heart hammering in her chest like it was about to jump out. She never felt this scared before.

Is it the perverted man? Hold-upper? A killer?

The person behind her moved swiftly and in a second she felt that her control is starting to lose. Her body is giving in that later on she found herself completely paralyze.

And then … all fell in darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here we are! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me guys! ^^ I'll update this story every Friday. Also, thanks to those who read, review and followed my story. **

**PS: English is not my mother tongue so excuse my poor English delivery. But I'm working on it. **

**Some of the information I got was from Akumu no sumu ie novel which was translated by touchturnfly and tumblr. If you want to read the rest of the Ghost Hunt Sequel novel just go to _spr dot dreamwith dot org_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 1**

Everyday was the same for Taniyama Mai. School, part time work and twice a week she meets up with the irregulars of SPR. Sometimes when he's not busy, Takigawa Houshou the SPR resident monk or Bou-san for short teaches Mai something about exorcisms and some warding spells.

While Matsuzaki Ayako the priestess showed her how to draw and make charms that she could use whenever she's in an uncompromising situation with the paranormal. The priestess also helps her in her studies. Since Ayako is like a mother to her, she's the one Mai could turn to whenever she's having difficulties in some subject.

Hara Masako is still doing her work as a celebrity medium and Mai admit that she's a fan of hers. It's not like she can't talk to spirits but every time she watched Masako on TV, she couldn't help admiring the medium for her calm and cool personality.

Yasuhara didn't agree with her though. She remembered one time when she's having lunch with Yasu and they happened to talk about Masako. According to him Masako wasn't that calm and collective. She could also be a total brat sometimes.

She just smiled at him and teased him how he noticed the girl. He just chastised her using his old customs and obsolete conducts. John Brown was still the same. Always helping father Todou in the orphanage.

Naru and Lin go back to England for some private matters after their last case in Nagano Prefecture. After two months they came back and re-established the SPR. Naru made her a part time investigator and Yasuhara as a part time researcher.

She's now a freshman in TODAI and taking up Medicinal course. Why medicine? Well, she wanted to help people in need. If she's able to help ghost of dead people, then why not also help the living people? Bou-san finds it amusing while Ayako was all out supportive like a mother.

* * *

ʕ•̥͡•ʔ Ghost Hunt ʕ•̥͡•ʔ

_ _ _Tuesday

February 5_ _ _

Shibuya, Dougenzaka.

Mai rode the escalator and went up to the second floor of the building. On the second floor three tenants were occupying the rest of the units. An Orthodontist, a somewhat shady planning company and an interior design shop.

Mai halted in front of a painted wooden framed door. The upper half has a glass pane that was carrying the office's logo. Shibuya Sikikku Risechii or Shibuya Psychic Research. A company which specializes in investigating and researching paranormal phenomena.

She sighed. Never in her life did she imagine that she will work in this kind of company as a paranormal investigator. Let's say, she doesn't have any talent for something like this . . . Well, that's what she thought.

Hardly gripping the door knob, Mai slowly opened the door and peer inside. When she didn't see any people in the receiving area, she tiptoed and silently moved inside. She was almost at her desk when she heard Naru from his office.

"Mai! You're late, thirty six minutes and Forty five seconds."

She grimaced. To hell with Naru being a real life counting machine!

"Tea, now!" She heard him say.

"Can I poison your tea?" She asked.

"If you want to lose your good paying part time job, go ahead." He answered from inside.

"Right." She said ironically. After putting her bag on her desk she went to the kitchen and made Naru his tea. After that she delivered it to her boss. She found him silently sitting on his reclining chair while reading a file. She placed the tea on his table and looked at her boss.

Naru seems to felt her gaze. "What is it Mai?" He asked, not even looking up.

"I was just thinking-" She started but cut off by him.

"You were?" He said.

Mai brows twitched. "What? I actually think and stuff you know! You're not the only one with brain!" She said, slowly getting pissed.

"Yeah, too bad you don't do it often." He teased.

What the heck is wrong with this guy? She just stayed there to ask him something but here he was, deliberately teasing her.

"At least I don't over work my brain resulting of being grumpy!" She answered not noticing how hard her voice came out.

"The more reason to call you an idiot." He said bluntly.

"Oh yeah? I thought intelligent people don't talk to stupid people?"

"There is such a thing?" Naru asked with plain curiosity leaving Mai speechless.

"... ...None." She said with a small voice.

"Read a book Mai, It would do something about your lack of knowledge."

"I'm not an idiot!" She yelled.

"You're not." Naru said finally looking up at her. "Then let us hear what you were thinking."

"I heard from Lin that you're going on a trip next week. Are you going to close SPR for a while?" She asked.

Lin informed her that Naru needs to attend a conference in England and he will be gone for three weeks. Madoka wouldn't make it this time so she wondered if they're going to close the office while they're on a trip.

"Not at all. Yasuhara will be accompanying you here while we're gone. Since you are an investigator, you can do a written request and I will review it when we get back."

"-I see." She said sighing. She really thought that they will close it. Three weeks is a long time and she didn't know where to spend her free time if ever they close the office.

Naru watched Mai carefully. She seems relieved. He knows what she was thinking, the reason why he wouldn't close the office. His presence is imperative in the conference that's why he has to go.

"Is that all?" He asked her.

Mai nodded. "That's all."

"Mai, I'm going to leave the office in your hands for a while that's why don't do unnecessary things while we're gone."

"I understand..."

* * *

ʕ•̥͡•ʔ

_ _ _Wednesday

February six _ _ _

"Mai-san! Do you have something to do after class?" Her classmate Nobunaga Arai asked.

"She already has a boyfriend so get lost Nobu-Nobu!" Keiko said while glaring at Nobunaga. Of course it was a lie.

"And who told you that you can call her by her first name? Ha? Nobunaga?" Michiru added.

"Cho-Chotto! I'm not asking her out!" He said waving a hand.

"Then what is it?" Keiko asked still glaring at him.

The poor guy just scratched the back of his head while searching for the right words to say. "Well you see, my friend's friend is searching for a paranormal investigator. Then my friend asked me if I know someone. I remember you Taniyama-san. Didn't you work for a psychic research?"

"Y-Yeah, but my boss is going on a trip. And I'm the one who'll manage the office when they're gone. For the time being we're just allowing written request."

"I see, so I'm guessing that you're still conducting investigations in paranormal cases?"

"We do, but doing an actual investigation is currently on hold."

"And a friend's friend is kind a suspicious Nobu-nobu, are you planning something on Mai-chan?" Keiko crossed her arms.

"I-iie! That's not true! I'm not planning anything." He said smiling sheepishly "Honestly, I don't know much about Riu's friend that's why I'm calling him a friend's friend. We're not even close and I only saw him once."

Michiru raised a brow.

"How about just hearing my friend's friend case and decide on it when your boss gets back?"

Mai thought about it for a moment. Naru and Lin are going on a trip. While Ayako is in some conference in Kyoto and Bou-san is having his meditation on the mountains. She can write down the interview and the outline of the case and give it to them later so they could decide what to do with it.

"When can I meet your friend's friend?"

Nobunaga smiled cheerfully. "After school. There's this cafe not far from here, we can meet him there."

"Then after school it is." She said smiling back.

"Thank you Taniyama-san!"

* * *

ʕ•̥͡•ʔ

Mai look around at the cafe they're in. It was small yet cozy. The walls were painted in brown with a cream lining and a light brown borders, reminding her of a chocolate cake and frappuccino. There're only seven tables with four wooden chairs each. Every table has a white vase filled with flowers and a tissue holder. You can see the counter along with the glass shelf displaying different variation of sweets ten meters away from where they're seated.

"How the hell did I miss this cafe?" She asked Nobunaga.

"Don't worry. This is a newly open cafe. They launched the grand opening last week. You're not the only one who's out of the loop. Only few people knew this cafe exists."

The door chimed signaling that there's a newly arrived customer. Her attention flew to the door and her eyes met the new customers gaze. That simple gaze brought shiver down her spine. Her instinct kicked in notifying her of the danger coming.

"Oh! There he is! Mikoku-san, here!" Nobunaga said waving his hand on the newly arrived person.

The man looked at them before walking towards their table. Mai noticed how handsome this man was. He looks like he is in his mid-twenties, He has a silver hair so she wonder if he's a mixed blood. Although he's wearing thick eyeglasses, she could see his dark violet eyes along with a thick lashes and double eyelids. His hands are covered with a pair of black rubber gloves. She wondered if he's afraid of dirt. He's wearing a light brown shirt under a black suit and a pair of black slacks and black shoes. He's tall, more like Bou-san.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. There's an urgent matter that in need of my assistance earlier."

"It's okay." Nobunaga said. "We've just arrived."

It's intriguing!

How come a good looking guy such as him can be a dangerous person? But then again, one must not judge a person by their appearance. She remember Minnie the doll, it looks cute but was made in to a vessel by some evil spirit.

Mikoku sat beside Nobunaga and across Mai.

Mai couldn't ignore the nagging feeling inside her chest. It was like if she stays a little longer with this man, she's not far from vanishing.

"Is there something wrong Taniyama-san? You look pale." Nobunaga asked earning her a look from Kokujin.

"I-It's nothing. Kind a hot in here don't you think? Um...shall we start?"

Mikoku nodded.

She reached for her notepad and pen "I'm Taniyama Mai. An investigator, I'll be hearing out your case. So..."

"My name is Mikoku Junko."

Mai paused. 'What a weird name for a guy' she thought.

"Hai, Mikoku Junko-san can you please tell me some information regarding this matter."

He fixed his glasses and bore his dark violet eyes on her. "I'm managing a hotel in Minato proper and a two hectares land of strawberry field in Sapporo Hokaido, but I'm staying in Tokyo due to business matters. I own this mansion near the outskirts of Tokyo and something is happening for a while now. I believed it's paranormal enough to convince you to do a preliminary investigation."

"Can you please elaborate what's happening in your mansion? We need more specific information before considering a case."

"Yes of course." Mikoku leaned on the table and looked closer at Mai. In a low tone he said. "Some of my maids will disappear within a day and the next day they would show with rope marks on their wrist, legs and neck but they didn't have any recollection of what happened on their disappearance."

"That's sounds bad." Nobunaga remarked.

"Yeah, also, some of them would say that they feel like they're being watched and every one of them said that they saw a bloody hands waving outside the window."

"Do these occurrences hurt someone in your house hold?"

"One of my assistants got possessed and jumped from the roof of the mansion. Fortunately some tree catches his body before landing on the concrete floor. He was injured for six weeks."

Nobunaga gasp and gave Mikoku a sympathetic look, the latter didn't see it though as his eyes were fixed on Mai.

"There's a rumor that my mansion is somewhat connected in some kind of underground tunnel, it is said to be a hideout of some cult performing dark rituals." He added.

"... ...I see, are there people who frequently gives you a visit?"

"Aside from my two assistants I rarely get a visitor." Mikoku answered.

"Since you're managing a hotel and a wide strawberry field, it's clear that you're a business man. Do you think someone has a grudge on you and doing this?"

"I have thought of that. I already request an investigation from the police yet they failed to know what's happening, in addition to that one of the police man experienced the same thing."

It's that bad? But why this Mikoku doesn't look like he's bothered by the occurrences at all? Mai couldn't see a hint of worry in his eyes like some of their past clients had whenever they have a case. The way he explained things was also weird. It's like stating something out from a book.

She's sooo not going to take this case! No! Not without the help of Naru's brain and Lin's shiki! Mai knew that this case will be dangerous for each of them. Not that she didn't trust Ayako or Bou-san and John's capability, but her instinct told her that there's something far more worse than what he was stating. So as long as she could she wants to keep her family safe.

"Was that enough to suffice the information to look attentively into my case?" He asked.

Mai gave him a small smile. "I can see the situation is bad and in need of investigation. I'll forward this information to my boss. He will decide if he's going to take the case or not. So please be kind and wait for our call."

He straightened and gives her a dangerous smile. "I'll be waiting...Taniyama Mai-san."

Mai sighed after they see Mikoku Junko off. At last she can breathe freely again! That guy gives a stiffed and dangerous aura around him making it difficult to breath.

"I don't mean to say this Mai-san but..."

"What is it Nobunaga-san?"

Nobunaga scratch his lower nose using his index finger. "I think I don't like that Mikoku Junko. There's something in the way he looks at you."

She nearly gasps. So he did notice!

"It's not something like 'Like'. It's something much deeper, as if he found what he's looking for and wanted to have it or possessed it."

She laugh half heartedly. "Don't say something like that. Maybe that's really how he looks at people."

Nobunaga shook his head. "There's something more Taniyama and I feel it."

She looked away and falls in to a deep daze.

'Yeah...I feel it too.' She thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The wind blows mildly, bearing the scent of half winter half spring night. Sounds of rustling leaves mixed in a bit with the blowing wind making a melody of stillness and peace, kind like a lullaby._

_She looks up the evening sky and shivered at the coldness of the night._

_The sky was a bit unclear, stars are merely visible due to fogginess and she could only see a faint glow of yellow light underneath the cloud that covers moon._

_Her eyes shifted on her surroundings. It was dark. There were lamps but neither of them generates light. Tombs are neatly aligned on both sides. Some have withered flowers and unlighted candles, while most of them have none._

_She frowns..._

_'A cemetery?'_

_The wind stopped and silenced enveloped the whole place emphasizing the emotion of sorrow, pain and loneliness._

_"I'm here Otou-san..." A gentle voice echoed from somewhere._

_She looks around trying to find the owner of the voice. But aside from her the place was empty._

_"I got back. I'm sure you're going to be proud of me."_

_'Where was this coming from?' She looks again. There's no one._

_"I would like to give you a gift." Another voice said. It was low and cold. One could tell it was dangerous._

_Suddenly two shadows emerged from the dark five steps from where she stood. She step back watching the two shadows cautiously._

_"No!" One of the shadows cried. Its voice covered with fear._

_The other shadow took out something that looks like a gun and pointed it at the other one._

_"This is my parting gift for you." The shadow whispered before pulling the trigger._

_A loud bang echoed in the whole place, taking away the stillness of the night._

* * *

ʕ•̥͡•ʔ Ghost Hunt ʕ•̥͡•ʔ

Mai jolt up breathing heavily and feeling a bit lightheaded. She could feel a sweat dripping slowly down her left cheek. What's that dream all about? Is that a warning or something? It's been a while since she had a dream like this and for her it's not good.

She sighed and glanced at her wall clock.

6:38 am and it's Tuesday . . . February 12

Her class starts at eight so she might as well get ready. She stood up stretching both arms and legs. She fold her blanket and make her bed before getting the towel and stride towards the bathroom.

She took a shower. After that she prepared her morning meal consisting of bread, butter and orange juice. When she's done consuming her breakfast she already took off.

Five days had passed since she interviewed Mikoku Junko yet the ominous feeling didn't vanish. The lingering feeling was causing her paranoia. She knew her friends noticed her sudden change of behavior. They're just waiting for her to say something.

She didn't give the case to her boss and hide the notes. The only person who knew about this was Nobunaga.

She heaved a deep sigh of sadness.

Nobunaga Arai is dead. Two days after they meet Mikoku, Nobunaga was found dead in Aoyama cemetery in Shibuya, last Friday.

Some witness said, his corpse was lying cold above his father's grave along with a bottle of muriatic acid on the grass beside his body. Police easily conclude that it was suicide which was justified by the forensic later on after the autopsy of his body. His family also a found a suicide note in Nobunaga's study table that explains his involvement with Yakuza and being a victim of bullying.

It was sad for Mai. Although Nobunaga Arai and she were not that close she knew him as a kind young man.

"How sad." Keiko said. "I mean, how could he waste his life for that?"

"Maybe he had done something wrong to those Yakuza." Chiyo said and sneak some eggrolls in Michiru's bento.

"Who gave you the permission to eat my eggrolls?"

"It's delicious!" Chiyo answered.

"Want some more?"

The two giggled while Mai just smile.

"Ne, Mai-chan. I noticed you're being quite lately. Is there a problem?" Keiko asked, worry apparent in her eyes.

"Iie, nandemo nai." She answers, trying to act natural. "Say, Valentine's Day is just around the corner. I was just thinking what should I give my boss?" She said. "He's not from Japan and in western countries they didn't celebrate Valentine's Day like we do."

"Just give him chocolates Mai. You're good at doing sweets right?" Keiko said.

"E? But ... he's not fond of sweets."

Michiru giggled. "How about giving him a letter instead?" She said. "I read it from the internet. Western people often give cards and roses on Valentine's Day."

"Le-Letter? Isn't it a little bold? And what would I write?" She asked blushing.

"Confess Mai!" Chiyo said, and then burst out laughing. "You said that you liked your boss so why not confess on Valentine's Day?"

"I'll just give him chocolates!" She said blushing.

Mai sighed. She already confessed to Naru but the Jerk thought that she loves his twin! She got confused, yes. But if she loves Gene why would she wish for him to smile in real life? Why would she wish for him to be gentle like him?

Keiko let it go and join the two in their conversation about a guy in the engineering department.

She acted like listening in their conversation but the truth is her thoughts fled to Nobunaga's death again. Was her dream last night somehow connected in his death?

'Contrary to what happens on that shadow in my dream. He didn't get shot.' She thought. 'Maybe they're not connected.'

Nobunaga died lying on his father's grave. She talked to his mother last night when they visited his wake. She said it was devastating that her son committed suicide. She was telling them how devastated she was when a coach from a boxing club approached.

She remembered hearing that Nobunaga was in the boxing club but quit after two weeks of joining. Then the coach said "why did he do this after he decided to come back in the club and do training again."

That gives her a suspicion.

Why bloody kill himself after announcing that he's coming back? It doesn't make sense at all. Was Nobunaga murdered and the suspect did something to make it like a suicide? Even so, the police didn't find anything in his body.

She sighed. Maybe she's just thinking about it a lot. But then there's this feeling that she's being watched and that someone is out there to get her.

She wanted to tell her friends and family but she doesn't want them to worry.

After her class, Mai run straight to the office. By the time she reach the SPR it was almost four o clock and she catch Naru sitting in the receiving area, reading something inside a black ledger.

"Mai." He called her with a serious tone.

"I know, tea."

"Sit down."

At that, Mai frown but do what she's told anyway. It seems Naru has something to tell her.

Silence filled the whole place for a while until he broke it with a rather impatient tone.

He snaps his ledger shut. "I'm not a mind reader." He said. "Don't you have something to tell me?" Crossing his arms, he asked.

E? What? Something to tell him?

"Are you listening?" Naru ask again. "How about saying something?"

"...What are you ... talking about?" She asked back, completely confused. She thought Naru would tell her something important regarding their upcoming trip, but why is he asking her now?

"Don't answer my question with another question, idiot."

"I'm asking you because I really don't get why you're asking me that!"

Naru sighed. He notices Mai's strange behavior that started two days ago. She's always spacing out, jumpy and constantly glancing at the window. It doesn't take a genius to know that something isn't right.

However by the looks of it, this idiot has no intention of telling him whatever it is that bothers her.

"Never mind. Forget I ask." He stood up and gives her a cold stare. "You should start fixing that dishonest manner of yours. Maybe I should hang you upside down for three days so some blood can finally get in that brain. Hopefully I can get a better answer after that. But since it's you, I won't get my hopes up."

"You jerk! You do realize how awful your personality is?" She snapped at him. "Unless you say something I can't understand what you're trying to say!"

He just turn his back at her. "Tea."

"I really want to poison your tea now!"

"Go ahead."

Stomping her feet, Mai stood up. "I'm serious!"

"Of course." Naru walked inside his office and shut the door leaving a fuming Mai alone. Pushing the matter is fruitless, knowing her; she won't talk.

* * *

ʕ•̥͡•ʔ

_ _ _Friday

February 15_ _ _

"I'm so tired..." Mai dropped her body in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

It's her first day in the office without Naru's cold presence and overbearing attitude. The office became lonely and utterly quiet, making her missed Naru's admonishing. Good thing Yasuhara arrived before she has gone insane. He bought her donuts and they chatted while arranging files. It was a tiring but fun day.

"Did Naru get the letter?" She asked to no one.

She decided to write Naru a letter and made him obligatory chocolates. It was supposed to be a simple valentine letter yet she ended up pouring her feelings on that small piece of paper. Mai didn't regret it though. She wanted him to know and that seems to be the only way. She left it on his desk the night before his flight to England.

It was embarrassing to say those words, yes. But she wanted Naru to know her feelings, so as to clear the misunderstanding between her and his dead twin brother. She realized her feelings for Naru a day after he asked her if she loves Gene or him. Mai knew that even she's with Gene in the dream world and he's always there for her, at the end of the day she always wound up wanting to see the narcissistic, egoistical, stoic, and arrogant jerk.

There's also something different in the way they smile. It's so small to say the least. It's the glint in their eyes. While Gene smiles with the glint of kindness in his eyes, Naru was different. The smile he showed her consist a lot of happiness and you can see it through his eyes. One thing she could never forget in her entire life.

A knock tear her from musing. She glanced at her wall clock.

9:05pm

Who might that be?

Everyone in the gang always called her before dropping by, so are her friends and she's not expecting someone at this time of the night.

She combs her hair using her fingers and walk towards the door but before she could reach it, she froze.

Mai could feel it. There's a danger lurking and it didn't bode well that she's having a visitor at this time. The strong kick of her instinct made her heart clenched. She gasps and clutched her pants.

'Don't open the door you idiot!' Said someone behind her.

She quickly looked behind her back.

There's no one.

Someone knocked again, this time she heard something clicked. Her heart begun to pound really fast and she's starting to get frightened. After what it feels like hundred seconds, the door opened revealing a slightly grinning Mikoku Junko.

"M-Mikoku-s-san?" How the heck did he manage to open the damn door?!

"Oh, you're here. I thought there's no one inside and I think you left your door unlocked...Taniyama-san." He said. Grin slowly widening like a cheshire cat.

There's no way she'd left her door unlocked! So how?

"W-What are you doing here Mikoku-san?" She tried calming herself, thinking of what to do.

"Sorry for barging in without your permission. Did I scare you?"

Mai tried to nod but her head seemed glued to its place.

"My sincere apologies, Taniyama-san. It's just that your unlocked door seems to be...inviting."

"I-It's okay Mikoku-san."

"Let's drop the formalities shall we? Do call me Junko. Are you not going to invite me inside? After all I bothered myself to get here just to talk to you."

And that's what? Her fault? She wants to tell him to get lost but she's scared that he might do something bad to her.

"Ha...Hai, come in." She let him in. "Do you want something t-to drink?"

'No Mai! Get away!'

"Juice is fine. Get yourself something to drink too. You seem nervous."

She nodded and went to the kitchen. After five minutes she came back with a tray of juice and cookies.

"Sorry for the wait, please help yourself." Mai put the tray in front of his unwanted guest and sit across him. "So what brings you here Mikoku-san?"

Her eyes searched for her mobile phone and she spotted it beside the TV. The led light is blinking notifying her of a missed call. How is she supposed to get that without earning a suspicion from Mikoku? She didn't know what he's capable of, that's why she needs to escape right away!

"Aah...stubborn are we not? I like that. Before anything else..."

Suddenly a running water can be heard from the bathroom. Frowning, she looks at her loo's direction. What is it this time?

"You might want to turn that off." He suggested.

She stood up and walk towards her bathroom. The faucet is open, how's that possible? 'Did the ghost do it?'

'Get away from him Mai!' There's that voice again.

'How?' She thought. There's only one door and it will be impossible to reach it without Mikoku noticing her. She looked at the bathroom window, it's too narrow for her to fit in. 'Do you want me to play dead?'

'You're going to end up dead if you don't run away!'

'Then help me, whoever you are!'

After closing the tap she got out of the bathroom hoping that her friendly unknown ghost would help her escape Mikoku. She sat back to her seat slowly releasing the breath she was holding.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think the faucet is broken." She said reaching for her juice. "What were you saying again?"

"It's been a week since we last talked so I'm making a follow up on my request. Is your boss going to take my case or not? I need a clear answer Mai." He demanded fixing his gaze at Mai.

"I...That...I-It's.." Damn! Why stammer now?

He smirked. "You didn't give them my case, isn't that right Mai-chan? I figured you'll do just that."

"No! I mean, my b-boss is still on a trip and he will review your request the moment he gets back." She drinks the orange juice to lessen her nervousness.

"Did someone ever tell you that you are bad at lying Mai?" He chuckle. "Anyway, it's not like it matters. Do you want to know a little secret?"

Mai tried to talk but there's no voice coming out.

"That case is actually a hoax... to lure some petty mediums inside a trap. But you know? I knew you weren't a petty medium. You sense me did you not? That's why you didn't pass the case to your boss. I'll give you credit for that. Fortunately you piqued my interest. You seem special and you're the one that I've been looking for."

Mai's heart began to beat slower and she can't explain what's happening. Her vision starts to whirl and she felt like she's drunk.

"Wha...what's h-happen-ning? What did...wha-"

"Don't worry. I didn't put some liquor in your juice so you're not drunk."

Her fingers are becoming numb causing her to drop the glass. She barely heard the sound of the glass when it shattered on the floor.

"I put some anesthetic medicine instead." He said. "Little by little you're becoming paralyzed. Soon enough your hands will be weak and lose its strength to hold anything..." He stood up and put both gloved hands inside his pocket.

Even her knees started to tremble beneath her pants, she tried to stand but she couldn't. Cold fear rushed through her veins making her mind to black out.

"And then it will become hard for you to even step a foot. It'll get harder to breath, don't worry you're not going to die, just paralyzed." Mikoku slowly walk towards her. It's like he is doing some countdown before she met her demise. "Then your tongue will become paralyzed. You can't even scream."

"W-Wha...d-do...wan-nt f-from m-me?" She tried to grab something but failed to do so. Her body is not cooperating.

"Want from you? I don't want anything from you. I want you, you! Taniyama Mai. Do you understand?" He laugh maniacally. "Isn't it sweet? I'm like a prince searching for a princess and now that I found the one. I'll take you back to the kingdom of pain and sorrow! You'll love it there Mai!" He leaned close to her ear and whispers. "You will end everything for me. Don't worry I won't kill you … not yet."

"N-Na...r-ruu." She whimpers, letting her tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Who's Naru?" Mikoku's face became serious. His eyes full of danger and malice. "Tch! I guess I have to do something about that little memory of yours before you pass out on me." Mikoku cupped her face and force her to look into his eyes.

She felt her stomach churned as his violet eyes bore into hers. Pure fear swept through her body. It felt as if something tearing through her flesh and pulling her into the depths of ocean. The more she struggle the more she shrink.

'Mai!'

'Mai!'

'Mai!'

'Mai!'

'Mai!'

"Look here little Mai, look at me." He said. "Look into my eyes and let go…" He said using a hypnotic voice. "Good..."

'Mai!'

'Mai!'

'Mai! Snap out of it!'

She wanted to roll her eyes. Stupid ghost! How is she supposed to snap if her body is paralyzed? She can't even look away! His violet eyes mesmerizing her and she's slowly getting compelled.

"Now, I want you to forget everything ... forget everything about your life, forget your memories, forget everyone you know and forget who you are."

Mai closed her eyes and let the dark enveloped her.

'Help! Someone please help her! Help! Anyone! Please...'


	4. Chapter 2 5

**AN: This is an extra chapter still connected to the previous one. A little emotional (Blame it on the Ending theme of Ghost hunt) but I also enjoyed writing this one. To all NaruxMai fans there ... this chapter is for you!**

**Hope you like it! R &amp; R!**

**A RATHER UNPLEASANT GOODBYE**

The sun was shining bright and the gentle breeze of the cool wind is kissing his cheeks conveying a rather exhilarating feeling. Naru ran a finger in his jet black hair as he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a breathtaking cloudy blue sky reflecting on the calm endless blue sea. There were white birds flapping their wings and gliding in the air with so much contentment flying in the horizon. Seems like a painting bathed in white and blue color. It was downright beautiful and to be able to stand in the middle of this amazing place only meant one thing.

He turns around and saw a brunette girl looking up at the sky with her brown eyes wide open. Her short hair was gently swaying along with the wind. Naru blinked and frown.

"What are you looking for?" He asked Mai.

"An airplane vapor trail." She replied and smiled at him. "Look! There's one over there! Look Naru! There!"

His brows deepen as he looked up. It's too bright and he can't see where Mai is pointing. A moment later the plane trail became more visible. What a beautiful sight. Peace is so peaceful indeed. The vapor trail reflected in his blue eyes as he stared at the sky with wonder. How long has it been since he felt this kind of solace? He blinked. It's been so long he didn't remember anymore.

"Ne, Naru. Did you know?" He turned to her and watched her bright smiling face. "When an airplane vapor trail disappeared right away, it means the air is dry and there will be a clear sky tomorrow. But if it slowly disappear, then that means the air is moist and the weather will be bad." Mai explained without glancing at him. "One of my classmates told me that."

Naru shift his eyes back at the vapor trail. It's still there and seems like it won't disappear any time soon. Does that mean, a bad weather is approaching?

"It's sad." Mai said in an almost inaudible voice. "This calm and peaceful world is slowly losing its radiance. Soon darkness will prevail."

Looking at the white line above, Naru heave a deep sigh. He can't understand a thing about Mai was trying to say. Surely this is just a dream that generated by his own subconscious. There's nothing in the real world that resembles this place at all, yet somehow, it felt like it was someone's home.

"I want to ask a little question." Mai put her hands behind her back as she turned to him, glint of curiosity flashing in her eyes. "What will you do if ever I lose my memory and forget about you?"

Naru was silent for a moment. Though he finds it as a silly question, he still found himself thinking about the answer. This is the first time someone asked him something like that and he was rather surprised. He was never the one to be emotional, not that he don't have any emotions, it's just thinking about these things is not his forte. He's the type of person who value truth and logical analysis over emotion after all.

In the two of them, Gene was the emotional thinker by principle. He's caring, passionate and a bit emotional. He was the complete opposite of him.

Often times he hurt people with his argument. It was the cause of quarrels between him and Mai. However, arguments and logic are not always the right path to take. Truth be told, emotions is also important. Gene and Mai help him to realize that.

But … is it okay to say what's on his mind? Maybe its fine, since this is just a dream anyway there's no harm in saying how he really feel. He looked away and watches the birds flying freely. "Then, I will stay by your side so we can always be together."

Mai giggled. "I never expected that answer. I thought you're going to call me an idiot again." She turns her back at him and playfully walks at the water. "Thank you Naru … and goodbye, until we meet again." She started walking away from him.

The sound of her words resembles a sad melody piece that saying goodbye. Naru felt like a large hand grip his heart and something heavy dropped in his chest. He suddenly felt sad and he didn't notice the single tear that escapes his blue eyes that gazes at Mai who's slowly disappearing from his sight.

"Until we meet again … Mai."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mai..."

Mai?

"Mai, tea..."

Tea?

"Taniyama..."

Taniyama...

"Idiot...childish..."

"Jou-chan!"

Jou...chan

"Mai!"

Mai...

The girl felt like she was sinking into the deepest pit of the ocean. Little by little her body was submerging deep down in a place where no one could reach.

Her memories played like a film before her, and whenever she tried to reach for the fragments, they flew away. Everything that was left in her was slowly forgotten. And in a matter of time she would become a mindless, voiceless creature. Just a pile of blood and flesh.

'I'm sorry, I arrived late...I'm very sorry, Mai.' A male voice echoed in the whole place. It was gentle and caring, but she could feel how worried this voice was.

Mai...

'Who is Mai?'

'I promise...I'll protect your memories...I'll protect you.'

Promise...

Promise...

Promise...

Me?

'Me? I wonder...I wonder what's happened to me? Me?...I..I?'

'I don't know...I really don't know...'

'I'm...tired...'

'I want to sleep...'

* * *

†┏┛**Ghost Hunt**┗┓†

Saturday _ _ _

_ _ _ The next day

"Hmmm..." Yasuhara hummed, peeking at the office window of SPR. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

Mai was nowhere in the office, he was sure about that. The door was locked, and there was no sign that someone was inside.

He checked his watch. It was already 4:45 late afternoon, and Mai's class ended three hours ago, so she should be here by now.

He got his phone out and dialed her number. Tapping his feet, he waited for her to pick up. Mai was always late, yes, but she never got this late. Moreover she had the keys so she knew well of what her responsibility was.

"She's not picking up." Yasu said to himself. He became worried so he decided to call everyone in the SPR while walking outside the building.

Three weeks later _ _ _

_ _ _ March 7

A woman's voice could be heard echoing inside New Tokyo International Airport-NARITA. He could barely understand what the woman was saying as his attention was fixed on the tall, black-haired man standing along with the crowd in the waiting area of the passenger terminal.

"How was the flight?" The man asked when he got near him.

"I'm still alive." He gave him his suitcase. "Just do something about the jet lag later."

"Alright, let's go."

"Is everything fixed?"

The man nodded and started walking. "All is fixed. I have done everything you ordered fit to your liking."

"Good."

Lin flew back to Japan earlier than him to make sure everything was alright. He was still a bit worried, but it seemed that everything was fine.

...Or so he thought.

They both walked towards the exit, ignoring and not giving a damn at how most of the woman gazed at them.

Even though he was tired, Oliver didn't try to sleep inside the car. He just eyed the window looking at the scenery and people along the way. It had been three weeks, but it only felt like yesterday for him. Nothing really changed except for himself and his feelings for a certain person, namely Mai.

He missed everything about the sweet, loving, loud girl and found himself thinking of her every now and then. Just like now. He wondered if she's alright. Leaving SPR in her hands was also his way of training her. There was always a time where he needed to travel, and it wouldn't good if he was going to close his office every time he went on a trip.

His mind drifted back on the past. He sighed and reclined his back in his seat.

Me or Gene?

Oliver shook the pain inside his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. He should be happy for the both of them, Mai and Gene was both precious to him, and he couldn't afford to see them hurting because of him.

He sighed upon recalling his dream about Mai. Even though he couldn't remember it very well, he felt as if he were being attacked by an unpleasant sensation whenever the scene of Mai saying goodbye played in his mind. It felt so real.

"I think you might want to see something." He heard Lin say before opening the small compartment and fishing out a small envelope, which he could only presume to be a letter. "I found it in your desk earlier. I opened it, thinking it was something important, and learned that it came from Taniyama-san."

He raised a brow and took the letter from Lin. "Did you read it?"

"Only a few lines."

Oliver slowly opened the letter and read it.

To Naru,

Happy Valentine's Day! I don't know if this letter would reach you, but it doesn't hurt to try, right? If someone is reading this, and you're not Naru, just avert your eyes and throw this away! It's not important!

He smirked. That explained the 'Only a few lines' from Lin. He resumed reading the letter.

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. The time when you asked me whom I liked. At first I got reeeeaallly confused, but later on I realized who I really like (Hoooray for Mai!).

It's you, Naru.

You...The narcissistic, tea loving jerk who I met. You may have doubts on what I'm saying, but believe me, Naru. It's not Gene. Yes, Gene always smiles at me the way you do not. It was warm and comforting to be honest, but you know what? It didn't give me the feeling I felt when the first time you showed me your real smile after the case in Yasu's school. It really made my heart beat faster. And remember our last case? When I had done an exorcism without knowing it; that 'Good job Mai' it was like a whisper in the wind, Naru, but it made me really happy.

You may be a cold, stoic and narcissistic person outside but you're caring and comforting on the inside. Most people failed to notice that, but I did, and I'm so happy to see that side of you.

I don't want you to think that you are just a replacement of my feelings for Gene. I like him in a different way. I saw him as the best friend I never have. I'm not going to push myself on to you, because I don't want to make you feel bad in some way. Is that okay? Is it okay if I still like you?

'Like I could do something about that, idiot.' He thought.

I guess this letter is eating up your time. Sorry about that. Then again, thank you, thank you for making me realize this wonderful feeling. We might not feel the same way for each other, but I'm lucky to have a feeling like this.

So that how it goes...Bye, Naru! Take care of yourself in England! And say hi to Lin for me! ^^v

Mai

P.S. Stop being grumpy all the time and smile a little if you don't want to get bald!

Oliver didn't budge for a moment, and Lin was skillfully observing his charge beside him. He didn't know what was written in that letter, but something told him that it was something his charge would be glad of and he was right. Because after staying in England for three weeks, this is the first time he saw a glint of something in his eyes.

"Noll?"

"Childish." He said and smiled a bit.

That made the Chinese man smile.

* * *

Oliver looked at the building where his office was located. Nothing had changed except for the newly furnished coffee shop. He remembered the wall painted in dark green and brown, but now it has the touch of light colors. Same amount of people gather there to eat though.

"Shibuya-san?" An old man approached Oliver, stopping him from ascending the second floor. He looked at the man and recognized him. Otani Takuma, the owner of the coffee shop. "It is you! I thought it was just someone who looks like you. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." He replied. Otani just nodded.

"I always see your assistant around here. Sometimes she eats at my cafe, but recently she stopped coming. Do you know what happened?"

He shook his head. The old man's eyes widened just a fraction, seemingly surprised that he didn't know what happened.

"Three girls were looking for her the other day. They were asking me if I happened to saw Mai-chan around here, but unfortunately I didn't. They said that she's been missing for almost three weeks now." He said.

Oliver frowned. 'Missing?'

The old man's face became worried. "I wonder what happened. I wanted to help them searched for Mai-chan, but this old man always has so much work to do. I hope they'll find her soon."

Naru bowed his head to excuse himself from the old man and continued climbing the stairs. Upon reaching the second level, he strode towards the SPR office and opened the door with so much force it caused the bell to chime loudly.

Lin stopped from returning a book on the shelf and gave Oliver a questioning look. "What happened, Noll?"

"Those idiots didn't tell me anything about this." He muttered furiously under his breath. Lin froze. He knew that voice. Oliver only used it whenever a situation got to its worst, and by the looks of his charge, he figured that it had something to do with Taniyama.

"They're on their way." He said referring to the team.

Naru's mind thought endlessly. What happened? Where did she go? Is she alright? Perhaps she's not missing and the old man got it all wrong. She's just somewhere and... What was she doing?! She was just lost that's all, and she'll be back...eventually. That idiot escaped danger for so many times before he knew whatever she gotten herself into this time, she'd survive it.

But Naru had a doubt that whatever happened to Mai this time wasn't simple. He pressed his chest, where an intense, strange sensation was attacking him. He felt 'uneasy'—no, uneasy is an understatement. It was a deeply somber sensation. Just like back then.

The bell chimed and Takigawa walked in. Behind him was Ayako along with Masako and John.

"Thank God you're here!" Bou-san exclaimed. "Naru-bou..."

He motioned for them to take a seat. They followed his silent instructions and sat down on the couch. The usual bantering of the monk and the priestess couldn't be heard and he figured they're all upset because of what happened to Mai. He wanted to smirk, despite the situation, they weren't the only ones who was upset. Truth be told, he was a little disappointed in them.

He grabbed his black notebook and start writing something in it. "Mai is missing for almost what? Neither of you informed me of what happened."

Everyone stared at Naru with blank amazement. How the hell did he know that Mai is missing? Hell! He just got back yesterday! Given that all of them were searching for Mai, the thought of calling Naru merely crossed their minds. Aside from that, they knew how busy he was.

"I can stand here all day." Naru said sarcastically.

"Exactly twenty days now." Hara Masako answered.

"No one knew your contact number in England, even your e-mail address." Ayako said. "So we...decided to tell you once you got back, but it seems that there's no need for that now."

That's not it. Maybe they thought it wasn't necessary to tell him because he didn't care at all. But he cares, more than anyone else.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded.

"Her last e-mail was twenty one days ago. Yasuhara was the one who told us that Mai didn't open the office, and he couldn't reach her via phone. We decided to visit her house just in time to see her classmates standing at her doorstep. They said that Mai skipped school and they were worried so they drop by." Takigawa explained.

"It's unusual for Mai to skip classes, so I thought something bad had happened. We kept banging her door and then her neighbor came out. She said that no one was home. That was when we decided to look for her, but we couldn't find her anywhere." The miko added. "We already filed a report to the police station, but there is still no sign of her."

The door burst open revealing a disheveled Yasuhara. He walked toward the couch and dropped his tired body, seeking for comfort. He was dead tired, and he felt like any minute now his legs would give in.

"Did you find anything Yasuhara-san?" John asked before standing up to get Yasu a glass of water. He looked really exhausted.

Yasuhara nodded and aligned his glasses. "Here it is!" He opened the envelope he was holding and took out the papers. "So, this is what I found from the Tokyo police department. Taniyama Mai was reported missing twenty four hours after her disappearance on Friday night. But the night when she disappeared, someone reported a kidnapping and the victim was of the same person."

The monk's eyes widened and he struggled to swallow. "Kidnapping?"

"Yes." Yasuhara confirmed. "The witness was named Ibara Sachi, one of Taniyama's neighbors. But it says here she moved out Saturday morning the next day. For me...that's rather suspicious." He flipped a page then aligned his glasses.

"What did the witness say?" Naru asked, not looking up from his notebook.

Yasuhara went on. "According to Ibara Sachi's report, she saw a man standing in front of Taniyama's doorstep and doing what she thought like picking the door lock. She knew Taniyama was home at that time so she suspected that, that man was up to no good. He got in and after thirty minutes he got out holding the unconscious Taniyama. That confirmed her suspicion. After they left, Ibara Sachi ran to the nearest police station and reported what had happened. The police conduct some investigation, but with the absence of Ibara Sachi, there are no leads and Taniyama's case is left hanging."

"Those bastards!" Takigawa said, clenching his fist. "They didn't tell us about Ibara Sachi's report. They said she was only a passerby who saw Mai before she disappeared! Damn police man!"

"That's the reason why we're doing this." Yasuhara said. "The police won't give us any detailed information. That's a standard procedure... But I have bad news for you guys."

"What is it, Shounen?" Monk asked. He really was starting to get nervous. If he has a heart ailment, perhaps he would already be having his trip to the hospital.

"Guys, Ibara Sachi is...dead."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Guys, Ibara Sachi is ... dead."

Everyone stared shocked at Yasuhara. Even Naru and Lin didn't hide the expression on their faces. It was like hearing someone say that you're going to die if you don't eat the creepy looking pasta in front of you.

"This can't be happening!" Bou-san said with complete shock. Yasuhara breathed in and sighed deeply. He felt as if what's happened took out all of his bones and turned him into mush.

"That is...what happened Yasuhara-san?" Masako asked, hiding her disappointment under her kimono sleeve.

"I went to her apartment in Ginza last night, just in time to see the paramedics taking out her dead body." Yasu answered. "The police said that an hour before she killed herself, Ibara Sachi called the police and told them that she was about to kill herself. The police thought it was just a prank, but when they went to her apartment, it was too late. She already hung her body using a rope tied to her apartment window."

John slowly shook his head as he stared at Yasuhara with wide eyes. "That's horrible."

"Did Mai get involved in some organization or incident that cause her to become a target of someone?" Asked Naru.

"None that I could think of." John answered. "But...Mai did mention to me that she felt like she was being watched by someone."

"When did she say that?" Ayako asked, her brows in a deep frown.

"Uh...before I took a quick travel to Australia. Ayako was in Kyoto that time and Takigawa was still in Mt. Koya."

"Seems like everyone made a trip." Naru commented. "How about you, Hara-san? Where were you?"

"I was filming in Akasaka." She replied shortly.

'Everyone except Yasuhara made an out-of-town trip. Isn't this a little fix to be a coincidence?' Naru thought as he rested a hand under his chin. What could be the possible reason for Mai's abduction? Was it intentional?

"Mai was being selfless again. Perhaps she thought that she'd worry us if she told us about it." Said Masako, a mixture of disappointment and sadness could be seen in her eyes.

Mai was missing. Before her disappearance she felt like being watched. An unknown man took her. Ibara Sachi moved out the next morning after the abduction and now she's dead. The only lead was dead. Mai's case would probably wound up in a dead end. But he wouldn't let that happen, he would do everything in his capability to find Mai and bring her back.

"Everyone," He said, calling their attention. "I have decided to turn this into a case."

The five of them straightened and looked at Naru with full concentration. Lin opened his laptop and started typing.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask help from the authorities?" Takigawa inquired. Surely, asking help from the police will make it more faster.

Naru sent him a pointing glare, as if saying 'Idiot-Go-Die-Quickly'. "Thanks to the excellent law enforcement of Japan, It took almost a year to find my brother's body and if I haven't supervised the search personally, it would be impossible for his body to be found. Do you want us to spend another year to find Mai?"

Bou-san was at a lost for words. Seems like Naru still distrust them.

He remembered Naru's argument with Hirota-san concerning Japan's laws enforcement. Naru was openly mocking them, saying how incapable they are yet, still calling themselves 'The best in the world'. Well, they are not so bad ... if it's about easy cases.

They found Gene, but an autopsy isn't possible to a body that almost looks like-according to Naru himself-'A waxy mummy'. And his anger was pointed towards the law's enforcement that stole his opportunity to dissect his older brother.

Yep!

Naru wanted to dissect Eugene Davis just to know how his brain works. What part of Eugene saw spirits? What part of him heard their voices? And what part of him can understand different language just by conversing with spirits?

_'The one place I wouldn't want to die is right in front of Naru.'_ He remembered Mai said.

Naru's words tear monk's musing. Completely ignoring what he had said a while ago.

"Considering that Mai is the subject of this case, I assume this involves the living and... the dead." Naru said with so much authority. "The only lead might be dead, but that doesn't mean we won't find any clue. I expect your full cooperation as a team. Failure is not an option, and we should find her before the situation gets worse."

The phone rang loudly and Naru glared at it, feeling annoyed for being interrupted.

Lin picked up the phone. "Shibuya Psychic Research." A pause. "Yes, he's here." He turned to Oliver. "Noll, Prosecutor Hirota Seigi wants to talk to you."

Naru walked towards the phone, still scowling. "Shibuya speaking." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Shibuya Kazuya. I've been contacting your office for five days now." He said. "Had you gone on a trip?"

"Just tell me what you have to say."

"Arrogant as usual." Hirota fumed "Well, anyway...this might be unusual coming from me but... I need your help." He said. "You see, our prosecutor in charge gave us a new case and I believe that somehow it is connected to the paranormal phenomena."

"Unusual indeed." Naru said in a teasing voice. "For a denier like you to believe that that case is paranormal. Moreover, seeking for my assistance."

The prosecutor cleared his throat. Dealing with this kid was much more difficult than taking the Civil Service exam. "I'm loyal to my work, and I'll use the quickest and simplest means just to solve a case. Am I not different from you?" Hirota retaliated.

"You seek help, I don't. And asking for my help, you just admit that you lack the ability to solve that kind of case." Naru said. "That's what made us different."

Hirota sighed before he spoke. "Your arrogance is really unusual."

Naru smirked. "That's because I'm special. So, why do you believe that your case is connected to the paranormal phenomena?"

"It's because the victims of these incidence were all female mediums." Hirota said.

Naru stiffened. 'Mediums?'

"Meet us later. I want to hear it personally. We'll discuss it along with my team." He ended the call and shifted his attention to the team. "Show me the way to Mai's apartment."

* * *

†【**ゴーストハント**】†

Naru rode the van together with the team. Ayako and Bou-san kept bantering and having a competition of who had donethe best of keeping Mai safe. In the end they resolved it by blaming themselves.

"The police didn't find anything on their investigation. No clues, or fingerprints aside from Mai's." Yasuhara explained to Naru while opening the door of Mai's apartment. He just nodded and surveyed the small apartment. The sofa was fixed smoothly with purpose. A few visible dusts on the center table proved the absence of its owner. A few books were slightly out of place from the small shelf beside the TV. All was in place and there was no sign that indicated any resistant from the victim. What did that idiot do? Entertain her kidnapper like a guest? Wait...like a guest?

"There's no sign of resistance... It's possible that Mai somehow knew her abductor." He mumbled under his breath. A glint of something underneath the single sofa caught Ayako's attention. She kneel down and picked it up.

"Naru. There's something here."

Naru walked towards the miko and took the small piece she was holding and inspected it. "A piece of glass." He closed his eyes and tried a psychometry reading. The past started to play in his mind like a fuzzy memory. A trembling hand was loosely holding the glass before it slipped and fell to the floor, breaking it into pieces. That's all it revealed. He frowned and let his other hand slide down to the sofa beside him. He read it. Blank. He tried the table next. Nothing.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by his assistant. "Noll?" Oliver touched all the things inside Mai's apartment and did psychometry reading on every single one of them, but none of it showed any memories, nor a picture. It was just...blank.

"I can't read the things here." He sighed deeply. "Something is blocking my ability."

"What?" Bou-san asked. "Is it a sort of warding spell?"

"A warding spell is only effective on spirits, and it doesn't have the ability to block my psychometry. Obviously it's something much stronger than a simple spell."

Whatever it was that kept blocking Oliver's ability, it was hidden inside the apartment.

He ordered the team to search for anything that seemed suspicious. After two hours of searching, no one saw a single thing that could lead to Mai's abductor.

All of them silently rested in the living room, still thinking, when immediately the walls began to swirl. The white colors switched to black and the lights flickered.

"What's happening?!" Ayako cried in fright. There was a strange aura surrounding the whole apartment and also this disgusting rotten smell. Then the entire scenery around them started to get folded up. They saw an endless void slowly eating up everything. Naru's inner ears started to go crazy and everything started to rotate.

Creak...

Creak...

Creak...

All went entirely black, then in a snap, they found themselves inside of a dark chamber. A small chamber that would surely sicken a person within just half a day.

"Bou-san! Create a barrier!" Lin shouted and positioned his hands, mustering the right energy to blast the dark void.

"Yes!" The monk stretched out his two fingers in front of him and started chanting. "On kiri kiri basara bashiri hora manda manada un hatta! On kiri kiri basara bashiri hora manda manada un hatta! On kiri kiri basara bashiri hora manda manada un hatta! On kiri kiri basara bashiri hora manda manada un HATTA!"

As Bou-san shouted the last words of his chant, Lin followed him and uttered his own mantra to break the void around them.

"Rin! Hei! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Ha!" Every time he shouted, he formed a symbol using his hands, and when he finished, everything came back to normal like nothing had happened.

Masako dropped on her knees while Yasuhara swallowed hard. This is the first time the young shounen experienced something like that. There were no words to express his current feelings appropriately.

"What...the hell...was THAT?!" Ayako exclaimed, slowly getting her composure back. John, still in silence, slowly sat on the sofa and took a deep breath.

"A baku." Lin said. "A kind of yokai that eats dreams and memories as well. It was attempting to eat our memories away. I'm sure it was also the reason why Noll can't see any memories in his psychometry readings. That yokai already ate it all."

"Then what's that yokai doing here in Mai's apartment?" John asked.

No one answers John's question. Every each of them is confused as to why that yokai is residing in Mai's apartment, and how on earth did it managed to conceal its presence from them? Surely, every one except for Yasuhara has a strong spiritual strength that makes them sensitive to spirits and other unknown beings. In Lin's case, sensing that Yokai would be like shooting a fish in a barrel.

However, he didn't know it was there until it decided to move.

"It seems the culprit shouldn't be taken lightly. I don't know what kind of person they are but...judging by everything that's happened ... it won't be easy." Naru said with a passive voice.

Not everyone had a long thread of patience. Some people study on how to extend their patience and control their temper to avoid unnecessary happenings. Oliver Davis was one of them. He was a man with stillness and composure. But all of his contained patience was slowly sucked up by the increasing frustration.

He sighed. This is getting complicated, without his tea and especially without Mai. This case would be harder than he thought.

* * *

_The girl with brown locks and brown eyes observed the scenery she was in. She was standing in the middle of the road and watching a woman carrying bags of foods._

_"Where's your husband?" A middle-aged woman asked another young woman, confused. "You're always walking with your husband, are you not?"_

_The young woman shook her head. "I don't know." She responded, looking away. The woman tilted her head and the young woman hurriedly walked away, eager to get home as soon as possible. It would be night soon and she had to get home or else..._

_Reaching the key inside her pocket, the woman stood anxiously in front of their house's door. With a shaky hand, she inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door. The tapping of her feet echoed in the narrow hall as she walked inside. She sighed upon reaching the kitchen._

He wasn't there.

_A loud shattering sound came from the outside caught her attention. She hurriedly ran towards the door and found her husband staring blankly at an unconscious man lying on the cemented floor. Blood continuously dripping from his head, his face was getting paler, bluish._

_"I killed him..." The woman's husband said, tears rolling down his face._

_The girl got pulled away from the scene. Everything swirled suddenly and it made her closed her eyes. When her eyes shot open, it was dark, and she found herself unable to move. Wooden plank squeezed her on both sides._

_Claustrophobic feeling..._

_Claustrophobic feeling..._

_Claustrophobic feeling..._

_Claustrophobic feeling engulfed all her senses. She felt a nauseating scent coming from the smell of flowers inside the box—or more accurately, a casket._

_She banged and kicked the wooden casket out of desperation to get out more than anything. The air was starting to get thin, and she was slowly losing her breath. As she gasped for her last breath, the scenery shifted again._

_This time her body was lying in a hospital bed, covered by a white sheet. Everything was silent, and faint breathing of a dying man was the only thing that could be heard inside that room._

_She shuddered as she closed her eyes, wishing to all the gods to wake her up from these horrible dreams. She couldn't take it anymore..._

_'Help me ... Somebody.' She whimpered, drowning her hope in tears._


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

People can say there is a balance, a logic that everything happens for a reason... Yeah right. However, the reality is far less designed. When someone dies, it's over, but if someone can cheat death then it is something that can ruin the balance.

The world is cruel and random. Nonetheless, when you think about it, chaos is naturally beautiful.

For someone like him, who cheated death numerous times, this cruel and random world decided to render him void, error. That's why a chaotic world was formed, ushering him in a world full of negative emotions and cruel, horrifying experiences he never knew.

This world, however, didn't try to eliminate him in its own way. But instead it let him experience the death of others for a thousand times; he already lost count. Throwing him in different worlds just to let him go through different deaths.

This cruel, logical, random world also gave him a gift. Ten years ago, his right eye started to see the present whereas his other eye could predict the outcome.

Hilarious and seem impossible, isn't it? One could say that it's a gift from someone almighty, but he thinks otherwise. He could only call this ability a curse.

If one can predict the outcome, then excitement and anticipation doesn't exist. There's nothing left, but a dull and bleak scene you already saw a thousand times and you grew tired of seeing it. You would only live a life that has already been prepared and no matter what you do, there's no chance to alter it.

Boredom is indeed boring.

The man averted his gaze from the wide glass wall overlooking at the scenery of many buildings and establishments. He wheeled and narrowed his eyes to his assistant standing beside his office table who was giving him an expressionless look.

Why did he stick himself with this man anyway? He was nothing, but a plain looking guy in his late twenties wearing plain business suit and goes by the name of Yamaguchi Akira, or Yamaki for short.

Well, what did he expect from someone with a remarkable competency? He's smart, efficient but nowhere near loyal as that.

He knew it, but he still kept him for his own gain. Somehow, it's a bit interesting for him to at least ignore what he knows. He wondered what he would do.

"Yamaki." He called out to him. The man straightened as he responded.

"Yes, President?"

His lips pulled into a loop-sided grin. "To be honest, I'm amazed of your work." He said and turned to the glass wall once again, pointing his gaze down at the busy street of Minato-city. "How did you manage to fix their schedule to go according to my plans?"

Yamaki's black eyes shifted on the left side. Why was he asking this now? It had been four weeks since he carried out his job and he didn't hear anything from him back then, let alone praise him. "I merely meddled with their schedules just like you had wanted me to do."

He scoffed. "And you managed to do it in a short time. Where would I be without you?" He fell in silence for a while, watching the cars run back and forth absent-mindedly. "But you know, Yamaki, even if I carefully plan out my wishes, there's always someone that comes along and messes up the plan I carefully made."

"Is that a bad thing, President?" Yamaki asked in full curiosity.

"No... Not at all. Honestly it's more interesting that way." At this, his assistant frowned. Finally, an expression decided to show in his face. "I don't like easy success, and wouldn't it be more fun if there's an obstacle? A very unpredictable one at that."

"Do you know who is it?"

"No. I don't think so."

That's right. He doesn't know who it is.

That girl could sense danger whenever it approaches her. Certainly he miscalculated something.

"I must've missed something." He said to himself.

Even so, there cannot be an exception. Although he succeeded getting her, the undeniable feeling of uneasiness lingered and never left him. He grinned widely as the excitement rushed in his veins. Yes, he missed something, and it has something to do with that girl.

That girl, whom he can't lay a finger even if he wants to. That girl, whom he can't see in every outcome of his plan.

He remembered his conversation with an old woman residing at the darkest part of the alley in this city. A fortune teller that goes by the name of 'Tonerre'. Yamaki was the one who told him about her. At first he didn't believe that this fortune teller is real, but he changed his mind after their conversation.

"Would you like to give it a try?" The fortune teller had asked. Her thin body seemed to be in a great condition despite her old age. She was wearing all black clothes and wore a black see through veil to keep her face hidden. Bracelet charms dangled on both of her wrist, while necklaces with big stones hung on her thin neck.

A crystal ball was silently place above a table covered in velvet cloth.

"You're Tonerre?" He asked back, giving her a skeptic look. He didn't come to this place to get swindled. "What is an old woman like you doing in this kind of place?"

"Tonerre, huh?" She said in a almost whisper voice. "They don't call me Tonerre now. That name sunk together with my age. I am just a normal fortune teller."

He crossed his arms. "So, are you a stray now? Hiding in a rotten hole like a rat in a sewer."

"Oya, don't look down on me, kid." She said, not seemingly offended. "You don't have the right to do so."

A smirk formed in his lips. This is truly amusing for him. "Kid? ...Well, it's true that our different in age does, in fact, make me a kid."

The woman stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Your inconsiderate speech and attitude hurt my feelings. Haven't you ever learned not to talk about a woman's age like that?" She looked straight at him. "Regardless, I don't have anything to say towards a murderer like you."

His eyes sharpened and his body turned alert. "Heh, how do you know of something like that?"

"Your aura says it all." She said, placing both elbows on the table. "But it appears that your number one target has yet to be haunted? Are you planning to kill me first before kidnapping that girl?"

He crossed his arms once again, smiling at Tonerre, who suddenly froze in her seat. "Fine then, it seems like you're a genuine. A real fortune teller, huh? But at least I now understand the mindset of those with abilities like me."

"Your ability is nothing but a curse. Do you seriously believe that it will save you from your fated fate?"

"How about you? Still longing for something that can change your life?"

"You don't understand a thing about me. If you want to argue that's completely fine by me. Let me start by telling you something, about the person you are whole-heartedly devoted to."

He gave her a murderous glare before turning his back, his steps was heavy as he started walking away. He didn't want to hear what she's going to say. He already knew that very well.

"You're surprisingly uptight." He heard her say. "I'm just playing with you. Allow me to give you a little advice..."

Turning his head a little, he said. "Save your breath. That is not what I came here for. I'm just a little curious about you. I can take care of this matter myself."

The woman chuckled. "Time has changed in the past ten years. I don't mean to offend you, but in the past ten years, you have changed."

"No need to state the obvious. I'm no longer a child anymore."

"Ah," She smiled. "About the girl, be more cautious around her or you'll end up dead before you complete your goal."

"I'm aware of that." He then continued walking out of that place.

"President?" Yamaki called him, shattering his train of thoughts. The old woman gave him a warning that was not needed. Why would you need something that came a little too late anyway?

"Let's see..." He uttered in a pondering voice. "It's about time for them to move." He turned to his assistant. "Now is the time for the end to begin."

* * *

**† Ghost Hunt †**

Naru was lost in his own train of thoughts the whole time they traveled back to the SPR office. His mind was supposed to be calm and free from any disturbances—for him to be able to think clearly—but when the thought of Mai being in danger and missing kept entering his mind, he was lost.

The trip in her apartment didn't help a lot. The only clue they have was that her kidnapper was a highly knowledgeable person in the paranormal. The fact that he figured out that Mai might have a friend that uses psychometry surprised Oliver. But he was certain, sooner or later, he would figure out everything about this matter. The man might be smart, but he knew somewhere, there's a hint left uncovered.

"We didn't get any leads and Naru-bou's psychometry was blocked, moreover a Baku showed up! Is there anything that could lead us to that bastard?" Bou-san said dropping his tired body on the couch.

"This is just a hunch." Masako said looking at Naru. "Do you think that Ibara Sachi's death was somehow connected in Mai's abduction?"

"I am not certain." He leaned on the couch and crossed his legs. "It's hard to say, especially when we don't know the reason of her suicide."

The bell chimed and a black-haired man wearing a dark blue suit and holding a suitcase walked in. Behind him was a woman with shoulder length hair. Her pink colored lipstick complemented her fair skin and her pencil cut skirt and white long sleeve looks sexy.

"Hirota-san!" Yasuhara greeted. "Come in, have a seat."

The woman smiled at him. "This is my second time here and I'm still wondering why the place doesn't look venerable." She said. She's been here before, when her friend Agawa Midori was having a problem in their new bought house. They had hidden intention back then and that is to prove if Shibuya Kazuya is a con man.

"Let me introduce ourselves again." The man said. "I'm Hirota Seigi and this is my contemporary and colleague, Nakai Saki." He then bowed and sat on the couch.

"For a denier like Hirota-san to be here..." The monk shook his head in amazement. "Wonders will never cease."

"That's all in the past." Hirota said smiling at the monk. "Sometimes, one must become open minded to accept so many things and when there's a limit to the law, then all I have to do is to call for reinforcement. Also, Naru and Mai proved that ghost do exist and no reason to hide my own experience in Agawa's house. "

"Speaking of which, where's Mai?" Nakai asked.

The two of them noticed how the team became worried, except for Naru and Lin, who remained indifferent.

"She's missing." Masako answered. "It's been three weeks and we're still searching for her."

"What?!" Nakai and Hirota duet together. Nakai asked what happened but Naru interrupted.

"About the case you've mentioned earlier, please disclose it with detailed information." Naru said, placing his hands on his lap.

Hirota smirked. "You always made me feel like you're my boss."

"Yeah? He always made me feel like he's my father." Monk added. Earning a cold glare from Naru and a whack from Ayako. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"It's not even funny, you stupid monk!" Ayako yelled.

"I'm just saying what Naru-bou made me feel! Is that bad?" Another whack from the miko. "Hey! Stop it, you old hag!"

"Who are you calling a hag? Do you want a trip to the afterlife?" She said, pulling Monk's pony-tailed hair.

"Maa..calm down, you two," John said, trying to calm the monk and priestess.

"Am I seeing a lover's spat?" Nakai asked but no one answered.

"If any of you don't want to take this seriously, you may leave." Oliver said with a cold and dangerous tone. "Mai is missing, and we have to find her before she falls in more serious danger."

All of them became quiet when the temperature inside the office suddenly dropped. Hirota and Nakai shivered, wondering why it was suddenly cold. Ah, the heater must be broken.

"Now, Hirota-san, are you going to tell us the case, or do I have to dismiss my team now?"

Hirota swallowed hard and nodded. He opened his suitcase and took out some papers. "This case is something you don't hear every day. Since the police has many cases to solve in their list, their last priority are the missing person's cases." He laid the papers on the table for the team to see.

"We, from the Zero Group, received a case from Direct Information Unit." Nakai said, eyeing the group.

Ayako raised a brow. "Zero Group?"

"Yes," Nakai answered and sighed inwardly. Does she have to explain all of these again and again? "The Tokyo District Public Prosecutors Office Special Investigation Department has three units. First is the Intellectual Crime Unit. This unit investigates electoral irregularities, corruption, business embezzlement etc. They're the popular ones. Second is the Financial and Business Affairs Unit. They're in charge of tax evasions and economical cases. Last is the Direct Information Unit that holds relatively small scope affairs within the accusation and complaint cases. Inside this last unit, a small group was formed, and that is the Zero Group." She explained.

"The Zero Group consists of four people." Hirota continued. "One public prosecutor in charge and an examination official, along with two prosecution officials. That's me and Nakai."

"So, what does this group do?" Takigawa asked.

"Because the police only arrest and bang up living creature. They have an unwritten rule that any mysterious phenomena and paranormal cases was not their concern." Says Nakai. "But since the paranormal phenomena in this country is seemingly active, some higher officers decided to form a group that will handle cases that they thought to be related to paranormal and other mysterious phenomena. Psychic related incidence and curses." Nakai explained

"More like a place to throw some incomprehensible cases from the upper department." Hirota said with an annoyed voice.

"You should be grateful, Hirota-kun!" Nakai patted his shoulder. "You solved the cases they failed to solve."

Hirota rolled his eyes and gazed at Shibuya. "The prosecutor in charge handed us this case last week. Oddly enough, this case was already passed down to many Inspectors and Investigators in the Special Investigation Department but neither solved the case."

"And what may I ask is the incidence of this case that connects to the paranormal?" Naru asked, reaching the piece of paper in front of him.

"Well, you see, this case is running for almost three years now. There are many reported cases of missing people all over Tokyo, but this one is strange." Hirota told him.

"By strange you mean?" Naru asked.

"The occurence started three years ago and the first missing person to be reported was Amano Shizuka. She a medium by profession, and like you, she leads a small team that investigates paranormal occurrences. Before she had gone missing, her team was investigating a haunted inn in Saitama. According to Amano Shizuka's mother, when her daughter's team came back from Saitama, Shizuka-san was already missing and when she asked her colleagues where she was, they only had one answer: Shizuka died in a car accident four years ago together with her father." Hirota explained. "The police assumed that her mother was insane and suffering from depression of losing her husband and only child. So, they closed the case without investigating any further." The prosecutor took one of the paper and gave it to Shibuya.

The paper showed different faces of females along with the complete data written next to their respective pictures.

"We learned that it was true Amano-san lost her husband in a traffic accident, but not her daughter. Also, there had been evidences proving that Amano Shizuka was alive before she took her travel to Saitama."

"I'm guessing, you only found that out recently." Naru said, insulting the prosecutor.

"No need to deny that fact." He said, shifting his gaze back at the paper he was holding. "And after that, the second person named Fujimura Ayu, also a medium by profession, had gone missing three weeks after Amano Shizuka's disappearance. Her best friend was the one who filed the case."

"Why? Doesn't she have any family?" Yasuhara asked.

"She does. But her family doesn't seem to remember her." Nakai replied.

"What?!" Bou-san cried, his shocked apparent at his face. "Wait … Something's wrong. Why do I feel like this case you're talking about is connected to Mai's abduction? And if I think about it carefully, that Baku must be under someone's control to erase one's memories, however I don't think that it's possible to alter a person's memories using that yokai."

"A baku? You mean the yokai who eats nightmares?" Saki inquired.

"That's the one." The monk affirmed. "Although, you might not believe it, but we encountered one earlier when we visited Mai's apartment."

"...Really unbelievable." Saki said as she shook her head.

"But why does her best friend remember her?" John asked.

Hirota continued to explain. "Akazaki Rie was in France when she got an e-mail from Fujimura asking for help. It says there that she felt like she was being followed by someone. And two days after, she filed Fujimura's disappearance Akazaki Rie died in a car accident."

"Oh my god!" The miko exclaimed and covered her mouth.

"Since the family doesn't recognize her and the only person who reported her disappearance was dead, the police have no choice but to close Fujimura Ayu's case."

"How many was reported missing within these three years with the same case?" Naru questioned, still emotionless.

"Twenty-two." He sighed. "All are female mediums and neither of them was found. The last victim was Miyafuji Saeko. She's been missing since January."

Masako's eyes widened. "That many?" Suddenly she felt threatened. If all of them are female mediums, there was a possibility that someone might target her too.

"Oh dear, all of these cases are somehow like Mai's. But, Mai is not a medium. Even in our cases, she never introduces herself as one." John stated, his eyes not leaving the paper he was holding. "Does that mean, Hara-san is their original target?"

Masako gave John a worried look.

"That's not it, Hara-san was not their target." Oliver said. "Certainly, the only medium in this group is Hara-san, however there had been no sign that she's being targeted. And the explanation is in here." He put the papers back in the table. "The victims have two things in common. First, they are all female mediums and second all of them have a few members in their family. It appears that they have the ability to erase one's memory and that their abilities' capability is only limited for a few people. Since Hara Masako is a celebrity medium, many people know her and targeting her would only place them in a heap of trouble." He explained.

"It seems to be that way." Yasu said. "Some of the female mediums had only three or four members in their family."

"And Mai is an orphan, making her an easy target." Bou-san added.

"Then, what if they're using that Baku to erase the relatives' memories?" Ayako asked.

"Just like Bou-san had said, it's impossible for that yokai to alter one's memories, however there's still a possibility. And it would only mean that what we are up against is not a normal person." Naru responded. "If they indeed can manipulate a yokai, our only option is to fight them using ... what we have."

"That's what I thought too." The miko agreed.

"I can't believe this..." Hirota said, sighing. "Then it only means Taniyama Mai-san is the twenty-third victim of this occurrence."

Now Oliver is convinced that Mai's abduction is entirely planned out and Ibara Sachi's death is connected. Someone must have arranged their schedules to match their table. Nonetheless, there are still so many questions inside his head. Something like: How did they know that Mai has the abilities similar to a medium? Does that mean they have Mai under their watch for a long time? When did it start?

Oliver's eyes widen just a fraction when a thought cross his mind. His hand curled into a fist in annoyance. It probably started when Mai begun to act out of the ordinary. Plus, according to John, she felt like she's being watched.

If he had been persistent to get the answer out of her that time, would it avoid this incident?

Oliver sighed and turned to Lin. "Call Madoka, and tell her to be here the soonest time possible."

Lin stopped typing. "What are you planning, Noll?" He asked. Whatever Oliver was planning, it would surely threaten Madoka's safety. But he was sure Madoka would be more than pleased to help his charge.

"We need a bait."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We need a bait." Oliver said. "We need someone to act as a medium."

"But Noll! Madoka is just a ghost researcher and hunter! She can't see and talk to ghosts! Aside from that, she's your mentor."

Oliver glared at Lin. "It does not matter if she didn't have any abilities, Lin. What we need now is a person who would act as a medium. They have Mai and surely enough they already know Matsuzaki-san is a miko. Hara-san is off the target. Do you have any one in mind that could pretend as a medium to lure them out? If you have any alternative plans, would you be so kind to provide us with a few details?"

Lin froze, glaring back at Oliver. But after a while he looked away and sighed. Sometimes he really hated the fact that Oliver was smart. He could easily look through a person, making it easy for him to point out their weaknesses and faults. Left with no other choice, Lin took out his phone and dialed Madoka's number.

"Yasuhara, I want you to look for any information about the victims before and after their disappearance."

"Yes, boss! I'll do my best!" Yasuhara saluted and strode towards the exit. "Later, guys!" He said, closing the door.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Father Brown." The three of them straightened and looked at him with their full attention. "Please prepare yourself. The three of you will be guarding Madoka secretly. It would be best if no one recognizes any of you to avoid any mischief. Hara-san, Lin, and I will be going to Ibara Sachi's house. Her spirit might still be lingering inside her house. We'll try to communicate with her."

Almost all of them nodded in understanding, except obviously for Nakai and Hirota, who didn't get any demands from Naru.

"What about us?" Nakai asked with anticipation.

Naru smirked. "The last time I checked, you're not my employees Hirota-san, Nakai-san and I'm not your boss."

A blush crept onto the prosecutor's face while Saki just tilted her head and smiled. Naru's authoritative aura carried him away. For a minute there, the inspector thought that he was his real boss. Unlike his current boss, Naru gave orders with concrete certainty like he already knew what is going to happen.

"But since your assistance would be essential to solve this case, Hirota-san, Nakai-san, the two of you will visit the victim's family and friends. There has to be at least one person who managed to get her or his memories back."

"Yes." He said, scowling at Naru. He gathered all of the papers and put it back in his suitcase. "I'll e-mail you the soft copies of these documents later."

"We're going now. Good luck to all of us!" Nakai waved her hands before stepping outside the office.

"Lin, prepare everything that we need to use for channeling Ibara's spirit. We will leave once all is set." Naru commanded, walking back to his office.

* * *

◥**Ghost Hunt**◤

"I'm glad that Naru-bou is prioritizing Mai's case. I never thought he could be this aggressive." Bou-san said, currently inspecting a brown leather jacket hung neatly on the wall of the store they were at.

The moment they got out of the office, Ayako, the shop-a-holic woman, pulled him and John in a nearby department store. She demanded that they had to buy stuffs they could use to hide their identity. But he doubted the miko just wanted to go shopping.

"I agree." John affirmed. "I was surprised when he asked Hirota-san's help to find Mai-chan, seems like he's really scared of what's going to happen if this incident continues further."

"Can't blame him. His dead twin brother was also a medium and he didn't get a chance to save him from getting killed. I'm sure, he doesn't want Mai to suffer the same fate." The red-haired miko said before tossing a black dress at Monk. He glared at the miko, but she just turned her back at him.

"Why do you need a dress? Are you planning to disguise as a harlot?" Monk teased. Ayako slap the back of his head using her purse.

"Stupid monk! Disguising needs more than one clothes to use. It's a matter of life and death! If one of us got discovered, I don't know how to deal with Naru's wrath!"

"Even if you disguised yourself, nothing will change."

"What did you say?! Don't push it, you stupid monk! If I had a gun right now, I would have shot you!" Ayako shouted. Her face was red from anger. John decided to speak to stop them from their argument.

"Shibuya-san might be a stiff person on the outside, but he definitely cares about his friends." He said then took a black fedora hat on a shelf. He tried it on and looked at the mirror beside him. He adjusted it a little and smiled. "But I think his feelings for Mai-san is far more than a friend."

In just a snap, Ayako and Takigawa are already in front of him.

'Me and my big mouth.' John thought.

He knew what they're going to ask and it wasn't like he was going to keep the answer from them.

"What do you mean by 'His feelings for Mai is far more than a friend?' Do you know something, John?" The miko was the one to ask, and Takigawa just raised his brow at him.

"Earlier...when we are searching for the thing that blocked Shibuya-san's psychometry, I was about to go in the kitchen when I saw him standing at the living room and holding Mai's picture. I thought he was just trying to read it, but when I saw his face...his face was full of emotion of sadness and longing. I was really surprised back there."

The monk and the miko glanced at each other, both thinking the same way.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I guess he already realized his feelings for Mai." Ayako said.

"We all know that Jou-chan never let go of her feelings for Naru-bou, even after two years had pass. It's a shame that when he was ready to return her feelings, fate decided to interfere." Takigawa clenched his fist. "What did Jou-chan do to the gods for her to suffer like this?"

"Calm down, Takigawa-san." John said, smiling. "Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure, whatever the gods are planning, it will be the best for the both of them."

"Damn it! I can't wait to get a hold of that b*** who did this! I'll make sure to bury him alive! He will get a taste of a miko's rage!" Ayako punched her open palm and grinned wickedly.

"An old hag who's mad as a wrongly shot hog." Takigawa mumbled.

"What did you say, you stupid monk?!"

John sweatdropped. 'There they go again.'

* * *

Ibara Sachi's apartment was small and could only accomodate two people. Compared to Mai's room, it was a bit shabby. Things are scattered everywhere, making the small place a lot messier.

"I didn't touch anything in here since her death." The land lady said. "I am waiting for her family to clean up her things. They'll probably be here after the burial. Are you sure you can talk to her and convince her to move on? I don't want my apartment to be haunted."

Oliver turned to the lady and gave her his fake smile. "Don't worry, my team consists of a medium and an onmyouji. If we can't convince Ibara-san to move on, we will conduct an exorcism."

The three of them pretended as professional ghost detectives and their specialty was place cleansing, making sure that the place was ghost and haunting free. The land lady had easily believed them. It seemed she was holding to a belief that if someone died wrongly in a place, they would haunt it forever. It was true, in a sense, but not all ghosts want to stay in the living world. Some of them want to fulfill their funeral rights or unfinished business before crossing. But most of them are stuck and didn't know how to crossover.

"Really?" The land lady glanced at Lin and Masako. "Then, I'll leave it to you. If you have anything you need, just call me downstairs."

They bowed at the land lady, and she bowed back and exited the apartment. When she was gone, Lin skillfuly moved and prepared the small table at the center of the room. He took out a night vision camera with a tripod and fixed it facing the table. Naru lit up a candle and placed it at the center of the table.

"Do you sense anything, Hara-san?" He asked.

"She's here and confused."

"Then let's begin."

They sat on the tatami mat surrounding the table. They held each other's hand, forming a small circle. Masako closed her eyes and felt her surroundings. She was looking for a gateway that would connect her to Ibara Sachi's spirit. After a short while, she felt an energy coming from the left side window. That was her signal. She was here.

"Ibara Sachi-san, we came to speak to you. Please be kind and hear our request. We want to help you, if you have anything to say, we want to hear it." She said with a soft voice.

Even though the doors and windows were closed, a faint blow of wind could be felt inside the room, producing faint rustling sounds coming from newspapers. Masako shifted uncomfortably. Tough she could feel Ibara's presence, she wasn't responding. She was about to speak again when she felt something cold was starting to embrace her and slowly entering her body.

Oliver watched her silently. Hara-san's head droop for a moment, and after a few seconds she lifted it again.

"Ibara Sachi-san?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied using Hara-san's voice.

"I know that you're lost and confused. Do you know that you're already dead?"

She became frantic. Her expression changed from calm to scared. "Y-Yeah. I-I don't know what happened! I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I am face to face with my hanging body! I don't even know where I was!" Masako's closed eyes began to pour hot tears. "I swear! I didn't do it! And please tell me where I am now!"

Gust of wind suddenly blew and things started to shake. Naru looked at Lin. The Chinese man nodded and alerted his shiki.

"Calm down, Ibara-san. We won't hurt you." Oliver said in his most low and composed tone. "We are here to help you. Just calm down and tell us what happened."

She looked skeptic but chose to tell her story nonetheless. "I just got out from work and on the way back to my apartment. When I reached my apartment's building, I saw a luxury car, the type of car that's being used by rich people in the upper-class society. It was parked in front of our building. It's unusual to see that kind of car in our neighborhood so I was a bit surprised. I thought someone was having a visitor. I shrugged it off and continue walking up to the third floor, then..." She hung her words, slowly recalling what had happened that night. "Then I saw a man. He was standing in front of Mai-chan's apartment. I thought he was her friend, but at that time, I saw him picking her door lock. It dawned to me that he was someone dangerous."

Her eyes squeezed hot tears again. "I'm sorry, Mai-chan! I got scared! I called her to warn her, but she wasn't picking up! The man took about thirty minutes inside Mai's room, and when he got out, h-he was holding Mai and she was unconscious!"

Lin and Sachi felt Naru's grip tightened under their grasp. The furniture inside the room began to move again. However, this time it was not Sachi's doing. The girl flinched when she saw a murderous glint in Naru's eyes.

"Noll, calm down!" Lin admonished. "We won't get any answers if you let your anger consume you."

Oliver stiffened. Once again, he lost his cool. If he let his anger get into him, all of this will turn into nothing. Mai was already missing and he could't afford to put another one in risk. He needed to prioritize his colleague's safety.

"My sincere apologies, Ibara-san. It won't happen again. Please do continue on your statement."

"Y-Yes, after the man got out he put Mai-chan's unconscious body at the back seat of the luxurious car and drove off. I hurried to the nearest police station to report what happened. But I-I didn't manage to answer most of their questions. I didn't see the guy's face, nor could I remember the car's plate number due to the panic I felt. I was about to go back home when someone pulled me and brought me to a nearby alley. I was really scared; I knew I'm going to die! The last thing I could remember was an unknown person, wearing a mask, pointing a gun at me. And before I lost my consciousness, I saw another person standing behind him. H-He was pale and scary. Then when I woke up, I'm dead!"

Oliver's frown deepened. This conversation was leading them to another pool of questions, but neither one was answered. Ibara Sachi didn't see the man's face, moreover she didn't know what happened to her back in the alley. If someone pointed a gun at her, she would have died in a gunshot yet she end up being hung.

"Do you not remember moving in this place?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Why would I do that? I just renewed my contract and moving would just empty my savings."

"What else do you remember about the pale man in the alley?"

"Somehow I thought I saw a tear in his dead eyes and his clothes were wet. Please, tell me...how did I die? I didn't hang myself, so how?!"

"I'm sorry to say this, Ibara-san, but someone did this to you. It is hard, but you need to accept that you're already dead."

She sobbed. "Why did this happen to me? I want to know who did this! I want to avenge myself!"

"I know how it feels, but staying here would only put you in a more deep danger." Said Lin. "We will do something to put you at peace. We will search for that person and put him in his righteous place."

"You will really do that?" She asked.

Lin nodded and looked at Noll. "I won't promise you anything, Ibara-san, but I'll do everything to solve this."

She smiled. "Thank you very much."

And with that...she was gone.

* * *

The land lady gripped the handle of her broom as she looked up to where the ghost detectives was, wishing everything to be alright. She didn't expect something like suicide to happen in her building and she was worried that the price of that room might drop. Sighing, she continued weeping the yard.

"Good day." A cheerful voice greeted the landlady. She immediately spun around and greeted the person back.

"Good day." She said, scrutinizing the young man in front of her. The young man's silver hair and violet eyes made her blush. She never encountered someone as good looking as the guy who introduce himself as a ghost detective. "How can I help you?" She politely asked.

"Well, do you mind helping me with something?" The young man questioned, smiling brightly.

"No, not at all."

"Then," He reached something inside his pocket and extended it to her. "Can you please give this to your guest? I found this, and I think it belongs to them."

The land lady smiled in delight as she took the phone from him. "What a kind young man. Did you follow them just to give this back?"

He let out a chuckle. "Something like that." The young man aligned his glasses, taking a step back. "And please tell them that I say 'hi'."

As the young man vanished from her sight, the group of young detectives exited Ibara Sachi's room. She waited for the three youngsters to get down before approaching. "How was it?"

"Everything went smoothly, and you have nothing to worry about now." The doll-looking girl answered.

"Really? That's a relief. Ah! Before I forget, someone told me to give this to you." She lifted both her hands, giving them the phone. The good looking young man was the one who took it.

"Who gave you this?" He asked, looking at the phone as a frown made its way on to his face. She was about to answer his question but she suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. The land lady fidgeted, seemingly uncomfortable. Now that was something odd. She was sure someone gave it to her, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"I-I can't remember who it was."

Masako stared at the phone, her eyes widen and her kimono sleeve instantly covered half of her face to hide her worried expression. "That's Mai's phone." She said. "What's the meaning of this, Naru?"

Naru tightened his grasp on Mai's phone. Whoever it is that gave the land lady Mai's phone was clearly telling them one thing. "A direct message, we are under their watch."

In this world, there are also two types of people. The people who search for clues and the people who leave them. It's not hard to tell that the culprit was playing with them. They knew exactly where they were going, and he was certain that whoever it was, they were not far away.

'Fine.' Naru thought. 'I'll play with you then. But I'll make sure you regret this when the time comes.'


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She's falling asleep. Her eyes were slowly drooping and her consciousness tumbling down to a world where everything is always set to change. A world where all of it is nothing but a dream. These dreams however is not like lucid dreams that one can control.

And in this world ... Something frightening always awaits the brown haired girl.

_It's like a game. You need to run so that you can't get caught by death. If you escape, you have a chance to go in another place. However, if you get caught, you'll taste different types of dreadful demise._

_Nonetheless, whatever you do you got nowhere to run. The only way to escape the reiteration is to wake yourself from this endless nightmares._

_Just like now._

_The parking area has nothing but a single car. It was like people had already forgotten that this place exists. Even light refused to generates any illumination in that forsaken place._

_It was cold cold cold and dark. Almost as if the wind itself is a blade that cuts through her bare arms and legs._

_Pain is the only thing she could feel from the hard grip of someone who's pulling her hair. It was as though her scalp would get scrape off her head. The man was yanking her with no concern whatever her body state was. He just pulled her towards a parked car with so much eagerness._

_She kicked her leg and tried to resist but that only resulted to another pain when her bare feet hit the hard concrete floor. Another wound is added to her feet with numerous crisscrossing wounds but she didn't care, the only thing that's running through her mind is to break free from his grip._

_A gasp followed by a yelp came out from her as heat shot through her veins as soon as the man hoisted and forced her battered body inside the car trunk. Tears trickled down as she felt the fear gradually putting down the last of her strength. She's already had enough. Her tired body cannot withstand this anymore._

_'No more! Please stop!' Her own voice echoed inside her mind._

_The man gape at her with wide blood shot eyes filled with spite. He didn't seem to be contented seeing her half dead body, thus he took out a knife and_

_Stab her ..._

_Stab her ..._

_Stab her ..._

_Stab her so many times, she lost count. Blood pooled out from her mouth and abdomen. Her heart clutches as she struggled to breath for air. After that, a smirk formed in his lips before closing the trunk._

_Game over._

_She died, and once again she found herself standing in another unfamiliar place. This time a dark isolated alley with a chilly suffocating atmosphere._

_The brown haired girl couldn't move, fearing that something might happen again if she does so. Yet a frown made its way on her face when she noticed a black feline sitting near a chunk of trash like a statue, wide yellow eyes were settled on something above and a crimson fluid dropping down every other seconds close to its paws._

_Instantly, a chill ran down her spine, terror seize her along with panic. She looked up, in a beat her eyes widen and her hands covers her mouth whilst she did her best not to throw up. Because up there is a dishabille woman in tattered clothes with a deteriorated body bind by a barb wire. Blood oozing from her neck creeping down to the chest and deep cut wounds everywhere._

_Overcome with fright she lost her balance and fell down in a swoon. Mixed emotions became stronger and all of it is negative, especially as her eyes landed on the woman's face._

_It was beyond horrible!_

_Her mouth was sewn together so as her eyes using a thick thread, it made her face unrecognizable. And her hair was cut carelessly reason for her to see that she's missing an ear. Whoever did this, they're not human._

_To flee, to run-that's what she has to do if she doesn't want to end up like that woman. She had enough pain from the stabbing, a little more and she might lose her sanity. The girl wants to wake up but even that simple wish is hard to obtain._

_Her whole body tensed as her hearing sense picked up a weak rustling coming from behind. She can feel it behind her, but soon the sound was drowned by her pulse ringing loud in her ears like a drum beat, her body now becoming rapidly cold._

_'I have to run!' She thought._

_But whoever it is behind her is more alert, he instantly grab her wrist. A pain shot in her limbs when the person tackled her down and swiftly reach for the hammer behind his back._

_Again, she felt another sensation of pain. The air she breathed felt like a thousand needles in her throat, fast beating of her heart choked her while she desperately tried to struggle._

_No use. He's far bigger than her, far stronger than her._

_The girl almost laughed at herself. What's the use of escape? She has already gone through this so many times. The only thing she can do is to wait for him to take her life. She stopped moving. Giving him all the chances to do whatever he wants to do with her. Just as he was about to smash her head, a voice of a young boy echoed in the whole place, shattering that dark and narrow place, erasing everything in that cold hell._

_"I don't need to be courteous to likes of people like you!" He shouted once again. Voice filled with contempt._

_The place shifted again._

_'A park?' Looking around, the girl felt the new place a little comfortable compared to the two places she had been. The pale color of orange from the setting sun reflected all over the play ground._

_She saw a young boy, probably ten years old, silently sitting on a swing. His petite body was covered with bruise so as his face. Tears are threatening to fall but the boy is trying to fight it._

_Then something snapped, and she was pulled out from that place. That's it ... it's time to wake up._

* * *

**╰Ghost Hunt╯**

Sheets rustle as Naru sat up on his bed. He ran a finger on his hair and gently massaged his temple, calming himself down. That was nothing but a nightmare. Nothing bad has happen to Mai. She's alright where ever she is. He needs to hang on that thought to keep himself from moving forward, otherwise he'll break down.

People come and go, that's how life is for Naru, but sometimes there's an exception. There are people that he never wants to lose, his new family, comrades and especially Mai. Losing her only means losing someone special for the second time.

He reached the small envelope on his bedside table and opened it. This is one of those times that he finds himself reading Mai's letter over and over again until he falls asleep. He felt comfortable reading the letter. It was as if the girl is sitting right next to him while saying everything written on that piece of paper.

He miss her tea ...

He miss her terribly ...

•••

Madoka Mori arrived in Japan two days after he got a call from Lin. She was surprised when he said that Naru was asking for—well let's say 'her help' since Lin told her that Noll wants her in Japan as soon as possible. So, she assumed whatever was happening, it's serious.

On the night of her arrival, Oliver explained to her everything she needed to know about the case they were currently investigating and she was appalled to learn that there's someone out there abducting female mediums. Taniyama Mai was one of the twenty three victims. It was shocking, as she didn't know Mai was a medium. Suddenly Madoka found herself promising everyone to help and solve the case.

She glanced at Naru sitting silently on the couch with a notebook on his left hand. It's unusual for her to see him without any cup of tea when that was the only thing he drinks whenever he's reading or doing something. And base on his stern expression, she figured that their search wasn't having any progress these past few days.

"For how long now?" She asked, pertaining to Mai's disappearance.

"Twenty two days" He replied shortly.

'Another days of torture for you' She thought. Madoka saw how Naru live when he was in England. It was distressful to see him moving and working like a robot. The only time she saw him move like a real person again was before he goes back to Japan. He may not show it but Noll was excited.

"Are we going to carry out your plan?" She asked again.

"That's what we have decided. You'll pretend as a medium, Lin and I will be your companion while Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san and John are guarding us in shadows. Just in case our target is armed, I already asked Hirota-san for further security in every case we will be investigating. Our objection is to catch their attention and lure them out." He closed his notebook and sighed. "Dangerous as it may seem, this is the only fastest way to track down the people behind this."

She hid her smile. This case is surely paranormal since the victims were all medium but Naru was never the one to ask assistance from anyone from the police department. Especially that eighty nine percent of them don't believe in the paranormal. Well, Hirota Seigi and Nakai Saki was an exeption. They're part of a group that specializes in the series of mysterious phenomena and paranormal. So it was quite agreeable to have them in this case.

She wonders what would happen if they find Mai? 'Guess it's something to look forward to.'

The next passing months was never easy for all of them.

**...**

_ _ _March

While Naru, Lin and Madoka were working on each case along with the miko, monk and the priest nonstop; Yasuhara is still working with Hirota and Nakai in finding information. Masako was left in the office together with Kasai Chiaki and Takahashi Yuuko to handle their future clients. They agreed to accept every case on the first month be it small or big so that they could earn popularity to catch the suspect's attention. But Naru made sure he chose cases that are less dangerous to avoid harm on each of his team members.

**...**

_ _ _April

The second month was unavailing. Aside from unappealing cases-some are not paranormal-there weren't any useful information and the suspects are not making any move.

**...**

_ _ _May

The third month was tremendously dull and Naru was losing his patience. No information, boring cases, unhelpful migraine and he really hated it when people come to their office with insignificant side cases.

**...**

Lin gave Oliver a confused look when he drop his notebook on the table and leaned on the side of the window with crossed arm on his chest.

"What else do they need?" Naru thought aloud.

Lin walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright Noll." He said. "You have done enough. All we need to do is to look for any information while waiting for them to strike."

"All we know was that Mai was being followed. But we didn't know how long they keep her under surveillance before they decided to get her." He said.

"We can't tell for certain." Lin said sighing.

"That's the point. How long are we going to keep this facade before they show their selves? It's been three months but we always wind up in a corner. Years may pass for all we know and we're still not able to find her."

Naru was tired of waiting. He is tired of watching everything moves slowly, he wanted a result even if it's just a small progress.

"I know how frustrated you are, but you don't have to push yourself too much. Taniyama-san wouldn't like that." Lin said and noticed how Oliver stiffened for a moment.

"I'm doing this for her." He said.

"Don't state the obvious. We're all doing this for her. Think about it Noll, once Taniyama-san knew that all of us are worrying for her, do you think she will stay put wherever she is right now?"

Naru looked outside the window. For a moment there he thought he saw Mai running towards the building carrying a plastic bag but it vanished briefly. "She knew we're worried and that idiot will do everything to get back."

"She would, but judging the circumstances, she couldn't. That's why we're doing all of these. Though, it's still a big question why they are not after Madoka yet." Lin said.

"I have thought of that." He sighed and looked at Lin. "It's either Madoka didn't reach their qualifications or..."

"Or?"

"They already found what they're looking for."

"Taniyama Mai-san?"

Naru Nodded. "It's possible." He took his notebook and opened it. "I noticed something in the case's report. Fujimura Ayu had gone missing three weeks after Amano Shizuka's disappearance. Fukuwara Ninako after four weeks, Takeba Minari disappeared two weeks and a half after Kinoshita. The victim's disappearances date is not distant to one another, but on the third year, only three missing people were reported to the police having the same cases. Mai was the last, gone missing four weeks after Miyafuji Saeko. It's been three months since we decided to do this and I'm sure they have heard about Madoka by now."

Lin frowned. "If Madoka didn't reach their standard then they will surely look for somebody else."

"Correct." Noll agreed. "Someone should have reported a missing person connected with this case three or five weeks after Mai's abduction." He sighed and closed his notebook.

"What if the families failed to report any kidnapping, because they already had forgotten about them?" Lin asked.

"All the reported missing mediums are professionals." Naru said. "Just to make sure, I ask Hirota-san to watch the other listed professional mediums here in Tokyo. None of them was reported missing, the reason why I've gone to a conclusion."

"That they are searching." Lin stated.

"And they already found it." He snap shut his notebook. "Gather everyone Lin. It's time to end this useless pretense."

* * *

"So are you saying that Mai was the one they're looking for?" Ayako asked, not believing what she heard from Naru.

"Yes."

"If that's the case, what are we going to do to make them come out?" Takigawa asked.

"According to Ibara Sachi, the culprit used a luxurious car often used by people from upper-class society, if that's the case, then our target is a rich person." Yasuhara said.

"What? Are they abducting mediums to perform a ritual to get rich?" Bou-san joked but later on realized what he has said. "Hey! Naru-bou!"

Naru thought about what Takigawa said. It's possible and if it happens to be that way, they need to gather a large amount of evidence to catch them. It would be a huge fight but Naru was far from scared, he is actually getting excited. Other than putting ghost where they should belong, he finds an ounce of pleasure bringing unrighteous people in their righteous place. Especially when they messed up with someone who's dear to him!

"Yasuhara-san, find any information about a wealthy person with suspicious earning records."

"Yes boss!" Yasu said. He's really enjoying this!

Naru turned to Takigawa. "Takigawa-san, is there any ritual that uses a large amount of spiritual strength coming from only one person?"

"There are a lot of rituals like that. In ancient times, some people use a person with a strong spiritual strength as a sacrifice for any mystical creatures or even demons that grant wishes."

"At least our search would narrow down to those rich bastards." Ayako commented.

"Is Mai-san going to be a sacrifice?" John asked, worried.

"That's not for certain but we have to accept every theory we have to make a plan."

If Mai is going to be a sacrifice then they were running out of time!


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A bitterly cold wind blew, chilling the silver haired guy standing beneath a cherry blossom tree. Overhead, dark clouds passing through the crescent moon every now and then that made the whole cemetery blemished with shapeless shades. A crow flapped its wings as it landed above an old tombstone, head tilts on the side and looking at the man standing still, looking back at the bird.

He took out his phone, lifting it to cover the moon from his view. The night is peaceful and tonight, he decided that something should be done. His mouth split in a wide grin. It's not hard to explain the reason of his excitement right now. All he knows is that, this night will be more entertaining than the usual.

"I want to teach someone like you the good flavor of a puzzle."

* * *

**▼Ghost Hunt▼**

As soon as the red light turns green, Ayako's car whirs when she hit the clutch and stir the wheels, droving off into the busy street of Shibuya. She's already tired but she refused to show it to her co-workers. Displaying any sign of weariness will only make them worry, and she knows that everyone's thinking the same thing. That's why none of them utter even a single complain. Especially after seeing Naru drove himself on the edge.

A sudden ringing cut through the silence inside her car. Ayako jumped up, startled. She reached her phone and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"If you want to see your dear little friend, come to Aoyama Cemetery." A low voice said from the other line. "You have ten minutes."

"Hello? Who is this?!" But the person on the other line is already gone. "Hello? Hello?" She looked at her phone, stunned. Who would joke at a time like this? It's not even funny! But her intuition is telling her otherwise, the man sounded serious and there's not a hint of sham in what he had said.

A loud screeching sound from her car's tires reached Ayako's ears when she did her breaks. It was then followed by a honking from the car behind. But she has no time to deal with them, she needs to hurry. In a quick sure move, she maneuvers the steering wheel and did a U-turn, as her right hand dialed on her phone as she made her way to the cemetery.

"Someone called me!" She said explosively as soon as monk answers her call. "He has Mai!" A loud 'What' echoes in her ear, almost breaking her ear drum. "Can you not shout?! Tell Naru! I'm already heading to Aoyama cemetery."

"You stupid hag! Don't you dare act alone! You know how dangerous it is and Naru wouldn't want to deal with another casualty!" The monk told her but his warning only fell in deaf ears.

"I only have a few minutes!" Her car almost swerves when she tried to overtake on a large container van. "If I don't go there now, something bad might happen to Mai!"

"And you don't care if something bad happen to you!" That's not a question but a statement. Ayako knew that Hoshou is worried but if she just wait their chances of seeing Mai again might get smaller. What if that bastard does something to her? What if ... he kills her if she doesn't get there in time?

"Stop protesting and move you stupid monk!"

...

Bou-san cursed loudly when Ayako hang up on him. Without wasting any time, he snatched his keys and run outside his apartment while trying to contact Naru.

"Bou-san?" Naru said upon answering the call.

"You have to go to Aoyama cemetery! Someone told Ayako that Mai is there." He growled. He's not mad, he's worried and he's having a hard time containing himself. "I don't trust that! I'm sure is a trap!"

"Calm down." Naru told him. "We're already heading there. Contact John, I'm sure he also received the same call like we did. And you're right. It is a trap, because they don't have Mai."

Bou-san's brows knitted in confusion. "What?"

"It's Hara Masako."

...

Ayako almost stumbled in front of the large arc of Aoyama cemetery as she rushed to reach her destination, which she didn't know where exactly in this place did the culprit hide Mai. It also didn't help that the pavement has so many brittle stones forcing their way in inside her shoes. Catching her breath, she looks around, searching for someone suspicious. But there was nothing but a bunch of trees and tombstones.

Giving up is not on her list right now, so she decided to venture into the deepest part of the cemetery where the old forgotten corpses reside. Unlike in front, the leaves of the trees were thick and thriving, making the place gloomier and darker.

"Where are you?!" She yelled, head still looking around. "Show yourself!"

A muffled voice coming from not so far away startled Ayako. She stood still and listens to find the exact place where the voice is coming from. 'Straight ahead.' She ran a few meters until she discovered a large oak tree standing near the wall connected to the other side of the cemetery. Her eyes widen in absolute shock upon seeing Masako's small body hanging above. Both hands tied upwards on the large branch of the tree and mouth covered with a white scarf. Her feet keep moving as if pleading to put her down.

...

"We are almost there." Lin said in a firmed voice.

A little earlier Yasuhara received a call informing that they have Hara Masako, and if they fail to rescue her in time, she'll die. At first Naru thought that it was just a prank since it's already been months since the perpetrator stopped abducting female mediums. However, he can't guarantee that they entirely stopped. It must be that they lay low for a while after abducting Mai or if not sending him a warning. A warning that he should stop whatever he's doing. But Naru is the type of person who won't listen to anyone unless he has to.

He saw Matzusaki Ayako's car parked near the entrance of the cemetery. Lin stopped and parked the car near Ayako's, the three of them got out just in time to see Bou-san arriving at the same spot.

...

Ayako was about to climb up when her eyes catches a movement at the rear of a big tombstone. Her eyes squinted, trying to focus her view on that place, but since it's dark she can hardly tell if someone was indeed standing there. Her heart pounded. Strengthening herself as she stared at the spot where she thought she'd seen a movement.

The shadow moved. Someone definitely moved in the darkness and Ayako was convinced that she and Masako are not alone in that place. Something similar to a buzzing sound cross her ears, it was like a bee that flew pass in a lightning speed. She turned around, and then stumbled back.

'Damn it!' She cursed. There's a man, no. She can't say if this thing is a spirit or monster. There's nothing that can tell that this being is still with the living. His skin was burnt, there's hole in his left cheek that made his teeth visible, hollow eyes and almost skeletal body as though could break any time. This thing is creepier than Urado!

Fear pushed up through Ayako's chest and she started to feel cold inside yet sweat beading on her skin as she stared at the creature standing in front of her. In a shaking approach, she raised her hands and started chanting.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She shouted her words while drawing a diagonal pattern in the wind. The creature promptly vanished, turning itself to a small straw doll. She gasped for breath, fought the sickening feeling inside her chest. When she calmed down, Ayako picked up the straw doll.

'Kushimi Ningyo?' It is a doll that represents a dead person. 'But why is it here?' These dolls are usually skewered in the mountain near the place where the real world connected to the other world ... wait. Is this perhaps a Wara Ningyo not a Kushimi? (A wara ningyo is used to curse someone by nailing it on a tree in a jinja or shrine) But then, this doll was supposed to be nailed in a shrine yet a spirit was inside it and causing harm.

'What's happening here?' Although there're so many questions circling around her head, Ayako dismissed it for a while and turned to help Masako. She climbed up up up up and up, she's almost there but a bloody hand reached, grip and started dragging her down. The miko tightened her grip on the tree branch to prevent herself from falling. Her left foot was locked on the other branch as she's tries her best to shove the bloody freaking hand on her right foot.

"Let go of me!" She yelled while Masako squeal in fright.

"Naumaku san manda basara dan kan!" Bou-san's voice filled the whole place. A surge of relief floods through Ayako, thank kami they arrived in time! The hand vanished and another straw doll appears.

"Matsuzaki-san! Are you alright?" John asked in a panicked stricken voice.

"I'm fine! Help Masako!" She responded.

Yasuhara immediately stood under Masako. "John-san cut the rope! I'll catch her."

"Yes!" John said as he started climbing up.

Naru picked up the straw doll and put it under brief scrutiny. He saw it. The hand that pulling Matsuzaki down, he's positive this doll wasn't the one performing the curse. It's probably the other way around. The curse or whatever it was carried this straw doll. Because if this doll was indeed the one that performing the curse, it should have been destroyed when Bou-san launched an attack. Whoever this perpetrator is, he's trying to confuse them.

Shuffles coming everywhere alerted all of them. The sound increased sharply in volume and one by one, horrible creatures started to crawl, walk, and fly towards them. It was like confronting hordes of dead, fresh from the graves. All of them look hideous. Hollow eyes and decomposing skin, every each of them have few missing limbs.

"Are we having a night party?!" Bou-san shouted in disbelief. "Just what in the world is going on?"

"As much as I want to answer your question, I don't know what to say." Ayako said. "It already attacked me twice and I can say that it's not a pleasant experience!"

Bou-san grins. "Then it's time to wreck a little revenge!" He gets ready and took out his dagger. Left foot in front while right hand forming a sword symbol and utter a chant. "On kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta! On sara sara basara hara kyara un hatta! On agya nauei senjikya sowaka!" He tosses the dagger forward to those evil spirits.

The dagger glow a silver light, surrounding the hordes of spirits with pillars of light. A sudden flashed and the spirits are consumed by a spiritual fire, however not all of them are destroyed.

"Ho ho!" Bou-san shifted his pose, the spirits keep on coming and he trust this is something he can end with a simple attack spell. "On abokya beiroshonou maka bodara mani handoba jin bara hara bari tayaun!" He then sliced downward in front as if slicing in the air, sending a single attack straightforward towards the spirits.

As soon as Lin finished helping Yasuhara to get Masako down, he throws an Ofuda (Paper charm). It stopped and floated not far in front of Bou-san. He then chanted a few words. "Fuku, Ju, Ku, Mu, Ryo!" His right feet trace a big dipper on the ground as he chant, a light glow from the trace, then he chanted again. "Rin, Pyou, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zen ..." Lin lifted his hand mustering a large amount of energy then slice through the air with absolute power. "Kou!"

With that single blow from Lin's spell, all of the spirits were washed out, even the straw dolls crumbled into ashes leaving black stains all over the place. However ... one survived the attacked. The remaining spirit charge at Naru and sent him flying, his back slammed against the hard body of the oak tree.

A burst of pain exploded around Naru's back, his eyes saw black spots, and gradually the blackness swallowed up the pain. The blackness took all, even his consciousness.

...

For thirty seconds, the silver haired man stared at the torn pieces of the human shaped papers with pure amusement. After seconds of silence, his laughter filled his whole office.

They were all defeated.

They were all defeated.

They were all defeated.

They were all defeated and he can't stop laughing!

"Chaos excites me!" He exclaimed. "I really like the sound of this. I'm really excited I don't want to stop laughing! I feel wonderful!"

"Kagiri-sama." His assistant called him in an admonishing tone.

The man called Kagiri glared at his assistant. "You do really have a nice timing, Yamaki." He whispered. "Don't interrupt when I'm enjoying myself!"

"Your goal is not to kill them, president so please abstain yourself from doing something unnecessary."

"Tch!" Kagiri aligned his glasses and smiled sweetly at his assistant. At this, Yamaki couldn't help but to look away. "They are ready to kill any spirits, yokai or whatever it is. I'm just wondering if they are not scared of being killed themselves. What do you think Yamaki?"

"I suggest you to retire for the night." He responded. "You have a meeting tomorrow morning."

He scoffed. "You should know how to have fun even just once. Let's have more fun before we reach the climax!" He said in a playful tone. "The only thing that can possibly make me feel happier ... is to kill that thing."

He decided to play with them a little. He's trying to confuse them but he knew that they will find out everything not later but sooner, very soon …

And he is looking forward to their upcoming confrontation.

* * *

Naru opened his eyes, only to find himself standing in an isolated footbridge. He frowned, the last time he remembers was being attacked by an evil spirit. Maybe he has loss his consciousness.

He examined his surroundings. Streetlights were all lighted giving a pale orange hue to the place. The sky is covered by a monochromatic shade of black and grey, it's clear yet void of life. There are buildings everywhere and some food stalls nearby. It seems the footbridge is in the middle of a busy street. He leaned forward and felt the cold metal under his hand when he touched the banister. It seems real though he knew that he was only dreaming.

But this is the first time he sees things vividly and all of his senses are aware of what's happening.

A ticking sound coming from a nearby street clock was the only thing can be heard despite the liveliness of the scenery below. Establishments, busy streets and talking people were all voiceless. It felt like watching a muted television. Lights from car's headlights look like dancing fireflies in the middle of a soundless city forest.

He was busy scrutinizing the scenery beneath that he missed the chance to see the brunette girl who ran pass his back. The only thing he saw when he turned was the tip of her short brown hair.

But that was enough for Naru to know who it was. A sudden beat of his heart shake his entire body like an earthquake. Will he see her this time?

"Mai!" He shouted, voice echoing everywhere. "Mai! Come back!" He tried to run towards the direction Mai went but he couldn't move.

Naru's eyes searched everywhere to find her. If this was indeed a dream and Mai is here, perhaps she wanted to tell him something right? He wanted to ask her everything that could lead to where she is right now. He wanted to talk to her...he wanted to see her.

Without disturbing the silence of the place, Mai appeared before his eyes. Standing bare footed at the top of the tall street clock and looking up at the building in front of her with a face that bears the emotion of sadness. Her hair is softly swaying along with the gentle breeze of wind.

Mai lifted her hand towards the building, it seems like she's reaching something. Naru followed her line of sight and froze when he saw another Mai standing at the edge of the building's rooftop. Her eyes were expressionless but tears were streaming down from it.

"Mai!" He shouted.

The Mai standing above the street clock turned and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Mai!" He called again.

Mai jumped and flew in the air, she landed on a post and jump again until she get to where he was. She reached out her hands to him. He took it, gripped it tight and pulled her closer to him until she's standing face to face with him.

They looked at each other for a moment. Naru knew that this girl is indeed Mai but he felt that there's something missing.

"Naru." She uttered his name smiling.

"Idiot. What took you so long to show yourself to me?" He said with a passive voice. "Is it so hard for your brain to find the way back home?"

Yeah, this is a dream. For sure, everything would collapse and fade beneath his feet sooner or later. Though he was happy to see Mai again, he shouldn't forget that this is only something that his mind created. None of this is true and when he woke up from his slumber, he is going back to search for her once again.

"Well I'm sorry for being an idiot! Mister know it all! It's not that I don't know how to get back." She sighed. "It's just that I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked.

Mai pointed at the other Mai standing on top of the building. "I know how to get back but she doesn't. That's the real Mai standing over there. I am merely a fraction of her memories. I am the past and she holds the present but it was sealed by someone. She needs to remember me in order for her to break the seal. It's hard to get close to her and I'm trying for almost I couldn't remember."

The real Mai suddenly shattered in to lights and vanished. Leaving a few sparkling lights from where she disappears.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"She woke up." She sighed. "This is her dream world and she always stood there whenever she visits."

"She's not always in this place isn't she?"

Mai nodded. "Sometimes she's here and sometimes she's in now. You see, this place is another fragment of her memories. Look over there." She pointed at a family restaurant. There are so many customers but his attention was caught by a certain family. There's a mother, father and a brown haired girl, with big brown eyes. He figured that it was Mai when she was three or four years of old. Her face was a mess. Full of icing from the cake she was eating. Though the picture was lack of sounds, he can clearly tell that they're happy. "She stares at that scene over and over again while crying. She wants to remember but the seal prevents her from remembering any of her memories."

Naru frown when he realized something. He should have known from the start. The vividness and the mysterious atmosphere of this place is not something that he could see as a dream.

"How can I break the seal?"

Mai shook her head. "Only she could do it. The only thing you could do is to help her in the now. The now is the present in your waking world."

"She's an astral projector Noll." Say's someone from his back.

He turned to see his twin sitting on the banister and smiling at him. "It's been a while brother." He said.

"I knew it. And here I thought you already moved on." Noll said.

"Believe it or not, I did. But someone asked for my help and that someone is looking for your Mai. He even says please, and being the kind person that I am I decided to go back and help."

He glared at Gene. Expect this from Gene. He's the only one who can joke around even if his head is on the chopping board. "And what may I asked made you think that I own Mai?"

"I wonder..." Gene said with a playful smile on his lips. "Ah! Maybe because of your hand locked in hers."

Naru froze and let Mai's hand go quickly. "Believing that this was only a dream, I acted in advance to what I really intended to do. She's the one who reached out to me, not the other way around."

"Defensive." Gene laughed. "What do you intend to do then?" Oh boy! He's not going to let the opportunity to taunt his brother slide that easily. "Do you intend to run to her and hug her? Or kiss her perhaps?"

Noll give Gene a pointed glare. "That's you, not me."

'He admits it' Gene thought. 'So Noll already realized his feelings for Mai huh? Interesting' "But you did thought of that anyway. What else could it be? Order her to make tea?"

Naru is already close at daggers drawn. He felt a slight urge to murder his brother just to silence his mouth. "Stop your jabber Gene. You didn't bring me here to listen to your useless teasing. Just tell me what you have to say."

"Ara~I've been find out."

"Why didn't you contact me using a mirror instead?" Noll asked.

"Yeah? Say's someone who's so busy to even glance at a mirror. Besides, with so much spiritual energy I'm using right now, I won't be able to contact you using a mirror."

"Tell me what you know Gene."

"Patience is a virtue Noll."

"Too bad, I don't have that kind of virtue."

Gene sighed. "Noll, no matter how much effort you put in, you should also at least have some time to take a breath." Gene jump off his feet. "If you continue to push yourself on the edge, you might put everyone at risk."

"I'm trying hard." He said.

"You're still scared, dear brother. You're scared that something might happen to Mai and it will be too late for you to save her. I'll give you a little assurance, Noll, as long as I am here and that other ghost. No harm will come to Mai. The culprit is keeping her and for some unknown reason, he couldn't get near her."

"Couldn't get near her?" He asked, confused.

"That's right. Seems that something is protecting her, I don't know what it is but it's keeping her safe."

"For how long can you be with her Gene?" Naru's feeling a little envious of his brother. He should be the one protecting Mai, not Gene.

"I have enough time for you to search for her without pushing yourself on the limit."

Naru sighed and glance at Mai then back at Gene. "Anything else?"

"As I was previously saying, Mai is an astral projector. Most of the time her spirit wanders here, and whenever she's nowhere in here, her spirit certainly stays at the now which is the present. She roams around without any specific place to go. Her spirit jumps from places to places and these only happen whenever she sleeps." Gene explained.

"Is she alright?"

"Certainly, her abductor couldn't touch her. It puzzles me yes, though I admit that somehow it was a good thing. No one can touch her while she's astral projecting. My job is to protect her in the astral plane but it's difficult, sometimes I lose her."

"Then the thing that's protects her is also keeping you from getting close to her?"

"Yes, listen carefully Noll. You knew that when astral projecting, the spirits leaves the body yes?"

Naru responded with a nod.

"Mai spiritual strength is higher than a normal psychic that can do the act of astral projecting. This strong spiritual strength is enough for her spirit to materialize in the real world."

"You mean to say, Mai could show herself but in ghostly form?"

"Yeah."

Naru never thought that Mai's ability would elevate to that extent. The first time he saw it was in the Miyama case. She managed to teleport her key to Hara-san without even knowing. And now materializing?

"You want me to find her in the waking world." Naru said.

"Yes, protecting her in the astral plane is not a problem but I'm worried whenever Mai travels in the waking world. Even though she has a strong spiritual strength-"

"There's still this chance that she might get spirited away." Noll finished Gene's words. "It wouldn't be that easy Gene. Mai here," He pointed at Mai standing confused beside him. "Told me about the real Mai's situation. Her memories were sealed. I'm sure she won't recognize me."

"I know Noll, that's why I want you to find her. Help her remember everything so she could break the seal. None of us know where exactly she is and this is the only way to find her."

Noll agreed. As for him, whatever he's doing right now takes time. Yet he thought about what Gene said. Mai has no specific place to go so where should he look?

"It's not easy yes, but we have to keep on trying." Gene said. "I promise Mai I'll protect her, it's your turn Noll. Promise me you'll find her and protect her from those people who would harm her."

Oliver looked at Gene's eyes. He saw a raw of emotion and hoped that he will promise him. Mai is Gene's friend and he have to protect what was precious to Gene, most of all what's precious to him.

"I promise you Gene. I'll find Mai even if it takes forever."

"It's a promise." Gene smiled. "We mustn't keep you here for long Noll. You should go now, they're worried to death and Lin is closed at going bald."

"What do you-" Noll didn't finish his words because suddenly the whole place begun to fade leaving it void and dark. The floor started to melt opening a large hole beneath him. He was about to run when he fell deep into nothingness.

"Do you really have to do that?" Mai asked Gene. She saw how Naru fell in that hole.

"That's the fastest way of putting his soul back." Gene said.

"I don't believe you."

He smiled at her and pats her head. "Okay, okay, partly it was for fun! Did you see his face? It was priceless!"

"Too bad we don't have a camera." Mai said grinning.

Gene laugh and wrapped his arms around Mai's shoulder. "Come on thou, we have work to do."

"Why didn't you tell him about 'that someone'?" Mai asked in plain curiosity.

"No need, he will find out eventually though." He answered, smiling.

Then Gene looked up the dead sky. 'I have no intention to go back but when I saw the desperate look on his face I couldn't just sit back and watch.'

Gene glanced at Mai. 'Don't worry Mai, he will be there for you and you will be there for him in return.'

"Gene?" He heard Mai.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing important." He said "I was just thinking how Noll would react if he finds out about that someone."

"Aaaah.." She said nodding. "He wouldn't be surprised."

Unknown to the two of them, a black void is beginning to form inside that small world. A black void is threatening to ruin everything, even a life.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Right after Lin banished the remaining spirit, the team immediately brought Naru back to the SPR office as per Lin's suggestion since it will be a bad idea if Naru woke up inside a hospital suite. But the man is beginning to regret his action now.

Lin was in panicked mode! It's been four hours since Noll received a blow from that spirit yet he's still not waking up. Lin keeps on shaking his charge but he won't wake up. He checked his pulse, It was weak and slow! Noll didn't used his PK so what's happened?

"Noll! Noll wake up!" Dang! He needs to take him in the hospital, fast! He was about to lift him when he heard a feeble groan from Oliver. "Noll!" He shouted in relief.

"Don't shout Lin, I can hear you well enough." He mumbled.

"Naru are you okay?" Masako inquired in a worried voice.

A simple 'I'm fine' came Naru's answer and he sat up from the couch, eyeing everyone in the room. Looks like all of them are fine. He sighed. He's glad that no one is badly hurt.

"Do you feel ready to talk about what happened, Hara-san?" Naru said as he straightened himself.

Masako gave him a worried look. Despite having attacked by that spirit, Naru is still pushing himself to know what's happened. They can probably talk about it tomorrow but he refused to waste any time and all of it are for Mai.

Her gaze lowered on her lap. "I received a message. It was enclosed with Mai's photo being tied on that oak tree." She shifted in her seat. "I'm not planning to go there alone, but ... something happened along the way."

They were already on their way to the office when another black vehicle blocked their car. After that a man got off and dauntingly walked towards them.

"The man knocked on my window. I can't remember his face or what he did to me. I didn't open the window. I'm scared that he might do something to me." Masako said, remembering the fear she felt back then. "Yet, I didn't know how ... ... how he was able to get me."

Naru rested a hand under his chin. This person has a unique ability, like Ibara Sachi's landlady, Hara Masako also couldn't remember what happened. It was like the part of their meeting had been erased. Similar to the other cases of losing their memories, it might be something like hypnotism. But it's too early to say. It might be more than just a simple hypnotism.

"We have to be careful in every way now that the culprit decided to harm one of us." Naru informed them.

"But what is the meaning of those spirits earlier? And the cursed dolls?" Bou-san asked.

"The culprit want us to get confuse." Naru responded. "He wants us to think that what happens earlier was caused by a certain curse."

"Then, if that person can control spirits and yokais ... he must be one from our circle?"

"What do you mean Takigawa-san?" John asked, clearly confused.

"If an Onmyou-practitioner can control a spirit that he has captured, a miko and a monk can also have their own familiars which can serve them for generations." Bou-san explained. "It could be something that they inherit from their ancestors or simply summoned."

"There's a possibility." Ayako affirmed. "I'm not from a family of pure shinto, but I do know that familiars living in every shrine chooses their masters."

"Let's hold this discussion for now." Everyone looked at Naru. "All of you needs to rest. We will continue everything tomorrow."

* * *

**~GHOST HUNT~**

"What happened?" Lin asked after the team left the office. "You nearly died."

"It's Eugene. He brought me in the astral plane."

"Gene? How? He. . .He didn't move on?"

Oliver sighed when he saw Lin's stunned look. "He did, but for some reason he decided to go back."

And it disturbs him that Gene decided to go back for a certain someone. Also 'that someone' is looking for Mai. Who the hell is it?

"But what was he thinking? Calling a person's soul in the astral plane without any astral experience is excessively dangerous." He nags.

"He knew that's why he brought me back before you get bald."

Lin rolled his eyes. "I don't have falling hair."

"Oh yeah? Then you're not human." Oliver said with a serious tone,

The Chinese man knew that his charge was teasing him but he chose to ignore him instead. "What does he want from you?"

"He showed me Mai."

"Mai?"

"Gene told me what to do but he didn't tell me where to look. He said that he didn't know Mai's exact location, so I assumed that there's a big reason for that. Gene told me . . . there's something protecting Mai. He also assured me that she will be alright."

"That's good news." Lin said.

"It's not, but it's better than having a shot in the dark." He collected the papers on his table and placed it inside his drawer. "Are we leaving?"

"If you're ready."

"Let's go." He stood up and exited his office but he stopped outside.

"Noll?"

He walked towards Mai's table and touched it. The organized things on the table are giving him a slight aching feeling.

Her absence made a big impact in their lives. He hired them to be his employee but she's the one who unite them as a family, things were more fun when she's around. At first he thought that his stay in Japan would be dreadful while looking for his twin, yet Mai manage to change his perspective. She made him forget the painful truth behind his stay in Japan.

Eugene is dead, he has to live. For Naru, his twin's death was some kind of way that leads him to people who would be there and worry for him. If not for Gene, he wouldn't have met Mai. That's why he will do everything to keep his promise.

'Will you help me find you?'

He closed his eyes and did a reading. A blue light flashes before his eyes, after that he saw images. He saw himself reading, he saw himself drinking tea, he saw himself talking to Lin, he saw himself in front of the table and saying something, he saw himself looking at her. He saw everyone while happily chatting with each other. He saw himself sleeping on the couch with his note on his lap. He saw himself, not her.

After what seems to be a long silence, all went black.

"Let's go, Lin."

'He wanted to see her so badly' Lin thought. But he won't see her because when one uses a psychometry you'll just become their eyes and see what they already saw.

**…**

"What's this?" Oliver asked Lin with a frown when he hand him a file folder.

"We accepted every case this past few months remember? This is the last one we need to investigate. Hara-san set a schedule last week and we can't cancel it. They're already expecting us tomorrow afternoon."

He opened the folder and read it. The client name is Oikawa Ayane and is currently residing at her friends house in the outskirts of Tokyo. There were a series of sightings of a female ghost wandering outside the house. According to her, the ghost was harmless and seems to be friendly but Oikawa's friend was scared and couldn't work properly.

"What did the ghost looks like?" He asked. He might as well finish this as soon as possible.

"A girl in her late teens wearing a nightdress. She doesn't seem to have any injuries visible in her outer body. Oikawa-san said, that ghost thinks she's still alive."

"She can see the ghost." He said.

"Most likely."

"Informed everyone, tell them to be here by eight tomorrow."

"I understand."

* * *

"I was wondering Takigawa-san, some of the victims fall for a hoax case isn't that correct?" John asked the monk.

They're on their way to their client's house. It's already summer and the Monk's car was pact making the oxygen inside the car thin. The heat felt like a human torture and it doesn't help that Ayako and Masako brought a large amount of things all stuffed inside his car.

"Yeah," He respond, eyes on the road. "But some of them just vanished while investigating or doing research."

"Are you thinking that somehow Mai received a request to investigate something?" Ayako asked John.

"I was just thinking," He said. "If Mai did receive a request, she will notify us, unless it was something so dangerous."

"If it's something dangerous, Mai will avoid it." Masako said. "Besides, all of us were all busy at that time so Mai wouldn't accept a case. She would manage an interview but she won't decide without us."

"Ara~ Masako-chan. You knew Mai that well? I thought you're rivals?" Ayako teased.

Masako rolled her eyes and hide under her sleeve. "It only shows I'm more knowledgeable when it comes to Mai than her mother figure."

"Why you brat!" Ayako yelled. "Are you saying that I don't know anything about Mai?"

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't but that's what you're implying."

Masako sighed in frustration. Looks like Ayako's brain was toasted by the heat. Is it possible to melt a brain with this heat? Now she regrets wearing a kimono in this kind of weather after she learned Takigawa's car air cooler's capability.

"Can we open the window instead? The hell I'm dying here!" Yasuhara complained at the back.

"No need," Bou-san said. "We're already here."

The car halted in front of a not so large house. All of them got out and was glad to feel the breeze of the summer wind. At least it was cooler than the cars air-condition.

Masako gaze at their client's house. It was another two storey house with a mixed Japanese and Western design. The low fencing's purposed is to show everything in the front yard. It has a small terrace in front looking out at the garden below. The garden was simple yet maintained, aside from having different plants and flowers it also have a small fish pond surrounded by a few Gnomes statues.

Simple and beautiful.

A cute girl in her teens appeared in the front door and walked quickly towards them. "Welcome." She said, smiling. "I'm the one who request for your assistance. My name is Oikawa Ayane, I'm glad you're here." She looked at Naru. "A-Are you Kazuya Shibuya?" She asked, blushing

Naru Nod. "Please show us the room we can use as our base so we can start our work immediately." Naru demanded. Not even showing a slight interest on the cute girl.

"Y-Yes, please follow me." She started walking and guided them inside the house. "I prepared three rooms with extra electricity outlet and proper ventilation just like you instructed. Your base would be in this floor."

Bou-san noticed a glass sliding door. He looked outside and saw huge trees. The amount of the trees wasn't something he can tell as a garden. "Is that a forest?" He asked the girl.

Ayane looked at him. "Ah! Yes. This house was built near the entrance of that small forest. My friend's parent wants a nice refuge with a natural nature surrounding. There's also a cliff at the end of that forest, so please be careful."

"Where are they now?" Yasu asked. It's only typical for an info researcher.

"They're on a tour and they won't be back until they're satisfied with their second honeymoon." She giggled. "Right now there are only four people living in this house. Me my friend and two other helpers." Ayane stopped in front of a closed door. "Here we are." She opened it and motion for them to go in.

The room is perfect for their equipments. Since it's summer, the two windows would be enough to prevent their equipments from overheating.

Naru turned to his team. "Hara-san please do a feel in the surroundings. We need to know if that ghost is staying in one place or not. Takigawa-san and John, help Lin with the equipments. Ayako and Yasuhara will do the temperature reading."

All of them scattered and started their work with one goal in mind. 'Finish this immediately!'

"Oikawa-san, I want to make an interview with you and your friend."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'll go get her."

When Oikawa Ayane is out of sight, Naru fish out a small enveloped from his pocket. He gazed at the crumpled paper. It was the letter from Mai. He closed his eyes and did a reading.

He saw pen writing on that paper. After that, Naru almost smiled when he saw her in front of the mirror and practice a speech she would say when she hand him the letter. She's making funny faces while talking to herself. And when frustration gotten the best out of her, Mai pulled her own hair.

Naru opened his eyes and looked outside the window. And for the first time in years, he didn't hide the small smile that formed in his lips.

She was completely mesmerized by the sight of the man leaning on the wall while looking outside the window. His all black clothes complemented the room's light color. Giving distinguish mysterious effect to the picture. He's handsome and looks cool like he's someone who's gotten out from a painting.

And just when she thought that's all to it, the man smiled. She felt her heart skip a beat and that's when she decided, he like this man.

"Ne, Ayane. Who is that guy?" She asked her friend standing beside her.

"Oh! That's Kazuya Shibuya-kun! The general manager of Shibuya Psychic research. Isn't he so handsome?"

"He is handsome, unlike the guys I knew. He is refined." She frowned when she realized something. "Wait, why are you addressing him with a 'Kun'?"

"Well. . .uh. . .hehe!" Ayane gave her an awkward smile.

"If the two of you wish to stand there all day, do it in silence." They heard Shibuya says. "Better yet leave so I can continue my work without any obstructions."

She scowled. He was indeed handsome but he has a sharp tongue.

"I'm sorry? Kazuya Shibuya-san."She said. "I believed you called us here for an interview, so why are you telling us to leave?"

"Seeing you prefer chatting and me being the topic, I assumed that you're not ready to be interviewed."

"What?" She raised a brow at him.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Oliver asked.

"O-Of course not! Who would?" She denied.

No wonder Mai is different. She didn't lie to him when he asked her the same question. She gave him a straight and honest answer.

"I thought you said 'He is handsome, unlike the guys I knew. He is refined.' If you take those words back now then, it was like lying isn't it?" He said nonchalantly.

The girl's face color turned red like a tomato. The nerve of this man! Embarrassing her in front of her friend! Aside from that he dared tell her to leave, in her own house! Does he not know who she is? "You! Don't you know who I am?"

Shibuya looked at her, his blue eyes shows boredom. "I don't think I need to answer your question." He turned to Ayane. "Shall we start the interview?"

Ayane stiffened and nod. "Y-Yes!" She quickly stepped inside and sat on the sofa. She called her. "Come on, Ruri!"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards Ayane but she chooses to sit beside Shibuya instead. He didn't seem to be baffled and that add fuel to the fire.

"Seriously? You really don't know me?" She asked once more.

Naru sighed in frustration. "What is this? Is there a law in Japan that says every citizen and foreigner here should know who you are?"

Ruri was taken aback. "T-That's. . .there's no such thing-"

Naru didn't let her finished. "My job here is to hunt ghost and put them where they should belonged." He said. "Unless it's something that could help me to solve the case, whatever my clients do in life, even their jobs is none of my concern." He scribbled something in his notebook. "I'm an investigator and my work includes gathering information of my clients. And the last time I check, Oikawa-san is my client not you."

"Yes, she is your client but I'm the owner of this house and I can decide on whatever I want. I can even dismiss you if I please."

"So?" He deadpanned.

"S-So what? I can end your service in an instant!"

"Indeed you can, but what may I ask is your reason for us to be dismissed?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip when she thought about what she said. She doesn't have any valid reason to dismiss them. She's afraid of that ghost that was why she ordered Ayane to find someone who could banish it.

"Umina-san, I value professionalism, you should to." Shibuya said with finality.

For the first time in her life Umina Ruri was lost of words. She couldn't find any right things to say. Shibuya's keen words cut her absolutely. Ruri was full of herself and she's not the kind of person that backs down so easily. That's why she became a famous model and actress not only in Japan, but also in other countries.

People called her 'the goddess of the land of the rising sun'. Yet with this person . . . She gaze at Shibuya who's currently talking to Ayane. This person only sees her as a client?!

'Just you wait! I'll make sure that you'll fall in my hands!' She thought wickedly.

* * *

"The hell I'm bored!" Nakai Saki exclaimed, spinning her chair while glaring at her computer monitor.

She and Hirota Seigi resolved to divide the victims they had to investigate in a half to lessen their workload. But more than one is still too many for her.

Every day she has to travel and make an interview to the victims' family and friends to find any lead. But aside from the same statements over and over again, she couldn't find any useful information to submit on their temporary boss, which is Shibuya Kazuya.

Saki sluggishly typed at her keyboard and the monitor displayed the list of the missing people from their current case. She sighed and scrolled down the tab.

"Mikado Inoue, Ukyo Chiisa, Miyafuji Saeko." Saki pouted and stopped the cursor on to the last victim's name. "Taniyama Mai." She clicked Mai's information.

Taniyama Mai got abducted the fifteenth of February. She wondered what happened to her on the days before her abduction.

"Hmmm..." She hummed. "How about trying something different?" She then unconsciously typed at her keyboard.

The screen flashed the reports, accidents and incidents filed near Mai's place. There's nothing interesting, just a pile of people's crap. Next, she typed the filed reports near her school. The moment the information flashed she scanned it.

'Stealing...'

'Traffic accident...'

'Gang war...'

'Suicide...'

Saki frowned. "Suicide? Hmmm. . ." She clicked the file and slowly read it. "The name . . . Nobunaga Arai..." She stiffened. "TODAI, medicine student?" immediately, Saki minimizes the tab and looked at Taniyama Mai's profile, her eyes widened in surprised.

She instantly reached for the phone and dialed some numbers. "Damn it! We overlooked this one!" She cursed, while waiting for the other person to picks up.

She has a feeling that Ibara-sachi is not the only one linked on Mai's case.

Her smile widen when the person on the other line picked up. "Good day! Yasuhara-keibu!" She stood up and talked to the other person.

Leaving the monitor of her computer displaying Taniyama Mai and Nobunaga Arai's smiling face.

**...**

"Do I really have to perform a cleansing?" Ayako asked the emotionless Naru who at that time leaning on the wall.

They're at the living room and preparing for the ritual. But she thought that it's not needed.

"The spirit maybe outside, nevertheless we have to take safety precautions to make sure that they will not come inside." He answered.

She sighed and gave Naru a difficult look. "I understand." She turned to the small altar that consists of a small box and two lighted candles. "Hmp! This is better than doing nothing." Holding the wand with white zigzag-shaped paper streamer, Ayako closed her eyes and slowly relaxed herself. She took a breath and uttered a prayer. "Gather here o humble gods that descended before us. I humbly ask for your aid and give me your divine protection. Make this place pure and protected from any harmful beings."

Slowly, the miko started to swing her shide on both sides. "In the name of kami and all of the gods that listening calmly."

The place fell in silence for a while. After that she opened her eyes and let out a light sigh. "I'm done." She said to no one.

But Naru spoke. "Good. We will just have to wait for that ghost to appear."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Fuchu Prison, Tokyo.**

It was quiet.

The hallway heading to the visiting room was so quiet and all he could hear was the tapping of his own feet over the white shiny floor with green linings. Cells occupied by criminals aligned quietly on either side.

Fuchu Prison is the largest prison in Japan and contains both Japanese and foreign prisoners, however, it can only housed male offenders twenty six years old or over with prison terms of less than eight years. But sometimes it still depends on the higher up's decision. Prisoners are generally allowed to write and meet only their family, their lawyer and their consul. They are not allowed to correspond with friends.

And Yamaguchi Akira is neither one of those. Not even close. He don't have any relative in this prison nor he is a lawyer or consul to anyone, but the person he's about to meet is someone important. It doesn't matter how he's able to get a pass when it's already past visiting hours.

He quickly opened the door of the visiting room, seeing the isolated area is not surprising since it's almost eight thirty in the evening but one person was seating silently at the end of the room like a loner.

His fatigue green overall was like a lonely spirit draped in his whole thin body. Despite that, the man looks healthy.

"I thought you're not gonna come." He said in a low voice when he neared him. "You're late."

"I mentioned to you the last time that I might be late." He answered, placing his suitcase on the wooden table. "I see the forced labor must have been really exhausting these days."

"Not at all." A small smile formed in his lips. "Compared when I was still working for my family, the work her is easier. It was … almost fun."

"Really?" He asked a little skeptic. "No matter. I'm here for my daily report."

"Didn't I tell you before? You don't have to do this."

"But you keep waiting anyway."

The man chuckled, making the atmosphere lighter. "How is he?"

Yamaki licked his lips before speaking. "He already killed so many people. I don't really know what he's planning but I think he lie low a bit these past few months. Think he's planning something ... big."

"I want to stop him. He's not supposed to do that kind of things." His face became gloomy. "It's my entire fault."

"You don't have to worry about it." He said. "Someone out there will stop him. If not I will do it myself even if it cause my own life."

"I'm sorry ... ... detective."

Yamaki only answered with a sad smile. Ten years ago he was part of the police and ten years ago he's a promising detective but all of that changed when he failed to prove a single case.

It was murder …

But because of the lack of evidences the case didn't move. There's no witness, no suspect and most of all, the whole incident was weird. Though his intuition tells him something, that there's a deeper cause, he cannot simply tell them that it's murder just because he has a gut feeling. That was why he delved into the case deeper despite the objection of his superintendent.

"I wish I could help you." The man in front of him said. "It's okay if I live my whole life inside this place, but I also want to save my son."

And find himself in a perplexing situation he can never escape. That person probably knew what he was and running off from him would only mean death.

* * *

**...GHOST HUNT...**

The moon is shining brightly in the night sky. Stars are twinkling with different colors, sharing its beauty together with the half moon.

If Naru find something amusing, it was how the scenery differs from Mai's dream world. The sky in 'here' was engulfed with plain darkness, while the sky in the 'now' shows its utmost beauty tonight.

Her surroundings were busy, but silence covered everything. His was nothing but flowers and trees. Nonetheless, it was surrounded by the noise of cicadas along with the soft rustling of leaves.

He turned his attention on the monitor and checked every corner of the house. All is in place and there's still no sign of the ghost.

"How's the temperature?" He asked Lin.

"Everything is normal. The cameras show no signs of activity whatsoever." He replied.

Oliver sighed. Hara Masako couldn't feel any spirits wandering inside the house and according to Oikawa. The said ghost only shows itself outside, commonly in the garden. Also, it moves like a normal person and thinks that it's still alive.

Now, he's regretting accepting this case. This was another waste of time.

"Noll!" Lin alerted him when he noticed something.

He looked at the monitor. The camera in the garden is showing some activity.

"The temperature dropped to 19 degrees." Lin informed.

After a moment a small white light emerged from the dark and formed a human figure, later on the ghost face manifested evidently and now can be seen on the monitor. It's a girl with a long black hair wearing a nightgown.

"Lin, call Hara-san, we need to talk to this ghost right away." He stood up and quickly run to the garden.

Oliver was a tad out of breath when he arrived at the garden, just in time to see the ghost girl leaning over the flower bed and smelling it scents. He eyed her for a while, not making any noise to avoid disturbing the ghost.

She picked a small blue flower and looked at it with so much fascination. A smile formed in her lips, she looks satisfied.

"Where is she?" Ask Masako. Behind her was the whole team with Oikawa and Umina's presence.

He gesture for them to be quiet. It won't be good if the ghost gets startled and disappears.

"Hara-san, can you talk to her?" John asked.

"Yes, please leave it to me." Masako said and carefully walked closer to the ghost.

Masako observed the ghost. Despite the paleness of her skin, she looks pretty. Her nightgown was simple, she's also barefooted.

"Excuse me." Masako said getting the ghost girl's attention.

The ghost turned to look at her. She tilts her head and gives Masako a confused look.

"Ano. . .My name is Hara Masako, I was just wondering, why do you keep wandering in this place?" She asked, balancing her words carefully. "Did you lose something in here that's needed to be found?"

She shook her head and pointed at the flowers. 'That's a Wasurenagusa.'

Masako gaze at the flower. It is indeed a wasurenagusa, in western countries they call it 'forget-me-not' and symbolizes true love. Is this ghost perhaps looking for her true love?

'Ojou-sama has taken a liking on that flower. And it's my greatest pleasure to put one on her pillow every night so she could see it when she wakes up.' She said, and then smells the flower she's holding.

'This girl. . .'

"I regret to say this but . . . you're not one of the living anymore." Masako said. "You already . . . pass away."

In Masako's surprised the ghost girl didn't seem to mind what she said. She just smiled at her and hand her the blue Wasurenagusa.

'Ojou-sama likes that color very much. I'm sure it reminds her of something precious. . . .' She said. 'I know why you're here Miss. You're here to convince me to move on isn't that right?'

"-Yes." She answered.

"Then I have to say sorry Miss, for I will not move on until my duty is fulfilled. But if you wish for me to never wander in here again, I will simply follow."

Masako became worried. This isn't what she's expecting. "You don't understand! Staying here would be dangerous for you. Some spirits are malevolent and the emotion in this world is overbearing." She reasoned. "A kind spirit like you might get corrupted and when you become an evil spirit, there's no other choice but to exorcise you."

"And what made you think the spirit world is the safest place for us?" She questioned. "Have you been there before?"

"No one have." Bou-san interposed, suddenly standing beside Masako. "But that's the place where you should go. It's a kind of place purposely made for spirits." He said. "The dead can no longer exist between the living and the living can't co-exist with the dead. That's one of the rules in this world."

The ghost girl chuckled. 'I fully understand your words, sir. But as I've said, I will not leave until I carry out my duty. It's a promise I need to fulfill.'

"Promise?" Masako asked.

'Yes, my promise is to free ojou-sama from that cage.' She said, her face turning sad. 'She doesn't deserve to be locked up in a mansion full of ghost. She's a nice girl.' She turned to others and bowed deeply. 'I apologized for being a hindrance. I promise not to wander in this place ever again.'

"Don't you really want to move on?" Ayako asked.

'I want to but it's not time for me yet.' She answered. 'And please don't think that this encounter is purely coincidence. As I already knew this would happen.'

"What do you mean?" Masako asked again.

She smiled sweetly. 'Fate.'

Every each of them stared at the ghost, confused. After a moment, the ghost girl immediately vanished.

Naru sighed. He respects the ghost decision. That's better than to chase her and put her where the dead should reside.

"That's it?" Ruri complained. "I was expecting a battle between a ghost and a medium. Not that, it's boring."

Ayako snapped. "If you want to see something like that, try calling a demon and challenge him into a wrestling!"

Ruri ignored her and walks closer to Shibuya and linked her arms on his. "Ne, Shibuya-kun? Do you want to have a cup of tea with me? I'm a bit tired."

Naru ignored her.

"He doesn't drink tea unless it was made by his assistant." Yasuhara said jokingly.

"Then order him to make one for us." She said, pertaining to Lin.

The Chinese man raised a brow and glance at the girl. She reminds him a lot of those admirers Noll had back in England, clingy and desperate.

"If you're tired, why don't you go to sleep in lieu of drinking tea? It might do something about your brain." Oliver said. He's already tired and he has no time for this.

But Ruri just turn a blind eye to what he says. "Then, how about we go out somewhere and have a date? It won't be a problem for us since I'm beautiful and yes, I admit, you're handsome. We'll be a perfect match, ne?" She said and giggled.

Masako glared at Ruri. How dare she flirt with Naru in front of them? Is that how a famous actress should act?

"I wonder how Mai would react if she sees this." Yasuhara said, grinning.

Ayako glance at Yasu. "As if Naru would let that girl get close to him in Mai's precense." She said.

"I agree." John said, smiling.

"So, your faith in Naru-bou is that strong?" Bou-san said. "Once I see Mai, I will never give her to him!"

"Really?" Ayako raised a brow at the monk. "Say someone who gets easily scared in Naru's anger."

Ayane, who secretly listening scowled at the group, 'Who's Mai? And who's Naru?' She asked herself. 'Hmmm... This Mai seems to be important to that Naru. I wonder who they are... ...'

"Ne, Shibuya-kuuun~ let's go on a date after this!" Ruri insist.

"Ask somebody else." They heard Naru said. "I've got no interest in having a date. Right now my best interest is myself. Idols could have blur faces for all I care. Besides, I'm contented just by watching myself in front of the mirror." 'And pulling my hair out of frustration' but he kept his last sentence to himself.

Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara burst into laughter. John's smile widen, Lin cleared his throat while Masako cover half of her face using her sleeve.

"Don't think I'll give up that easily!" Ruri shouted in embarrassment.

"I'm delighted." Naru said sarcastically. "All of you should rest for the night. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Naru told his team. He then removed Ruri's arm and went inside the house.

"That's Naru-bou for you." Bou-san said, grinning.

"Ano, Takagiwa-san." Ayane called the tall man. "That Mai and Naru...are they also someone who work for Shibuya-san?"

"Ah! Naru is Kazuya Shibuya and Mai is one of his assistants." He explained.

"Then, why is she not here? Where is she?"

"-I wonder about that." Takigawa said thinking.

* * *

Oliver woke up at the sound of the ticking clock. For some reason he felt strange. Despite the heat of the summer, a cold wind was softly circulating around his body. First, he felt the wind on his face, then it slowly goes down to his feet, creating a slight turmoil inside his stomach.

He then looked around the room. It's still dark and the moonlight found a way to lighten the room a little through the window. He turnabout and saw Lin sleeping on the other bed. They were still at Umina's house, he remembered.

Oliver swallowed, suddenly noticing how dry his throat was. He decided to get some water but his action faltered when his eyes pass by the wall clock.

He frowned. The time is 9:01 but that's not what got his attention. It's the clock itself. It was inversed! It was as though he's inside of a mirror. He checks his wristwatch.

No difference . . . It only means that the time is not 9:01 but 3:01 am. Is this perhaps the ushimitsu? It is the double-hour of the bull from one to three at night used for a curse. This time was the best to make a wish or place a curse with the help of the deities, be it Buddhist or Shinto, a time when the spirits of the dead and the gods are alive too.

Naru's steps are unusually loud as he made steps toward Lin's bed and check his assistant. Oliver move his ear to Lin's face, he can't hear the sound of his companion's breathing.

"Is this a dream?" He asked to no one, continuing his steps to the door.

Oliver held the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

"-get the letter?" He heard a female voice asked.

And he was completely astounded when he got a better view of the place he was in.

"Why am I here?" His voice sounded like a person inside a crystal jar. It sounded round and has echoes.

Moment later, Oliver heard a knock and his eyes widened when he saw Mai come out of her room, combing her hair using her hand.

A sudden fear rushed through Oliver's body and he felt his body shivered. It was there! A feeling that warns him something terrible is about to happen.

He noticed Mai stopped a few steps near the door. She clutched her pants and he could tell that she's scared.

It then dawn to him what was happening. This is exactly what happened on the night Mai got kidnap. He quickly looked down on his hands. They're almost transparent.

Does that mean he's having an out of the body experience and he traveled to the past? But Gene is the one who can do astral projecting whereas his ability are psychometry and PK, so how is this possible?

But that's not the problem right now. He has to do something.

Useless it may be, Oliver decided to do what he can to save Mai. He knew that doing this might not save her for this was already happens in the past. Yet he felt a strong urge to go and save her.

"Mai!" He called, but it seems like she couldn't hear him. "Mai!" He called out again. "Don't open the door you idiot!"

Mai looked behind her.

"She heard me?" Oliver asked with hope. "Mai! Listen! Please don't open the door!"

He heard a click and got an idea of what was it. He quickly run toward the door and tried to push it back but to his utter shocked he just pass through it, ending him up in the pathway hall.

"Blast it!" Oliver turned back and run pass through the door again, just in time to see Mai's frightened face while standing in front of a shadow.

He could see the shadow's mouth moving but he can't hear what he was saying. Same goes to Mai.

Oliver saw Mai motioned for the shadow to come in. Yet her expression shows fright.

"No Mai! Get away!" He yelled.

The shadow spoke and Mai nodded and went to the kitchen.

He needs to think of a way to help her, Oliver thought about distracting them so he went inside the bathroom and tried to open the faucet. It no use, he can't touch it.

He thought of something, he centre all of his energy to his hand and tried touching the faucet again. It works! He held it and opened it.

A moment after he saw Mai entering the bathroom. She looks at the faucet, confused.

"Get away from him Mai!" He shouts, getting her attention.

"How?" He heard her say inside his mind.

Mai looked at the bathroom window. Oliver figured she's thinking of going through that small window. "Do you want me to play dead?" She asked.

"You're going to end up dead if you don't run away!" He said.

"Then help me whoever you are!" She said, voice in panicked.

Mai closed the faucet and got out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry! I'll think of a way! Hang in there Mai!"

Oliver followed Mai and he was there while they're talking, still thinking of what to do.

Never in his whole life did Oliver feel that he's useless. But in his state right now, he don't know . . . he have no knowledge how to change everything that's already happened.

Suddenly Mai's face paled and she seems struggling to breath. Oliver saw her hand loosen it grip on the glass she's holding and dropped it.

The shadow stood up, walked and stop in front of Mai.

"Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Oliver shouted in anger.

This is the first time he felt an enormous anger stirring inside his chest, and the first time he felt he wanted to blast someone far off to the spirit world.

The shadow laughed maniacally, while watching Mai slowly losing her senses. She tried to stand but she couldn't and Oliver was trying everything as to not let his PK unleash. It would probably be a big problem if his powers run unruly while he's sleeping. Moreover, he's not positive if he can use it in his state. He can't even touch a thing.

"... ...Na...Nar-ru!" He heard Mai whimper.

Oliver clenched his fist until his knuckles whiten and with gritted teeth he said. "... ...You've done something unforgivable. I hope you are prepared to suffer the consequences. I'll do everything to find you, and when I do . . . You'll fall by my hands!"

Mai's body suddenly limp, her eyes lose its shine and became empty. Oliver shouted her name more than he can imagine but she's not responding. It's like she's in a state of trance.

"Mai! Snap out of it!"

Mai let out a deep breath before her consciousness left her.

"Help! Someone! Please help her! Anyone! Please..." Oliver landed on his knees while his surroundings were slowly fading away. That's all they want to show him isn't it?

It was like torture. Not able to save someone in front of you. Telling right in your face that no matter how smart you are, there were things you can't do.

"... ...Gene...where are you? Show yourself you stupid medium!" He said not even noticing how cracked his voice was.

* * *

"Masako?" Ayako's sleep was interrupted by Masako's rustling. When she opened her eyes, she saw her standing beside the window. "Is something wrong?"

She nodded and became worried. "There are three strong spiritual auras outside."

"Is it a bad spirit?" Ayako rose from her bed and sit. "Are we in any danger?"

Masako shook her head. "We're not. The first one is faint, the second bears the emotion of sadness, and the last one is confused."

Ayako thought about it for a while. "Do you think it's that ghost and her ojou-sama?"

"I'm not positive but I can feel it near the forest."

A loud knocking startled the both of them. Ayako was the one who open the door and saw Lin with disheveled look.

"Lin-san?" She said, confused to have Lin knocking in their room at 3am in the morning.

"Naru is missing."

"What!?" She and Masako exclaimed.

**...**

"Idiot scientist." Oliver heard someone says.

He looked up and found his big brother peering down at him. "Aniki..."

"Idiot! How am I supposed to move on when you're looking like a dog abandoned by its owner?" He said. "...but-this is a first seeing the great Oliver Davis down on his knees."

The younger twin stood up and looked at her brother with sad eyes.

"I know how difficult for you to see what happened, dear brother. I'm sorry for arriving late."

"I never wish for anything Gene." Oliver said. "Not once did I wish for something because I knew that the more I hope, the more it's difficult for me to get what I wanted. That's why I already stop wishing. But Gene ... ... just this once."

Gene's eyes sadden. He was the reason why Noll felt that way. Even if he's silent and introverted, Gene knew that inside him he also longed for something.

Back in the orphanage Noll also wants a family but he's the one being chosen all the time. Despite that, he didn't left her brother. He's always the one people admire while Noll gets all the badmouthing.

People don't want to get close to him because they know Gene was more approachable. And he's always being compared to his big brother despite what he already accomplished.

But Gene was thankful that Luella and Martin were there. They treat him and Noll equally. They loved them even if they have a different personality.

"Just this once...help me find Mai." Oliver said looking directly at his brother.

Gene smiled. "Hatred and sadness are a part of being human too." He said "You must try and turn those feelings in to power to keep moving forward. I'm always here to help you, dear brother." He step forward and pat his shoulder. "I'll help you find her."

Gene didn't know that Noll's desire to see Mai was this bad that he managed to become an Ikiryo. Not all Ikiryo are bad and full of hatred. Essentially, the soul leaves the body to go and do something else. There are a number of ways Ikiryo can appear out of the body: during near- death-experience, fainting, intense hatred, or even to deliver the same sort of grudge-curse.

The Ikiryo is pretty straightforward- it is an apparition of currently living person which appears to someone. However, since Noll didn't have any out of the body experience, he couldn't appear in front of Mai. And his intense passion and need to see someone made everything possible.

'The passionate mind is so selfish. It only focus on something it truly desires.' But what's more amazing for Gene is the fact that his younger brother is already out of his shell.

**…**

A sound of rustling leaves woke Naru up. He felt really cold and the bed where he lies is somewhat hard. When he opened his eyes he found himself lying cold on the damp soil. There are small plants, trees everywhere.

He frowned. He's sleeping near the edge of a cliff?

'Great! Sleepwalking' He silently chastised himself for being so careless.

Then he remembered something. He remembered seeing what happen to Mai on the night before she got kidnapped. And it already dawn to him that he's the one Gene referring to as 'that someone'.

He was the one who called his own brother for help. And he's the reason why Eugene came back...

He sighed and stood up. Naru scratched his head and turned to his surroundings with an annoyed looked on his face. How was he supposed to go back? Because of the dark, he couldn't find a path back to the house. He glanced at his watch, 3:10 am. Seems the time stopped in his dream.

Naru looked around, there's no other choice but to wait for the sun to rise. He sat on a tree root and rested himself while waiting for the time to pass. He was already feeling a tad comfortable when a white light with a figure of a person slowly walked pass in front of him.

It was like the time stops yet again, the rustling of leaves sounds stronger than before but he could hear the fast beating of his heart.

The figure turns to him and stretched its mouth widely. Blood slowly drips from her head and stitches on her neck. Her hollow eyes bore into him and she let out a loud shrilling shriek.

Naru winced at the sound of her voice. He tried to stand but the ghost acts fast and grasp his legs, pulling him on the edge of the cliff.

**…**

... ... . . .Drip-

Her eyes unintentionally blink and again she found herself floating together with so many will-o-wisps. Usually, these white lights don't stay in one place. Sometimes they pull her in different places she's unfamiliar with. But most of the time she's having a very very very not nice time with death.

Though now is different. They're just floating around with ease, she wonder if they are taking a rest from jumping anywhere as they please.

Tired of looking at the wisps, she decided to wander around, looking for some place to spend her time in this mysterious void.

Honestly, this place is still a mystery to her. She's thinking as to why this place exists and what its purpose? Or why she always ends up here?

A sudden turmoil in the place made her step back. Everything started to wave and whirl, changing everything. From dark and void, her surroundings were replaced by trees. The transparent ground became a damp soil and the empty sky now shows stars.

Her eyes widened a little when the place completely changed.

'Another foreign place?'

She turned her head to her left when she heard a voice. It's...calling for help!

**…**

Naru hold on to a root that he managed to grabbed when the ghost pulled him. Now, the stupid ghost is clutching on his leg and trying her best to drag him down the cliff while he on the other hand trying his best to shove her off.

He can fire his PK yet he's worried on his current situation. It might drain his energy in the process and probably he will end up falling.

He looked down, the ghost smiled at him, showing her void mouth.

"Blast it!" This is not what he thought would happen when he decided to accept this case. But it's too late to regret anything now.

The root might snap anytime and he doesn't know if Lin already noticed his disappearance. No! He won't die in this place, he won't die... ...he'll fulfill his promise to Gene, his promise to Mai. . .

He heard a small cracking sound. Naru's eyes widened, the edge is about to break apart!

Enough of having to see her prey hanging, the ghost pulled him with so much force, breaking the edge and making the root snap taut.

Naru fell together with the ghost. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, a sick feeling of fright. He knew. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to reach the bottom of the cliff.

Suddenly. . .

A white light engulfed his body and stopped him from falling. It was warm and assuring. He felt his body floating in the air and when he opened his eyes, he saw the only girl who managed to enter his heart in her most odd way.

"... ...Mai. . ."

"I made it in time!" She said in relief. "Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

'Another dream' He thought.

"Hmmm... ..." He buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"What are you ..." He heard her say.

Oliver felt nauseous and the warmth of her body is making him comfortable. He closed his eyes and let himself surrender in Mai's arms.

Mai confusingly hugged him back and hold him tightly. She felt like she knew this man from somewhere before. Holding him like this is new to her yet there's a part of her saying that's she dreamt of this to happen so many times.

... ...Yeah...this is only a dream but she let herself hold him for a little while. She let herself hugged him while floating in the air.

The stillness of the night made everything peaceful and their only witness is the half moon who shines brightly at the night sky.

After what it seems a long time she decided to brought him back above the cliff and laid his unconscious body on the cold ground. She combed his hair away from his face, he opened his eyes a little and she gave him a warm smile before she decided to leave him.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"ll... ...Oll...Noll!"

"He's waking up!"

"Here's some water..."

"Is he alright?"

"Here, drink this." Lin helped Oliver to drink. He only drinks a little and reclined his back again.

"What happened?" Naru asked in a weak voice.

"We saw you lying cold near the cliff." Bou-san said "Did something happen?"

"Sleep walking." He replied shortly.

His team didn't seem to believe him. They looked skeptical, but he ignored them and turned to Lin.

"What time is it?"

"Five minutes before seven." Lin said, still observing him.

"We need to wrap up."

"Are you sure you can manage?" Ayako asked.

"Why do you think I hired so many people to begin with?" He asked in return.

The red haired miko scowled at him. "Yeah right. You made us all worried while searching for you in the middle of the night and here you are, waking up looking so awfully grumpy, as usual."

Naru smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said, slowly standing up. "I'm honored."

Bou-san snickered. "You never learn Ayako."

"What? I'm just worried! And if only I could, I'll nag Naru like Mai usually does."

"No thank you. I don't need a nagging old woman early in the morning." Naru said walking outside the room.

"Why you brat! Come back here!"

* * *

**...Ghost Hunt...**

One startling sound echoes inside the whole room makes the brunette girl sleeping soundly jerked up. Her hands unintentionally covered her ears to minimize the loud sound. Frowning, she watched the flying wisp circulates the room while unleashing that deathlike shriek.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She yelled, hands still covering her ears.

If someone normal has this kind of alarm clock every morning, they're probably gone deaf by now.

"Geez! You don't need to shout you know!" She scratched her head and surveyed her dark room.

It's been 105 days since she woke up inside this bleak large room surrounded by the gloomy different shades of grey, the atmosphere wasn't any different it makes one dull. With wide walls, high ceilings and unusually high window, you would think that you're locked up inside a box. However this box was graced by the presence of some furniture consisting of a not so large wardrobe, beside it was a full length mirror, there's a queen sized bed across the mirror and a single sofa.

Nevertheless, even though it's a large room, somehow there's this feeling that it was a cell-turned-room. She had no idea where she was and what happened to her that leads to imprisonment. She couldn't remember anything except for a fleeting memory of being transported from a cemetery to this place via vehicle and a man's voice giving instructions.

_'Take care of her.' He said._

_'Bring her food on time, clothes and assist her when taking a bath.' He said._

_'Do not let her out.' He said._

_'Do not tell her anything or you'll answer to me.' He said._

She sighed. She doesn't remember how she gotten in this place. But sometimes she wonders if she had done a crime to be locked up in this kind of cell. Too bad, she can't recall any memories of her past. She didn't even know her name or where she came from.

She cocked her head a little and thought of her dream. She dream of something weird. In her dream she rescued a man from falling. It was so vivid but by the time she wakes up she couldn't remember what his face looks like.

'Stupid memory'

The wisp made a hissing sound and started flying in circles.

"What is it?" She asked, frightened by the wisp's sudden change of attitude.

'He is coming!' It answers inside her head.

Her eyes grew wide. She quickly crawled on the corner of the bed and hid herself using a blanket. She bit her lower lip to prevent it from quivering.

A faint footsteps echoing in the whole corridor reach her ears. The wisp's movement became unquiet, informing her that 'He' is coming closer to her room.

'He is coming!' Says the wisp once again.

She closed her eyes, praying nothing bad will happen to her this time.

The footsteps became louder and clearer. It didn't take long before it came to a halt in front of her door.

She gulped when she saw his shadow on a small space beneath the door. Her feet wiggled, showing how nervous she was for this unwanted visit.

After a while, she heard a dangling sound-probably coming from that bunch of keys he always carry whenever he pays her a visit.

The door unlocked and a man with a Cheshire cat like grin walks inside holding a pair of clothes in his right hand and the keys in the left.

"Looking good, I see." He said, smiling at her.

She looked away, not even glancing at her guess.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and walked toward the wardrobe. "I cooked something for you. Is it fine if I dine with you this time?" He opened the wardrobe and hanged the clothes neatly.

She didn't respond.

"I am quite guilty for making you look like that." He closed the wardrobe's door and turned to her. "You don't have to be scared of me all the time. I just want us to be friends... ...that's all."

She remained silent.

The man's face twitched in anger. He stepped closer to the girl, wanting to hurt her. But before he can lay a hand on her a volt coming from her body reached him, giving him a strong electric shock.

"Ugh! Damn it! Do you really want to kill me?" He yelled.

Her face became worried. "I, I didn't mean to harm you... ...I don't know what I just did. I'm sorry." She apologized.

The man sighed. "You still haven't learned my name isn't that right?"

She nodded.

"I'm Kurogane Kagiri. Remember that."

She looked up at him and asked. "Do. . .do you know my name?"

"I don't." He replied. "But you can call yourself Number 23."

She scowled at him. Number twenty three? "I want to ask you again, have I done something terrible for me to be here?"

He smirked. "What do you think?"

For a moment she became silent. "-What do I think..." She looked down at her feet. "I, I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Stop questioning me about so many things, it won't do you any good." Kagiri said. "And don't ever think that you can escape this place. You'll just end up hurting yourself." He placed a hand in his pocket and eyed the almost isolated room with boredom.

Her hair's shadow covered her eyes. "I won't." She said.

Kagiri frowned as he gives her a doubtful look. "You won't."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Being here is lonely. No matter how much I love to go outside, I can't. But its lonelier being with so many people you don't even know. That will be sad."

He didn't speak.

"Besides... ...aren't you lonely? Living alone is sad right?" She said.

"Are you saying that you won't escape because you think I'm lonely and sad?" He scoffed. "For the record, I'm not sad. This is the life I chose, that's why I have to live with it. I don't need any of your sympathy."

"I knew you're the one who keeps me here.."

His eyes narrowed. For a moment there, he wants to slap her face. "And that's your reason to judge me? Being lonely or sad is not the only emotion in this world. There's also hatred, envy, and anger. Don't be presumptuous."

"I know your reason behind all of this." She said. "I know sooner or later, you will kill me. That's your ultimate goal am I correct?"

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

His fist clenched. "You knew but you're not going to escape?"

"Do you want me to escape?" The girl inquired. "Even if you kill me here, it's no use. You can't bring him back. That's what he says."

"Who?"

She held the blanket tight. "Your brother." She said. "I'm not judging you. It's your brother who told me that you are lonely. You envy those who have a family, you have a hatred for your parents and you're angry at yourself because you failed to protect you're one and only brother. That's why you have killed far too many people just to bring him back."

Kagiri's eyes flashed an emotion of anger. She stated his life like it was something uninteresting. He smirked. Naturally his life would be unappealing for her.

"What do you know!?" He charged towards her and tried to hurt her but the shock is too strong for him. It stings his hand despite wearing a rubber gloves.

"Ah!" The girl yelp, startled by his sudden act.

"Even if I tell you everything you won't understand! Hell! No one can understand!" He yelled still trying to hurt her. He pushed his hands across her barrier with so much force. At last he managed to grasp her hair. "For people who did not experience such heavy hardships like I did, my life is just another forgettable tragic story!"

He ignored the blood dripping on his arms. At that time, he only wanted to shut her trap. But a stronger force pushed him and he ended up flying on the wall.

"You...you are not the only one who's suffering!" She cried. "Everybody does! He wanted to move on but you won't let him go! You're brother is tired!"

Kurogane Kagiri slowly stood up and gives her a death glare. "One of this days... ..."He said, clutching his left arm. "I'll make sure that I will kill you!"

He picked up the key and his glasses on the floor and quickly strode outside the room, slamming the door really hard behind his back. When he's gone, the girl clutched the hem of her blanket as she calm herself down. She was pale and the taste of fear was strong in her mouth. This is the first time he succeeded hurting her, his past attempt only results a slight pain in her skin but she's certain, it hurts a lot for Kagiri.

'I'm sorry... ...' The wisp said.

"I provoked him." She said.

'I don't want you to die. . .'

She laughed and watched the wisp that descended in front of her. "I know, that's why all of you are protecting me right?"

The wisp flew around her. 'Escape...' It says.

"But... ...I already said that I won't escape."

'Who cares...don't want you to die...We will help...he will kill you...need...escape..'

She looks at the wisp with uncertainty. Honestly, she's not afraid to die. And the only thing that keeps her unafraid of him was the thought that she could change his mind, but seeing him like that... ...it's already impossible.

"What should we do?"

...

_ _ _Two days later

Shibuya, Dougenzaka

A knocked from his door made Oliver looked up just to see a grinning girl leaning on his office door. He rolled his eyes, completely ignoring her.

Ruri pouted. "Why are you being so cold to me?" She walks toward him and put a hand on her waist. "You should be grateful! A famous actress and model bothered herself just to see you."

Oliver remains passive, thinking that no one is in front of him.

"It's lunch time! Have you eaten already? Let's go have lunch!" She said, smiling widely.

"I'm working." Was his only reply. Mai's the one he wants to be standing in front of him right now rather than this girl.

"You still need to eat! Do you want to get sick?" She said, smile slowly fading.

Oliver raised a brow. When this woman did become his mother? He flipped the page of the file, ignoring her once again.

But Umina Ruri is far from backing down. She won't leave until she managed to set a date with Kazuya Shibuya. His often declination made her want to possess him even more. Well, it's not challenging if her prey is someone who's easy to get.

"Say, do you like to eat in an Italian restaurant? Don't worry my treat." She said, leaning closer on his table.

"Need I tell you once again that I'm working?" He said, still looking at his papers. "And haven't you notice that I'm in no mood to dine with someone whom I found lacking a thing called common sense?"

That shot her straight!

"-Well...you haven't eaten yet and I'm just worried." She said, voice a little shaky.

"And do you really? That is something I never thought about." He said in his stoic voice. "Because in my perspective; you're only doing this out of your foolish self satisfaction."

"That's not true!" She protests.

"Then what is?" He said in a painfully cold manner. "Are you going to tell me now that you're honestly worried? When in fact the first thing that came in your mind when you get here was that how were you going to persuade me to follow your will." Oliver flipped another page. He's beginning to get tired of this like and dislike business.

"Is it wrong to invite you for lunch?" Ruri's eyes begin to show tears.

This is her last resort! No man can endure a crying woman and considering her acting skills, she won't fail on this one.

"I just want to have a lunch with you! Yet you're accusing me of something I don't even know!" She said, her voice quivering.

Oliver looked at her and smirked. "Crying in front me will not do anything." He said. "I don't tolerate such act of stupidity. And might I tell you that what you're doing right now is lame and childish?"

Ruri was completely shock. This is the first time her acting didn't affect a person. Whenever she's doing this, people always tried to ease her and make up to her. But Kazuya Shibuya was not affected. In fact he told her that it's lame which is true. He didn't see her like some people does. For him she was just a...normal brat.

Lin knocked on Oliver's open door. He saw Umina Ruri quietly facing his charge. And by the looks on Oliver's face-which is annoyed, Lin could tell that something must have happen. Something not good.

"Noll?" He called.

Oliver looked at him and Lin thought he saw relieve in his eyes. Poor Girl, Oliver Davis is not her average teenager. He thinks and acts like a thirty five years old adult, he's not the one to be interested in someone who he finds typical.

"What is it Lin?" Oliver closed the file and stood up. Not even glancing at the crying girl in front of him.

"Hirota-san is here." He told him.

He nodded. "I'll be there." He collected his notebook and pen before following Lin outside.

Ruri walked behind Shibuya. He embarrassed her but that only made her feelings for him grew even more. Forget everything about wanting to get back at him for embarrassing her. Now, the only thing she wanted is for him to notice her.

Hirota stared shock at Naru and then to the girl who sat on the other couch.

'Isn't that Umina Ruri?' He thought. He knew her as a famous actress. What is she doing in the SPR office? Not only that, she's inside Naru's office.

"Please stop your brain from thinking something stupid, Hirota-san." He heard Naru says.

Hirota cleared his throat, feeling a bit guilty. If Shibuya didn't say that, he would probably think that something is going on between those two. But then again it's Shibuya... so it's impossible. Maybe?

Oliver opened his notebook. "Did you find anything useful?" He asked.

"Actually, I did." He replied. "It's about one of the victims."

Naru gestures for him to go on.

"Her name is Kashiwagi Mayura. This victim manage to get back...but the bad news is. . .she's also dead."

Naru remained emotionless. "I'm not surprised." He said. "What's the cause of her death?"

"Another case of suicide." Hirota sighed. "I'm worried...what if Taniyama-"

"Didn't I tell you, restrain your brain from thinking something stupid?" Naru abruptly said, throwing a piercing glare at him. "She won't, she's the type of person that would be first to be trapped in a fire or earthquake and other dangerous situation yet can survive in one piece."

Hirota look down and apologized. "I'm just worried."

Naru just grunt.

Ruri gave the prosecutor a sideway glance. He looked troubled and something is telling her that it was something about the person he mentioned.

Taniyama? It seems that Shibuya also knew this person. And it disturbed her that he's talking about a girl.

"About the victim." Hirota begin. "She left something that might help us." He then took out a transparent plastic inside it is a green notebook.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"About the victim." Hirota begin. "She left something that might help us." He then took out a transparent zip lock plastic bag. Inside it is a green notebook. "I visit her house yesterday and made a few interview on her family. Luckily her family does still remember her."

"When did she die?" Naru asked.

"About a year and a half." He said. "She just came back from a trip in Kagoshima prefecture. According to her father, Mayura-san was acting strange after she came back."

"I will assume that it was a change of attitude."

Hirota nodded. "She's confines herself in her room a lot and most of the time, she just gazed at nowhere. They can't even talk to her." He handed Naru the notebook.

Naru took it and scanned through the notes inside. He saw some notes about cooking, appointment, dates and some reminders. He flipped another page and it made him frown.

The page was full of scrawled notes. There were numerous written kanji but most of them are readable for him. It appears to be a message of someone seeking for help.

Help!-I don't want to do this anymore-It hurts!-Help me!-I'm tired! Let me go!-I don't want his water anymore!-Drowning in pain!-Help me! Help me! Help meeee!-I don't want to kill!-Enough water! Enough water! Enough water!-Drowning in pain! Drowning in pain!-HELP ME! Don't want to kill!-HE'S A DEMON! DON'T LET HIM FIND HER! HIDE HER QUICK! THEY WILL KILL HER!

Naru stiffened after he read the last sentence.

Don't let him find her... ...hide her... ...they will kill her. . .

It sounded like a very bad news to him. And if he concluded it right-that Mai is the one they were looking for, it would only mean one thing.

They are going to kill her.

Naru immediately turn to his assistant who was currently typing. "Lin. Call Everyone, I want them to be here as soon as possible." He commanded.

"I understand." Lin stood up and walked toward the phone.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and think. Help? Was Kashiwagi Mayura in pain? I don't want his water anymore? Who's giving her water? What for?

"Did Kashiwagi Mayura killed someone?" He asked the prosecutor.

The prosecutor shook his head. "I don't know. But his mother told me something."

"What is it?" Naru started to tap his pen on his notebook. This case is like a big puzzle with so many missing pieces. The more they find a clue the bigger the mystery widens. And if this goes on, it will no doubt take long before they find Mai.

"Before her daughter died, she said something like 'I'm sorry, but I have to kill her'."

"Have to?" He asked, his tapping hand stopped.

"Yeah, that's truly confusing. If she had killed someone then she shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah." Ruri said. "It sounded like an apology before doing a crime."

Naru looked at her, annoyance in his face. "What are you still doing here?"

"I, I just happen to have some free time." She answered.

Naru smirked. "The last time I checked I'm running a Psychic Research not a cafe."

"I know." She said. "I just want to stay here for a while."

He let her be. For now he doesn't need any obstructions. Naru put his hand under his chin and think. He then remembered his conversation with Ibara Sachi.

'I saw another person standing behind him... ...he's pale and scary... ...somehow I thought I saw a tear in his dead eyes and his clothes are wet...

Pale and scary... ...Wet. . .

'I don't want his water anymore'

Pale. . .

Pale. . .

Oliver's eyes widened when the realization of what's happening dawn to him.

* * *

**｡゜Ghost Hunt゜｡**

"Are you sure about this?"

The wisp flew around her then went pass through the door and back again.

'Escape. . .' It says.

She sighed and picked the blue flower in her bed. Whenever she wakes up, she always see a blue flower on her pillow. Somehow its color gives her hope that someday she could leave this lonely place.

'Escape. . .' The wisp repeated.

"How?" She asked the friendly spirit.

'We get. . .key'

"And how will you do that?"

'Watch. . .' It flew outside again.

"Wait!" She called but the wisp is already gone.

The friendly spirit flew silently in the narrow hall of that large mansion. When it reached the end of the corridor it turned left and stopped.

There's a woman carrying a laundry bin, walking closer to where the wisp is. The woman is a bit old but she will do. She can help to carry out the plan.

Wisp waited for the woman to walk through and when she already passes, the spirit moved behind her. It sticks on the woman's back, slowly entering her body.

The woman stiffened and dropped the laundry bin, scattering the clothes on the floor. Her body tensed, she then closed her eyes. When the sickening feeling subsided, she opened her eyes and sighed.

"Better than nothing." She said, moving her neck a bit to ease the stiffness.

After picking up and putting back the clothes in the bin, she started walking to her friend's room-cell direction. Having possessed someone is new to him, that's why he forgot that he has a body. Thinking that he can go through, he unintentionally slammed his body on the door.

"Ugh!" He winced, feeling the pain on her chest.

"What's that?" The girl asked in surprised. She decided to peek at the small window on her door. She saw a maid wincing as she held her chest. "Are you alright? Ar-Are you hurt somewhere?" She inquired, sincerely worried.

The maid slowly shook her head and smiled at her. "It's shocking," She said. "to feel something again after a very long time."

The girl cocked her head and gives the lady a confused look. "Are you sure, you're alright? You look un...well."

She waved her hand then stands straight. "Don't worry I'm slowly getting use to it little by little."

She slowly nodded her head while still looking at the lady with uncertainty. "-I see, where are you heading anyway?" She asked.

"Here," She answered. "Didn't I tell you that I'm going to help you escape?"

"Help me. . ." Her eyes widened when what she says sink in her mind. "Oh my gosh! You are... ...You borrowed a body?"

"Yes I did! I told you earlier to 'watch' didn't I? But it seems that you ignored what I've said." She said examining her hands, then her waist. "It's a bit strange though."

Her eyes narrowed and she muttered a 'hmp' "How am I supposed to watch it from here If I can't even see the whole corridor?"

The maid snicker. "Oh, I forgot! My bad!"

"But...what are you going to do now?" Her expression became troubled. "It would be dangerous to get the key from him. You may end up hurting that person's body."

She nodded. "I know, but this is the only way. Leave everything to me...besides, I'm not the only one who will help you escape this place." She said. "Everyone will help."

Her eyes sadden. Almost all resident in this place are ghost, but even if they have scary faces and distorted body, they were all nice. Some of them are snobbish, some are friendly, yet they only have one wish in common. All of them want to get out of this place.

According to one of the spirit, this place was covered by a barrier which prevents ghost from leaving its premises. Once the spirit enters the barrier, it can never go back outside. But there's a hole in this barrier, it can only abstain spirits, all living creatures are free to walk in and out. She figured that it must be the reason why Kurogane Kagiri locked her in a room.

Furthermore, there were hundreds of spirits trapped in this mansion but every full moon, many of them just vanished without a trace. Other spirits says that there's a cave under the mansion, some of them thought it as a passage connected to the underworld that only opens during full moon and the cause of the other spirits disappearances. They say those spirits used it as an escape route. While some conclude that it's a simple chamber.

But one ghost is certain that it's neither.

He says that it's served as a dining room for one horrendous creature

A Demon.

_"A demon?" She remembered asking the wisp on her fifth day of waking up inside the room._

_'Yes...eats...every full moon...' Its reply._

_"The demon eats the soul in this house? But why?"_

_'Maintain power...that demon...dangerous...' _

_"But who was the insane person who summoned such horrible creature in here?"_

_It falls in silent for a while. '... ...Brother...' It flew around again._

_She was stunned. If so, this spirit's brother was the one causing all of the other spirit's suffering? But why? What does he want to obtain?_

_"What does he want to acquire by summoning a demon?"_

_'... ...Me...' He replied '...Resurrected. . .'_

_Her eyes widen while her mouth opened. "Eeeee? You!? He wanted to bring you back to life?" She blurted out in surprised. "Bu...but why?"_

_'Brother. . .Lonely and sad. . .'_

_She sighed. "I see...wait, how about your parents? Where are they?"_

_'... ...Don't know. . .abandoned us long time ago.'_

_The girl's eyes turned sad. She gesture for the wisp to land on her palm. It floated down and rested silently._

_"You're warm." She said in a hushed tone. "Do you want to live again?"_

_'No... ...tired, I want to rest.'_

She sighed inwardly. She wanted to help them but she can't. She doesn't know what to do.

A hand waving on her face pulled her thoughts back. She looked at the lady in front of her. Is it really okay to involve her in this matter? What if she gets hurt? It would surely be her fault.

"So...do you want to hear my plan?" The lady asked.

"Ahm... ..." She muttered. Still contemplating weather she's going to do this or not. But in the end she decided to follow his plan. "Sure. What are we going to do?"

She beams at her and nod. "My brother will be definitely back on the day of the full moon. He will collect souls inside this house and will go straight to the cave afterwards." She said. "We and the other spirits will use that opportunity to get the key."

She swallowed. Boy! This is certainly going to be difficult. "For how long would he stay inside the cave?"

"One hour and a half." She answered.

"That short... ..." She said. "Then we have to make sure this plan would proceed smoothly."

If they failed, her life will be put in danger. She knew that they're going to be in a heap of trouble if that Kurogane catch them and only heaven knows what he'll do to her if ever he catch her.

She looked at the woman in front of her, then to the corridor... ...she might not see every one of them now but she knew that they are watching.

All of them wanted to help her and as a compensation for their kindness, she will do everything to help them in return. Once she managed to get outside, she will surely find a way to free them from being trapped in this miserable place!

"Then we have to start preparing for everything. We only have eight days before the fool moon" The woman said, before collapsing in front of her.

**…**

The bell chimed clamorously when Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Yasuhara, John and Masako together with Madoka emerged inside the office.

Madoka was beaming widely at Lin and the latter decided to smile back a little that hadn't gone unnoticed by the monk and the miko. Yasuhara was looking a little weary but looks good nonetheless.

Naru gestured for them to sit. He figured it would be better if this information was disclosed to his team to avoid any misconception.

"Good timing." The boy wearing glasses said. "I was on my way here when Lin-san phoned me." He walks toward the couch and sat after greeting the two people who already seated on the black upholster.

"Umina-san, why are you here?" Bou-san asked, looking a bit suspicious at the girl. "Did the ghost girl returned?"

Ruri shook her head and looked down at her lap. "I, I was just inviting Shibuya-san for lunch." She said, cheeks blushing a little.

"But the timing was bad." Masako added, covering her lips. "I won't be surprised if Shibuya-san rejected your invitation... ...again."

Ruri glared at Masako. "Why said so? Are you thinking that you're better than me now because you're working with him?" She said. "But I noticed, Hara Masako also have a thing for Shibuya-san am I correct?"

"I won't deny that fact Umina-san." Masako answered. "However, I do know where and when to place myself as to not look pathetic in someone's eyes."

Masako already knew that Naru is in love with Mai a long time ago. Naru might treat them equally, yet she noticed how Naru gives Mai extra attention. It's not because he calls her in her first name. It's the way how he behaves whenever Mai was around.

Naru looks more human and at ease, he always extend his conversation with Mai be it a strange talk or something with sense. Thing he never did to her. She may be jealous with Mai but the girl already proved its worth for Naru, and Masako have accepted the fact that he will never see her like the way he sees Mai.

"Listen you medium." Ruri said with anger. "I'm not the kind of person who will look pathetic in someone's view. If what I'm doing looks pitiful to you, I don't care. At least I'm trying."

Masako smirked. "I'm not saying that it's not good to try but you must know first if you stand a chance."

"I have a chance." She said with a raised brow.

"Girls..." Takigawa mumbled.

"That's enough out of you two." Naru said, ignoring the two girls banter. "I have found something important, that's why I called all of you here. Everyone should listen as we only have little time before the worst happen."

Hirota watch Naru in amusement. How could he remain unfazed when two famous girls were fighting over him? If it was some guy, they would probably please at the sight. He secretly shook his head. This boy possessed an distinct character that can rival any powerful man in this country. A complete professional.

John became worried in his sit. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Not yet." Naru answered. "Nonetheless, something bad might happen if we fail to solve this in time." He placed the green notebook on the table. "This is something Hirota-san discovered when he visits one of the victims house."

Bou-san picked it up and scanned the pages. When he got to the last page he looked at Naru and gave him an inquiring look. "Looks like a message to me."

"I figured that Kashiwagi Mayura wrote that message before she passed away." Naru begin, opening his black notebook. "As you can see, there are many written messages on that page. But the sentence 'I don't want his water anymore' is no doubt connected to Ibara Sachi's statement." Naru explained, underlining a certain sentence in his notebook. "Ibara-san mentioned something about a second person behind the first person who pointed a gun at her. A pale man wearing wet clothes. Only... ...this second person is not actually a person but a ghost."

"What?!" Ayako exclaimed. "Then, Kashiwagi Mayura and Ibara Sachi was..."

"Yes." Naru confirmed. "They were possessed, certainly by the ghost who had been summoned by the person behind all of these."

"Summoned?" Madoka asked, surprised then look at Lin.

"An onmyouji." Naru revealed.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So, how was it going over there?" Gene greeted.

The spirit inside the barrier looked at him, startled. "Oh, it's you." He said, sighing in relief when he recognized the man wearing all black clothes. "Gene, yes?"

Gene nod. "And if memory is served, you're name is Kurogane Chou am I correct?"

Chou smiled. "I'm glad you remember." He said. "Can you see the barrier from that side?"

"Yes." Gene answered and touched the water-like barrier. "It's beautiful and captivating. I'm sure that it was made by a powerful onmyouji."

"Beautiful indeed, but one must not fool by its beauty outside. Because once you get inside, you can never go back." Chou said. "This barrier's purpose was to lure spirits and trap them. You know, my brother was once a very promising onmyouji." He smiled bitterly. "But this world broke him. The sadness and pain corrupted his mind, he couldn't take it all. And before he knew it, his soul already became twisted."

Gene sighed. "I know it's hard for you to see your brother like that." He said and smiled gently at him. "You just need to hang in there Chou, everything will be alright."

He smiled back. "I'm really glad to have met that girl." He said. "She looks inspiring everyday and I'm happy to see her smile, despite of being locked up in that cold room."

'That's Mai. Always smiling whatever her circumstances is' Gene thought.

"By the way, how is she?" He asked.

Chou's eyes sadden. "That girl..." He started. "My brother succeeded to hurt her the other day. I was really mad at that time but I can't do anything."

Gene's eyes widened. What Chou said made him utterly worried. If Kagiri managed to hurt Mai, it means that he's gradually gaining power and it's only a matter of time before he could do it again.

"I almost had the urged to hurt my brother but I can't do it in front of her." He sighed. "Maybe that's the reason why I decided to do a foolish resolve."

Gene gives him an inquiring look.

"I have decided to. . .help her escape." He said.

"What? But Chou-"

Chou cut Gene's protest. "There are two choices, both very sad. What will you prefer if you were in my shoes?" He asked. "If I keep her here, there are plenty of ghost that is capable of protecting her. However, it might break her. Although they are protecting her, they can't help themselves to show her what they felt before they died."

His eyes sadden. Gene was aware of that and he can do nothing about it.

"Gene, I know you know my brother is slowly receiving power from that creature. We can't tell exactly for how long we can keep her safe. However, if I help her escape, Kagiri would surely search for her. . .and kill her outside."

"I understand what you mean." Gene said, giving Chou an understanding look. "Then, if it's okay with you... ...would you like to have my little cooperation?"

The other spirit inclined his head a little. "You will help me?"

He nodded. "I knew someone who can protect her outside. And he's more than willing to risk his life just to keep her safe."

Chou frowned. "Risk his life? Who?"

"My little brother."

* * *

**GHOST HUNT**

Bou-san's eyes widened while Yasuhara was surprised. Even Lin stiffened when he heard what Naru said.

"Why an onmyouji?" Hirota-san asked.

"We had talk about this before." Naru started. "Like what Bou-san had said, an onmyou-practitioner wasn't the only one who can control a spirit. There's a chance, a miko and a monk can do that too, but since they were not trained to do such things, the succession rate of controlling a spirit is rather low. To be precise it is impossible to order a spirit familiar to possess a person. Furthermore, familiars are only spirits contracted to protect their masters and being spirits of animals or other nature spirits, they are in the range of nature's law. Thus, interfering in any humans is highly forbidden. That is why it was more or less an act of a shikigami controlled by an onmyouji."

"I see..." Bou-san utter in comprehension.

Naru looked at him. "An onmyouji is someone who can summon a ghost or spirit that he has captured and have the power to control them. Those spirits were called shikigami." He explained. "There's so many way to summon a ghost or spirit. One of them is to give something that they wanted. Now, the one that summons a shikigami can order them around as they pleased."

Hirota nodded. "Meaning that whoever this person is, he ordered that ghost to possess the victim's body?"

Bou-san answered. "It's very likely. When someone is being possessed by a spirit or a demon, their minds become non functional." He explained. "They will start to behave according to the ghost or the demon's wishes."

Masako spoke. "But spirits can't easily possess a living body." She said.

"I know." Naru said. "That's why If my assumption is correct, the gun's purpose was not to kill. . .but to make an opening."

Probably Ibara Sachi has ten percent more spiritual strength than that ghost. And she's not the only one. Mai's spiritual strength is also high that the culprit needed to use a different method just to get her.

"Once the person displays any weakness, the spirit can possibly enter." Masako said. "That's why they used a gun to weaken her."

Half of them nodded.

"Aside from that, the alley is dark." Madoka added. "That makes her surroundings even more favorable for possession."

"Fright, confusion, anxiety and fear." Ayako said. "That destabilizes her mind and weakened her spiritual strength. The opportunity they're waiting for."

"How about the other victims and the victim's family?" John asked.

Naru looked at John and cross his arms. "According to the data sent by Hirota-san, there were evidences proving Amano Shizuka was alive before she had gone missing." He said. "It made me confused at first. Why is her case the only one that has some evidences? But I now know what happened."

"The perpetrator used the baku to avoid repeating the same mistake." Hirota finished Naru's explanation.

Naru smiled at the prosecutor. "I'm glad that you're doing your work properly." Naru said. "After all, no matter how brilliant the mind is, if there isn't a chance to exercise it, it will still rust."

'What a lovely comment loaded with deride.' Hirota thought.

"The person behind this uses two methods. As an onmyouji, he commanded his shiki to possess someone, and his other method is... ...memory manipulation." Naru went on. "Because the baku cannot influence a person's mind it is up to them to find another way." Honestly, he was a little impressed. The perpetrator made sure that everything was flawless until they find the right time to show their faults and even use it in their advantage. A perfect yet defective plan.

"That figures." Yasu said. He then fixed his glasses. "By that, he manipulates the memory of his victims to cover himself."

"Certainly." Naru agreed.

"But why kill Ibara-san instead of hypnotizing her?" Ayako quetioned.

"It is most likely that the suspect was in a disadvantage position to use hypnotism at that time, hence resolving to the other method." Was Naru's answer.

"Ah! Before I forgot." Yasuhara get his bag and took out an blue enveloped. "Boss, I want to show you this." He handed it to Naru. His boss took it and opened it.

"Another suicide case." He stated, reading the file's contents.

"Yes, Nakai-san asked me to investigate that boy's case." Yasu said. "And I think I hit a jackpot. That boy was Taniyama-san's classmate."

Everyone fell into a deep silence and stared at Yasuhara who suddenly became conscious. Since his information is concerning Mai, he was already expecting their reactions. Yet, it's still quite daunting when a group of people was expecting something useful from you. Especially when all of them are professionals. Well, it's not that he is not a professional himself. Hirota-san once told him that his skills in researching had surpassed the human database of the Tokyo District Public Prosecutor's Office.

"By this, do you want to tell us that Ibara Sachi was not the only one who's linked to Mai's case." Naru concluded.

Ruri frowned. Shibuya called Taniyama in her first name... could it be that. . .what's going on between those two?

"Right." Yasu nodded. "And his name is Nobunaga Arai, a medicine student at TODAI and Taniyama-san's classmate."

"Wait." Hirota interupt. "I think I've heard that name before. . .where. . .ah! Yes, the student who killed himself in his own father's grave."

"That's him." Yasu confirmed. "That Nobunaga Arai was found dead in Aoyama cemetery six days before Taniyama-san's abduction. I went to his house and got a chance to interview his mother. I could say that I've gathered interesting data about Nobunaga Arai."

"Tell us about it." Ayako said, flipping her red hair to the back.

Yasu's glasses glinted as he fixed it. "Name: Nobunaga Arai, age: eighteen years old, took medicinal course in TODAI until he was found dead in the cemetery last February. This Arai-kun only got back to the boxing club before his death so his mother never suspected that something like that to happen. But his mother told me something about him, she confided that she's not Arai-kun's biological mother."

"Then Nobunaga Arai was adopted?" Masako inquired.

"More or less." Yasu answered. "Arai-kun's father was killed by a drunk man fourteen years ago, he was only four years old back then and nobody knows who his mother was as his father raised the child on his own. Hence the child was left in his father's only sibling. So technically the mother he had known was his own aunt. The offender was already in prison but I'm still planning to delve deeper since I have a gut that there's more to it." The boy cleared his throat. "After which, I invited Taniyama-san's closed friend for an interview. And according to them, Nobunaga and Taniyama were not closed friends. However, two days before his death, Nobunaga Arai-kun requested for Taniyama to investigate his friend's friend case."

Naru raised a brow. "A friend of a friend." He stated. Why is Mai so gullible? "What's the name of Nobunaga's friend?"

"The girl named Michiru remember it." Yasuhara reached for his notebook inside his bag and leaf some pages. "Morisato Riu from the IT department, Nobunaga's closed friend. And fortunately boss, I've talked to him and he gave me very helpful information to narrow down our search." He pushed up his glasses. "The name of the person who ask Morisato was Mikoku Junko. A businessman who owns a hotel in minato-ku."

"Mikoku Junko?" Bou-san said, looking up at the ceiling. He thought about the last name. Now that was odd. Mikoku is not a usual surname in Japan. So, if someone was named Mikoku Junko that has a name in the business industry, it would be easy to remember him. "Are you sure about that shonen?"

"That's what Morisato told me." Yasu answered. "I'm sure he wasn't making that up or something. You know that my strong point is how I carry myself to make people believed what I say." He grins. "So I'm sure he's not lying."

Bou-san sweat drop.

"So, from thereafter I have searched the name on line and even dig some records in the library archives, however the name wasn't found."

"An alias?" John asked.

"I have thought of that John-san. And being the researcher that I am, I tried something that could make my search expanded. I list down all the hotels in Tokyo and I'm very thankful that I started my search in Minato-ku. I list the owners name and found someone that seems to be a little dubious." Yasuhara place his elbows above his knees and leaned a little. "Boss ordered me to find someone with suspicious earning records within the years. Apparently, there was one that captured my attention. This person, you see, put up his own hotel five years ago and managed to make a big name in Japan's business industry in a span of two years."

"I don't see how's that dubious." Ayako said. "There were so many businessmen that managed to get on top in just a short time."

Yasuhara smiled. "I know, that's not the reason why I doubt him though. Let's just say I cast him a shadow of the doubt because he has a very shady personality." He said. "Aside from the media who knew little about this person. No one knew his past or where he came from."

"Seems like he's not the type of person to brag his achievements or he was just simply hiding something." Bou-san commented.

Yasu shrugged. "We don't know. But I found a very interesting article from ten years ago and that was involving this person's name."

"What about it." Masako inquired.

"Concerning the death of five person, consisting of four taoist priest in a small temple at mount Negoro." He delivered. "The four priests were found dead inside a large room in the temple. No wounds or anything that could lead to a murder, they look like they were just sleeping. Someone says they drunk poison but the forensics didn't find any chemicals in their body."

Naru frowned. If there's no evidence then no other conclusion can be made, yet it bothers him that four person died without any trace of something that happen. It was a mystery indeed.

Yasuhara continue. "A helper once told a reporter that it's must be a god that punishes the four priest because of their sins. However the said reporter wrote it otherwise and this incident as an epidemia." He cleared his throat. "Later on after seven months a detective from a local police investigated the case again. The report was filed under the Japan's Criminal Investigation Department and the detective insisted that it's a murder case. But there's no evidence so the cased remain unclosed. However the inspector had an interesting find. He learned that the priests in that temple had adopted two teenage boys as an onmyouji in training but one of them died on that incident."

"Wait, if there were five people who have died on that incident" Madoka said, her brows knitted. "how come the reporters only wrote four?"

Yasuhara sighed. "The boy didn't die in the room. He was found in a forest. His heart was stabbed, that's why some concluded he's not connected on the case but here's the thing, on the night of that incident, someone saw a person carrying an unconscious body leaving the temple's premises."

"And the name of the boy who died?" Naru impatiently asked.

"Kurogane Chou, seventeen years old and practicing onmyoudou at that small temple."

Naru frowned and inclined his head a little.

"And I believed that he was this person's big brother." Yasuhara place the three pictures he was holding on the table. "Those were his only picture I found on the internet."

The team scrutinize the three pictures. All of them were stolen shots of a person with a handsome face and silver hair. He's wearing glasses that made his features more appealing. One look at the guy you would know that he's not someone to mess up with.

"What's his name?" Bou-san asked.

"Kurogane Kagiri." Yasuhara answered.

John decided to speak up "If he's the younger brother of Kurogane Chou, and also an onmyou-practitioner that makes more sense that the perpetrator is an onmyouji."

"Right!" Yasu said smiling widely.

"But. . .we are still not sure if he was the one behind all of this." Hirota chimed in.

"Indeed." Naru agreed. "That's why we have to investigate him further." He smirked.

Takigawa saw it and raised a brow. "Can't accept that there's someone handsome like you Naru-chan?" He asked the narcissist.

He just looked at the monk. "I'm not interested in some pointless rivalry."

Takigawa gave him a long glance. "Then what are you smirking for?"

"A fair opponent." He said with a suspicious looking smile on his face.

"Opponent, huh?" Takigawa said, a smile forming in his lips. "Now I feel sorry for the guy."

"And why is that?" Ayako asked, suspicious to the monk's sudden smile.

"Naru-bou will surely trample him heavily, and loving the sight of this Kurogane Kagiri bowing prostrate before him as a compensation for what he have done to his beloved tea and his beloved assistant." Bou-san said eyeing the stoic boy with a teasing smile.

Masako cleared her throat and looked away.

Ayako and Yasuhara snicker, John blushed. Of course there's no need to hide it anymore! When they found him near the cliff he was unconscious. They brought him back to the house and Lin put him on the sofa so he can rest. They were about to go back in their room when Naru the great Narcissist utter some words.

All of them were surprised back there. Naru was calling Mai's name and saying how idiot she was for opening the damn door! After that he says the word 'Warm' and became silent again.

When he woke up that morning, they pretended like it was never happen.

"How romantic Noll!" Madoka chimed, her eyes glimmering in happiness. "You're planning to save Mai-chan from that evil manipulating black cloud! I'll tell your mother about this!" Madoka fished out her phone and dial. After a while her enthusiastic voice can be heard once again. "Hello." She said in english. "Luella! Noll is playing knight in dull black clothes! And he's going to rescue Mai!" And she went on and on and on.

The team eyed Naru who just sit there like nothing was happening. His expression remained passive but his smirked was no longer visible.

However, Lin was curious. His charged didn't look annoyed or exasperated. He was just... ...him.

'What's going on inside his head?' He asked himself.

"Ahm... ...Naru-bou, I'm just joking when I said that." Bou-san said in a small voice. Seeing no change from his boss quite unnerve the monk. Perhaps he crossed the line?

"Do you really?" Naru said, giving the monk a hard look. "I was not aware of that." He then shifted his gaze at everyone. "This meeting is dismiss. I'll call you again if I need some assistance. For now I'll plan for our next move. Everyone may leave now." Naru stood up and walked back to his office. Lin followed suit and closed the door of Naru's office

When the two of them were already inside he decided to ask his charge. "Are you mad?"

Oliver raised a brow. "What?"

"About what Takigawa-san said."

"Why would I? Did he say something wrong?"

The Chinese man sighed and give his charge a small smile. 'So he finally admits it' he thought.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After their meeting from Naru's office, Yasuhara and Takigawa agreed to walk home together. Over the years Takigawa gotten used to Yasuhara's odd way of teasing, but sometimes, this boy gets excited and gives him chills. Well, Yasuhara seems normal when he's not thinking of something out of this world. He is a great researcher and respectful student if he may add.

"Good Job Yasuhara!" Takigawa said, patting Yasu's shoulder and grinning a little.

"I don't really have psychic powers but if it's getting information for the investigation, leave it to me!" Yasuhara gave him a mischievous smile. "So, my honey decided to admire me, huh?" His face intentionally sadden. "Sob. sniff. sob. do you know how painful it is to work far away from you?"

"Do you also want me to cry?"

The monk always thought that he was lucky to have the whole team as his colleagues. They're fun to be with that sometimes he forgets that they are working to hunt ghosts. Then there's Mai. She was like a little sister to him. The monk almost lost it when he learned that she was abducted. He prayed to the gods to keep her safe until they find her.

Yasu clasped his hands and looked up. "You're hurting my feelings! Why do you have to deny everything?"

"I'm not denying anything coz I'm not saying anything!" He snapped at him.

Yasu just smiled and with a cheerful voice he said. "If you love your wife you won't betray her."

"Ha-a? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are afraid of Ayako that's why you can't accept my proposal." He said. "Isn't that right?"

Bou-san stepped back. "You. . .You're kidding me right?"

"Of course!" He laughed heartily. "Though, I really admire you for saying something like that to boss-chan. The word 'Surprise' is understatement for what I felt when boss-chan didn't say anything."

The monk scratched the back of his head. "I thought I was gonna die back there!" He chuckled. "I have a feeling he does that on purposed to get away from further questioning. He didn't admit it but didn't deny it either. What do you think?"

"Do you really want my opinion regarding that?"

"E, depends. If it's something I can agree with; then let's hear it."

Yasu laugh. "Looks like you didn't think much of what you've said. Do you want my opinion or my agreement that what you think is right?"

"I'll choose the latter."

The boy's glasses earn a glint when he pushed it up. "Then tell me about what you think. I'll give my opinion after."

Bou-san closed his eyes and cross his arms, thinking a bit. "Hmmm-It's obvious... ...wasn't it? Naru-chan's feelings for our dear Mai still, I wonder why he keeps silent about it."

"E?" Yasu looked surprised. "Hoy, Bou-san did you really think about what you're saying?" Yasuhara sighed. He felt like he just heard the most nonsense joke in his whole life. "Do you really think Boss would say something about that? It'll rain ghost first before you can hear him say 'I love Mai, do you have problem with that?' You're wishing for the impossible!"

The monk grimace. "Point taken, but not saying anything was like silence means yes, right?"

"Aren't you aware that you already answered your own question?" Yasu said. "Boss is not an average kind of person. He is Oliver Davis, being cheeky is beyond his characteristics."

"I know, I know." Takigawa said nodding. "I'm just worried that I'm assuming Naru-chan's feelings for Mai. What if I'm wrong?"

Yasuhara laugh. "I didn't know that you're this dense! Can't you see it, boss actions concerning Mai?"

"Sorry, I'm not the one working with them in the office." He said frowning.

"I get you." Yasu said to him. "You're not wrong though. Boss doesn't have to say anything because his actions were vivid like a clear sky." He fixed his glasses. "He will say it... ...eventually, but not to you!"

* * *

**~GHOST HUNT~**

"You seem to be in a bad mood, did something happen between you and Shibuya-san?" Ayane sat beside Ruri and handed her a can of cold coffee.

Ruri arrived at the location of their photo shoot two hours ago from Shibuya's office. Since then her face was as sour as vinegar and her mood was bad as the typhoon yet to arrive in their country. It was useless to ask her what have happened because she was sure she won't spill the beans. But Ruri always wanted to feel that she's important, that's why someone has to ask her before she snaps and walk out on them.

"Say, do you know something about Taniyama Mai?" She heard her asked.

Ayane glanced at her friend. She's just watching the staff prepare everything but she knew her mind is in somewhere else. "Taniyama Mai?" She put a finger under her chin and looked up.

"Yeah."

"I think I do. Shibuya-san's workmates were talking about her when they're investigating your house." She said. "I remember them calling Shibuya-san 'Naru' and that Mai as his other assistant." She turned to Ruri. "Why are you asking?"

"None of your business."

Ayane shrugged then stood up. "We're starting in five minutes." She said, then walked toward the props and costumes and touched a velvet gown. She looked back at her friend. "Why is it so hard to be your assistant?" She whispers sighing.

Ruri's grasped tightened. Almost crashing the poor can in her hands. She watched as the lights switched on, illuminating the whole studio, reminding her that her world as a model and star actress was different from Shibuya's world. He's out of her league yet she wants him...no, she's wrong...she's the one who's out of his league. He may be a simple investigator but he made her feel like he's the one on top.

Naru? Where did that funny nick name came from? It doesn't suit him. Ruri felt a panged in her chest when she recalled Shibuya calling that Taniyama on her first name.

'Is Taniyama Mai important? Does Shibuya like her? What kind of person is she?' She asked herself.

Now that she decided to pursue her feelings toward Shibuya Kazuya, why does someone have to be a hindrance? Shibuya is not an easy person but she knew that she could change that. She can manage to melt his cold personality. If she's always with him, one day he might look at her. He might change...

...no! He will change! He will love Ruri...he will!

She'll make sure of that! If Taniyama is indeed important to Shibuya then may the best girl win! That if they'll find her.

'What Ruri wants Ruri gets.' She said, glaring at the white background for her photo shoot.

* * *

**May_ _ _**

**_ _ _Four days before full moon**

'What...doing?'

Number 23 looked up when she heard a faint voice inside her head. She saw the wisp, floating softly a few inches above her head. She smiled at it and lifted the cloth she was holding.

"I saw a sewing kit inside one of the wardrobe's drawer. I'm bored so, I'm making a blanket out of the old clothes I found." She answered.

'Why … dark colors?' He asked.

She smiled. "We can use this. I noticed all my clothes were in light colors. If I escape wearing a light colored dress, it would be easy to spot me, isn't it?" She took the needle and struggles to put a new thread.

'You...not...scared?' The wisp asked.

She shook her head. "I've already decided. I don't know what will happen to me out there but I have to get away."

'leave...everything to me..need to possess your body..'

Her head snap up. "What? Why?" She asked, confused.

'Make… escape easier... ...you don't know the way.'

The girl fell in silence, gazing at the wisp.

He's right. She doesn't know the way outside and they only have one hour to make things work out. It would be a real hassle if she gets lost in the mansion.

If she makes just one wrong move her life will be over so are her friends chance to leave this place.

"Would it be okay? Would it hurt?" She asked again.

'No...' Was his only answer.

She pouted a little and gives him a half smile. "No, what? No, it won't be okay or no, it won't hurt?"

'It would be okay...it won't hurt..'

"You sure?"

'Yes.'

"I've wanted to ask you." The girl said reaching for the blue flower beside her and showed him. "Where did this flower came from? I always woke up and see this flower every morning."

Wisp flew in circle. 'Flower. . name. .wasurenagusa...came from a friend...meet her outside.'

Putting down the cloth she heaved a sigh and gave wisp a grateful look. In a prison like this someone needs something to believe in. Her stay in this cold and dull place was never easy. Each day she has to deal with loneliness and fear. Sometimes, her dreams give her terror. Nightmares that almost took away her thought that she would live a better life someday. But her supernatural friends gave their best to cheer her up every day. If not for them, she may lose her hope and live as dull as the wall of this cell.

"Thank you for everything." She whispers. "I'll make sure to repay you someday."

**...**

"Please! Let it reach you!" Mai shouted with a frustrated voice. She glared at the grayish shield covering a certain building and frown. She was currently trying to go through the shield, but all of her attempt was a failure.

She flew down to the street clock and surveyed the whole place. The place in 'here' hasn't gotten any better. Unfortunately it has gotten worst! There's a huge black void that was gradually sucking up the whole place, erasing the only fragments of the real Mai memories.

She turned to the bridge where Naru stood when Gene pulled him in the astral plane. The banister was covered in rust. Cracks everywhere that made it look like an abandon bridge. It's only a matter of time before the void eats the whole bridge. Half of the place was already erased, they need to protect the remaining fragments because if these continue. . . .All of her memories will be lost... ...lost forever.

"I won't lose!" She declared, charging at the shield once again.

**...**

'Naru...' Wisp whisper.

The girl raised a brow at him "What?" She looked surprise. "What did you say?"

'Naru... ...I met...Naru's brother.'

The girl blinked in confusion. She didn't know a spirit or a person named Naru. . .Then a sudden flashed of scene played in her mind and she remember the man in her dream. How she carry him in her arms and how she smiled at him with warmth.

A blush decided to show on her cheeks. Why the hell did she remember that? She heard the wisp chuckle when she held her face.

"S-Stop laughing! I, I just remember something embarrassing from my dream..." She calmed herself and turned to him again. "So, who are Naru and his brother? Someone you knew before?"

'Friends. . .new friends...' He said then flew closer to her. 'His brother was nice...he knew ... barier...dangerous.'

"Really? He's someone from outside then?"

'Yeah.' The wisp said remembering what Gene said before he left.

_"I need to go now." Gene said._

_"Do you have somewhere else to go?" He asked._

_"I need to checked on my brother, need to make sure he's not thinking of killing himself out of frustration." He smiled. "I think we are much alike, are we not? We are both dead but we still have to look after our stubborn brother."_

_Chou shrugged. "I couldn't agree more. Everything is for their sake." He said. "Well, it's their fault anyway that we have to stay here and look after them."_

_Gene's face became serious. "Both of them were victims of this harsh world, the reason why we can't blame them if they are doing the wrong thing." Gene said._

_Chou nod. "But... ...I'm here to stop my brother from his wrong doing." He declared. "He had done so much evil things and I don't want someone to get in danger anymore."_

_"Yeah." It's funny how a ghost imagined that he could still sigh when they're already stopped from breathing. "Anywise, tell that girl that you met Naru's brother."_

_"Naru?" Chou inquired._

_"Just tell her."_

_Chou smiled and nodded._

"So you made a new friend?"

The girl said, pulling the wisp's thoughts back. He looked at the girl who was now smiling at her.

"I'm glad that you made a new friend." She said. "But you know, the name Naru seems familiar. I wonder who he is."

**...**

Mai stood above the street clock motionless, eyes wide in shock and mouth slightly gaped. She couldn't believe it. She actually damaged the shield.

Frowning, Mai move toward the building and observed the small crack. It's just a minor crack, about seven inches long. Nevertheless it could help her reach the other.

"Mai." A gentle voice called behind her back.

Seemingly bit startled, Mai wheeled. Gene was floating there, greeting her with a gentle smile.

"Gene!" She said. "I made a crack! The shield had a crack!"

Gene gave her a knowing look. "That's good." He said, and then floats near the shield to observe the crack. "This will do, listen to me Mai..."

Mai straightened her full attention on Gene.

"I want you to enter a certain memory in this crack." He said, pointing at the crack.

"A certain memory?" She inclined her head, confused.

"Yes." Gene said. "A certain memory that can help the other Mai to find her way back."

* * *

Her whole world was silent yet boisterous. Everything was dark and the cold steam coming from the niche of the wall basically makes her shuddered.

The loud cacophony of shrieking and steal clamoring were so loud in her ears, she felt as though her brain will burst any moment now. It was way beyond horrible.

The tortured souls seek help yet she couldn't do anything for them. The girl hugged her knees and places her chin above it, feeling ashamed of herself.

They're all dead but she's scared of them. She was supposed to help but she's afraid to die.

'Is this the feeling of the last person who died in this place?' She asked herself and looked down.

_'I'm scared...'_

_'I'm scared...'_

_'I'm scared!'_

_'I'm scared the footsteps are coming closer!' _

_'It's as if he can hear my heartbeat outside! What should I do? I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE…'_

She can feel his every move outside and she has a feeling that the man was about to found her. His hands were slowly lifting to touch the handle of the closet where she hides. An amused smirk caused by excitement on his face, the anticipation of killing someone.

_'Go away!'_ She closed her eyes tight and covers her mouth. _'Go away! Go away! Go away!'_

Whoever he is, he's persistent in finding her. A loud crash startled her and in an instant all the cells in her bodies reacted in fear. She was frozen on the spot.

"Found you..." The man grinned in delight when he saw her trembling in fear in that small closet. "You may have gotten away from me for a while but you can never escape this place. Now then, as a compensation for your stubbornness I won't take my time killing you."

Her eyes widen in terror_. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!"_

The man looked at her with disgust. "Well, I apologized too..." He took out a dagger and plunged it into the woman's heart. "But I must."

Everything fell in darkness...Deafening silent engulfed her world, it's as though she was tossed inside a box. So in that dream, someone was stabbed and died inside her closet and the one who ends that woman's life was ... Kagiri.

Why did he do it? What's his purpose for taking someone's life? If what wisp told her was right, that he wanted to bring him back … then isn't it too much to kill someone just to be with the one you love? You will surely end up in a never ending nightmare for the rest of your life.

But … would she do the same thing if ever she were in his place? Can she take away one's life in order to get what she really wanted? She doesn't know the answer … moreover she doesn't understand what Kagiri's feeling while he slowly murdering that woman. Was he sad? Did he feel remorse for what he had done? Is he suffering?

_I don't understand … I don't want to feel the same thing … …_

After a while of floating in that dark void a sudden flash of white light flashed before her, blinding what's left in her already unclear vision. She blinked then slightly scratched her eyes. When her vision begins to clear she noticed something.

"E? Ee...Eeeeee?!" She yelled in surprise. "Where in the world am I?" She looked around at her new surroundings.

Establishments were now standing erect all over the place. Street lights made it easy to see everything. Yet despite the store and other restaurants being open, she didn't see any single person. It was as though the place was in isolation. She saw a sign that carry the name of the place.

**Dougenzaka**...it says.

"Am I ejected in a foreign place again?" She asked. But hey! That sign is written in kanji, so that means, she's still in Japan.

She turned to her front. A two-story building stood there. It was perfectly covered with red tiled brick that gives a semi familiar feeling. There's a mini fountain in front of the cafe on the first level that was surrounded by three tables. Each has two chairs. On its left side was a boutique with an 'OPEN' signage hanged on the glass pane of its door.

She can see an escalator on the right side leading to the second level.

The girl didn't know why but her feet started to move on its own, heading to where the building was. Curious, she let her feet carry her where they wanted to go. She rode the escalator and went up to the second floor.

"There's nothing interesting." She said to herself when she reached the second level. There were only a few offices, a dental clinic, an interior design shop and a planning company. A grayish blue wooden door behind the planning company caught her attention. The girl stopped her feet and looked closely at the door. It was a simple wooden door with a designed glass pane and a logo that was frosted on it.

The logo displayed 'Shibuya Psychic Research' written in a stylish font.

Again, there's nothing special about it, however, her curiosity was eating her up. She knew there's a chance that danger might wait to happen inside this door. But she's eager to learn what's inside of this office.

They say that 'curiosity kills the cat' but she's not a cat and she felt like someone is telling her that it would be alright and it's safe to go on.

With a slight doubt inside her chest, the girl held the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. She was startled when she heard a rung. Looking up she saw a bell.

She sighed in relief. "It's just a bell ... that surprised me."

She continue opening the door and peered inside, when she saw no one, she silently walked inside.

A sudden beat in her heart made her froze. She stopped moving and looked back at the door. Why did she felt like she had done that move before?

"Must be my imagination." She said to herself.

The girl frowned and turned to her front. She just stood there motionless while slowly scrutinizing the not so large office.

Four shelves with so many files and books was the first thing she saw inside. There were blinds hanging on the window. She walked further, still looking around.

A plant near the door added a color to the caramel painted wall, giving it a slight natural look. The two black upholstered couches were neatly aligned with a table on the centre.

To her left, a small door can be seen but she's not sure where it leads. There's also a wooden desk near the window, the type that was used by a secretary.

She tilts her head and sat on the couch. A moment after she decided to lie down.

"I wonder what are they doing in this office?" She breathe in. "The aura in this place is light. Perhaps, the employees were happy working in this place."

She noticed another two plain looking doors. She got up and decided to take a peek on the first. She step closer and open it really carefully as if afraid that someone might catch her trespassing. Well, she already trespassed so she might as well look.

"So, what do we have here?"

The office was dark, lit only by the soft glow of the brass lamp on the desk. Still, she can see another few shelves and furnitures inside. Closing the door behind her, she walked toward the desk. It confused her that someone left the lamp open. Maybe someone was in here before she enters.

A white unpowered monitor was resting silently on the desk. There's a small can full of pencils, ball pens and other markers. She saw an expensive looking reclining chair and decided to sit on it.

The girl placed both her arms on the desk. "So, what do you have in store for me tonight?" She said, acting like a professional boss. "How are our businesses? Are they doing great?" She laughed at what she's doing.

After that, her laugh faded. She leaned on the desk and surveyed the whole room. Heaving a sigh she said. "It's lonely."

"Your acting was not convincing." A small voice said out of nowhere. "Who are you? Who gave you permission to enter?"

The girl's head jerked up and quickly looked around the room, feeling a little frightened. She's doom! Someone caught her trespassing!

She scowled when she saw no sign of any living creature inside the room. No human present.

"I'm here!" She heard the voice said again. This time her eyes caught a small movement above the table.

Her eyes widened in surprise. There's a coin dancing on the table! The girl leaned closer and looked at the coin with so much curiosity.

"A coin?" A talking coin?


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I have already arranged an appointment with the president of KHI hotel." Lin stated using his formal voice.

The taciturn man didn't mind if the person in front of him didn't budge. He's used to it, being with Noll for so many years taught Lin many things. One of them was expanding his temper.

Naru glanced at his assistant then back to his file. "Good."

"You'll be having a meeting with Kurogane Kagiri tomorrow afternoon at his office."

He heard what Lin said but he remained silent. It never occurred to him that Lin can made an arrangements for a meeting that easily. It made him think that he's walking in a lion's den. But then again, every danger is a challenge for Oliver Davis. If this Kurogane Kagiri is indeed a dangerous person, then Naru need to take him head on.

"Do you still have to finish something?" Lin asked.

He just nodded.

"Just tell me if you're finish. I'll be in my office." Lin said then exited his office.

Naru let out a soft sigh. He reclined on his chair then looked up, searching patterns on the ceiling.

He has a very boring problem, a problem with a very easy solution. That solution, however, was connected to a one annoying obstruction.

He doesn't need any evidence to put Kurogane Kagiri behind bars. He only needed a proof to make sure that he was the one who took Mai. If he's indeed the one then something is need to be done.

Naru ordered Lin to set an appointment with him using his real name Oliver Davis. Since SPR is slowly gaining popularity the past few months, there's a chance that he might recognize the name Shibuya Kazuya. If that happens, it will be hard for him to corner Kurogane Kagiri. Much more when the said man decided to bring Mai in a more faraway place.

He already planned everything and Naru couldn't care less if someone finds out about his real identity. If that's one way to remove that annoying obstruction, then so be it.

Nothing matters now... ...he only wanted to see Mai.

Up until now, he couldn't forget that particular dream. The dream when Mai saved him. That dream when she secured him with her warm embrace. The assuring aura he felt back then when she held him.

'That was certainly a dream ... I think.' Naru thought to himself.

It felt real, though the realization went running back when he woke up and she's not there. He was angry at himself. He allowed himself to grieve for someone who was never really gone. The same way he grieved for Gene all the time when the thought of him never coming back crossed his mind.

But Mai is still alive and he will get her back.

The ring of the bell revert his thoughts back. The office is already closed, so who would come at this hour? Did Lin forget to turn the signage? It's not usual for his assistant to overlook that. He didn't budge in his seat and let Lin deal with whoever that is.

"Noll!" Lin called outside. Sounding panicked.

Naru frowned. Now that's odd. What's happening out there that made Lin sounded like that?

"Noll! Come quick! You have to see this!" He shouted again.

Naru jolt up and rushed outside his office, only to find Lin standing frozen and looking bewildered at the sight in front of him.

He wheeled. Turning his sight on what Lin saw. It took a moment for Naru's mind to grasp what was happening, and when he does, a sudden pinch of elated feeling emerged from somewhere inside his chest. It was as though the person he was waiting for finally decided to come back home.

He couldn't believe it! Mai's spirit is actually in front of him!

* * *

|||Ghost Hunt|||

"I sense a faint spiritual aura coming outside and ordered my shiki to check on it. Yet in some cause, it couldn't get closer." Lin explained. "I locked the door but...she opened it."

'So even Lin's shiki.' Naru thought.

He remembered what Gene said the last time in the here...

_"No harm will come to Mai. The culprit is keeping her and for some unknown reason, he couldn't get near her... ...Mai is an astral projector. Most of the time her spirit wanders here, and whenever she's nowhere in here, her spirit certainly stays at the now which is the present. She roams around without any specific place to go. Her spirit jumps from places to places and these only happen whenever she sleeps." Gene said. _

"But how did she end up here?" Naru asked no one.

Lin raised a brow at him. "There's something you're not telling me." Lin said.

"There is." He replied.

"Care to enlighten me of what's happening? Why is Mai's spirit here? Is she dead?"

The word dead clung in his mind like a poison. He glared at the Chinese man who didn't even flinch.

"Don't keep everything Noll. It won't help us if you're keeping some important information. Now, tell me about it." Lin said firmly.

He let out a breath. "Mai's spiritual strength is higher than any psychic we knew. Enough for her spirit to manifest in the real world but Gene says that she jump from different places without any specific place to go. Her memory had been erased by the culprit and I'm confused as to why her spirit is here."

He looked at Mai who stood motionless in the center of the room. She was quietly observing the whole place.

"She can't see us." Naru felt his face going rigid. Her soul must be in a different dimension. "She's in the quantum realm."

"You mean that realm? But..."

"I know … the realm before the astral realm." He said. "It's a buffer zone between the physical and astral worlds. From our perspective here on Earth, it is a place to tie up loose ends after we die and prepare to move on. We still possess a body of form and structure nearly identical to our physical body, but lighter, subtler and more vibrant." Naru explained. "But since Mai is not completely dead, her spirit can only see the half of the quantum realm. Therefore, she couldn't see any living things. It's rare for a spirit of the living people to reach the quantum realm."

Mai stepped forward to the couch and sat on it, head still looking around.

"Is it possible that she recalled being in this place?" Lin questioned.

"I don't know." He said.

A moment more, Mai lie flat on her back. 'I wonder what they're doing in this office? The aura in this place is light. Perhaps, the employees were happy working in this place.'

Naru's blue eyes widened just a fraction. "Did you hear that Lin?"

"Hear what?" Lin asked back. Confused.

Oliver slowly shook his head with a knitted brow. Did Mai develop mental telepathy? It's possible, because twins are not the only one who can develop telepathy. Sometimes when a person was closed enough to the other individual, one can hear that person's thought. Yet, that doesn't mean that it could work for the both person.

"She still doesn't remember anything." He told the confused Lin.

Wearing a curious look, the girl stood up and head to his office door. She opened it then entered.

Lin was about to move but Naru motioned for him to stay outside. "Let me handle this." He said then checked his pocket for something he could used to converse with Mai.

He found a coin. He took it out and stared at it. If Mai can see the things here, she will see this coin. He needs to use a small amount of energy to make the coin move like what he does when they both fall on the sewer. And if he's fortunate enough, he can use this to help her remember everything. Gene says he have to do anything in order to help Mai.

'This will do' He clenched his fist in his pocket tight and entered with the coin in hand.

"So, what do you have in store for me tonight?" Mai said, seated on his reclining chair. "How's our businesses, are they doing great?"

Naru smirked when she laughed at her own childishness. Same old Mai, she's still childish.

After a moment her laugh withered and she became silent. "It's lonely." She said.

Naru felt a clutch in his stomach. She felt lonely despite him being there. They're both near each other but the invisible concrete wall is still there, the shield that keeps them apart.

Mai didn't notice when Naru placed the coin on the table. He then mustered a small amount of his PK and started to control the coin.

"You're acting was not very convincing." Naru thought inside his mind. "Who are you? Who gave you permission to enter?"

Startled. Mai begin to look around, probably searching for that someone who broke the room's silence.

"I'm here!" He said, catching her attention. He made the coin whirl and jump.

Mai's eyes blinked, widened, surprised to see a talking coin in front of her. She leaned closer and curiously watched the coin.

"Coin?" She asked. "A talking coin?" She reached out a finger and touched it. "What are you made out of?"

"You're asking me what I'm made out of?"

She smiled. "Never mind, don't answer the question. This is just a dream anyway." She said.

"A dream?" Naru/coin asked.

"Yeah. I always dreamt of different things and place. But...this is the first time I have come in here."

Naru's hand rolled in a fist. This is not... ...this is not Mai's first time in here at all.

**...**

Lin on the other hand was silently eavesdropping. He could hear Oliver mumbling but he can't make out his words. Did he manage to talk to Taniyama? Lin sighed and moved away to the door. It's been a while since Oliver saw Mai. He'll let him to be with her.

Lin saw Oliver's face earlier. He must say that Oliver had completely changed over the years of staying here. Maybe some people can still see him as his old self. But for Lin who had been with him for a long time...something did changed.

The Chinese man smirked. A man with a stoic face but soul filled with intense emotion. That's how he described the great Oliver Davis now.

**...**

"This is your first time." Naru stated. "Yet you trespass and now sitting on my master's chair."

Mai giggled. "I know that! But somehow, it felt glad to be here." She placed her chin above her hand. "Where is your master anyway? I didn't saw him when I entered the office."

"I'm guarding this office." He dodged the question. "You still haven't answer my question. Who are you?"

She sighed. "Will you believe me if I say I don't know?"

The coin whirled again.

"That's the truth. I don't know who I am. I can't even remember a simple thing about myself."

Naru froze. This was that entire person's fault. If not for him Mai will... ...he clenched and un-clenched his fist. Oliver sighed then sat on the visitor's chair. "What's your name?"

"Number twenty three." She answered.

Even her name was changed. The only name he loves to call aside from Gene. Even that was taken away from him. Calling Mai in number just because he will kill her later on, just how much Kurogane Kagiri see her as a human?

"What an ugly name." Naru stated in a dull and cold tone.

Mai's eyes narrowed and one of her brow shot up. "Hey! What kind of rude comment is that? It's not my fault I don't know what my real name was." She said, sticking out her tongue.

Naru's face relaxed and he smirked. "And it's not my fault you have an ugly name. Why don't we change that ugly name of yours?" He suggested.

If by giving her name back means he'll able to call out to her again then he would gladly tell what her real name is. It's already lonely being by yourself and it's lonelier not to be able to remember who you are.

"A name? Really? You will give me a name?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

He nodded. "Sure. But there's a payment."

Her eyes widened again. "I don't have any money. And...it's weird, a money asking for a money?" She said stifling a laugh.

"Of course you don't." He said. "Can you touch a thing at all?"

"I think I can. Why?"

Naru frowned. How strong is her spiritual strength anyway? Now, he's really curious, he wanted to do some experiments on Mai to know whether she's like Gene or maybe more. "Then it's settled. I'll give you a name, you will make me some tea."

"Tea?" Mai asked like it's the most mysterious thing in the world. "You will drink tea?!"

"Not for me silly. That's for my master." He replied. "It will also compensate for your crime."

She pouted. "You talk like I have done a very bad thing. Your master left the door unlock and it's not-"

"Mai." Naru called.

The girl frowns and looked at the coin. "What?"

"I said Mai." He said, controlling the coin to move on her left. "That will be your name."

"Mai?" She asked, confused.

"Do you not like it?"

Mai fell silent for a while. "I like it. . .actually... ...but it felt like I've known that name before."

"Mai." He called again.

"Yes?"

"The tea."

"Oh! Right the payment!" She said smiling while slowly standing up. "Ne...coin-san, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell your master about me, kay?"

"You're not the only one who's afraid of him." He said.

She pouted again. "I'm not afraid of him!" She declared. "It's just that...you guard this place, yes? He will definitely scold you if he finds out someone manage to get in."

Oh..she worries for the coin than her own self.

He smirked. "Okay. I won't tell my master."

"And coin-san. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"Nice to meet you..I'm Mai." She said smiling brightly.

For a moment Naru was frozen on his spot. Though he's only looking at Mai's spirit and she couldn't see him, it made him somewhat happy that she's in front of him and smiling brightly like she used to before. Seem like everything is not too late for them. That's why even if the feeling of worry never leaves him, he allows himself to smile back.

"Mai … I … miss you."

Even if he conveys himself like this, it will never reach her. He knew that yet he wanted Mai to feel that she's never alone, that wherever she is he's always there for her. But … is it really that way? Or is it the other way around? Mai maybe alone in that place yet he's the one feeling the loneliness more. He's always been alone so loneliness shouldn't bother him, he already forgot how to be happy even so, when she disappears suddenly the feeling of loneliness grew still to the point that it already hurts.

Loneliness is just another chemical reaction in one's brain. Like other emotions he can control it but now, he lacks the power to do so. It is illogical for him to feel that way, but that's how human emotions are. You can express it but you can't calculate it.

It's a good thing that Mai was not there to see him like that. Because the last thing he wanted to see is a worried and hurting Mai.

_You'll probably laugh at me if you were in your usual self ... after all I told you that I'm a stupid person with no feelings. . ._

Naru looked away clearing his throat. He followed her outside and stopped when Mai also stopped down her track. She's staring at her desk.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I just feel like. . .there's something important inside that ball pen." She said.

**...**

Lin couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing at the entrance of the kitchen and watching how his charge ordered the ghost Mai to make some tea.

A LOT OF THAT BLOODY FREAKIN TEA!

That was three liters-no! That's probably five! Their stocked of water is now altered with a lot of tea. And if this continue every day, Lin...the beanpole is not far from turning to Earl Grey!

After stuffing all the tea inside the fridge, Oliver gets a paper and marker. He then wrote 'OFF LIMITS', sticking it on their small refrigerator.

Lin shook his head. Guess he needs to find Taniyama Mai fast. If he wants a clean and refreshing water in their office. Oh well, guess he have to bear with tap water for now.

* * *

**The next day_ _ _**

**_ _ _Three days before full moon**

She woke up at the loud shrieking again. The first thing she was when she opened her eyes was the wisp flying around.

She sat up in her bed, stretching both her arms. She's really tired.

'What...happened? Tired...' Wisp said.

"There's a slave driving coin in my dream and he ordered me to make a tea A WHOLE LOT OF THEM!"

'Tea?' The wisp flew in circles. 'Coin?'

"Yep! There's a coin and he said that his master is a tea addict! And I made so many as a payment because he gave me a name!"

'Coin... ...gave you name?'

She nodded. "That good for nothing slave driving coin! But...hey! I made a new friend and I already have a name!" She said smiling.

'What name?'

"He gave me the name Mai." She told him. "Do you think it suits me?"

'Do you...like it?' He asked.

If she's that happy, something good must have happened inside that dream. He smiled, that's good.

"I do! I do! It's beautiful isn't it?" She said, voice full of enthusiasm.

The wisp floats near her. 'If...you're happy.. ...Then it suits you...Mai..'


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As he aligned his glasses, a slight smirk formed in his lips. If all of these have an accurate answer then it wouldn't come down to this. Not that he didn't know how to do something doable, it's just that ... he couldn't do it or he might not able to do it.

That creature is listening. No. He's more than listening. He was under his watch and everything he'll do that out of their plan would surely going to waste.

Was he running out of option? Of course not! Did he have to follow the flow? Definitely not! If there's something that can counter the flow then he has to search for it, with that, many options will unfold in front of him and it's up to him how to use everything as an advantage.

But surely, whatever he does comes with a price. After all, you can't possibly gain your goal without giving something in return.

Kurogane Kagiri's smirk widens as he eyed the two gentlemen approaching his building.

"So ... How should I greet my guest?"

* * *

**_ゴーストハント_**

It's not bad to wear different clothes. But for Dr. Oliver Davis, wearing a suit with a tie complemented his sour mood very well. If there's something Naru hates, it is wearing too formal clothes. He chose efficiency over style after all.

Earlier that afternoon, Madoka, his ever enthusiastic mentor insisted that he wear formal clothes when she found out about his appointment with the Kurogane Hotel International president. According to her, he needs to look more professional and daunting. But for Naru, he didn't care about his looks. He's not having a competition whatsoever.

"Here." Lin handed him a pair of glasses. "You'll need it."

He smirked. "Do you think I'm disguising?" He took it though. He wears it and looked up the tall building in front of him.

The thirty sixth floor building was standing tall at Minato-ku. Its black color was perfectly polished, purposely to let the sun do the job of showing its beauty. There's a five step stair that leads to the entrance and exit of the hotel. A not so high ramp was place on the either side for the convenience of those who have a very big luggage.

Oliver and Lin walked toward the building passing through the automatic glass door heading straight to the lobby. Not like the grand hotels in England, this hotel's lobby was just simple. The floor was made of bluish marble that has a big red carpet on the center. Yellow dim lights go well with the big crystal chandelier. It has ornamental plants scattered everywhere and was neatly designed.

Naru admit that this Kurogane have a good taste. It's not as grand like the hotel he already gone to. But its design is well enough endowed.

The receptionist gave Lin and Oliver a flashy smile. She then bowed at them saying their standard greetings.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Kurogane Kagiri." Lin said to the blushing receptionist.

The receptionist nodded and reaches for the phone. She talked to the person on the other line for a moment while glancing at them every now and then.

"I'm sorry sir, what is the name again?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Ming Wei Lee and Oliver Davis." Lin replied.

After a moment of talking to the phone, she turned to them. "The president's assistant is on his way." The receptionist said. "You may wait at the couch for a while sir."

Lin and Oliver wheeled and head to the couch. There are a few clients already seated, the two girls whispered at each other after putting them under a brief scrutiny.

"What a handsome foreigners." The girl with a curly hair said.

"Did you see the boy? He's beautiful isn't he? I'm sure he's a rich kid."

Oliver smirked and glanced at Lin. "You have a very good taste in name. I didn't know you have it in you."

"I just thought of that. It came from the movie I watched the other day." He said.

"Ming Wei Lee. Is that name come from Kung Fu Panda?" Oliver asked.

"There's no such name in that movie." He told him.

"You've watched Kung Fu Panda."

"The movie was interesting."

He gave Lin an amusing look. "Now, I wonder what else you do in your free time."

"You don't have to know."

"I'm a scientist. Curiosity is a part of my personality." Naru said, somewhat amused but his face remained indifferent.

After a while of sitting on the couch, the assistant came.

He bowed before talking. "I'm Yamaguchi Akira, the president's assistant. President is already waiting in his office, if you please follow me."

The three of them rode the elevator. Yamaguchi pushed the up button then the number 35. The thirty sixth floor must be the penthouse.

A minute pass and the door opened, they got out at the wide hallway. The first thing Lin noticed was paintings and jars neatly aligned at the hall way, the floor were very well furnished and the curved ceiling with red velvet colors gives a very sophisticated yet eerie glow. He can't stop himself from thinking that everything is just an illusion. There's no doubt the whole place is real and does exist however, at the back of his mind, he wanted to dispatch his shiki to find out what was wrong in the place. It must be the aura or something that lies in here.

The three of them stopped at the two door room located at the end of the hallway. Yamaguchi opened the door and gesture for them to go in. The man stride to where Kurogane was, he bowed again before he speaks.

"President, Dr. Oliver Davis and Ming Wei Lee are here." He said.

The man with a silver hair stood up and gave them a half smile. "Welcome. Dr. Oliver Davis I presumed." He said looking at Lin. Naru kept himself from smirking.

"I'm sorry." Lin said. "But I am merely an assistant of Doctor Oliver Davis." He laid his hand in front of Oliver. "This here, is the young doctor Oliver Davis."

"Oh." He gazed at Oliver. "My sincere apologies, I didn't know that a doctor could be this...young."

Naru's face remained apathetic.

Quickly moving forward, Kurogane motioned for them to follow him on the other side of the office where a mini living room is located. He sat before them and crossed his legs with a swift move.

"You've traveled so far, I supposed you're both exhausted." He turned to his assistant. "Yamaki, prepare us some refreshments."

"Right away sir." He said bowing before leaving the room.

"I'm really surprised to have a young doctor here in my office." Kurogane said, placing both hands on his lap. "It's a bit hard to believe that a young person like yourself is already a professional. It's not every day I have a guess of your caliber."

But Oliver is not a delighted to be in front of this man. He could feel a faint atrocious aura coming from him, an aura that could put uneasiness on someone in front of him. He took a secret glance on Lin. The man was sending Kurogane a pointed gaze. Certainly, Lin felt it too. And by the looks of his assistant, whatever that aura is, it's not from Kurogane himself but from someone more evil.

"Many people judge a person by their looks. So your previous reaction was already expected." Oliver said.

Kurogane stared at him, smiling bitterly. "So it seems I haven't stopped judging people by their appearance. Everything still depends on how I view things in my perspective, I wonder if it'll change."

"You're clearly implying that I'm just a child in your perspective." Oliver smirked. "But at this age, I already achieved what others are still trying to grasp."

"Inspiring."

The door opened, letting in the assistant, pushing a tray toward them.

"Your black coffee President." The man said, placing a cup of black coffee in front of Kurogane. He then wheeled and gave the two other guess a ceramic tea cup with a steaming tea. "This is the best tea, served only for our finest guess. Please enjoy."

After putting a set of sweets on the table, Yamaguchi stood beside Kurogane.

"So, Oliver Davis-sensei, I've heard that you want to talk to me about something. Might I ask what is it?"

From giving the tea a suspicious look, Oliver shifted his gaze to Kurogane. "Kurogane Kagiri-san, have you heard about the rumored mysterious disappearances happening here in Tokyo?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I have not heard that rumor."

"I see." Naru cleared his throat a bit and took the tea cup, swirling the content of the cup with gentleness. "Two years ago, someone dear to me came here to study about this country's different culture and different way of exorcisms. I'm a paranormal researcher and this someone was my friend who helps me in my researches. However, this person is missing for a year now."

Lin frowned and glanced at Oliver. He couldn't figure out what was he talking about. The young man has something up his sleeve, yet Lin failed to notice that he would go this far. Oliver is no inspector or prosecutor, but he is clearly luring some words out from that man. Did he want Kurogane to admit that he's the one who took Mai?

His scowl deepens. No. Oliver is already certain concerning Kurogane being the primary suspect and he wanted him to tell him using an indirect message.

'He's avoiding something.' Lin thought.

"How unfortunate." Kurogane remarked. "But might I ask again, what has this got to do with me?"

"I doubt that my friend's disappearance was somehow connected in that mysterious rumor..." Oliver slid his hand in his inner coat pocket and took out a picture.

Kurogane frowned and looked closely at the picture when Oliver placed it on the table. A girl with a black hair was happily smiling while holding a grey cat.

"Kashiwagi Mayura. Twenty one years old. She was last seen in Sapporo Hokaido." Oliver said, looking at him. "Before the disappearance, a call requesting for an investigation was received and I learned that you are the owner of the wide strawberry field in that place where this person went."

Kurogane's brow knotted. "Indeed is, but I knew nothing about her and I didn't request for a paranormal investigation. I assure you Davis-sensei, my place is not haunted."

"Is that so?" Oliver stopped playing at the tea cup and looked at it. "Kurogane Kagiri-san, do you believe in the saying 'Dead men tell no tales'?"

"Of course." He replied. "Once a person dies, it's would be impossible for us to talk to them."

"I beg to differ." Naru said firmly. "Once a person dies, the body also dies but the soul lives. There are people with gifts that can talk to them and have the ability to help them."

"I'm still confused as to where this conversation is heading. If you don't have any business related things to say, I'm clearly wasting my time." He said. "And I hate it when people waste my time, yet I do hope that your friend is safe. Mediums these days are rare, it's not a usual job I must say, not to mention, dangerous because they have to deal with souls."

"You have given me the impression that you don't believe mediums can actually talk to human souls, yet you say something precise about them, how peculiar."

"It's only basic knowledge." Kagiri said. "Japanese people love paranormal events and its ridiculous how they blame almost everything on something they couldn't fully understand. They say it's a curse when in reality it's a disease, they say it's a work of ghost but actually just a wind coming from a hole on window. And given that my work is managing a hotel I have to be cautious in those kinds of things too. But that doesn't mean I believe it."

"I see, from what you just said, it seems that you seek help from mediums when in need all the same, am I wrong?"

"… … No, you're not wrong." The man replied as if realizing something. He said something he shouldn't have, seems like there's no turning back now.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. That's it...Kurogane Kagiri had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker. Did he not know that he's making a fool out of himself? He could be a very nice actor.

"There are only few people who have such ability. That's why each person who has that kind of gift is precious to us." Oliver said, taking a sip on his tea.

Kurogane's smile broadens. Oliver davis ignored what he says. "I understand." He said. "We are no different after all. As a businessman, I also intend to keep every excellent employee that can contribute in my company."

All the proof Oliver needed is already placed in front of him. Even without attacking the center, as long as he plays off the cards well ... He would surely bait him out.

"Kurogane-san, I did tell you that I'm looking for someone, however, I didn't point out that person's gender nor did I say the person's job was." Oliver said eyeing the man in front of him carefully. "So, what made you think that I'm searching for a medium?"

"It's just a wild guess." He says smiling.

"A wild guess." Oliver stated, unimpressed. He lowered down his tea to the table. "You didn't even ask me about the picture. You seem sure that this girl," He pointed the picture. "Is the person I'm looking for."

'Very nice play, you even got me there. You're a very interesting person Oliver Davis.' Kurogane thought. 'Why didn't I think of the possibility that Kashiwagi Mayura was the person he was referring to when he asked me about the saying?'

"That's nothing but a weak assumption." He said, still smiling.

Oliver smirked at him. "If I were you, I'd rather tell something more convincing than a weak assumption."

Kurogane's seething face reflected on the quiet cup of coffee in front of him but he masked it under his smile. "You said something about people having gifts and abilities. So I assumed that she's a medium."

"Let me tell something to you then." Oliver said. "In my world, mediums were not the only ones who can talk to ghost. There's a miko, a monk, a priest, an onmyouji and special people with gifts. And since you live here in Japan and knew basic paranormal knowledge, I thought you knew about that."

Kurogane remained silent.

"And let me revert back to what I previously said not while ago." He continued. "A call requesting for an investigation was received. However, it is not concerning the paranormal. It is a request to investigate a suicide case regarding Kashiwagi Mayura."

Kurogane chuckled. "Were you lying to me when you said that you're looking for someone?"

"Whether you consider that a lie is up to you." He told him. "But your wild guesses and weak assumptions was accurate to the rumored case, yet you said that you knew nothing about it. . . If you're lying for self protection, then you're not doing a good job."

He's not planning to make him commit something because he knew he won't, but as they speak though not telling it, Kurogane Kagiri said things that already gave him away.

"I get it. . .I get it. You came here because you're clearly suspecting me being involved on that rumor, am I correct?"

"No." Oliver quickly replied. "We do have some information regarding the rumor that appears to be certainly happening. And I came here to let you know what I already knew... ..."

"What are your reasons in thinking that somehow I'm involved in that incidence?"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding, I'm not thinking that you're merely involved in the incidence." He gave him a piercing look. "You're undoubtedly the one behind all of these disappearances."

"How sure are you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"One hundred and one percent."

"To think that I only have ninety nine percent versus one hundred and one to prove myself innocent," He chuckled. "So you basically decided on it already. Then if you are to suspect me Oliver Davis-sensei, investigate me as much as you want." He said as he aligned his glasses. "After all, you can't put a person into jail without any conclusive and concrete evidence. But I'm telling you Doctor, you won't get anything from me."

Oliver stood up and gave Kurogane an insulting grin. "Is that so? Too bad Kurogane Kagiri-san, I already got what I want from you."

Kurogane bit his inside cheek and glare at Oliver.

"As much as I'm interested to investigate you, that job is already out of my jurisdiction. I'll let the authorities do their work. This concludes our business." He bowed. "Thank you for having us today."

"It's a pleasure. . .to meet you as well." Kurogane motioned for his assistant to escort his guess out.

In an instant, Yamaguchi was already opening the door. Oliver and Lin were about to head out when they heard Kurogane spoke.

"Oliver Davis-sensei." He called then got up. "Do you know why I prefer black coffee over tea?"

Oliver didn't answer. He just waited for him to talk.

"Because black coffee is bitter the first time you tasted it. But if you're going to get used to it, slowly, you'll grow to love the taste." He put his hands in his pockets while eyes flashing a dangerous glint. "It's almost the same when someone kills for the first time. At first it's scary, but the frightening thing about killing someone is being used to it."

Oliver smirked. "How would I know? I don't drink coffee and most of all ... I don't kill people." He said. "Even so, the only consistent thing in this world is change. No matter how you love the taste of that bitter coffee, your preference might still change. It's almost the same in life."

Kurogane chuckled. "I'm playing a game and I'm sure it would be a lot interesting if you would join." He said.

"Murder is not good, killing isn't even fun and you're playing a dangerous game, however, no matter what you do, it might not play out the way you intended. I'll make sure of that." Naru sent him a cold and icy pointed glare. "Keep in mind ... you picked the wrong opponent."

"Heh, don't give me that look, I'm basically trying to be friendly." He then smiled sweetly at Naru.

Naru did his best not to shake his head. "Man is the only animal that can remain on friendly terms with the victim he intends to eat until he eats them. You're the perfect example of that animal."

For a moment Kurogane was silent. He was taken aback by Oliver's caustic remark. "You know ... it annoys me knowing that I can't say anything back." He then chuckled that soon turns to laughter. "It's not surprising that I'll be soon finds out, however I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"If you see me as someone who would fall in the palm of your hands so easily, then your eyes must be somewhere behind your back." Naru told him.

"Really now?" Kurogane said. "I was under the impression that you'll be a willing piece, but I think it's more exciting if there's at least one who would put some interesting twist on the game. I wonder ... why do things never work out the way you want them in life."

Naru lifted his chin a little and looked at Kurogane. "Though I admire your hard work I also pity you from the bottom of my heart for living so miserably. You should have quit when you had the chance, now escape is only a part of your dream."

He grunt. "You talk as if you know something about my life, what do you even know?"

"I don't. But you know, your suffering won't bring back the dead, no matter how hard you try everything won't go back to the way it was."

He can't totally blame him for wanting to bring his brother back, he also had the same thought in the past. But thinking about it now, it was absurd.

Naru also thought of avenging his brother and find the person who killed him, but whenever he sees his parents, his thought would vanished into thin air. He can't afford to betray the people who took care of them and for sure, Gene wouldn't want to see his younger brother suffering because of him.

What's the use of getting revenge if the people he wanted to be happy will be taken away from him. Pain is inevitable but suffering is optional. For sure, Kagiri's brother must be hurting a lot seeing what kind of person his brother has become.

Kurogane is still silent that Naru decided to finish their conversation with a warning.

"And before I forgot, I informed some prosecutor about this meeting. So if something bad were to happen to me, whether it's an accident or on purpose. . .you are most likely going to be the primary suspect." He then turned his back on the deceitful man and head out with Lin in tow.

A loud crashed reached Oliver's ears when the assistant closed the door.

Kurogane was breathing fast and heavily after he smash all the ceramic cups using his bare hands. Blood dripping from his hand made his heart swell. The beauty of the crimson colored liquid excites him to the point that it made him sick.

"Now, Oliver Davis-sensei. What will you do? The game has already ended before it actually begun."

"Well done on the insult." Lin spoke to shatter the uncomfortable silence. "Mentally you have won the battle still, I'm deep in thought."

He didn't respond.

"You didn't tell him what you knew." Oliver heard Lin say.

"I didn't." He replied. "I think it's already unnecessary to mention what I know. That person had said exactly what I thought he would, and we did exactly what he thought we would. The meeting was merely an act of confirmation."

"You're mad." Lin stated.

"I am." Naru responded in a grim voice.

Boxing his emotion was essential but some of it was hard to contain. He kept on biting his tongue just to prevent himself from saying nasty things towards that deceitful man.

"There's something wrong with him Noll."

"Yeah." Naru responded and glanced at his assistant. For a moment he saw an emotion on Lin's face. "What do you think?"

"Kurogane Kagiri is ... ... already dead."


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

""Kurogane Kagiri is ... ... already dead."

At this Naru frowned. He got shocked for five seconds and soon fell in deep thought. There's a limit on how well he can take unexplainable things around him and at this point he will gladly admit that what Lin was saying is beyond what he had expected. Just what in the world is this complicated case?

"I'm sure somehow, you got an idea how's that possible." He stated. Since Lin noticed the weird aura surrounding Kagiri, being an onmyouji, Naru was certain Lin knew something was done to make this thing possible.

"Indeed. But I myself am not certain of what method Kagiri used to bring himself back to life or rather make himself escape death." Lin sighed. "However there's one ritual that comes to mind."

Naru looked at him and didn't say anything.

"That is ... deceiving a god."

* * *

**GHOST HUNT**

"I heard what happened." Saki said to Hirota while dropping a pile of papers on her desk. "That Shibuya Kazuya is really something, isn't he? Confronting the suspect like that." She turned to Hirota.

"You knew how he is. Talking to someone like Kurogane Kagiri is not something he would do with a second thought especially when it's for someone important to him."

Saki gave Hirota a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He said. "We should go now Shibuya-san is expecting us."

Saki watched Hirota Seigi as he walk pass the door with a file tucked under his left arm. She followed and walked beside him. "But you know I'm glad that we became a team. It's a pleasure working with them and thanks to Shibuya-san we already have a suspect for this case."

Hirota looked down at his shoes. "It's kind of embarrassing on my part but I'll agree with you on that."

He worked hard to pass the civil service exam. Since his grandfather as well as his father was policemen, Seigi wants to continue within their field of work. But luck was on the other side. He was assigned on the Zero Group. A group that doesn't concern even a tiny bit of what he had prepared for. It's like saying 'Move out of the way! Let the police do its work' or like 'You're much suited on that job because you lack the capability'. How could a prosecutor like him charge a suspect if the incident was more blurry than a broken television?

Hirota sighed. Well it's better than having no place at all.

Saki decided to speak again when they're already outside the building. "There's just one thing that bothers me Hirota-kun." She said.

"That is?"

"The suspect has the ability to erase one's memories, right? Then Mai's memory had been probably already obliterated."

"Shibuya-san knew it might be like that. Nevertheless, Taniyama-san's life is more important. They couldn't care less if they found Taniyama-san with or without her memory. What of it? If it's totally forgotten then the only choice they have is to build new memories with her."

She smiled. "So you noticed, huh? SPR is not just a team. Their relationship is far from being simple acquaintances. A family. An odd one at that."

* * *

"I have a responsibility to protect the people who work for me and I find it really displeasing that one of them is about to become a tool for some outrageous exploit." Was Shibuya's answer when Ruri asked him why he worries so much for Taniyama Mai.

She almost laughed at his answer but Ayako spoke, making her hope crashing down straight to the ground.

"You always say that when someone asked you the same question." Ayako told Naru. "It wouldn't hurt if you admit that you really are worried. You worry for Mai because you cared for her."

Naru lowered down the file in his hand and shifted his gaze to the miko. "Stop saying foolish thoughts out of your imagination." He said.

Ayako pouted in annoyance. "You say that yet your act says otherwise."

"Hey, Naru-chan!" Takigawa called out from the kitchen. "Why the heck is your fridge OFF LIMITS?" The monk opened the fridge and he was surprised to see a whole lot of tea. "Oh! There's tea. . .tea and oh! More tea! When did you guys became afraid of drinking water?"

The monk is about to get a bottle of tea when Lin grab his arm and hold it taut.

"Takigawa-san, don't drink that." Lin said, giving him a warning look.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Boss will probably kill you." Yasu answered.

"Takigawa-san, I would really appreciate it if you're going to leave that tea alone." Naru said.

Takigawa raised a brow at Naru even though he wouldn't see it. What's so special about those teas that made Naru act like that? He scratched the back of his head and decided to walk back to the couch.

"Ano. . .Shibuya-san," Ruri called him. "A famous clothing line is holding a fashion show in Tokyo Prince Hotel the day after tomorrow. I was just wondering if you can come with me at the after show party to be my escort?"

"No."

"N-No?" Ruri's expression became sad. "I, I understand."

Takigawa patted the girls head in consolation. "Don't look so down, Umina-san. Boss-chan is not fond of social gatherings and he likes it more when he's in his coffin while reading a book."

"Really? Then Shibuya-san, let's just have a private date!"

Oh, she's not really going to give up that easily huh? Ayako glared at Takigawa. So much for giving the kid a consolation.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Saki greeted with a cheerful voice, followed by Hirota at her back.

"If you understand that you're intruding, please leave." Naru said, not minding the two new comers. Madoka, John and Hara-san have not yet arrived. He wanted to finish this as soon as possible so he can get his peace and quiet. But that might not be possible.

"Shibuya~saaan! Still grumpy as always!" Saki commented. "It's almost dinner time, what do you want to talk about anyway?"

"Lin, where are the others?" He asked his assistant.

"They're on their way. Hara-san has been caught up on traffic with Brown-san." He replied.

"Let's wait for them a little longer." Takigawa suggested. "But for now, I would like to know why those teas are off limits? It's not possibly poisoned isn't it?"

"Naru wouldn't stuff a poisoned tea inside his fridge. Despite being a stoic person, he is completely sane." Madoka said, making her way inside the office. "That tea must be very special, right Naru?"

"I refuse to answer such question."

Madoka's smile broadens. "I knew it! It is indeed special!" Lin told her about their encounter with the ghost Mai and how Noll ordered her to make tea. She couldn't help but laugh while listening to Lin's story. She sat down on the couch next to the typing Lin.

A moment more Hara Masako arrived with John. They were both at the church when they received a call. It seems Masako was researching about purification and exorcisms. Being a medium doesn't mean that she also approve with the method of vanishing the spirits existence. Sometimes, the best way to make them move on is to reasoned with them.

"Since all of you are here, I will begin." Naru started. "The meeting with Kurogane Kagiri went without uncertainties and our suspicion has been confirmed. Kurogane Kagiri is without a doubt the suspect behind all of the disappearances, also the one responsible for Mai's abduction."

Takigawa wipe the sweat on his forehead. He didn't like what he have heard from Naru. "That person. . .did he kill those mediums?"

"He did." Naru replied. He remembered what Kurogane said before he exited the man's office.

_"Do you know why I prefer black coffee over tea?. . .Because black coffee is bitter the first time you taste it. However, if you're going to get used to it, slowly, you'll grow to love the taste." He put his hands on his pockets while eyes flashing a dangerous glint. "It's almost the same when someone kills for the first time. At first it's scary, but the frightening thing about killing someone is being used to it."_

Naru had become disappointed. He couldn't count that man as an unworthy opponent anymore. To him he was just a person with a distorted personality. A person that's already lost in his own heart's darkness.

"But...the reason of his killing is yet unclear." Naru continued. "Kurogane Kagiri is a smart person and judging by his acts earlier, he won't be swayed by the fact that I knew about all of his crimes."

"What do you mean about that?" Asked ayako.

"Boss's life is in danger." Yasuhara answered for Naru. "Boss decided to use his real name Oliver Davis when he meets up with Kurogane Kagiri."

"But why did you do that?" Hirota asked, brow in a frown.

"Though not personally, Kurogane Kagiri had sent a message that he knew our every move but it's clear as day that he lack the knowledge about Oliver Davis."

That's right. Naru was sure that the schedule of the conference was not tampered. He confirmed it personally when he called his father. Probably, Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, John and Hara-san's schedule was somehow moved to match the days of his absence. That must be the reason why Kurogane Kagiri mistook Lin as Oliver Davis and to delayed Kurogane from finding out who the person they're looking he had gone far as to expose himself to his enemy.

"But Kurogane already knew your face." Madoka said. "He could have dodged your questions, yes?"

"Certainly." Naru replied. "But try recalling the incident in Aoyama Cemetery."

His team cringes at the not so pleasant memory of battling with ugly monsters at that cemetery.

"He tried to fool us with those straw dolls and I am merely giving back the favor. I shuffled the questions I was about to ask to confuse him a little before relying the original message."

"Message?" Masako inquired, looking a bit perplexed.

"It is only a common courtesy to fight back after what he had done." Naru said cooly and without any emotions.

Everyone's action faltered and it seems even their breath is caught up in their lungs. Silence covered the office that makes every breathing sound loud in ears.

"I gather all of you here to let you know that I'm not the only one in danger. Excluding Umina-san and Hara-san, all people in this room might become a target of Kurogane Kagiri. Being extra cautious is vital."

"Noll, you are telling us to be careful but Kurogane probably set his eyes on you. You're the one who's in real danger." Madoka said with a worried face.

"In any case, I know how to handle him than any of you." He answered.

Everyone except for Ruri and Lin sweat drop.

"What should we do now?" John asked. "Are we going to put that Kurogane under our watch?"

"That's not gonna work. He's an onmyouji and I'm sure he will figure out that we're following him." Takigawa said, turning to Hirota. "What do you recommend we do?"

"We don't have any conclusive and solid evidence to issue a search warrant on his house or any of his property." He replied. "But we could do a preliminary investigation on Kurogane Kagiri. The man may not have any holes in his businesses but I'm sure we can find something. For the meantime, I'll dispatch someone who can watch and observe him. It will be a good idea if I'll send someone who's seemingly unrelated to us since most of us are in danger."

"How about making false evidence?" Naru suggested, earning him a surprise look from his fellow acquaintances.

"Noll!" Madoka protested. "That's a very dangerous suggestion! What if the authorities find out that it was just made-up evidence? You dear boy will fall in a more deep danger. It's not different from framing up someone."

Naru looked at Madoka indifferently. "Do you think I'm stupid to put myself in that kind of jeopardy? Of course, the evidence we will be using are the evidence we have in hand. We just have to make it a concrete evidence for us to make a move."

"It's possible." Saki said. "Anyhow, Kurogane Kagiri is the suspect and it makes no difference if we are going to make false evidence out of the original ones. He can deny the accusation but he can't avoid the investigation."

"I'll leave those works to the both of you." Naru said to Saki and Hirota. "I'm not familiar with this country's law moreover I'm not a prosecutor. My team and I will be the ones to prove that this case is connected to the paranormal while you two on the other hand, find a way to catch that killer."

"Fair enough." Hirota said. "Since Nakai and I don't know how to handle those kinds of things, it would be best to leave it to those who really knew how to deal with it."

"It's settled!" Saki exclaimed. "Then let me show you some good information I found." She snatched the folder on Hirota and extended it to Naru. "Here! That's the further investigation on Nabunaga Arai. I'm having the impression that he was not just a simple victim who got caught up in the situation. That boy was also one of Kurogane Kagiri's target."

"There's more?" Bou-san asked. The whole thing was confusing enough and he have no idea how Naru can keep up with all of it. Every time they found something new it'll only brings them into another set of mystery. It was like they're having a journey down a never ending spiral staircase with uncertain end.

"Technically yes." Saki responded with a smile. Well, this isn't the first time she encountered a case so complicated and every time she get a chance to be a part of one she couldn't help but to be hype! "Here's some fresh helpful information. Nobunaga Arai's father named Nobunaga Jun was killed fourteen years ago and the suspect was ... Kurogane Kyosuke."

"Kurogane Kagiri's father." Naru added, reading the rest of report inside the folder.

"Kurogane Kyosuke-san was under the influence of alcohol when the victim attacked him all of a sudden. It was clearly self-defense on Kyousuke-san's part but since he was drunk the court didn't accept what he says and so he was imprisoned. His wife suddenly disappeared with his two sons and their whereabouts remains unknown up until now."

Yasuhara aligned his glasses and cleared his throat. "Everything is starting to connect. The mystery of the missing mediums is still unclear but we might learn the root of all these. This is only a theory but if Kyosuke-san's wife suddenly disappear with their sons and Kurogane Kagiri and Chou was adopted by a taoist priest in mount Negoro then their mother abandoned them."

"Are you saying that all of these happen because of their mother?" Masako asked.

"It could be that way, or ... there's a deeper root."

"If we are to view the whole case in a different angle, the possibility of Kurogane-san's mother being involved is high. The probability of these mediums connected to his mother isn't impossible." Hirota seriously said.

Naru sighed and put the folder on the table. "I'm glad that the case is gaining progress, but our main objective was not to solve and know what happened in the past right away. What we need is a location where Kurogane Kagiri confines Mai."

John nodded in agreement. "You're right. Even if we learn about the past of this case, it's useless if we can't find something about Mai's whereabout."

"Hey! Are you saying that what we're doing is all for naught?" Hirota asked with an annoyed look.

"No." John replied, worry apparent on his face. "We both have our own shoes to fill and I'm just feeling a little disheartened. Hirota-san already gave us too much information that could help us to solve the case, yet we couldn't provide any locations that could point the exact location of our friend."

At that, Hirota calmed down a little. "I'm sorry ... I was just ..." He looked down. He was embarrassed at the sudden burst of his temper. He can understand what John-san was trying to say and it also frustrates him that he failed to find some places that can give them any hint.

"If only Mai is here. She could give us a hint." Ayako said with a sigh of sadness.

"Wait." Naru said, putting a hand under his chin. "I instructed Mai that she could take a written request and certainly she wrote something when she interviewed Kurogane Kagiri."

"That's right!" Yasu exclaimed. "It is after all a written request. I'll search for it right away boss."

"No need." Naru stopped Yasu from standing up. "I might know where it is."

All of them looked at Naru when he stood up and walked toward Mai's desk. He picked up the only pen on the pen holder and started opening it. He saw a small white paper rolled inside. He pulled it out

Ayako, Bou-san and Yasu gasp.

"How did you know it was there?" Asked Ayako.

Naru sighed. Guess there's no helping it. He needs to tell the team about his encounter with Mai's ghost. As much as he could, Naru wanted to keep it between him and Lin. But his assistant surely already told Madoka about it, hence her teasing about the tea.

"It's beacause Mai-chan paid Naru a dream visit." Answers Madoka.

Naru gave Madoka a questioning look. His mentor just winked at him.

"A dream visit?" Bou-san asked. "Man! That's unfair! Why did jou-chan visit you? You're her boss and I'm her father figure!"

"I'm glad she didn't" Naru said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Naru-bou?"

"It means, Mai-chan wouldn't see your stupid dreams you stupid Monk." Ayako said, grinning at Takigawa.

"Why you old-"

"So, Shibuya-san, what was written in Mai-san's note?" John asked. His timing was to stop the monk and the miko's banter before it begin.

"The clients name was indeed Mikoku Junko. He was requesting for a paranormal investigation in his mansion. . .in the outskirts of Tokyo." Naru frowned after noticing what's written at the bottom of the paper.

NOT GOING TO TAKE THE CASE. . .

THIS PERSON IS DANGEROUS... ...THERE'S AN UNMISTAKABLE AIR OF DARKNESS. . .

MUST NOT TELL ANYONE. . .

"Idiot. . ." Naru uttered in pure annoyance. "What a complete idiot."

"Noll?" Madoka inquired.

"She knew that this person is dangerous and prevented herself from getting involved yet. . .Kurogane already locked his target." He explained. "Yasuhara-san."

"Yes boss?"

"There's some information I need you to get as soon as possible. Find out if Kurogane Kagiri has an estate in the Outskirts of Tokyo." He ordered.

"Yes boss! I'll work on that right away."

"Although I want to know everything about this case, our top priority is to have Mai back. We can deal with solving the entire case once we ensure her safety." Naru said firmly. "Matsuzaki-san, John-san and Takigawa-san, follow me in my office, you too Lin."

Ruri didn't budge in her sit. She keeps glancing at Shibuya. His name wasn't Shibuya Kazuya but Oliver Davis? She clenched her fist. it only shows that she didn't know a thing about him. Does Mai know his real name? Sighing, Ruri decided to find something about him.

"So, what are you really planning?" Bou-san asked when they're settled in Naru's office. He was sure that their young boss is planning something.

"Drastic times calls for drastic measures." Naru replied. "When you are extremely desperate you need to take drastic actions. We need some preparations."

"By that, you mean?" Ayako inquired with a knitted brow.

"A fight is inevitable."

* * *

_**Pitiful Shadow cloaked in darkness**_

_**Your action cause men pain and suffering**_

_**Your hollow soul drowns in your sins**_

_**How would you like to see what death is like?**_

**-Enma Ai**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He didn't like it. Not a single bit. He should be fine sitting on his comfortable chair while feeling the peace inside the darkness but he felt otherwise, far from the usual. He raised his hand, as if reaching something invisible.

"The true nature of a person's soul. . . .is darkness." He chuckled. _'Do you know why this world is rotten? It's because it's easy to learn bad things than to seek for kindness. Being kind is for weak, it attracts darkness and while you are busy chasing the light, before you knew it-you're already into the deepest pit of darkness.' _He clenched his fist tightly. _'Everyday, everyone think of something they thought could save them from darkness. When in fact the more you want to avoid it, the more it will drag you deeper.'_

He heaved a deep and agonizing sigh.

_'The easiest people to break in this world are those who think they're strong. It's fine to be weak, it's fine to lean on someone, it's fine even if you don't do anything to save yourself. Things that I failed to realize sooner, things that I ignore just to do what_ _I think were right.'_ He fell silent for a while. "Now ani-ue, I'm the one who made you that way. I thought it's for the best, but all along, I'm just thinking of myself. I'm selfish aren't I?. . . . . . . . . .but. . . .I can't go back now. The game has been already concluded before it even started. I just need to make sure that... ...everything will be fine."

His assistant enters with a cup of black coffee. "Here's your coffee." He said, putting it above the table.

"Yamaki."

"Yes President?"

"I've been playing a dangerous game since I entered a deal with that demon." He picked up his coffee and savors its scent. "Remember what I told you before?"

"About 'no matter how you arranged something as you wish, there will always be someone who'll mess with it.' that's what you say."

"I see, you still have a nice memory." He chuckled. "I made sure that everything will go exactly as I planned. But you know ... I didn't even imagine that someone like her will put everything to an end. . . . Honestly . . . I'm scared of that girl."

"President?"

"That girl is not included in my plans yet she managed to get involved. I don't know how and what happened but everything is going smoothly until she showed up."

"I don't understand, president."

"Neither do I." He replied and sighed. "I already lose control of everything and now ... I don't know what will happen anymore. Taniyama Mai ... just what is she?"

The moment he compelled her using his hypnosis, he saw what lies ahead for him. It was not something he foresaw. What he saw was a different outcome without other possibilities yet will fulfill his desire, his desire of being free.

His office became quiet. Awfully quiet he could hear his own breathing. Kagiri turned his gaze to the almost full moon. The day that he was patiently waiting for is coming. He's looking forward to it, he's excited but feeling quite unsure all the same. Something will definitely happen. His eyes narrowed and a smirked formed in his lips again, why is everything so difficult to grasp? He didn't even wish for this to happen, but it's too late to go back now.

He needed to continue, or else everything that he has worked for would go down crashing like it was never even built. His goal will simply melt and fade away. And that made everything more interesting. He love testing his own limits and this game will definitely the end of it.

"Oliver Davis." From the table, he lifted up the young man's picture and gaze at it with contempt. "Like me, you also felt the pain of losing someone. But why are you standing on the flat form different from mine? How did you manage to move forward without being tainted?"

At first Kurogane Kagiri thought that he and Oliver Davis were the same when he learned that he too, also lose someone important to him but he was completely wrong. They may be have the same experienced in life but unlike him, Oliver Davis already moved forward whilst he on the other hand left chained in his dark past.

"What do you think Yamaki?" He asked Yamaki. But the man opted not to answer. "I wonder how far he will go just to save her? It's amazing. I want to see what he will do. But you know what Yamaki?"

"What is it president?"

"People like him... ...I truly hate the most."

(AN: ANI-UE different term for older brother.)

* * *

**o○GHOST HUNTo○**

**_ _ _Night time**

**One day before full moon_ _ _**

Naru was peacefully seating on his chair, however his mind is keeping itself busy. Now they knew that Kurogane Kagiri is the culprit, he's thinking of a better way to bring him down.

He has this feeling that he's running out of time. After the meeting with Kurogane, the uneasiness never leaves him. It was as though he has to face a great ordeal and Naru was admitting to himself that he's scared. Not for him but for Mai.

What if something goes wrong before he finds her? He's afraid-he doesn't want to feel the pain of losing someone again. That would be too much to handle.

"Coin-san?" He jolt up from his seat and looked at the ghost Mai in front of him.

Naru immediately reached for a coin and put it on the table. He then stood up. Mai frowned at the moving chair.

"Why is that chair moving?" She asked.

"Sit there." He ordered Mai.

"There you are coin-san!" She smiled at the coin and turned to sit on the reclining chair. "Ne, coin-san. Is something wrong?" She asked before sitting down.

"Why do you asked?" Naru asked back.

"I... ...don't know. Maybe because the last time I've been here. . .it feels lonely... ...now it becomes heavier." Her eyes widen suddenly. "Could it be that your master found out about my trespassing?"

"Do you think I'm stupid to let him know about that?" He maneuvers the coin and made it jump to Mai. "Besides, I always keep my word."

Mai chuckled but it faded soon. "Tomorrow's the day huh? I wonder what will happen."

"What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly heart beating faster.

She put the coin back at the table. "Ne, coin-san... ...if you were imprisoned inside a cell without knowing what you did wrong, will you escape?"

"... ...You are imprisoned in a cell and you are planning to escape." He stated casually.

Mai laugh and scratch the back of her head. Naru closed his eyes to control his temper. "I have to do something, but. . .I know I made the right decision, yet...I'm scared that if I don't do it right, not only I won't be able to get away with my body in decent condition but also, all of the ghost here will lose their chance to leave the place."

Naru looked at Mai with a worried expression on his face. Mai is planning to escape and she would do it tomorrow. "You've decided to do something but who are you doing this for?" He asked. "Yourself? Or. . .for someone else?"

She smiled. "Can I say both?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at her.

"It doesn't matter if it's going to be dangerous." She said. "What matters now is to save everyone including myself."

"Do you really want to do it?" Naru asked, fist slowly clenching.

"I already told you that I didn't remember anything. It always made me feel empty-incomplete. Something important is missing from me. Honestly, I'm scared. I don't know if it would be a good thing having my memories back, but one thing is for sure!"

"What is it?"

"I need to get out of here and help my friends before he turns me into a meal for that ugly demon." She said, smiling nervously.

Naru's eyes widen in surprised. "A demon?"

Mai nodded in response. "You see, the person who's keeping me here has a dead brother. He's the one who told me that his brother collects souls and feed it to that demon in order to grant a wish. That is to bring his brother back."

That means ... he's taking lives to resurrect a dead person but he himself is already dead. Looking at things more thoroughly, a kind of arrangements was being form.

Naru turned his gaze on the calendar. Tomorrow is full moon, so it means that Kurogane Kagiri does his ritual on the night when the moon is full. Naru cursed loudly. He's late! Too late to know where Kagiri keeps Mai. What if...

Chaos is starting to grow in Naru's head. He needs to make a plan fast. "Do you feel inclined to talk about your situation right now?"

"It's okay." She replied. "I don't know how long has it been since I was locked up in a room. I told him I won't escape but things got a little more complicated there. Souls wanted to be free from that place, their wailing from the recurring pain they had gone through. Then I realized, I'm such a coward for being like that. I'm going to escape and free them!"

"What are your plans?" He asked her.

"I'll sneak out while he's inside the cave. He couldn't touch me that's why he will feed the demon first, I only have a single chance and I must do it right. Someone will possess a living person to get the key. From then, he will help me get to a secret exit."

Naru clenched his hand. There's a dire situation at hand and knowing Mai, she won't back down just because it's dangerous. He has to do something to make sure her safety.

**...**

The void is starting to eat all the remaining fragments. Eugene was observing the whole place from above for some time now and everything is changing. His brother should know about this as soon as possible but he couldn't get in touch with him.

If the void completely devours the remaining fragments, the owner of the memories will completely forget everything, reason for the brain to malfunction. Forgetting how to eat, walk, talk, move etc. In short the owner will die.

This is a curse made by Kurogane Kagiri to ensure that even the victim manage to survive, she would die eventually.

"Gene?"

Eugene wheeled and saw Mai. He smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm worried."

"I want to ask you this, you knew where the other Mai is being kept but you didn't tell your brother. Why? Why did you keep it a secret until now?"

He looked down. He misjudged everything and it's his fault that Mai's life is in danger now. "Because I'm trying to protect my brother but... ...I ended up placing you in a more big risk."

"Protecting Naru?"

He nodded. "Yes. I gave him the time he needed, to know who the person behind all of these is. If I tell him everything I knew, what do you think he will do?"

"Naru would immediately go to her."

"That's right. He'll do it without knowing who his enemy is. There were more than twenty person in that house and all of them are moving according on their master's order. Meaning, all of them can kill if someone trespasses in the mansion's premises."

Mai pouted. "I know you're concerned on your little brother Gene, but you're not putting enough faith on him."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"You're his brother you should know him more than anyone else!" She said. "Do you really think Naru would go in that place without a plan to make sure everyone's safety? He may be a ruthless person at times but he cared for others. And the team is with him to back him up, he will be fine."

Gene's eyes sadden. How he wished he realized that sooner. "I'm sorry, Mai."

Mai held his hand and gave him a wide smile. "Don't worry Gene, I'm sure everything will be alright. And... ...when the time comes that something happens to me, I want you to keep your promise. I want you to call my name until I remember."

Gene slowly nodded. "Yes, I will." It's high time for him to take full action.

**...**

"Coin-san? You're. .. .quiet." Mai said in a worried voice.

Naru cleared his throat and made the coin jump to the table. "Mai."

"Yes?"

"Listen to what I'm going to say." He said firmly.

Mai suddenly became nervous. "W-What is it?"

"I want you to meet someone important."

"Someone.. .. .. . .important?"

"Yes, think that this dream is more than just a simple dream. Close your eyes and listen to your surroundings." He told her. Naru could only hope that this would work.

Although confused, Mai followed his instructions. She stood up while closing her eyes and feel her surroundings.

"Now, start imagining that there's a wall in front of you and it keeps you from seeing this world completely. The wall that hides everything that should exist along with this world," Naru stood up in front of her. "Do you see a wall?"

Mai nodded. She touched it and feel the cold rock in her palm. "There's a wall." She said.

"Good, now, think that you want to see through that wall."

She followed what it says. She focused herself and after a moment, the wall became water like barrier. She could see a figure standing on the other side. 'What is that?' She thought. She tried to focus her bleary vision but saw only the figure standing in front of her.

"Now, Mai... ...please open your eyes." The coin...no, this voice doesn't belong to the coin. It's from that figure.

Her eyes opened unintentionally and widen in shock. She can clearly see it now. The figure was a man with a face that bears some emotion that she couldn't name. His eyes have the same color of the flower she grew to love.

The man lifted his hand and moved it close to her hand that left hanging after the wall vanished. He gave her a small smile. She stood even. The shocking feeling never leaves her. Mai felt a pain in her chest, her wide eyes decided to show tears. It flows slowly down her cheeks along with the foreign feeling inside her.

It was the same feeling she felt while watching the family in her usual dream. She liked how they're having a happy dinner together. Yet she didn't know why she felt sad just by looking at them.

"Do you see me now?" The young man in black asked her.

She didn't respond.

"Mai... ..."

"Sorry. . ." Mai said in a quivery hushed voice. "I'm sorry. . .I'm really sorry."

Certainly she didn't do anything wrong to apologize. However, for some reason, Mai felt a strong feeling to ask for an apology. Is it because she trespassed?

No...

It's more than that.

"You don't need to push yourself too much." She heard him say. "You don't have to remember me right away."

That's right... ...She's not apologizing because she had done something bad. She's apologizing because she failed to remember him. A part of her recognized the young man. Those tears were not of sadness. The moment she saw him, a feeling of relieved and happiness elated from within. It overwhelmed her, putting her in tears.

"Mai." He called. "Idiot, stop crying."

"I'm...I'm sorry, I just can't help it! And I'm not an idiot..."

"I know." The guy said. "That's why I believe in you." He took one step forward. "No matter what happen, make it out of there alive."

"But..."

"It's okay not to believe in yourself sometimes. However, I believe in you."

She decided to smile. "I will!"

* * *

"Here's your order, sir." The kind waiter said, handing out his take out order.

Yasuhara took it with a smile.

As he was about to leave, two people entered the restaurant. They quickly got his attention. He never thought that he would come across with the man. Maybe because he judged him as a person who would never go in such place.

With a sure intention Yasuhara strides to the table near Kurogane Kagiri. He silently sat down and listens to their conversation.

"-don't know but I'm sure they will do something." The man was saying.

"What are you planning to do, president?"

"I'll proceed to my original plan. I've been working for this for very long and I wouldn't let someone disrupt achieving what I want."

Yasu smirked. Looks like the timing is all good!

"But president, are you sure, that girl is what he really wanted?"

"That demon wants a strong spiritual energy. I'm sure Taniyama Mai is more than enough to get what he needed, after all. . . .that girl's spiritual strength is far greater than mine."

Yasu's eyes widen and suddenly he finds it hard to swallow. That bastard really plans to make Mai a sacrifice for his selfish wish. His fist clenched and right there he thanked the gods he's not Oliver Davis, because if Naru would hear Kagiri he will spare no time to take actions.

"I'm not lying to Taniyama when I said that my mansion is haunted. But I didn't expect she would sense the ill presence in me." Kagiri said. "No one should have died if she just decided to investigate after she got the request."

Yasuhara quickly stood up and with a big steps, he exited the restaurant.

"President...just now..."

"I know. Osamu Yasuhara. Just a little more and Oliver Davis will know where I'm keeping Taniyama Mai."

"Is it okay for them to know?" Yamaki asked.

"You know what my goal is. And all of these will end in a final decisive battle. The game has already ended before it actually begun." Kagiri smirked. "Like he had said, I'm playing a dangerous game and no matter how I play it, the game might not play out the way I intended."

He cleared his throat and look outside the window. "However I... ...hate losing seems like Oliver Davis will go through a lot before he gets what he wanted."

* * *

**This mini crossover is for my reader crossover XD **

**Tea party with tea addicts ... assistant edition.**

**While the three masters are happily (QUITELY) having their snacks in the lawn, the three chaperons were also having their conversation.**

**Talking about hobbies...**

**Frankenstein: I love dissecting people.**

**Sebastian: Cats...I love cats. If only I could, I will fill this mansion with cats. But unfortunately my young master has an allergy to it.**

**Lin: Typing.**

**Talking about work...**

**Frankenstein: I'm the head master of the distinguished Ye Ran High School.**

**Sebastian: I am the butler of the Phantomhive household. **

**Lin: Typing.**

**Talking about especial abilities...**

**Frankenstein: I am probably the most powerful human being alive. With an enhance power and a dark spear that has a power equivalent to a powerful demon and immense intelligence I am most likely strong enough to kill a clan leader.**

**Sebastian: Modesty aside, I am a powerful demon. With a power of Enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced senses, transformation, soul staining, fire control, manipulation, body manipulation, immortality, manifestation, demonic conversion, levitation and appearance transformation I can destroy your dark spear in a blink.**

**Lin: Fast typing.**

**Sebastian and Frankenstein laugh.**

**Sebastian: Is that the best you can do?**

**Lin: I'm an onmyoji, has a wide range of paranormal skills from exorcism to summoning spirit familiars. I also exorcise DEMONS. (-****(****エ****)-****)**

**~Silence~**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**~The End~**

**That's it for this chapter R&amp;R ^^**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Naru pressed the end button of his phone and turned to the window. Yasuhara just called with information that will help them to find Mai. Naru should be glad but he felt otherwise. The timing was all suspicious. It looks like a trap was being laid. If that man's intention was to lure them in that mansion and killed them, then he must prepare something to avoid that.

He decided to call Hirota. The man picked up after three rings. "What's up?" He greeted.

Oliver looked outside his office window, eyes searching for nothing in particular. "We're running out of time. Can you do it tomorrow?"

A loud 'What' was heard from the prosecutor before he called Saki who's obviously with him at that time. "I don't know if we can make it tomorrow but we'll try. What the heck are you planning?"

"A way to finish this annoying hide and seek." He told him. "I need both of you by tomorrow. We'll need some back up."

Hirota heaved a big sigh before speaking. "I'll try what I can but don't expect too much, we're doing a difficult thing you know."

"I'll wait for your call tomorrow." He said before ending the call.

Naru doesn't know what will be the final outcome of all these. It's either he can have Mai or there's a possibility of others getting hurt in his plans.

Nevertheless, he can't step back now because moving carelessly at this point would certainly shove everyone in a dangerous situation. He also figured that he needed to buy time. No one knew how to exorcise a demon that's why he has to think of a way to at least seal it.

'Noll ... can you hear me?'

Oliver's body stiffened when he heard his twin brother's voice. It sounded panic and desperate. 'Gene...what's happened?'

'Thank god! You can finally hear me.' He said, his voice filled with relief. 'Noll, Mai's life is in grieved danger. You must hurry! I don't have time to explain what's happened. I'm sorry I've to keep where Mai is being locked up, I'll tell you where it is so please, I'm counting on you.'

Oliver's eyes widened. 'I already know where they keep Mai.'

'You already knew ... then...'

'Wait Gene, I want to talk to you. Do you still have time?'

'I'll try' Gene answered.

'I want you to do something for me. Hear me out.'

Living or dead ... he will use everyone and everything he could to make this plan possible!

* * *

**~\GHOST HUNT/~**

**_ _ _Day Time**

**Full Moon_ _ _**

The sky overhead was cloudless and blue, but she could see no sign of the sun. It was as if the sun hides itself from her sight.

Six more hours left before the full moon. She shouldn't have felt frightened but when the thought of being captured enters her mind, she couldn't keep her cool. The worst case scenario always form first inside her head. Well, she has the very right to feel that way. She's a mere human after all.

Wisp enter her room and landed on the bedside table. 'He's here' It says.

She sighed. She can never go back that's why she has to do this. Mai stood up and walked toward the wardrobe. She opened it and took out the blanket she sewed the other day. Good thing, she managed to finish it before the day of her escape. The blanket can cover almost whole of her body and it will prevent Kagiri from spotting her right away.

"What would he do before the said time?" She asked, searching for something she could use for her escape inside the wardrobe. She found an old dagger covered in rust. It couldn't cut anything but she could use it for defense. Better than nothing though.

'Rest ... until... ...it's time..' The wisp floated in front of her. 'You...scared?'

She paused for a while before turning to him. "What do you expect? Of course I am!" She sat on the floor. "But that doesn't mean I'll run away. Besides, everything that happens has a purpose. Whether the outcome is bad or good, I must keep moving forward or else nothing will change."

She didn't know how many souls inside the mansion thought of impossible things just to escape. Even if they wanted to do something, they couldn't because they were already in a state that their capability became limited. They can do something she can't at the same time she can do something they couldn't, for that, they need to help each other.

'Somehow ... I knew you were going to... ...say something like...that. . .'

Mai beam at the wisp. "Really? Am I that easy to read?"

'Somehow...' He answered.

She collects the blanket and dagger, standing up she say. "You know ... I'm sure I'll miss you and everyone when I'm outside."

'Me... ...too..'

**…**

Fire coming from small lighted candles reflected inside the whole cave like a dancing wind yet the fierce color of orange gave of a burning sensation for the skulls which was neatly aligned beside the man sitting on a rock. His face was devoid of any emotions as if his soul wasn't really there. The only sound echoing inside that cave was the sound of snapping fingers that can compare to the ticking of a clock.

"Six hours and forty five minutes ... " He mumbled to himself.

"Is that fun?" A voice coming everywhere asked. It was deep and cool at the same time.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" He then stopped snapping his fingers. "For the past ten years I never considered myself alive. Seeing something so accurately and predicting it without a doubt took away all my excitement in life. But because of a simple mistake ... I can now feel the excitement rushing back again."

"You're tricky ... always hiding yourself and waiting for an opportunity to strike." The voice commented.

"Are you perhaps describing yourself?" Kagiri retorted. "But you know, someone told me that no matter how you play your game, in the end it might not play out the way you intended. So you have to be careful, you know."

"Like how you didn't kill the girl when in fact you have so many chances. Was it a coincidence or simply intentional?"

Kagiri smirked at that. "I promised you a pure soul with strong spiritual power. I'm doing it now so stay out of my way."

"And what will you do if I meddle? Exorcise me?" The voice said. "Are you forgetting that you're already dead and all of your spiritual powers are coming from me? What a mere dead person can do to harm a creature like I am?"

"I have plenty of ways to kill you." He answered and resumed at snapping his fingers again. "You just have to wait ... demon."

"I can kill you now if I wish it. I'm not really fond of scums, feeding a useless dog isn't even interesting." He scoffed. "Be thankful I still don't have the resolve of ending your life even though your motive was so transparent."

"You won't think of that." Kagiri said.

"Of course ... don't want to lose a really good entertainment, besides your life won't last longer anyway so let's end it in a grand way." The voice said and chuckled. "And compared to the lives you've taken, death is just a small price to pay, don't you think? Regardless of so many lives that ended in your hands, you're still alive. Why is that? The answer is simple. That's because you're bound to carry the suffering of the people you slayed."

"Suffering huh? It's just another way of living in this world. As long as I can feel suffering then it means I'm still alive, it's a part of being human, something you will never understand." Kagiri whispered.

* * *

Lin's eyes were fixed on the road but he couldn't help but glance at Naru seated beside him. He was being awfully quiet and in Lin's book, it's not good.

"Whatever you're planning, make sure it won't hurt you." He said.

No response from Oliver. He just keep looking outside the window. He was thinking, Lin's sure of it and he doesn't know what's running inside that brain of his. For all he knows, he'll put his life on the line just to get Taniyama back.

The call from Yasuhara last night brought some information that would lead them to Taniyama's whereabouts, however, Oliver refuse to let the team know about it. He even instructed Yasuhara not to tell anyone until he figured something out.

'The hell he will' Lin thought. Here he was driving his butt off to the outskirts of Tokyo not even knowing what would happen to them without any plan in hand.

"Don't be nervous." He heard Noll say. "I didn't let you accompany me without anything in my mind."

"Glad to know that."

Oliver smirked. "That is not a bloody coincidence. You knew it. Kurogane have something in store for us. I smell trouble and if its trouble he wants, I'll give it to him full force."

Lin a raised a brow at him.

"Kurogane intentionally let Yasuhara know where he hides Mai. If he wanted me to see him sacrificing Mai or kill me there or he have something else, who knows. I won't know until I get there."

"Then, what are you planning?" He asked him. "It will be dangerous for us to go there with just the two of us."

"I never say we'll go to his mansion." He said. "We will get what we're here for without getting close to that haunted mansion."

Lin frowned slowly getting confused. "What do you mean?"

But Oliver chose not to answer his question. His phone rang and he picked it up quickly. "It's me." Oliver said then paused. "That's great. I'll let you know where we are after two hours."

"Alright, be careful out there." Hirota said.

"I don't need you worrying for me, just do your job and make sure that you'll get here."

"You're still awful."

Naru smirked. "I know." He then turned to Lin. "Lin, I want you to park the van one hundred meters from Kurogane's mansion also install some portable cameras in every sides of this van. We have to see where Mai will come from."

"I understand." Lin said. "But Taniyama probably didn't remember us, how are we supposed-"

"Don't worry, she'll remember us and I believed I already told you, we'll get what we are here for."

* * *

**_ _ _Night time**

**Full moon_ _ _**

Mai's hands were becoming sweaty as the time of her escape coming near. There's no clock inside her room, and she didn't know if something was already started. She's getting nervous every time she glanced at the small window. The faint glow coming from the moon was slowly getting brighter and it only meant one thing:

The time is coming closer...

** ...**

Chou watched as the old maid put a jar at the center of the big old dining table. The woman looks uneasy and Chou knew why. Every time his brother comes to the mansion, his employees always felt frightened, seems like he has a gift for making people uncomfortable.

Aside from that, they were workers whom especially and carefully picked by his brother's assistant, that's why they knew what was happening in the mansion, every secret of it. They pledge not to tell anyone and protect their master's secret even if it means sacrificing their own life which he finds awfully pathetic.

Sacrificing their life for someone they knew who sacrifice others life for his evil purposes.

Chou looked at the big clock placed on the far side of the dining hall. Eight fifty five...

'A little bit more... ...a little bit more' He thought.

His brother always leaved at exactly nine o clock. He shouldn't possess this woman's body for long if he's going to possess Mai's after. It will exhaust him so he needs to save his spiritual energy.

He floated down when the clock strikes at eight fifty nine. Following the woman, Chou was also observing the place. It's quiet. That's a good sign. Everyone is in their place.

'Already in the cave...' A voice echoed inside his head. 'He knew ...'

Chou froze at the last sentence of the other ghost. 'What do you mean?' He asked.

'He has a plan ... ... we need to go on! Not much time!'

What the hell?! He didn't see that one coming! This is bad! His brother learned that they will help Mai escape. If so, what would he do? Is he going to stop them?

Without wasting any more time, Chou immediately flew where the woman is and force himself inside of her. The woman shuddered as he took full control of her body. When he felt he can already move he hurried fast to the west wing where his brother's room was located.

'Someone found out about our plan and reported it to him' He thought. 'Who was it?'

As the sound of his running feet reached his ears he suddenly remembered his brother's shiki. 'Damn it!' That shiki was ordered to guard the house after his brother stopped abducting female mediums when he got Mai.

'How careless of me what will happen now?' He stopped in his track, the feeling of weariness slowly creeping down the borrowed body. He sighed and clenched his fist. 'Is there any way to get out? ... Is there any way we can get out of this?!'

Pursuing the plan means putting Mai's life on the edge.

'But we have to do this!' Going back is the same like being dead. There's one choice that would decide on everything and he felt like he chose the right choice. He knew Mai can do it and survive the life outside the mansion. And if Gene was telling the truth ... someone might help her get out of this mess.

He stomp his foot in front of his brother's room. Just like what Mai said 'Everything that happens has a purpose' He took a step closer toward the door and opened it.

The whole room was dark and quiet. There's only a bed and a mini table, a built in closet on the left side facing the bed, and a shelf beside it. Kagiri never treat this mansion as his home. For him, this place ... is a prison.

Chou spotted the key on the mini table. He gritted his teeth, whatever Kagiri is planning, he will stop it. With a rush move, he grab the keys, left the room and run to where Mai is.

**…**

Mai stood up from the bed and took out the dagger from the wardrobe. Looking at that rusty dagger, it wouldn't help her much to defend herself from Kagiri but it's better than to have nothing. As per wisps' instruction, she shoved it inside her pocket and picked the sewed blanket after that. She sighed and looked up the window.

That man was a criminal who simply cannot be hated. He has his own reasons for doing things but was his reasons really are enough for him to forget how he really was? However, she's not stupid to stay with a person who kills people just for the sake of one wish. She also has something she wanted.

A small gust of wind made the blanket swayed a little. It was not an ordinary wind, it was chilly that seconds later her hands are already cold and clammy. The sudden drop of the temperature only mean one thing: someone is inside. She can feel it. Something awful is coming!

'Run!' A loud voice echoed in her mind.

But before she could ask what's happening a large hand grabbed her waist. Sudden pain burst into her hip unto her abdomen. It felt like the large hand was gripping her insides and pulling it out. The pain was intense and she couldn't do anything but to let out a loud agonizing scream.

**…**

A loud scream reached Chou's ears. And a terrifying scene greeted him when he turned to the corner. He could faintly see the dark aura surrounding the whole hallway. The place became foggy and he couldn't make out a thing other than a blurry shadow standing a bit far from him.

The shadow took a step and Chou's eyes widened in fear when the moonlight revealed the shadow's identity. His silver hair was shining like it's a gift from the moon itself. His eyes reflect danger and his emotion tells that he was ... glad.

"Ani-ue..." He greeted him. "It's been a while."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The shadow took a step and Chou's eyes widened in fear as the moonlight revealed its identity. His silver hair is shining like it's a gift from the moon itself. His eyes reflect danger and his emotion shows that he was ... glad.

"Ani-ue..." He greeted him. "It's been a while."

"Kagiri-kun..."

* * *

**Ghost Hunt**

Kagiri's lips pulled into a loop sided grin. "Who would have thought that we will meet each other like this? How unfulfilling ... Our reunion should be more special, don't you think?"

"Where's Mai?! What did you do to her!?" He demanded with a loud womanly voice.

His little brother laughed probably amused at the sight of his beloved big brother inside of a woman's body. "Mai ... Mai, why is everybody searching for her? Is she that important?" He took another step forward and fixed his glasses. "Ah! Yes, it's because she resembles the light. And Light invites darkness, sad to say, the stronger and brighter the light, the deeper and blacker the darkness. The two can never be separated."

"Whatever you say, it won't change the fact that it is you who decided to embraced that darkness and chase after the light." He said. "But Kagiri-kun, doesn't mean someone stumble and lose his way, they don't have the chance to go back."

"And they have a saying 'Spilled water will never return to its cup'." He says to him.

"Do you really want to sacrifice her to fulfill your selfish wishes?" He asked, clenching his fist.

"She's a necessary sacrifice." Kagiri replied.

"Or is it, you're seeking for someone who can help you escape the place where you are right now?"

His younger brother looked at him with dead eyes. "After you died, I already stopped seeking for salvation. Everyday ani-ue ... every day I can feel the suffering of those who I had killed inside of me. I'm already used to the pain to the point that I can't even tell if that suffering was mine or from the people who I had killed. It's in here... ..." He said, tapping his chest twice. "All of it."

Chou gritted his teeth. He wanted to shout, he wanted to get mad at the world that broke his brother. He didn't do anything wrong to suffer this kind of fate. Somehow, he can understand his feelings but he can never accept everything he does.

"Ani-ue," Chou gazed at the dark and cold expression of his brother. Not once he thought that his kind little brother can make that kind of expression. It was as though he didn't know him any longer. He's not the Kagiri he used to love. "Trust is enemy. You shouldn't trust anyone, not even yourself. You shouldn't have died if I didn't trust them"

He looked down, face turning sad. He doesn't know what to feel anymore, because partly it's his fault. He's the reason his brother made that decision.

"I did seek for salvation" His brother said. "-but every time I tried to reach it, the darkness only dragged me deeper than where I have been, making it hard for me to climb up. I can't even touch the end of the rope that can pull me out of this never ending nightmare." Kagiri's dead voice bears his dark emotion and he could clearly feel it.

"The only thing you can do to stop the pain is to end all of these!" He said.

"I would have done that if I could!" He roared. "I'm already at the point where I can't stop! I have to finish what I've started." Kagiri's arm fell limp on his side. "Do you ... think I'm doing all of these because I wanted to?"

"Kagiri-kun..."

"It's because I have to ... ... have you ever felt the need to accomplish something you really want that you would do anything, no matter how dirty, whether it was tricking or killing someone?" He asked. "I thought it was the right thing, but my desires blinded me. It gave me something I don't need and took away all that I needed."

Kagiri noticed the look of pity in his brother's eyes. For a moment he looked away, that's a natural reaction from a person who find him pitiful but why does it panged his heart?

"Don't make that face ani-ue…this world is a really troublesome place, I want to end the pain, I'm sick of suffering and I'm sick of tears. Why can't everything end in a simple way? Why it has to be this complicated?" He said whispering every word he says but enough for his brother to hear. "I know nothing now … I no longer know the real me."

"But no one wanted you to be like that. I never thought that you can do such things-" Footsteps cut him short. It was coming from behind his brother and slowly walking toward them. Chou blinked, thinking that the shadow was just his imagination. But it didn't disappear, instead completely showed itself out of the foggy smoke.

An unbearable creature appeared carrying the unconscious Mai. It has two big horns, red eyes like that of an angry bull, a long black hair and a masculine body of a man.

The creature wasn't really hideous. It wasn't ugly like he imagined a demon would be, but the evil aura emanating from him is enough to scare any beings that would stand in front of him. He froze when he met the demon's pointed gaze. His skinny legs begun to tremble beneath the skirt, and the pounding of his head brought his mind into chaos, making it hard to think instantly.

It came to a halt beside his brother. "-Oya, it is Kurogane Chou, nice to see you again." The demon greeted. "I should have devoured your soul a long time ago but ... it seems your little brother's soul is more of my taste."

He remained transfixed.

A pale wet man standing two steps behind his brother caught Chou's attention. Emotionless eyes were boring at him, giving him a meaningful look.

'You need to go on!' He heard a voice inside his head. 'You are her only chance ... the others were already gone, don't let it happen to her.'

A moment of confusion…

'You're helping me?' He asked.

'I have to.' The man replied.

'Are you the one who told my brother about our plan?'

The man just nodded.

'You told my brother and now you're helping us? What are you planning?'

'Everything has to end. Every wrong deed has an equivalent punishment. Stop before you fall in a deep pit of regret. Help her before you run out of opportunity. You'll learn everything in time. For now, help her.'

Chou bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Mai. He's running out of spiritual energy, any minute now, the real owner of the body will wake up. He has to do something before it able to push him out.

'Decide...' The man said.

A loud crashing sound startled every one of them. Windows in the corridor were shattered one by one, starting at the end of the hallway and gradually coming near them. Echoes of thousands of broken glass bouncing on the floor filled Chous' ears.

'What the hell is happening?' He panicked.

**...**

Naru jerked up upon hearing a faint noise of glass shattering. He was certain that it came from the mansion, and he knew right away that something is happening only he didn't know what it was.

He was about to move when Lin stopped him. "Whatever you're about to do now won't do either of us any good." He said firmly. "Patience Noll, I know this is not a good time for waiting, but that is what we need to do to avoid any mishaps."

Lin was right. If he went there and get caught, who knew what will happen to him. Moreover, it would put all of them in jeopardy.

Naru had no other choice but to concede and turned his attention on his laptop. 'Mai...please be safe.'

**...**

When the window beside them crash with a loud bang, the demon lost its focus on Mai and he knew right there. . .it was his chance!

'Everyone is starting to move! We will do everything to stop them! Help her, quick!' Another spirit told Chou.

Chou immediately leaves the woman's body and transmigrates to the unconscious Mai. It's easier to possess her body since she's not resisting. However, her spiritual energy is so strong he started to feel some pain. But it's all right! A minute is enough for finding a way to break free from the demon's hold. He felt the hard thing in Mai's dress's pocket. Good thing he told her to equip it after he leave.

He only has one chance. He must do it right!

With the strength gather in his hand, Chou pulled out the rusty dagger from his pocket and thrust it really hard on the demon's neck, taking it by surprise. But he didn't let Mai go.

The demon's lips pulled into a wide grin. "You low life ghost. . ." He said with a dangerous tone. "How dare you pierce my beautiful neck with that petty toy of yours?" He slowly laughed. "Do you seriously believe that you can kill me using some weak dagger?"

...

A sudden wobble in the here's sky startled Mai and Gene. Soon after it died down, the road shake and started to crack.

"It's happening too soon!" Gene said, clenching his fist. "If this goes on, we will be too late to free Mai from this curse!"

Gene flipped when Mai suddenly flew near the shield and tried to break it. "Mai? What's going on?"

"Gene! Mai is in danger! We have to help her or else..." She said, tears showing in her eyes. "I, I need to give her something she can use to protect herself!"

"Calm down Mai, tell me what's happening."

"I have a feeling that she's about to get hurt really bad if I don't do something to help her!" Mai said.

Gene nodded in understanding, seems like Mai's intuition is still working. "Ok, listen ... put your hand on the crack and enter some memories." He said. He doesn't know what was happening but he hoped this could help. "You can do it, go ahead."

Mai lift her hand and touched the crack on the shield. She closed her eyes, focuses and slipped some memories into the crack.

Gene wheeled and looked at the sky. Just a little bit more ... ...

'I hoped we can make it in time'

_**...**_

Chou winced when a sickening feeling covered Mai's body. It was as if something is pushing him out, the wave of spiritual energy came too fast that he didn't have any time to prepare to block it.

'Damn it! Not now!' The body is starting to withstand him. He screamed in pain, it's succeeding to push him out. He doesn't have any more spiritual strength to fight it, that's why after a few seconds of struggling, Mai's body succeeded on pushing him out. Much worst she's waking up!

Mai felt something lukewarm pressed on her side along with strong arms that was holding her taut. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the most terrifying creature in her whole life. There she saw when she looked up is A DEMON.

'Calm down Mai!' A familiar voice said. 'Don't. . .open ... ...eyes! Do what...have to say...'

Calm down?! At a time like this? Who would? Can someone calm down when they knew there's a demon holding them?

'Don't let him... ...find out...you're ... ...awake. You need. . .to get. . .out of... ...there!'

'What should I do?' She asked even though she doesn't know if the wisp can hear her.

'Calm down... ...gather strength... ...when I said run...run!'

Her head throbbed, followed by a pricking pain started from her nape. She rolled her eyes, not at all sure what was happening. She could hear voices, echoing in her mind like a sound of running falls.

'Is this a memory?' She asked herself. 'Is it telling me something?'

She closed her eyes once again. Her mind started to show a lot of blurry images surrounded by shady colors that almost covered the whole scene. It was like watching a dancing shadows behind a thin curtains only lighted using a single lamp, it was almost impossible to see. The only thing she could make out was voices and their gestures.

'Put your finger like this.' A man's voice said and pressed his middle finger and ring finger to the other two same fingers while sticking his palm end together. 'This is the 'Fuduo Myou-Ou in'. Adjust your posture, and then ... " He closed his eyes and started uttering some unfathomable words. 'Nau maku sanmanda bazara dankan.'

'Huh?' She asked, confused.

His brow flicked and he grabbed a paper then wrote something on it. After that, he pinned it on what looks like a board. 'It's what you called a mantra.' He explained. 'Nau maku sanmanda bazara dankan. If the thing doesn't disappear with this, form a sword-symbol and use some strength.'

His voice faded soon, and then a voice of a woman comes after. 'All right, then remember this one too.' She said, showing her how to move her hand. 'Rin, Pyou, Tou, Shah, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. To 9 o clock, ok?'

'So first to the sides?' She heard a familiar voice asked the woman.

'That's right. Do it after you've chanted the Fuduo Myou-Ou.'

The pictures don't make any sense for her. It was confusing but she has a gut feeling that it will somehow help her to break free from the demon's hold.

Mai sucked some air before conditioning herself. She knew what to do!

She copied what the man did and started to chant. "Naumaku sanmanda basaradan kan! Naumaku sanmanda basaradan kan! Naumaku sanmanda basaradan kan!"

"What-" The demon asked, startled but cut short.

Using her fingers, she draws lines and recites another chant. "Rin! Pyou! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

Startled by the sudden hit of the spell, the demon dropped her. He swayed his arms so quick, it hit Kurogane Kagiri who was standing beside him, knocking the guy on the wall. The demon's nail scratched her right arm and instantly putting a large gash followed by blood that dripped down.

'Now Mai! Run hurry!' Chou's loud voice rang inside her head.

Abruptly and without wasting time, Mai crawled away from the demon before completely standing up on her feet and scurry off. She almost stumbled upon hurrying to get away from them.

'Follow me!' Wisp said, sounding really tired.

"Ar-Are you okay?" She couldn't help but asked while running.

'Just a ... ...bit tired. . .Don't worry'

**...**

Kurogane slowly got up on his feet and dust his pants then looked at his side. "That was a sudden blow." He said. "It surprised me. I didn't know that she knew some kind of attack spell and I'm a bit puzzled on how did she managed to remember something like that when I already wipe out all of her memories."

"Are we not going to go after them?" The demon asked him, licking the blood on his nail.

Kagiri turned to the demon and saw its eyes. Seeing the bloodcurdling expression in his eyes makes him uneasy to the point that he shivers a little. That creature's eyes are glowing bright shade of red.

'It's happening again.' He thought. This was another thing that he didn't see in his precognition, if this continues his plan will fail. 'I need a change of plan!'

The demon paused for a second and then started to laugh. "Interesting. . .Interesting... ...Interesting! Interesting! Interesting!" He turned to Kagiri. "It's been a while since I tasted this kind of blood. The kind of soul that will make any demon do anything just to have it. Enough to make me starve myself just to get a hold of it."

"Looks like it's worth the wait." He said.

The demon chuckled. "Human, I live forever. It doesn't matter if I have to wait another thousand years just to taste it again."

Kagiri smirked. "Then, I won't let you have that girl. You did say that you will let yourself starve just to have her soul. Now, let see if you can get it." He said and started walking back. He should move or the game will get dull. "I'll give you a bonus if you would be able to catch her."

"You sounded like you're planning something against me."

"I do? Why said that if you can read my mind?"

"Hmmm..." The demon hummed, gaze following Kagiri. "This is more entertaining than I expected. I wonder... ...what would be the outcome of this game? Are you going to lose? Are you going to win?" He smiled devilishly. "A draw doesn't sound so bad either." He turned to the direction where the girl had run to.

'Humans are indeed full of ugliness, they harbor a complicated malice, they always lie...always fighting desperately, taking down others who gets in their way. They make endless excuses. Greedy beings who loves stealing from others for something they thought was steal from them. Yet, in the end... ...they're still not satisfied, far from being contented...' "Didn't you know, the more one person desires for something, the more twisted he becomes and that's when everything starts to get more and more entertaining. So as long as they didn't stop their desire, I won't get bored."

He started walking. Evil grin pasted in his lips together with the look of extreme pleasure in his face.

**...**

Mai and Chou run to the other side of the mansion. With a gash on her right arm and feet full of scratches from the shattered glass, she tried her best to catch up with the flying wisp, who is also tired base on his flying speed.

Chou didn't tell her anything that happens when she loses her consciousness. All she could remember was: there's a tall shadow. It grabbed her really fast and squeezed her waist so hard. Instantly an intense pain enveloped her body as if her bones were being crashed, causing her a temporary loss of consciousness. When she came to, the demon was already carrying her.

Her feet came into a skidded halt when Chou stopped. Mai frown at the sight of a gray wall in front of her. A large broken window on the right, on the left side was another concrete wall.

The way she sees it ... it's a dead end.

"Ano. . .did we took a wrong turn?" She brought herself to ask.

'No.'

She looked around, trying to find another way that could lead them outside. But the window is the only possible exit, unless the wall open and show a hidden door.

'Need...jump.' Chou informed her.

"What!?" She exclaimed, eyes bulging in surprise. "Seriously!? You want me to jump from the window and get myself killed? Are you really helping me escape or making my death easy?"

'Trust. . .me ...' He said. 'Hurry up.'

With a troubled look, Mai glanced at the window for a second and back at Chou. "You sure about this?"

'Yes. . .'

Mai climbed at the window.

Her hands started to sweat and she didn't like the feeling of nervousness that is slowly creeping inside her veins. The atmosphere grows heavier it made the nightly breeze more cold than usual.

All will be fine... ...yes. That is, if she's not about to jump. For pete's sake! They're at the fourth floor of the mansion and this is definitely suicide. She's not sure if she could survive the fall with her body in decent condition if she'll live. At that rate, she's better off dead.

Mai winced. She could feel the pain from her wounded arm and feet. That demon's nail put a long cut on her arm and it's bleeding. Some small splinters from the broken glass wounded her feet. All of it are becoming more painful now.

They both fidgeted when they heard heavy footsteps right down where they came from. The footsteps are slow, as if the owner is taking his time to get where he should go.

'Who is it? Is it the demon or Kagiri?'

'Hurry up!' Chou yelled.

She nodded and quickly prepared herself. Mai shuddered as the wind touched her bare arms and neck. The night was remarkably quiet. It was like a thrilled audience waiting for the climax to start. She looked down and gulped after seeing how high the place where she stood is.

'At the count of three I'll jump.' She said to herself. 'Ok...I can do this ... if I die, I'll live again after one hundred years.' She took a deep breath and started counting. "One...two...aaaaah!" She didn't finish counting as Chou decided to push her down.

'Sorry...' Chou muttered.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The sound of Cicadas and hoots from Owls inside the forest wasn't calming at all. It gives a small amount of uneasiness on Oliver whose eyes never leave his laptop after Lin finished installing portable cameras on all sides of their van.

He sighed inwardly. It's been thirty minutes since they parked near the Kurogane's mansion, but there's still no sign of Mai. A little earlier, he and Lin heard some faint crashing noise, certainly coming from the residence.

At that time Oliver was looking a bit perplexed. He's anxious because he couldn't do anything but to wait. As the time quickly ticks by, the urge of wanting to go to the mansion was slowly increasing.

What if Mai is in danger and she needed help?

What if Kurogane Kagiri caught her?

He would probably blame himself if something happened to her. He should be the one to blame in the first place, if he didn't hire her to work as his assistant, none of these would happen. But he couldn't imagine working without her.

Naru hired Mai out of sympathy when he learned that like him she's also an orphan. But as the time goes, his respect for her grows when she saw how passionate and strong she was despite being parent-less. That respect bloom and turned into something much more than admiration. He started to pay attention on her, he learned how to extend his patience and more importantly, he cared for her the way he never did toward others.

He almost stopped drinking tea. It reminded him so much of her, his fear and anxiousness of losing her for good. He would remember how her voice filled the whole office when she's chatting with the group or just having a conversation with him. How her eyes crinkled when she smiles at something so simple and how she would stand in front of him while waiting for him to say 'thank you' after serving his tea.

Moments that he will treasure in his memories for a lifetime.

Lin's deep voice revert his thoughts back pulling him out of his reverie. "Noll, someone is here."

"Who?" He asked

"Someone expected."

Oliver smirked, stood up and spun around to see Kurogane Kagiri walking toward them.

"Hi." Kagiri greeted waving his hand still wearing that annoying grin. "I figured you'd come."

"Really? That's impressive." He said dryly, narrowed eyes sending cold gaze at the man. Oliver noticed the scratch on Kagiri's right hand. "Having a blast inside your mansion, hence the late greetings." He said.

He lifted his hand and surveyed the scratch. "My apologies, but your visit came at the most unexpected time. It would have been better if you just went straight to my mansion. I'll be honored to give you a very warm welcome, Oliver Davis-sensei or should I call you Shibuya Kazuya?"

"A warm welcome, you say?" He gave him his fake smile. "I'm sorry but I don't have any interest over something I found unworthy of my time."

"Is that so?"

"And I might tell you as well that I didn't come here for you. I'm not so free with my time that I can bother showing up without a cause. I don't have the luxury of wasting my time you see." Oliver said in a blithe manner.

Kagiri fixed his glasses. "Then I won't have to guess who you are here for. After all she's the only one remaining. But Oliver Davis-sensei, had it not occur to you that as we speak, your dear friend is out there, running for her life or possibly be. . .dead."

* * *

**/~GHOST HUNT~\**

Mai half opened her eyes. All she could make out were foggy shapes and blinding lights flying just above her face. She tried to focus her bleary vision but saw only many wil-o-wisps, huddled al together forming a not so large swarm.

She budged, only to find herself lying above on another swarm of wil-o-wisps. The warmth coming from them enveloped her body. She could barely feel the pain of her wounds.

"All of you... ...catch me?" She said. Overwhelmed by what they have done. She thought she would actually die right there.

'They planned all of this?' Mai thought

'We . . . all knew how... ...felt...to die.' Someone said, though she's not sure who it was.

Ah...she can understand that.

'Sometimes...painful . . . sometimes not, but you . . .don't deserved.. ..die here . . .nice kid, you should. . .live.'

"Thank you...thank you so much!" She got up to her feet and bowed her head, giving her full respect and gratitude towards them.

It was really nice to felt that somebody is with you, the feeling of not being alone. They may be ghost, soul or spirit but they made her feel that she's someone important.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap "How touching."

Startled by the voice, Mai looked up. It's not the demon but Kurogane Kagiri who's leaning at the window frame and looking down at her. At that moment the only thing that comes to her mind was to run.

**...**

Oliver looked at Kagiri, still emotionless, an attitude that pisses Kurogane Kagiri off. How can he still be calm despite what he had said?

"Seeing you in front of me, hiding annoyance under that serious face," Naru pointed his own head. "Common sense suggests that your plan didn't turn out the way as you hope. How could it be If you can't even touch her?"

Kagiri's eyes widen just a fraction. It passes really quickly-you could say it never happens. But this hadn't gone unnoticed by Naru who let out a small mocking smile.

"How did I know?" Naru asked. "Because I am not Oliver Davis for nothing."

His lips parted and was about to say something but chose to laugh instead. "I'm surprised." He said. "There's actually someone like you who can easily say something like that."

Naru didn't say anything. He just glared at him.

**...**

"What a soppy scene. I am touched to my very soul." Whispers Kagiri. "You know, not many touches my soul these days, sad isn't it? Always sad."

Mai shuddered. The demonic look on his face never faded. It always Bear the impression of danger making her all terrified. The air inside her lungs became thin, her throat parched that suddenly she found herself struggling to breath and swallowing hard.

She winced at the pain from her wound. It seems like this guy is the trigger for all of her pain.

His glasses gleamed when he straightened up. "Twenty two girls ... all reached and met the same end. All of them thought they could escape their destiny. They tried to escape but still died in the end." He paused then went on. "Six of them end their lives on their own accord. Believing that their suffering would die along with them. But they don't know that dying is just the beginning."

"You...you killed them?" She asked with a horrified expression. The question tastes bitter in her tongue and she's certain the answer would be like poison in her ears.

"I did? Maybe...maybe not. Does it matter? All of us will die some time. The only difference is how we will meet our end." Kagiri ran a finger in his hair.

"How about you, how do you think you will die?"

Even though trembling, Mai tried her best to firm her legs. "Even if I die a horrible death, I'll make sure that I won't die in your hands!" She said, spitting out every words.

"You're really different from them." Kagiri said. "It would be a waste to kill you when the game already became much more interesting."

"And it's such a waste that striking good looks had gone wasted on a terrible and horrible human being like you!" She insulted. "I may look like a weak person but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing anything."

She told someone she would make it out of there alive. She promised herself that she will help everyone escape this place. She also promised herself that she would find the missing pieces of her memories.

If fulfilling those promises means she has to fight a tough fight, then bring it on! She doesn't want to go back in that claustrophobic cell like room.

Wondering what it feels to be outside. How it felt to be with someone alive and being held after she had nightmares. She wanted to be free, she wanted to feel more humane.

"You told me you won't escape." Kagiri said. "You lied to me. That is...you're also afraid to die, isn't it?"

Mai balled her fist.

No!

He is wrong!

Her nightmares consist of different sorts of death and she dream dying a miserable deaths a numerous times, experiencing every bits of them. She became numb and unafraid to die. She knew it was those souls death and every time she sees one, she could completely feel their pain.

It was terrifying. It was sad. It was lonely. It was agonizing. It was sorrowful. It was ... painful.

But it was their death. She just dream of it however they felt the real thing. They suffer the sadness, loneliness, agony and pain. That is enough for them. Being trapped in this place is too much.

At first it was hard but as the time goes. . .she realized that it was something she must felt to understand them, to be not scared of them. She's not scared of death, however, the thought of dying in this miserable place terrified her the most because it only meant one thing.

No freedom. . .

No freedom. . .

No freedom. . .

No freedom. . .

No freedom. . .forever.

Her soul will be trap in this place and the freedom she longed to have would be no longer in her reach.

"You betrayed me." He told her.

"There has been no betrayal! You already knew that I would escape right from the start. You should have killed me when you have the chance, but you didn't do it. Why? Why didn't you kill me?"

Kurogane Kagiri fell in silence. The breeze of the night blew once again and her hair swayed along with the wind in the tune of mild rustling of leaves. When the wind died down, Kurogane Kagiri spoke.

"You should know your place number twenty three." Kagiri said in an almost whisper voice. "I keep you alive for my own benefit, never forget that. You ought to be thankful at least." He then took out something that looks like a gun. "It's a pity, but a sacrifice is needed in order to fulfill my goal." He started inserting a rather long bullet and pointed it at her. "Therefore, I somehow suppressed myself from using real bullets and kill you. I need you alive so I'm gonna use paralyzing bullets."

Mai step back and her eyes widen in intense fear.

He fired once but the girl easily dodged it. He aimed at her again. "That's only a warning shot. I'm sure the remaining bullets will hit you, that is ... if you're not good enough to dodge it."

'Mai run!' Chou shouted, panicked.

Kagiri snapped his fingers really loud and instantly his shiki appeared before him. "After her."

There's no time for hesitation. That's what Mai thought when she saw something jumped. She moved immediately and run before she could even hear Chou's voice in her head.

She run run run. . .She didn't care that some sharp twisting branch of the live trees put more scratches in her bare arms and face as she ran, or that many of thick rooted plants tripped up her feet, she even couldn't care less when some small rocks hurt the finger on her feet. She had to get away from there.

Far away where Kurogane Kagiri wouldn't find her.

Mai felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that she can only recognized as a warning. Whatever that thing is, it's coming closer and closer.

They ran nonstop for a few minutes. The growing weeds made it hard for her to see the way. Her sides are cramping, her skin is tight, and her throat is even dryer and screaming for water. She didn't know how far they've run until a large root caught her feet and she fell down really hard.

"Ugh!" She groan in pain. She can't go any further than this, she's tired and her body is starting to give up.

'Stand up. . .he's coming' Chou said. '. . .A little bit more.'

Yeah...a little bit more and she's dead!

Fighting the pain and the tears that were threatening to fall down, Mai slowly stand up, wincing while sweats slowly rolling down her face.

'Found you...' A voice said. The man walked towards them, a scythe in his hands. He stopped in front of her, lifted his tool and set himself to kill her.

Mai shut her eyes and waited for the sharp edge of the scythe touched her body, accepting the reality that her life is all over. But moment had pass, she could still feel herself breathing.

A loud clang came from the scythe when he throws it on the ground. 'I don't want to do this anymore... ...end this.' He said. 'I beg you.'

Wide brown eyes stared at the pale ghostly man who started shedding tears. He seems like someone who's already tired of his life. A person who's chasing death but death itself is running away from him. A person with a heavy burden piled in his back. A pitiful person who just wants to rest.

Mai tried to move her arms, but in doing so she felt a severe pain from the gash.

"Useless." Kagiri said, suddenly standing behind a large tree. "And here I thought you already learned your lesson when I punished you years ago for disobeying me." He took a step. "Shibaru!"

Instantly, an invisible thread coil around her wrists and feet, retraining her from moving and pulling her harder on the ground.

"Get her." Kagiri ordered his shiki.

Reluctantly, the shiki picked up his scythe, his hands trembling and body moving sluggishly. 'I'm sorry.' He said.

Just as the shiki was about to capture Mai, a lot of ghost swarm around Kurogane Kagiri. Entrapping him inside and forbidding him to move. The man screamed in pain when the spirits electrocute his body. The invisible thread vanished but she didn't expect that the shiki would charge into her. It happen quickly, the shiki pushed her and she fell tumbling down on a shallow cliff.

She came rolling down for a while until her back hit a hard body of a tree. Instantly she felt much more pain. She whimpered; groan when a burning feeling crashed her inside. She tried to crawl but couldn't move at all. Something must be broken. . .it must be her ribs.

She winced and wheezed. The pain is becoming unbearable that's why she decided to rest her head and stopped moving. She remained silent on the ground. It's remarkably quiet, perhaps she lose her sense of hearing.

Mai laugh a bitter laugh. May she's really destined to die in this place. But it's all right, at least she wouldn't die in that psycho-loving-ghost's hand.

A blinding light came into her view. She thought it was the wisp but it gave off a different kind of feeling. Almost familiar, something she recognized but couldn't remember. It was emanating a warm tender aura similar to a humid weather of a sun shining after a rain. It's calming, that seconds later, she found herself slowly surrendering but before her consciousness left her, she felt a warm hand gently caressing her head. Maybe it's just her imagination nevertheless it gave him comfort and assurance that she will be safe no matter what.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Say Oliver Davis-sensei, what made us different?" Kurogane Kagiri asked with a playful smile on his lips.

"If you think that somehow we're the same then get the foolish thought out of your head." Oliver said. "I'm even disgusted just by the thought of comparing myself to you."

Kagiri chuckled. "In denial are we not? But I know, somewhere in your mind, you also thought of retribution for the person who killed your brother. You want to avenge him do you not?"

"That may be true." He replied. "I'm just a human, and human tend to think of insubstantial things. But I'm not an idiot to succumb on a foolish thought just because I want revenge. Emotions are overbearing, it's the downfall of every human who let their emotion unruly."

His smile widens and the glint of his eyes beneath those glasses shows how he enjoys this conversation. "Does that mean I'm an emotional person?"

"No. You are just completely sick in the head." He said matter-of-factly. "I've come to believe that the most dangerous people are those who feel no regret. Never bother to apologize and couldn't care less about forgiveness." Oliver crossed his arms and glared at Kagiri. "If you still have any emotion, you'd feel remorse towards those you've killed. But a killer getting used of murdering means he already gave up the remaining humanity in him. You're nothing but an empty vessel."

"You know ... I didn't even lay a finger on them. What made you claim that I killed them? You have a very active imagination I must say."

"-Oya, you are the one who has an active imagination. Imagining what I'm saying was only my imagination.-Well it doesn't matter."

Kagiri clapped and nodded slowly. "I see..." He fixed his glasses. "Murderer or not, all humans are the same. They trample each other just to have what they want. They're hungry for power, obsessed with strength. They kill for a reason. They do kindness for a reason. You see, every villain in this world has each own story to tell. But the thing is: this judgmental world accused them so easily. Neglect them, ostracized them, just because they've done something awful."

'_Humans huh?_' Oliver grunt and his eyes narrowed. "Do you think your reasons justified what you've done?" He said. "Humans have something they call 'free will'. No matter how this world shaped you. Your decisions are yours and yours alone to make. You are the one who'll decide what's good and bad for you. So don't go comforting yourself with so many distorted reasons. Stop twisting the answer to match the problem. You kill, I supposed you're prepared to die"

A rustling sound coming from the high grass alerted Oliver and Lin. When they came here, the two of them already anticipated that Kurogane might not act alone and a companion is most likely to show up.

The movement was rather slow for someone who's preparing for an attack but Oliver knew better than to assume that it was something harmless and putting his guard down would be a bad idea.

Seconds later, a shadow manifested behind the grass and as it slowly getting near them, its silhouette become clearer. It's a human. Not just simple human ... it's Mai.

* * *

**╬Ghost Hunt╬**

**A moment of nothing...**

It feels like time has suddenly stopped...

Oliver's feet were glued to the ground, he didn't understand. The moment his eyes rest on her his whole body trembled upon seeing her state. His vision suddenly change, it was like imitating a moving blurry lens that only focuses on her. She was a mess. Blood was rolling down in her right arm, she has so many bruises and her face and dress was covered in dirt. Some dried leaves were stuck in her hair. She's catching her breath and wincing at the same time.

His expressionless face became rigid, eyes blanked as though he was in a daze. He was motionless and his brain seems to fail functioning until someone called him.

'Noll...' Called the voice inside his head.

'Gene?' He looked at Mai and she nodded.

'Noll, I understand your feelings but you have to calm down.' Gene said. 'Get a hold of yourself. Don't let that guy find any weakness in you.'

Gene's words pushed Oliver back to his senses.

His hand clenched in a tight fist. His brother was right. Showing any signs of weakness is something Oliver Davis cannot do, although the fact that he's human and he can feel emotions too are there, if he has to appear merciless in front of this guy he would do it. Not long ago, he almost fell down on his knees. It pained him to see her ghost form and now, it shatters him to see her in this state. She didn't do anything wrong to experienced such horrible thing.

She doesn't deserve the pain and no one is worthy to put sadness in her face.

"I thought you're already dead." He heard Kagiri say. "I see, you're more stubborn than I thought."

And Oliver tried his very best to keep himself from killing the man.

"And you're more than disappointed to see me alive." Mai said. "I hope you're ready for the consequences because you don't deserve any salvation, you completely wicked person!"

Lin approached her straightaway and helps her to get off of the bushes. He took her left arm and guided her toward the van.

'How careless of him … letting his prisoner escape.' Kagiri grin to himself. 'Does he really want me to go get her myself? Heh...enjoying everything, I see.'

Sirens suddenly echoed from afar making it sound like a cry in the middle of the night. Kagiri frowned and watched as four vehicles halted behind Oliver Davis. He didn't faze even if the headlights is blinding him.

"When we came here ... you thought that we were an easy prey." Oliver said. "I'm going to take this game on a higher level. I hoped you're prepared."

Hirota and Nakai got out together. Four police man followed. And Nakai Saki gasps when she saw Mai.

Hirota stood beside Oliver. "Sorry we're a little late."

He just glanced at the prosecutor. "Just in time." He said.

Hirota came forward and stared at Kagiri with a serious face. Now he have come to face the culprit who made so many people suffer. Seriously ... this man was indeed good looking but something doesn't feel right. He looks human but he gave off a feeling that he's not even one. He shook his head, it must be his imagination.

He took out the paper in his breast pocket. "Kurogane Kagiri-san. For the crime of murder, kidnapping, trespassing and holding a person against their will, I place you under arrest." He opened the paper and showed it to him. "A warrant of arrest has been issued so you're coming with us."

Kagiri chuckled. "Oh my prosecutor, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, remaining unfaze. "Kidnapping? Murder? Illegal detention?" He gave Hirota a long look. "There must be a mistake. Are you sure that I'm the right person you're looking for?"

"How awful." Oliver said, finally showing his annoyance. "It's painfully obvious why a person of your caliber wouldn't get the respect a proper human would." He looked at Mai. She's already seated at the back of the van while Lin and Nakai-san is treating her wounds. "Eventually, the truth will come out and your judgment will be handed down. When that time comes, you won't be able to escape your punishment. After all, it will be impossible for you to hide the victim's existence after this incident."

"Impossible is the word not registered in my vocabulary."

With the paper tucked in his hands, Hirota slowly walked near Kagiri. The man just smiled at him and offered his hands. His eyes narrowed. Kagiri is unusually calm for someone who knew that he would spend the rest of his life behind bars. Looks like Shibuya was indeed right, Kurogane Kagiri would not let this end rather easily. After this, Hirota believes that something will definitely happen.

"Being extra inquisitive comes with a price, prosecutor." Kagiri told him with a sinister smile. "One day you'll wake up already running for your life."

He handcuffed his both hands and let out a mocking smile. "If I'm scared putting myself on the line, I wouldn't be here arresting you."

"What an admirable public official."

"I don't want to hear that from a person like you." He retorted.

Two police officers positioned behind Kagiri's back and started pushing him forward but the man stopped beside Oliver. "Don't think that you already won the game. Don't worry, since I'll be coming back sometime. I'll be seeing you again very soon and I'll make sure to give you an experienced you'll never forget."

"I'm not even thinking of running away, because... ...it would be a pleasure to see your demise with my own eyes." He said, eyes forward. "I may not look like it but I do hold grudges."

Kagiri grin. "I'll look forward to that."

The two officers resumed pushing Kagiri into the car. He obediently got in and made his self-comfortable at the back seat.

"We will take it from here." Hirota said to Shibuya. "We will conduct interrogation right away. I know we won't get anything from Taniyama-san right now so we will have to use the false statement that you gave us. The false evidence won't be a problem since we made it to strengthen the real evidences. And with that in hand, we'll make it impossible for him to find a way around this."

Oliver eyed Hirota. "Don't go easy on him Hirota-san. That person is nowhere near normal." He said. "Just a warning, don't think about giving him moves that can lose your life. He won't eat, he won't sleep." He shifted his gaze on Mai. "And he won't rest until he gets what he wants."

"What do you mean?" Hirota asked, confused.

Shibuya didn't answer his question but after a few moments of silence he told him to be careful.

Although still disturbed, the prosecutor decided to leave Shibuya. He knew Shibuya is keeping something from them. Something they're better off not knowing. He sighed, get in the car and started the engine. Saki got in, she tap Hirota's shoulder and gave him a nod.

"Mai's alright." She said. "They will take her to the hospital."

He sighed once again. When his eyes looked at the rearview mirror-something he should have avoided—because he nearly flinched when he saw Kurogane Kagiri looking back at him. Purple eyes boring into his and flashing a mischievous glint as if saying 'I can see right through you'.

Hirota gulped as he heard Kagiri speak.

"Don't be so nervous prosecutor." He said in a rather bored tone. "I'm not planning to do something reckless." He smirked. "I am apparently not interested in you. At least ... not yet."

**...**

"Lin, how is she?" Oliver asked the taciturn man who was currently mending Mai's wound. A box of first aid kit was open just beside him.

"She has so many bruises in her body and a long gash on her right arm. Her right ankle is twisted, also a slight concussion." Lin informed him still wrapping Mai's arm with a bandage. "I suggest we take her to the hospital."

"Not necessary." Oliver told him, his eyes on Mai.

Lin brows shot up. "-But.."

"Noll is right, Lin." Mai said with a gentle smile, leaving Lin in shock. "If we are to bring her in a hospital, there's no knowing how quick that man will move just to find her." She let out a deep breath and turned to Oliver. "He will leave no hospital un-searched until he can have her."

'What the hell. . .is going on?' Lin asked himself.

"Gene." Noll called Mai.

"Hmm?"

"Thanking you is not enough for what you've done today. I'm glad that I asked for your help." Noll said, bowing his head slightly.

"Gene?" Lin blurted in surprise.

He smiled at Lin and nodded. "Noll asked me a favor. I know Mai will escape and Noll told me that he needed my help to rescue Mai." He explained. "He disclosed some details of his plan so we could assure that Mai will be here no matter what happened."

_'Wait Gene, I want to talk to you. Do you still have time?'_

_'I'll try' Gene answered._

_'I want you to do something for me. Hear me out.'_

_Naru heard Gene sigh. 'I should be amused right now, it's rare for you to ask for a favor but please, say it.'_

_'Save your amusement for now.' Naru said. 'I'm glad our telepathy is still working, that aside, Gene can you do something for me? We're short of time and I want Mai to be safe no matter what. Just in case she makes it out of the mansion, can you bring her to me?'_

_'Possession huh?' Gene fell in silent for a moment. 'Is it really okay?'_

_'I have to use anything to secure her safety, even if it means using a dead brother.'_

_Gene chuckled. 'That's not what I mean though, is it really okay? I'll possess the body of someone who is dear to my little brother.'_

_Naru glared at nothing. 'This is not the time to be thinking about something like that.' He sighed. 'I trust you can do it Gene, we will be waiting for you near the mansion.'_

_'Yeah...'_

"So that's how it is." Lin mumbled.

Of course it would be difficult for them if they're going to enter the mansion and search for Mai. So Naru asked Gene to wait for Mai until she's out of the place where the barrier is being set. He told him to possess Mai's body and bring her in their designated meeting place.

The succeeding percent of this plan was only twenty percent but Noll trust Gene could do it and he believed that Mai could make it out.

"I'm glad to help, though I thought I'll arrive late, I just got there in time." Gene said, his smile faded soon and his expression turns serious. "There's something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Oliver inquired, hiding his worry under his emotionless mask.

"There's a curse." Gene began said, then looked away for a moment and clenched his fist. "Placed on Mai."

"A curse?" He asks.

Gene nodded, finally looking at his brother. "Kurogane Kagiri wants to make sure that no matter what happens, those who tried to escape would still end up dead."

"What kind of curse is it?" Lin decided to ask.

Gene/Mai's face became troubled. "I don't know. It's slowly erasing Mai's remaining memory." He said. "The state in the Here is beyond bad. The whole place started falling apart and a large void is sucking in the remaining fragments. It's just a matter of time before the void can erase all of it and if it succeeded erasing her memories... ...She will forget how to eat, how to drink and even how to move. Mai will become nothing but a pile of flesh much worst, she might die."

Oliver's lips parted in shock. Several emotions decided to show in his face and he didn't know what to feel anymore.

Kurogane Kagiri made sure that Mai will die either way. If she hadn't made it out he will kill her and if she made it out, she would eventually die because of the curse. There is no escape for her.

"-What...should we do?" His voice came out shaking.

Gene stared at his brother for a moment. This is the second time he saw his brother so shaken, he should be happy that Oliver is slowly changing but not in this kind of way. He's hurting.

"Telling her about her memories of the past won't help either. She has to remember it herself, the only thing we can do is to support her and be there for her." He said. "Fortunately, Mai in the Here managed to wound the seal that separates the real Mai in her memories. As of now, she's still trying her best to insert few memories that could help the other Mai to remember."

That's probably the reason why Mai ended up in their office the last time. She recalled it and her soul decided to wander in that familiar place.

Lin asked Gene. "How much time do we have?"

"Sixteen days." Gene sighed. "Don't worry Noll. I'll do everything in my capability to prevent it from happening." He suddenly winced. "She's waking up. I need to go."

"-Thank you aniki ... and ... take care. Don't die again." Oliver said.

Gene grin. "Wow Noll! I'm inspired!" He let out a chuckle and stood up. "Roger! I'll see you again." He took a step and hugged his brother really tight. "I'll miss you, Noll."

"Stop doing this on purpose, Gene."

Gene stifled a laugh. "I've been found out. Why, you're dying to hug her don't you? I'm doing you a favor."

Mai's body limps when Gene's soul parted from it. Oliver held her so that she wouldn't slide down. He noticed how cold her body was and the blood in her dress made him shiver. She must be badly hurt, inside and out.

He ordered Lin to get a jacket. When Lin came back, he handed Noll his own jacket which is twice the size of his body.

The Chinese man thought that Oliver would wrap it on Mai but he was surprised when the young man started wearing his jacket using one hand while holding Taniyama on the other. After that, he carried her inside the van.

He expected him to lay her at the back seat but Oliver hop on the passenger seat, cradling the sleeping Taniyama. Arms wrapped around the girl. One supporting her head and the other was tugging down the hem of the jacket to cover her body.

Mai let out a soft groan and rest her face on Oliver's chest.

Oliver strokes Mai's hair and tucks her close like he's afraid she'll disappear. He's good at masking his emotions that Lin hardly registered the look of pain in his feature.

Yes, they managed to rescue her yet she's still in danger. Kurogane Kagiri had done a horrible thing. He knew that seeing Mai dying in front of Oliver will cause him so much pain. However, Lin is sure that Kagiri didn't foresee that they will discover about the curse much sooner than he expected.

That's all thanks to Gene.

Lin decided to ask the question that circling in his mind. "Should I prepare the extra room?"

"Not necessary." Oliver replied. "I just need the first aid kit."

Lin cleared his throat and hid his smile. 'No need to cook for breakfast.' The Chinese man drove off, wondering what he should prepare for dinner.

"And Lin, call Matsuzaki-san later. We'll have her check on Mai as soon as possible."

"I understand."

* * *

**AN: I know … I know, Naru is soooo OOC forgive me about that folks! I'm already repenting at my little Naru shrine (that's a joke I swear! Don't look at me like some creepy crawling creature) and AT LAST! THE POIGNANT MEETING! HONESTLY IT SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT! OTL Why am I always writing things different to what I have in mind? T_T Anyway Read and Review AND if you dislike this chapter tell me. If you want me to stop this tell me and if you want me gone it's okay … *sob* tell me… **

**(I have Kagiri syndrome *sniffs* I hate him!) **


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mist.

The whole place was covered in mist; nothing is clear in her sight. All she could make out were shadows looming, just out of the corner of her eyes. Mai stopped, bare feet barely concealed on the muddy soil, noting the uncanny silence, creepy presence and heavy feeling around her.

Where was she again? This is another foreign place and uneasiness corresponds from the growing tension in her body. She has a not so good feeling about this.

Mai stepped back when the color of the whole place became red, she spun about, something she wished she never did because in doing so, her face almost hit another face. It was as if time stopped. She was frozen in her spot as she stared shock at the terrifying view before her. A few centimeters from her is a girl. Eyes empty as nothingness, thick blue veins visible in her pale white skin that is starting to get stained due to black tears streaming from her void eyes. Hair was rippled in dark thick waves then that's when she realized the girl wasn't alone.

There are more of them behind her, smiling at her with their void mouth. They are staring at her, as if she was a new object plummeted from another world. Their gazes are heavy that moments later she concede and closed her eyes.

'Help. . .'

'Help. . .'

'Help. . .'

'Help. . .' A voice inside her head said.

* * *

〓**Ghost Hunt**〓

"Ojou-sama. . ." A soft sweet voice of a girl called to Mai.

The sound of her voice was low and calming leaving a pleasant feeling that after a while, her lips pulled in a small smile.

"Ojou-sama ... please open your eyes." The voice said.

She did what she told her. She opened her eyes slowly. A light blinded her almost immediately, but after a while of nonstop blinking, her eyes finally adjusted to her new surroundings.

Mai found herself seated on a wooden floor of an ancient Japanese house overlooking at the garden with so many different flowers. There's a wind chime hanged near the shoji door and every time the wind blew it create a tiny sound.

She looked up. The sky overhead was clear and blue. Few clouds are floating freely with no complete shape. The breeze of the wind was calming and she didn't stop herself from breathing in.

'Where am I?' Not long ago, she was in a creepy and dark place. But now everything changes as if that dream never existed.

"Ojou-sama"

Mai turn around and saw a girl with long black locks wearing a white night gown. A bright smile pasted in her face.

"I apologized for calling you here so suddenly." She said then slowly bow her head. "But I'm glad I pulled you out from that nightmare."

Mai tilt her head. Confuse is written all over her face.

"My name is Ichikawa Yumeno." She said. "I don't know if you already knew this but I'm the one giving you flowers every day. Chou-kun always delivers it for me."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she have said. She once asked Chou about the flower on her pillow every time she woke up and she still remembers what he had said.

_'Flower. . name. .wasurenagusa...came from a friend...you will meet her outside.'_

"You are... ...Chou's friend?"

Smiling, she nodded and sat beside her. "We've been friends for a long time." Yumeno said. "I was there when Kagiri brought you in the mansion. I saw the whole thing."

Mai's eyes sadden. "So, your dead too?"

Yumeno let out a soft laugh. "Um...yes." She said eyeing the small butterfly flying in the garden. "It happened a long time ago. My body was weak and I've gone in and out of the hospital. I'm just in my room most of the time, waiting for hours to past and not looking forward to tomorrow."

Mai sighed. She understands that feeling.

Yumeno place her hands on her lap. "Every day was so painful that one day ... I already forgot what it means to live. I just simply want everything to end." She bit her lower lip before speaking. "That's why when I died ... I became so happy and relieved. I plan to go where the dead should reside but after seeing them..."

She fell in a daze when she grasps what she's trying to say.

"You... also want to help them, don't you?" She said, talking about the ghosts trapped in that barrier.

A pause. "It was so hard for me, seeing them in pain." She said. "I want to help them but...I don't know what to do."

"You're asking for my help." Mai stated.

Yumeno nodded. "I know what I'm asking for is too much. But I couldn't think of any other way. I'm powerless and scared."

...Silence filled the whole place...

Birds chirping in a tree nearby, wind were gently blowing and the sky was ever so gentle looking so peaceful in its blue sky color. At that, she wonders if she saw a sky like this before. That familiar feeling of looking up at the blue sky while she's beside someone. Someone she knew perhaps? Or someone from her lost memory.

If she could only go back to that place with that person... ...but who is that person?

"I promised myself." Mai turned to Yumeno with a smile. "I promised myself that I will do everything to help them, that's why you don't need to ask me Yumeno-chan. I will help them." Her fist rolled into a fist. "That's for sure."

The girl's eyes crinkled when she beam. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

The sky reflected in Mai's brown eyes once again when she looked up. 'That's for sure.' she thought to herself.

* * *

Mai snuggled and bury her head in her pillow. It was warm, not too soft, not too hard and giving her a perfect comfort.

Her brow furrow when the pillow snuggled back. That's strange...she hug it and it hugged her back.

She sighed. Seem like she's only half awake. Mai lifted the blanket unto her neck and decided that she will just sleep the afternoon away. She felt really tired and sore at the same time. A rest would be a big help to forget the lingering pain inside her body.

A sound of door opening got her attention. Wait. Her room's door never sounded like that. It was always a loud metal to metal sound. This was different. It was slow and has a creaking sound, like the one who's opening the door was scared of disturbing whoever was resting.

Light tapping feet on the floor is what she heard next, then comes the closing of the door. Inching away from her warm pillow, her eyes shot open. The first thing that came into view is the white ceiling.

Mai turned to her right and saw a window covered with white curtains, probably five or more steps from where she is. There's a mini book shelf on the right side of the window and a small Japanese cabinet. On top of it is a round mirror.

Her head moved a little turning to look what's in front of her. A grey curtain concealed half of a sliding door leading to the balcony. There's also a telescope facing upward, obviously to watch stars at night. All walls were painted in white with grey linings at the bottom that goes well with grey carpet. There's a mini table at the side and on top of it, two hour glass was neatly placed along with three elaborately design throw pillows. Another small lamp and a miniature of big ben.

"Where... ...am I?"

She budge again and turned to her left side only to make her jaw drop right away from utter shock.

'Definitely dreaming!' She said to herself.

Because there is no way she would end up in this room together with a sleeping man beside her! That's not even possible in real life! Or her brain cracked perhaps and gave this kind of hallucinations? That is to say ... she's finally getting insane.

Mai stared wide eye at the man sleeping beside her. She can hear his shallow breathing and see his chest's calm movement. She could tell that he's wearing a set of pajama despite the blanket covering his body.

Her eyes shifted on his face. He was soundly asleep. Few strands of his midnight black hair fell on his face hiding his other eye, preventing her from seeing his whole face.

A sudden urge to brush away the strands in his face arouse out of nowhere. It must be her curiosity kicking in. The urge came very strong that moments later, she found herself lifting her hand to stroke away his hair from his face.

She froze, entirely mesmerized. His pale white skin looks as if he's a dream himself. Midnight black hair that made his face glow a little.

'What is this?' Mai asked herself. 'What is this feeling?'

Single tear fell from her eyes. Passing through her nose bridge and rolled down on her other cheek. She's not feeling scared nor frightened but there's a feeling that made her that way.

She wanted to hold him close yet she's afraid that if she did, he would vanish right before she could hold him even.

Mai wanted to say many things to him, wanted to ask him anything, wanted to talk to him. It's there... ...right inside her chest. The feeling of longing, the feeling of missing someone she wanted to see so badly.

She knew him ... he was the man from that time. The one she rescued from falling off the cliff. The one she vaguely remembers and the one that nearly forgotten. She thought that she would never see him again.

She's thankful ... ... very thankful. She never wanted to forget him. That's why she never let go even though that dream was slowly fading. She did her best to remind herself of him, doing such things as visiting the cliff every night and seeking for him in every place she would visit.

A quick moved from him made Mai flinched and before she could move away from him, his hand swiftly grabbed hers. Then his eyes slowly open.

Mai stared at him in bewilderment, his deep blue eyes looking back at her, eyes that bear profound knowledge. It was as though a gift from stars. She couldn't help but feel that she's already ... somewhere she should be. Somewhere near ... home.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low, whisper tone.

A cold wind blew through the window, making her shiver.

"I... ...uh. . ." She was startled. She couldn't think of anything to say other than that, he's so close! She can even smell his scent.

'Oh gosh holy geez! What the ... she was caught red handed.

The next thing he did made Mai's heart hammering in her chest. The man pressed his forehead into hers and close his eyes. He was so close that their lips almost touch! Again ... OH GOSH HOLY GEEZ!

"Good." He muttered. "Your fever has gone down."

Fever? Gosh...she felt like she's having flu! Her face felt so hot!

He lean away and sat on the bed. Then he reached the tray placed on the bedside table and surveyed the food. "It will be hard at first since you only drank liquid for days. Nonetheless, it's imperative for you to eat."

Mai didn't move. Still contemplating weather she'd run away or ask question first. He does not seem dangerous or someone who will do pointless things. However, it's too early for her to trust him.

With a fake confidence and face still flustered she decided to ask him a question.

"Ano...thank you for worrying about me but. . .who are you?" She asked, trying to prevent her voice from shaking.

...Silence...

Ok, seems like it's wrong to ask.

"Shibuya Kazuya." She heard him say.

Mai frowned. She then pinched her own cheek. That's when she noticed the bandage in her right arm. She quickly peered under the blanket. Strange...her usual clothes when she's dreaming were the same clothes she puts on when she sleeps. Except now her clothes were replaced with a large shirt and dark blue pajama.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She voiced out. And Shibuya answer her question with a not so nice reply.

"That only occurs to you now?" Said Shibuya. "You woke up ahead of me and you still think that you're dreaming? I am amazed."

That ticked her off. "Anyone who woke up in an unfamiliar room has an excuse to think that way." She said with an annoyed tone. "Especially if they can't recall what's happened before they ended up somewhere."

"Excuse suited for someone decided to drink the night out."

Mai sighed exasperatedly. "You know, if you knew where I came from you wouldn't say that." She said.

"Don't worry, I was just saying out loud what ninety percent of people would actually say after hearing what you have said."

"I didn't got drunk!" She barks at him.

Naru get off of the bed after placing the tray of food back in the bedside table. It's already nine thirty in the morning according to his digital clock. He slept more than enough.

After he brought Mai in his house, leaving her side became hard for him. And to add to his worries, the girl had a high fever for two days. Her body was shaking with cold and he resolved on the only effective idea he had in mind. He tucked her beside him for days.

Lin knew what he was doing and he told him not to tell anyone. The Chinese man just shrugged and let him do what he wants.

"Since you can answer me like that, I'll take it that you're feeling better now." He said.

Mai thought for a while. Her body is aching and sore. A few pain here and there, it felt as though her legs was still glued to the bed. Nevertheless, she felt fine compared to the pain she felt after being plunged into the cliff. She's alive. She's breathing and feeling human.

...Wait...

Then that only mean one thing.

Oh god...

"I did it..." She mumbles. "I escape!" She pulled herself into a seated position and turn to Shibuya. "Where am I? What happened that night? And ... who exactly are you?"

Mai try to move and Shibuya catches her. She's off balance and suddenly unable to breath, seeing spots everywhere and feeling weak.

Shibuya stared at her for a while. "Idiot! That's what happens when you got up after lying for a long time." He sighed. "There's no need to answer your questions right away. You need to start slowly, you should eat something."

"But-"

He cuts her off. "I'll explain everything to you later. For now, you have to rest more and gather your strength." He said while slowly helping her to lie down.

Shibuya turned his back towards her after he made sure that she's already comfortable. He took three steps before stopping. "And one more thing, don't let anyone know that I slept beside you. Keep it a secret." Then he continued exiting the room.

What the heck happened? ... A storm just left and it cause a big wrecked in her mind.

Why does she felt like this has happen before? Well, never mind. On to the more important matter. If she succeeded escaping that night, perhaps Shibuya was the one who found her. If that's the case...

She sighed. Now what? Where she should go from here? She can't just do everything recklessly or else, that person might find her and kill her.

**...**

Gone eating everything on the tray, Mai chooses to wander around the room. It's been one hour since Shibuya left and she's beginning to feel stiff. She wants to take a walk.

She walk toward the door and held the doorknob. Thankfully it's not lock. Mai peered outside before completely going out. She walked a short hall before reaching the end of the stair.

She peered again. She could see the half of the large living room. There's still no one down there.

'Does he live alone?' She shook her head. 'Nah...I heard footsteps earlier and I'm sure it's not him.'

Clutching the hem of her shirt Mai goes down with a light step. Upon reaching the first floor, she sees now how beautiful this house is.

The living room in front of her was full of expensive furniture. Four white sofa with no armrest. Each has five black throw pillows with white dragon embroidery. Medium size glass center table and a home theatre entertainment set. On the right side is the dining room. Everything in the interior was elaborately design and she expected no less on the exterior.

Shibuya was probably not an average person.

"Sugoi..." She mumbled to herself while admiring the not so large chandelier above.

Heaving a sigh, she headed toward the door just pass the living room. This house does suit Shibuya that for a moment she felt as though she's out of place. Even if there's a comfortable feeling when she's beside Shibuya, Mai can't help but think that she belongs nowhere in this place. Like she is someone that which does not exist.

Mai reached the garden and she didn't regret going outside. Although the garden was a little simple, for the first time after so many bleak days inside that cell, she felt marvelously free.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she step in the middle of the garden. She crouches down and felt the soft weeds on the ground. It's so vivid, green and solid.

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice behind her back.

Embarrassed that someone might catch her crying, Mai quickly wiped her tears. Turned around and smiled at the person which is Shibuya Kazuya. "I'm... ...I'm just taking a walk." She said. "Am I not allowed outside?"

"It's not that..." Shibuya said then took a deep breath. "It's ok to walk around the house but ... Don't go to a place where I can't see you."

'Say what?' Mai ask herself.

That scared Naru. He just took a bath and when he came back to the room, Mai wasn't there anymore. Naru hate to admit it but his mind became disarray that he go running outside the house after he thought that she might have left or someone took her.

He just came into his senses when he saw the gate was still locked.

"Let's talk inside." He suggested.

"Can't we talk here? I've enough of concrete walls and high ceilings." She said.

Without hesitations, Naru sat beside Mai, one leg stretched on the ground and the other bend near his chest. His face remains emotionless while eyeing the plants in front of him.

"I want answers to my questions." Mai said. She doesn't want to be lulled in a false kind of security. If she decided that Shibuya Kazuya isn't worthy of her trust, she would escape right away. It doesn't matter if she'll become a stray, Mai wanted to be far from danger.

She has to take care of herself until she fulfilled her promise.

"No one will harm you here." Shibuya seems to sense her hesitation. "I won't tell you to trust me because I know you won't. For now."

For now? Just how much confidence does he have that she would trust him?

"You will trust me, eventually." He said to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "How can you know for certain that I will trust you?"

"Because..." Shibuya put a hand inside his pocket, after a while he showed her a small round object made out of nickel that she could only call a coin. "I'm the one who gave you the name Mai."

Her gaze immediately locked on Shibuya's face. "Coin...san?"

* * *

**It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Because..." Shibuya put a hand inside his pocket, after a while he showed her a small round object made out of nickel that she could only call a coin. "I'm the one who gave you the name Mai."

Her gaze immediately locked on Shibuya's face. "Coin...san?"

A moment of confusion.

"But ... how? I thought..." Her brow furrow. "I thought it was just a dream."

Naru didn't budge for a while. Choosing his words carefully around Mai is a must. "I know this would be hard for you to take in all at once, however, you have to believe everything I say so we could avoid any risk that is threatening to come." He paused. "It certainly isn't a coincidence. There is no coincidence in these kinds of situations. If you should decide to stay here at my house, I'll tell you everything you have to know."

"I promise! I will not leave." she blurted out. Well, she doesn't have much choice either. After all this is much better rather than being a stray.

"Good." He replied. "Three months ago, I received a case concerning the disappearances of female mediums all over Tokyo and these past few months, we've been investigating, we've been planning, organizing, mapping out strategies on how we can find the culprit."

"But ... what's this has got to do with me?" She frowned. "Wait a second, I don't know who I am and my memories were already missing when I woke up inside that cell. Then does that mean ... I'm also a medium?"

"I see, you are quick on the uptake." For now Naru will have to make her believe that she's a medium. If he tells her that she's not, it will only make her confused.

"He also abducted me, making me lose my memories in the process."

"That's a fact but you have to learn something about the culprit." Naru said.

Mai tilted her head and gaze at Shibuya, waiting for him to speak.

"Kurogane Kagiri, has the ability to manipulate ones' mind. He uses hypnotism to erase his victim's memories."

"That's ... horrible!" She remarked. "Then he erased all of my memories?"

"Indeed is."

"Then is it possible that I still have a family? Could be there someone out there looking for me? Answer me Shibuya-san."

Naru hesitated for a while. It will surely hurt her if she learns the truth but it will hurt more if she finds out that he lied. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please…" Mai is scared. Scared to learn the truth about her yet it won't stop her to learn anything about herself. "I already made up my mind a long time ago. No matter how painful those memories are I still want to know what it is, because it's a part of me. Forgetting it means denying who I really am."

"Then if you really want to, I'll tell you what I know." Naru sighed inwardly. He's not good at these kinds of things. "Mai is an orphan. His father died when she was little and her mother followed him when she was in middle school. She has no relatives and only survived up to this point using her own strength and hard work."

Even though she doesn't want to believe it, Shibuya Kazuya looks like he's not lying and telling her the truth. What would be his reason for lying to her anyway? "I see … so there isn't a single person who's looking for me."

"You're wrong." Naru said. "If you're thinking that you're alone in this world then you're wrong. You might not know who it is but there's someone waiting for you to come back. And that someone is doing everything to find you. If you think of any self-pitying thought, I'm sure that person will only be disappointed in you."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of Mai's strength that person admired her. Because Mai's always smiling that person thought that maybe living like this wasn't bad at all and because of her that person continued to live as a person."

Mai moved closer to Naru. "Really!? There's someone like that waiting for me? Will I meet that person soon?"

Naru looked away and nodded. "You will. You just have to wait."

"Knowing all of this ... Are you perhaps a detective?" Mai asked.

"More accurately, a paranormal investigator. I investigate cases connected to any mysterious phenomena related to ghosts."

Mai's eyes widened. He said 'Ghost'. Perhaps...perhaps...She couldn't believe it. The key to help Chou and the others is right in front of her!

"You said that I'm a medium but what exactly do we do?"

"In your case," Shibuya said. "You have an ability of an astral projector."

"Astral projector?"

"A person who is capable of traveling the astral world using only their spirit." He explained. "Your spiritual strength is much more powerful than others. That's why you can show yourself but unfortunately, in a spirit form. In other words: a ghost."

She gaped at him. These are totally hard to take in. Is this for real? "Then...then I wander in that office at my ghostly form?"

"That is correct." Shibuya confirmed. "But there's no need for you to be scared. You're not the only one who is not normal." Shibuya opened his palm and showed her the coin. Seconds later the round thing levitated into air. "I have a high level of Psychokinesis." He said. The coin dropped in his hand and he took it back in his pocket. "My power is so strong that my body wouldn't be able to contain it, so I can't use it without hurting myself."

Mai hugged both her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Everything seems surreal and she felt like she's still inside of a dream. But if this is indeed a dream, she doesn't want to wake up. She's scared that if she blink, everything will disappear and she'll end up inside that room-cell again.

'An astral projector huh?' Which means those different places she traveled back then exists in the real world. If so, the wisps were also spirits of dead people. Maybe the places they showed her were important to them. It could be the place where they died or the place with their most treasured memories.

"Does that mean, you controlled that coin to talk to me?"

"Exactly." Naru confirmed.

"But why?"

"Because you're at your ghostly form even though you are still alive, your senses were still in a different dimension. Mai can see the world but not the one who's living in it."

She nodded in comprehension. "I see. So, that's how it is."

"After a long time of investigating, we learned where the culprit kept his victims. In a mansion near the outskirts of Tokyo. That's where we found you." Shibuya paused. "Mai, I'll warn you beforehand, even if Kurogane is in jail right now everything is far from over."

"He's still out there to get me isn't he?"

Naru nodded. "It's imperative that you understand we are in a dangerous situation. But I will make sure that everything will be fine. Knowing how your brain works, you need someone to lean on anyway."

"Hey! I resent that!" She said. "I'm not slow!"

"Oh yeah?" Shibuya looked away. "Says someone who let the culprit inside her apartment and got abducted."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I was just saying how exhausted you are. You should consider getting some rest." He's sarcastic.

When the incident earlier flashed in her mind, Mai immediately blushed. How did he end up sleeping beside her anyway? Looks like it's a delicate matter for the guy. He even asked her to keep it a secret.

"Just a bit more." She told him. "I miss being outside."

"I will allow you for another five minutes. After that, go back and have some rest."

"No, ten minutes."

Shibuya glared at her. "Any person who is just merely recovered needs a rest. If you're an idiot and you want to die, say it clearly." He said. "So I won't have to take care of you anymore. Don't be a hindrance."

"And any person who just got out from being confined inside a four cornered room for a very long time need some time to breath to make sure that they're not dead! I'm not an idiot and I leave right away if you see me as a hindrance!" She replied.

"Great. You distorted my words." Naru said, heaving a sigh of defeat. He does not want to upset her in any case, not now because it would be a trouble if she run away. Making his arms a pillow he lay down the grass and closed his eyes. "Ten minutes."

Mai flashed a big smile. Looks like it's her victory. "But wait … this person you're talking about is he perhaps my boyfriend or lover?"

Naru was silent for a while, he was just looking at the scenery above and Mai thought he wouldn't answer. "Who knows … but maybe something like that?"

* * *

**ᕦ( ⊡ Ghost hunt ⊡ )ᕤ**

"Calm down you stupid monk!" Ayako growled at the hysterical monk who keeps insisting on going on Naru's house.

He's being an annoyance for more than a while now and Ayako the short tempered miko is close to her wits end.

Yasuhara who remained indifferent at the scene only watched them with pure amusement. Seeing them like that is totally entertaining for him. After all it's been a while since Bou-san became so fired up.

"I think, somebody must do something to calm Takigawa-san." John said with a smile.

"Shounen! Would you mind giving me a hand?" Bou-san pleaded, seeking for a comrade in their little game which Yasu refuses to partake. "I have to see Mai! She needs me!"

"Oh goodness!" Ayako rolled her eyes in frustration. Just a little bit more and she will have to give this idiot person a serious beating. "Quit whining Takigawa! Even if you go there, she will not recognize you."

"As much as I wanted to see her myself, Ayako have a point. Besides, didn't boss tell us to wait until Mai became comfortable," He said, putting another file on the filling cabinet. "Surprising her will be a bad idea and we don't want to give her a scare than she already had. But if you want to get your head off Bou-san, go ahead and make my day."

"Thank you for the good advice, Shounen." Bou-san said, full of sarcasm.

"You are very much welcome to come for another."

Ayako crossed her arms and sneer at them. "Don't try to do something that will enrage Naru, especially you monk!"

Bou-san sighed. "I know I don't have to worry since she's with Naru. However, that's also the very reason why I'm worried. What if Naru do something to her and-" A whack from behind startled the monk. He almost stumbled because of that damned good hit. He clutched his head to make sure it was still there.

"Takigawa-san? Are you still alive?" Yasuhara asked, stifling a laugh. "Did it crack?" He pointed his head.

"I'm so lucky to have a really thick skull!" He turned to Ayako who was now looking at her finger nails. "What the hell is wrong with you baba-keshou?!"

Ayako charged at him, almost grabbing the monk's colar. "You dare call me a makeup hag you thick skulled monk?! You deserved that for your stupidity! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any shame at all? Accusing Naru like that!"

"Can you blame me? Naru is also a guy! I'm just talking about the possibility."

"Your severe imagination deserves admiration. In a bad way." Ayako said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Don't think I didn't know that your hiding something from me, Ayako." Bou-san said. "You're the one who treat Mai back at Naru's house but you refused to give us the details."

"I was pondering about that too." Yasu second the motion.

"What happened back there?" John asked anyone who would answer.

Ayako froze, completely loss at words. Her mind reverted back on the day when Lin called her to take care of Mai. The girl was sleeping that time and Ayako was the one who changed her clothes and treated her wounds. She looked so hapless and vulnerable. After that, she brought the basin on the kitchen. Upon returning to her room-which she learned to be Naru's room-she was astounded.

Her cheeks flushed bright red when she saw the view inside the room. There Naru was. Sleeping beside Mai and tucking her close. Suddenly, Lin was standing beside her.

_"Please don't tell anyone." The Chinese man said and gave her a small smile._

_"I ... I won't." She replied, still blushing. "He really did missed her so badly."_

_Lin nodded in agreement. "He is actualy really happy to see her, yet he can't helped but to be frightened. More than being happy Naru is torn between emotions he doesn't know how to handle." _

_Ayako sighed. "I can see that. Being with the person you truly treasured the most is the happiest thing one can feel. And being happy always comes with a price, being with her for a second only to find out that she will be gone in the next." She turned her back at the scene and looked down. "I admire Naru for being so strong." _

Her thoughts pulled back by a loud snapping finger. She absentmindedly looked at the person in front of her.

"What's with that troubled look on your face?" Asked the monk.

"That's none of your business." She replied.

"But it is! Everything about Mai is my business! I won't hand her to that sneaky boss!"

"And here comes the dotting father." Yasu said, grinning widely. "You call boss sneaky when it is actually you who's full of sneakiness."

John let out a nervous laugh, looks like no one is fond of answering his question.

"Well, our dear miko here decided to keep some interesting detail that happens in Boss's house." Bou-san said. "I doubt that it was something nice."

"The truth is hidden in the dark, huh?" Yasu said. "If you really want to find out, why not ask Lin-san instead? I'm certain he also knew what had happen that time."

"E? As if he'd talk!"

John smiled at them. "Whatever it might have been, I'm sure that it's not something bad." He turned to Ayako. "Right Matsuzaki-san?"

"Don't you find this unproductive? If you keep your eyes averted from something like this, you won't be able to obtain the answer to your question." Bou-san was saying as he put his one hand on his waste.

"You really won't give it a rest do you?" Ayako asked the monk.

"No."

"Takigawa-san." John called the monk. He's amazed at his persistency.

"Fine! I'll tell you. BUT! A violent reaction is the last thing I want from you Takigawa." The miko finally decided to disclose it to them.

She might appear a little guilty for she told Lin that she won't tell anyone, however, she find it rather unfair to them not knowing what happened when they're also waiting for some progress between Mai and Naru.

Of course this is also her chance to get right back at Naru for his previous teasing.

"Well ... I just saw Naru beside Mai." She said slowly.

"And?" It was Yasu, already standing in front of her.

"Tucking Mai close. Sleeping."

"Where?" John asked. He's also intrigued by this.

"Oh geez John do you really have to ask? Of course in bed!" The miko said, face all red.

A loud EEEEEEEEeeeeeee echoed inside the whole office from John, Hoshou and Yasu. A moment later the three guys bombarded Ayako with so many questions. Details, but she just shut her mouth. That's enough information for now.

"I told you! I told you! This is the reason why I'm worried! I'm going there right now!" Bou-san declared.

She wacked the stupid monk's head. "Oh stop it already! He has his own reason and I find it reasonable enough for his actions."

"You find hugging a helpless girl without her knowledge reasonable?" Takigawa asked.

"She has a high fever! And her body kept on shaking. We feared the worst that's why I agree on it."

Takigawa fell silent but after a while his own face gone red. Lifting his both hands the monk covered his face and turn his back at them.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Yasu inquired.

"I just couldn't believe that Naru would do something like that." He replied.

"Adolescence is wonderful, isn't it?" Yasu said in a playful tone. "My respect for boss reaches another high level! I like him much more now! Giving our dear Mai his own body heat and sleeping beside her without worrying he'll catch her cold." Yasu clasped his hands. His eyes twinkling as he looked up. "How brave, how bold, how romantic!"

"I'm happy for Mai-san." John said. "Because, a guy like Shibuya-san won't go to that extent just to make her safe if she's not someone important, moreover putting his life on the line. He truly cared for her and he treasures her."

Everyone agreed to John. Takigawa might be hysterical right now but they knew he's also happy for Naru and Mai.

The office bell chimed softly. Still that sound was enough to stop the four people inside the room from whatever they were at at that moment and turned to the door to see who came.

And every each of them-expect John who always remains neutral, of course-is anything but delighted to have this person in their office.

Umina Ruri was beyond adamant. Giving Naru her extreme affection just to please him and caught his attention. Nevertheless, the said guy stays unfazed and acted like she never exists.

It is still a mystery to them as to why Ruri act like this when it's clear as they that Naru has no interest in her or whatsoever. But Yasu on the other hand have a clue. He was sure that Ruri hired a private investigator to find out Naru's real identity. Therefore she got wind of who Naru really is.

A loud sigh of exasperation coming from the red haired miko reached monk's ears and he almost wince seeing her rude expression, consisting of a raised brow and narrowed eyes.

"What brought you here ... again?" Ayako ask Ruri, not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Is Shibuya-kun here?" Ruri inquired timidly and walks toward them. "I want to give him these souvenirs from Nagoya."

"Isn't coming here a little out of your work?" Ayako said. "I mean, it's okay to drop by every once in a while if you want to visit, except being here almost every day. Aren't you a little shameless?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious that this place is an office? People work here, this is not a cafe or a hotel of sort. Naru already got his hands full because of our cases. Don't trouble him any further. A little control if you please."

Ruri kindly smiled at her. "My apologies Matsuzaki-san but I've no idea what you're talking about because the way I see it. Shibuya-kun was not troubled at my presence at all. If he does, then it is to his convenience to tell me right away." She tilts her head a little. "As long as Shibuya-kun does not say anything, I don't care what others opinion about me."

Yasu whistle. "Exceptional self-confidence indeed from a popular one, but aren't you putting your confidence in a wrong way?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong that's why I'm confident that Shibuya-kun is not troubled with me." Ruri replied.

"Again, aren't you putting your confidence in a wrong way?" Yasu aligned his glasses. "We knew our boss much longer than you do and we know when he's angry and when he's not, when he's amused and when he's in 'I don't care about the world' mode. Honestly speaking, boss is so busy to deal with a brat like you right now. However, even a simple person like me could tell that he's not pleased of what you're doing."

Yasu was not used of being rude with girls but he have to do this in order to protect their office privacy. Umina Ruri is not an average person. She's a star, a celebrity. And celebrity means: rumors, scandal, camera and anything connected to the media.

Naru is more capable of handling this and he can get rid of her in a blink the girl will not now what hit her. However, he's busy with a more serious matter at the moment. Mai's life is more important than being involved with this love sick girl.

That's why as a part time researcher he ought to protect his working place and his boss. And sure enough, everyone felt the same way.

"Ano ... I have to agree with Yasuhara-san. Umina-san." John spoke with a half-smile. And oh my god! He chose a side for the first time! "Shibuya-san is indeed slightly troubled at your presence. H-He confines himself in his office much longer than usual when you're around."

"Hmp! You too?" She crossed her arms and pout like a child. "I don't care! And as I've said, as long as he doesn't say anything I can say that he's not troubled."

"What's with that joke? I'm not laughing at all!" Ayako sneered. She immediately grabbed her purse and came stomping toward the exit.

"Ayako!" Monk called. "Where are you going?"

"To see Mai of course! I just couldn't endure watching Umina Ruri's pathetic and honor less behavior." She said, not minding even if Ruri can hear her. She's totally pissed off. "It's too much for my womanly ego."

"What!? Wait I'll go with you." Monk said.

Ayako lift her hand in front of Monk's face. "No you don't. Don't worry, Naru promised he will bring her here tomorrow." She said. "So get moving and buy Mai her favorite food."

Bou-san frowned. "What's her favorite food?"

"You're pathetic."

"I think it's the chocolate chip cookies." John interposed.

'Shibuya-kun already ... found her ... ' Ruri shivered at the thought.

According to the miko, Mai will be here tomorrow. Finally, she will meet Mai. The Mai they always talk about. The Mai they were searching for and the Mai who's important to Shibuya-kun. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

After knowing about more of Shibuya Kazuya who is also the famous Oliver Davis in England, Ruri became restless. Shibuya is not a typical guy.

Oliver Davis is one of the most promising researcher in British Society of Psychic Research, also known as SPR who's affiliated with an another genius researcher named Joseph Gaither Pratt.

He's a psychic with an ESP called Psychometry, which involves using an object to get information about its owner or about the object itself. He wrote a book called Paranormal System and due to his work, he was awarded a doctor's degree in Parapsychology, established by the Londenberg Foundation and American Society of Psychic Research (ASPR).

Instated as a professor of a Parapsychology course at New York University at the age of fourteen and at the same time, awarded a grant by londenberg.

He was rich and famous. And it goes without saying that he was far more on a different level than her. Right there she thought that he is the one for her. Someone who is destined for her but it's clear the feeling is far-flung from mutual.

Because he already ... NO! She wouldn't give up just because of that. What if Mai doesn't love him? What if she only sees him as a friend? What if Shibuya is only confused? There're so many potential, even if there's none, Ruri will find one. What does he sees from Mai anyway?

That's what she has to find out.


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt ^^**

**Also if you found something confusing just tell me right away... Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

In a blink of an eye, everything was swallowed by the darkness. Another blink and the place changed, along came confusion. She saw her reflection in the water as she looked down and find herself standing in the middle of a pitch black ocean.

A piercing rattle in her head. She felt the first trickle of fear. It was more like a dream. Felt so far away, out of reach yet catching up. Her heart seemed to slow until it almost stopped, and she felt like she'd swallowed a big lump of mochi.

Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong.

Suddenly a strong force dragged her down the water. Although she tried so hard to struggle, the unknown force succeeded pulling her down. Bubbles and blue lights pass her face as she submerged deeper. It was cold and warm at the same time.

'What happened?' She asks herself. 'I thought I was having a conversation with Shibuya-san?'

Another swirl of current hugged her body along with so many different voices talking all at once, she couldn't understand a word.

'Mother!' A young boy's voice resonated in the whole place. It made the other voice sounded like a whisper. 'Mother!'

"Mother?" She tried to see the end of this deep waters but all she could view is the pitch darkness in front of her.

Something pulled her again, however this time the force is harsher than the other. A chilling sensation cupped her whole body and she couldn't help but be petrified. Nonetheless, she let the force drag her wherever it will go.

Another blink. She was now standing in front of a small temple. It was dark and quiet. Seems no one is around. The girl wheeled and found a large number of trees, a wood?

It was on a night when the moon was bright red. It was as though the red moon was shining down for those whose seeking the truth on the table. The rays of the red moon made the forest like bathing in blood and burning in crimson flames.

No sound. Yet anyone can feel the lingering sorrow and pain all over the place. It was strange because a temple should have a clean aura, yet she felt otherwise.

There was evil.

The girl heard faint voices inside the forest. They're uttering indecipherable words.

'What is it?' She asked. Although scared, she can't help but to get curious. Therefore, she decided to enter the woods. Carefully looking around, she found a dirt trail and travel down where it leads.

She shivers as the cold breeze touches her skin.

The girl ends up near a clearing. She automatically hides behind a large tree upon seeing four people standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounding a huge bonfire.

The wind blew once again and a foul rotting smell reached her nose. She nearly throws out, suddenly feeling sick.

_"Om Shreem san vam bhan bhuteshwari mam vash kuru kiri swahaa bashiri..."_ Four male voice chanted in unison.

When the sickening feeling subsided, she peered once again.

There're four priests surrounding a bonfire, each of them holding a shakujo with six rings.

(AN: Shakujo-Sounding staff made of long tin metal stick used by priest or monks.)

Wearing black robes and a white habaki that covers their legs. Large woven rice straw hat made their face hidden and mysterious. The four people knocked their shakujo twice on the ground, followed by incantations.

_"Ware-ware wa koko ni nanji o shoukan suru."_ They said simultaneously. _"Ware-ware ga korusu, ware-ware ga kizuite, ware-ware ga iyasu. Waga te wo nogareru mono wa hitori mo inai."_

(We call upon you here. We will kill. We will harm and heal. None will escape us.)

She noticed how the atmosphere darkened around the four priests. The gray smoke started to thicken surrounding them as though forming a barrier.

But the four of them didn't even falter and continued chanting like there's nothing unusual happening.

_"Nanji wa ten ni soshite chi, yoru ni soshite hiru, yami ni soshite hikari, zen ni soshite aku, miru mono ni soshite miirareshi mono, sozou omotarasu mono ni soshite hakai yo omotarasu mono, hito ai soshite hito zou suru mono."_

(You are the earth and the heavens! Day and night! Light and dark! Good and evil! He who watches and he who is watched! He who creates and destroys! He who loves and hate people!)

Another person came out of nowhere and pushed a young man in the middle of the four priests. They didn't care even if the boy almost hit the bonfire. They pinned him down as he screamed for help and struggled to be free.

She gasped, and felt how heavy her breathing was. She gulped at the scene as she already knew what's going to happen next. She tried to run but cannot move. She tried to shout however her voice betrayed her. It was terrifying! This is the first time she'll be seeing someone die in front of her.

She encountered different deaths many times before and she's the one feeling it. But now is different. It actually played in front of her and she knew she can't do anything.

The place was almost burning in the color of crimson flames coming from the bonfire, shadows being born from the crimson rays of the fire and reaching out to the light of the red moon.

_"Yurushi ni wa houfuku wo, shinrai ni wa uragiri wo, kibou ni wa zetsubou wo, hikari ni arumono ni wa yami wo, sei aru mono ni wa kurai shi wo."_

(Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the leaving.)

One of the priests took out a knife and prepare himself in stabbing the young man. The latter's eyes widen, he was terrified and started to struggle even harder to get free from their grip. He kicked and thrashed his legs out of desperation more than anything.

Yet he failed.

_"Ware ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima. Zenryoku de norotte yaru! Ware-ware ga haruka naru chi yori shoukan suru!"_

(Answer our prayer now! We will cast a curse with all our power! We summon thee from the distant earth.)

The daggers edge gleam before thrusting it to his heart, like a drop of poisonous blood to end his life.

Mai stepped back, suddenly feeling a pain in her chest. It was as if a dagger was driven into her heart and from there, slowly, a hard object was creeping into the deepest part of not only her body but also her soul. The feeling as if a metallic ant's nest were spreading.

_"Waga no inori o kiku."_

(Hear our prayers)

_"Waga no inori o kiku."_

(Hear our prayers)

_"Waga no inori o kiku."_

(Hear our prayers)

_"Waga no inori o kiku."_

(Hear our prayers)

The sound of the young man's scream filled the whole quiet place. Murder of crows flew away in the night sky. It's deafening and terrifying.

Then, all became quiet.

The four priest promptly vanished like an ash swept away by the tender wind, and then ... ... everything including trees got covered in blood and a boy wearing a black yukata appeared before her eyes.

The boy himself was covered in blood and reaching out to her...he was chanting-NO!-singing.

_"Kagome, kagome ... "_ The child begun to walk toward her. _"Kago no naka no tori wa ... itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni ... ... tsuru to kame ga subetta ... ... . . ."_ He halt and then vanished, like how the priests suddenly disappear.

The girl felt something heavy on her back and before she was able to move, a creepy voice whispers in her left ear. _"Ushiro no shoumen dare?_ (Who stands behind you now?)" The boy's fingers stretched and strangled her.

The girl clutched the boy's hand and tried to break his grasp. She felt as though her fingers was burying in his soft pale hands as she struggle to break it.

"Ano ne, neechan ... I'm living in world I hate." The boy said. "And all alone I dwell the sufferings."

She started coughing as she felt her lungs begun to lacked oxygen. If this goes on she'll die!

"Nee, neechan? Can you stay here with me?"

Mai cough and cough and cough and cough. Her visions blurry, her chest hurt, she felt scared, more than scared. Is she going to die again in this dream?

"Le...Let go!" She tried to say but her voice was inaudible. "L..L-Let me-me go please!"

"I just want to be with you. Do you also want to stay with me?" The boy kept on strangling her. "I have something to say, listen. Why can't everybody understand that ... ... . .. I just don't want to be alone."

Mai froze. A moment more, she gave up struggling and let him do what he wants with her. If she could ease this soul's pain even a little with her death, then she will give up struggling.

'I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry...' She said inside her mind. She cannot talk anymore. 'I don't know if I could ease your loneliness. I don't know if I can help you either but I hope ... you can feel ease even for a while.'

The boy's fingers loosen and to her surprise he hugged her from the back. "I'm sorry ... .. . .. I'm really really sorry .. .. . I'm selfish .. Ne, neechan can I ask you a favor?."

'What?'

"The only way I can get out of here is just by being killed. Do you want to help me even if it means getting your hands dirty?" He chuckled. "I don't mind dying in your hands in the future. Please neechan ... ... please kill me to end up my misery."

When the boy let go, Mai found herself face-to-face with the younger version of Kurogane Kagiri.

* * *

**_ゴーストハント_**

"Mai!" A man's voice startled her pulling her out of that scary dream. "Are you still with me or are you sleeping with your eyes wide open?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

Mai didn't respond, she just sat there motionless. The feeling of getting stabbed still lingers inside of her.

'...what...what did I...dream about just now?'

"You look pale." Naru stated. "I trust there's something wrong."

"N...No, there's no-nothing wrong. I'm-"

"There's no use lying, Idiot. Your action betrays you."

She stared at the guy's face then frowned. "Who...who are you?" She asked, all flustered.

Naru was taken aback. Questions that he wanted to ask Mai vanished and turned to uneasiness. He can feel his heart beating fast and he felt sick with apprehension.

The indifferent countenance he always has nearly falls but he managed to contained himself. Dreading over the situation will only make things worse. He have to remain calm under any circumstances, however, it is something Naru find difficult to do at this moment.

He rolled his shaking hand into a fist. "I'm...Shib-"

"Ah, right! Shibuya Kazuya." Mai laugh a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, my mind went blank for a moment." Her voice quieted down. "But ... for a moment there I thought I was going to die."

"Did something happen? Why did you think of that?" He asked.

"Oh, because ... you were suddenly gone and I'm standing in the middle of the ocean. And then something pulled me in the water. Then there's a boy, he ... strangled me." She sighed. "What a happy experience."

That's right. During your life, things that you don't understand with your head are bound to happen, but even so...does that kinds of things really have to appear so suddenly? She's not even sleeping.

"Does this happen often?"

Mai shook her head. "It doesn't. This is actually the first time, and I'm afraid it's not going to be the last."

"Did he say something to you?"

"Hmmm ... more like he wants me to do something for him."

Naru frown. "I hope it's not something dangerous." He said.

"Unfortunately, it is dangerous." She said, doing her best to hide her uneasiness. "He wanted me to kill him. I, I can't kill a person! .. ... say, Shibuya-san ... what can I possibly do for them? How can I ... help them?"

Naru just stared at her. She's hiding something again.

Mai is always like that. Most of the time she keeps valuable information thinking that it was something not important. She didn't even know that most of their cases were solved because of her great help.

He sighed. "A time when you're feeling useless is nowhere near rare. Everybody feels the same way sometimes. However, doing something or doing nothing is not the problem. There were times a situation is beyond someone's control. But don't think it's already too late to act, to do something."

"I don't understand ... "

"I know." He replied bluntly. "What I'm telling you now is: In your current situation you can't act alone. Humans are weak, that's why they move in groups, keep that in mind. If you can't do anything, it is alright to seek for someone who can do that for you. Someone who can help you do what you can't do."

"... is it okay to rely on someone?"

"What are your chances of success if you're going to do it alone?"

"I don't know! It might be a risk ... but what else choice do I have?!" She answered honestly.

"Are you sure you don't have any? Saying that while overlooking any potential options seems like I underestimated the number of your brain cells."

She glared at Shibuya. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not smart like you!"

"Of course! Your mind and mine works differently after all."

Ok, can she punch him right now? "You really are a crude guy! I bet you will be bald in the future."

Naru just smirked at her. "Anyway, relying only on yourself cannot resolve things at all. When you go to help someone you have to consider yourself as well." He said. "It's alright to rely on someone if it's impossible for you to do it alone."

Mai fell in silence, she busied herself by looking at her hands.

Naru sighed again. She's still don't trust him. "I'm pleased to hear you say something to me, however what I'm wanting to hear is what you're not telling." He said. "There's a limit in hiding information Mai. Don't keep it to yourself. How am I supposed to help you if I neither know what's troubling you?"

Mai turned to her left, then in her right, in her front. When she looked in her right again, her gaze met Shibuya's. She sighed. There's no helping it. He was right after all.

How could he help her if he didn't know anything about her situation? It's her. She's being undeniably distrustful and Shibuya can see right through her.

"You said, my spirit travels in the astral plane, yes?"

"I did say that."

"Then, is my spirit capable of traveling in the past?"

"It certainly can." Naru answers. "The act of astral projection is to travel in different dimension of existence, dimensions and spiritual places. You can actually use your spirit to travel anywhere in the universe and traveling through time is not an exemption. Spirits or souls travels back to the past and re-live history. It could be like watching a film. You can zap back and forward and even have the feeling that you participated in it, but without having the slightest possibility to ever alter the story."

Wow ... that's a long explanation. Exactly what she needed!

"I can't alter what's happened, but what if my existence in that time causes something that may appear in the future? Is that possible?"

He frowned. "Did you perhaps talk to someone in that dream?"

"That ... only the boy."

This time Naru crossed his arms. This information is making him uneasy. "What else did happen?"

"I saw many different scenes but it didn't make any sense. I heard chanting, I saw a forest, a temple. The moon was eerily bright red and..."

"And?"

"Someone died." Mai sighed. "Ne, Shibuya-san. Why does Kurogane Kagiri decide to target female mediums?"

Naru sighed and shook his head. "The reason is still unclear. It's true that the demon wants a strong spiritual power. As you had asked why female mediums? Onmyouji, monk and miko can also have strong spiritual power. He can target anyone as long as it has the power. Yet he sticks to abducting female mediums."

"I won't assume anything but ... what if those girls are somehow connected to each other?" She said. "Didn't you say that there's no coincidence is these kinds of thing?"

Naru pondered about it for a while.

Clearly, Kurogane Kagiri is not someone stupid. He's smart and if Naru would put himself in his shoes, he'll form a plan that would accomplish more than one of his goals. Therefore he concluded that aside from resurrecting his brother, Kurogane Kagiri had other purpose.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in absolute frustration. The mystery is piling up as they solved the previous one.

"We should go now. There're people expecting us in the office."

"Hey Shibuya-san."

Naru cringed. Mai calling him by his last name is rather unpleasant. It was like a thick wall is builds yet again. He wanted them to go back to where they were. He wanted her to be comfortable around him, he wanted her to call him Naru again.

"What is it?"

Mai look down her lap and with a small voice she said. "I'm glad you're safe."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She awkwardly put her hands together and smiled at him. "You shouldn't go near a cliff ever again. It's hard to pull you up you know."

Naru froze in his spot. So that time actually happens in reality and Mai was the one who saved him.

That means he owes her. And Naru hated to be indebted to anyone that's why he will do anything to save her this time. After he succeeded that's where he can only declare it 'Even' but for the time being- he owes her his life.

**...**

"Ouch!" Mai cried when her foot missed the rail of the van and hit the hard door. Hissing a little, she looked at her foot.

It's still alive.

"How stupid can you be?" She heard Shibuya say. "How can you miss a rail that's only few inches away from your feet?"

"I'm very sorry, I didn't see it, the sun was in my eyes." She said with a little sarcasm in her tone.

Shibuya gave her an insulting grin. "I don't see any sun."

Mai looked up and noticed how cloudy the sky is and true to Shibuya's words, the sun was nowhere to be found.

"You're the type of person who will confuse the gas for breaks."

Mai's interpretation: You're the type of person who will die easily. "Geez, I don't even know how to start an engine so that's a given fact."

It's faint but Mai heard the small chuckle coming from Shibuya. She peered and saw how his expression doesn't changed he's still wearing that cold mask. Did he really laugh or was it only her imagination?

Lin sighed inwardly, shook his head and started the engine. It's obvious that Naru is happy and he can't hide it from him. The way the side of his lips pulled upward gave him away and since its Naru, the Chinese man was certain that he won't admit anything especially when it comes to his feelings.

The van began to run moving away from the Shibuya residence. Their travel was running smooth until they reach Minato city. There's a slight accident that made the cars slow down, few already stopped and their van was one who halted.

Mai looked out of the window. On the other side was people walking back and forth, some of them are looking down while some are walking fast to reach their own destination. It wasn't that dark, it's still morning nonetheless none of them noticed the boy standing near the wall of a boutique. He's possibly the same age as she is, standing five feet six tall and quiet thin for his age. But there's something familiar about him. Did she met him somewhere before?

'There's something wrong.' Mai thought.

A tall dark shadow loomed before Mai. It was from that boy, he wasn't human. He's already dead.

The boy floated in the air and flew near the window. Looking intensely at her with those dead eyes. She heard a click and she wouldn't have to guess what it was. It's the door lock.

Mai frown when the boy pointed toward the other direction. 'What do you want from me?'

'Please ... .. . .. .the truth...' She cringed when a voice mixed with a loud static enters her head.

Mai squinted at the ghost before her. It's not hard to ignore this boy but before she could do it, a large force coil in her whole body. Compelling her to open the door and go towards that direction, cold sweat broke out on her skin.

Her hands moved absentmindedly to reach the door but before she can touch it, cold hands ceased hers. Surprised, Mai turned to the person who stopped her and she was greeted by the deep blue pupils looking directly at her. His eyes were showing disapproval and unease.

"Don't even think about living this car, idiot." He said, voice hard and cold as ice.

She wanted to do what he said yet ... the unknown force took over, she vigorously shoved Shibuya and pulled her hand from him.

Although it was against her will Mai couldn't stop herself from leaving the car. Instantly, she opened the door and run outside, to the place where her feet wanted to bring her.

A shrill whistle sounded inside the van and Naru can only give Lin a confuse look.

"There's something in here." The Chinese man said. "It's not something malignant. Still I can't give you the assurance that it won't harm her."

"I'm going after her." Informing Lin wasn't necessary but it's also Naru's way of ordering Lin to look after Mai. "Go on ahead and Lin, don't tell anyone about what happened."

* * *

**AN: ****(´****･****ω****･****`) I'm starting to get confuse. Maybe I should think about this a little before dragging the plot deeper. Any more than this and I might go insane! Haha! R &amp; R!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

In the vague ray of lights from the dark sky that cuts through the branches of trees, Mai traveled the road leading to a deeper part of a cemetery.

She doesn't know where this force wants to bring her, yet despite the mystified feeling inside her, somewhere in her mind she knew that this place was not foreign to her.

She'd been here before.

Was it in her dreams? Or did she come here for a cherry blossom flower viewing? She's with her ... friends? Mai took a step forward and saw a tomb. On top of it was a vase with withered flowers, melted candles and ashes from incense.

Mai stood with a confused expression on her face. Why did that ghost bring her here? Will he tell her something important?

A light patting of heels on the ground reached her ears. She wheeled and saw a woman in his mid-forties carrying a bouquet of tulips and a bag of oranges. The color of her light brown hair shines despite the shady lights but her dark green dress compromised with the gloomy look on her face.

She stopped three feet away from her. A look of surprised on her face, if she's not expecting anyone to come around the area at that certain time; Mai was also not anticipating this sudden meeting.

"Ar-Are you a friend of my son?"

Having asked with such question, Mai didn't know what to say. She's not sure if she knows the person on that tomb but one thing is certain: she needed answers.

"Ye-Yes!"

The expression of her face softened. She gave her a small smile. "I see, I didn't know that there's still someone who visits him." She sighed. "What do I know about him anyway? I'm nothing but a useless mother."

_**'Mother?'**_ Mai gazed at the name engraved at the tomb. 'So, she's the mother of this Nobunaga Arai?' But why? How did that happen?

This woman is without a doubt the woman from her dreams ... the one she saw with the young Kurogane Kagiri.

"Kagiri's brother?" She said absentmindedly.

The tulips made a small thud sound when it fell from the woman's arms. One of the oranges rolled in Mai's feet. Her eyes were bulging like it was about to come out. She's shocked. no she's petrified.

"H-How did y-you know about that?" She asked, voice trembling. "D-Did Arai-kun told you?" The woman shook her head in bafflement seemingly don't know what to say. "No, that's impossible! He doesn't know he has a brother! Tell me! How did you know!?"

The woman crossed the gap between them, grip her shoulders and shake her rather harshly. "How did you know!?" Her face has gone pale and she looks like she was about to faint anytime now.

"Let her go!" Naru shouted from behind. He immediately got to where Mai is and stood in front of her. "What do you think you're doing to her?" He asked the woman.

She stepped back, clutched her own hands and trembled. "I, I was just asking her a question."

"Is that how you asked a question? It seems to me that you're harassing her."

"N-No I ... I-"

Naru's eyes narrowed. He threw a quick glance at the tomb beside the woman then back to the woman's face. He can see how scared she was. He almost scoffs. Seems Mai got herself in another trouble.

Mai almost stumbled when Shibuya pulled her wrist. She didn't resist because Shibuya looks like he will snap if she did something again.

She looked back and saw the woman picking up the flowers. Beside her was the ghost of the boy who called her here, he was standing still, just looking at her with a sad face.

'Thank you for coming here.' He said. 'I was waiting for you Mai.'

'He knows me?'

* * *

**GHOST HUNT**

Lively. That's the suitable word to explain the atmosphere inside the SPR office. All of the members are present and having a cheerful chat over a cup of Mai made tea that Naru eagerly hide inside the refrigerator.

Since Mai is coming back, Madoka insisted serving the tea in order to tease the young lad. She wanted to see how Noll will react.

Her eyes found the young woman seated at the end of the other couch. Ruri was more exquisite today, making her the only one who seems to be out of place inside their office and she knew why. Mai is going to be here after all and she's all armed for battle.

'Woman in love is dangerous indeed.' Madoka thought.

"What's taking them so long?" Takigawa asked, glancing at the door.

Madoka turned to him and smiled. "Naru called. They'll be here soon."

"Is Mai still calling Naru Shibuya?" Masako inquired.

"Yeah." She said. "And he's not pleased about it. Mai only called Naru Shibuya when she's pissed or making fun of him."

"Then Naru must have felt like Mai is always making fun of him." Ayako said.

Ruri had enough of waiting and the group's annoying topic about Mai and Kazuya is getting in her nerves. "Where does Mai stay? Is she staying at some kind of a safe house?"

"Safe house?" Madoka put a finger under her chin. "Hmmm...yeah, I think we can call Naru's house a safe house."

Ruri's eyes widen in shock. "She's staying with Shibuya-kun?"

"Yes, she is. Naru was the one who decided on it. And we all think that it's for the best. Besides, he wanted to make sure that Mai is safe." Madoka explained with a smile.

Ruri squeezed the hem of her skirt. Strong amount of jealousy flooded her heart and it's painful. She wanted to get angry, not at Kazuya but on Mai.

Why does she have to come back? Why didn't she just vanish forever?

They heard a loud thud outside. After that came Naru's voice. "Idiot. Who told you to run off just as you pleased?"

"But he was there! Didn't you see him?" Mai exclaimed. Her voice full of panic.

"Don't mind them. Ignore them if you can and please, don't let your mind wander. It's too small to be out by itself."

A moment of silence.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Mai demanded.

"I see sometimes you're not quick in the uptake."

"Not because sometimes I'm not quick in the uptake means I'm stupid! Hmp!" She crossed her arms and stick out her tongue. "Since your highness is so smart, would you mind opening the door for this dumb one? I might injure myself out of my stupidity."

"I didn't say you're stupid." Naru said coolly as he held the doorknob and open the door.

Both of them walked inside without breaking each other's stare.

"You're not saying it but you're completely implying that I'm stupid!" She glared at Shibuya. "You started calling me idiot the moment we got inside the van."

Naru did it purposely to mask his anxiety. That's also his punishment on Mai for forgetting him a while ago. He wanted to remind her how idiot she was for making him worry like that.

"I should have known!" She said. "Light travels faster than sound. You look perfect until you speak."

"And you think I'm handsome." Naru stated.

"Of course! Other than being cold, stoic, sharp tongue and over bearing you are handsome."

Almost everyone in the room snicker. That's to be expected in Mai. She never hides the fact that Naru is handsome.

"You have a nice taste even though you're an idiot." Naru said. "Then you're not the type of idiot that I dislike."

Mai's jaw dropped in awe. Geez! This guy is so full of himself! A complete narcissist! She wouldn't be surprise if one day Shibuya will demand his reflection to come out of the mirror.

Speaking of mirror, she saw herself standing above a street clock inside of a dream. She was looking back at herself with those sad eyes and dejected expression. She seems to be telling her something but she doesn't understand any of it.

Is there some message behind that dream? Or was it really a dream?

"Idiot!" Shibuya's voice pulled her thoughts back. "I told you not to wander."

Her brow furrow. "Stop calling me an idiot! I have a name!" She snapped back.

"A name is simply the means by which a person prefers to identify himself. There is no value to be had in the concept of a name."

"I won't fall for that! I won't be fooled by your seemingly smart lecture which completely missed the point!"

Naru sighed. "Forget it. I gave you a name so that I can identify you easily. Moreover I find your old name unfitting."

Even if he say that, Mai is not willing to setback. "If that's how you're going to be, then two can play that game! A nick name! I'll give you a nick name! From now on I'll call you mr. Bundle of nerves!"

"Oh, a nickname as ugly as that is not surprising especially coming from you." He gave Mai his fake bright smile. "Thinking something like that must be tiring. You should rest, idiot."

She rolled her and took a step. She was then greeted by a smiling man with glasses. "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai-chan. The name's Osamu Yasuhara, always at your service." He extended his hand, Mai took it and beam at the young man.

"I'm Takigawa Hoshou, but you can call me Bou-san." A tall man introduced himself, suddenly standing beside Osamu-san. "I'm a former monk in mount Kouya."

Mai stared at the tall man. She was sure that this is the first time she have seen him yet at the back of her mind he seems familiar. No, not only him but everyone and every single thing in this place.

She's not completely forgotten about it. But something is keeping her from remembering, it was as if a wide cloth is covering her entire memories. She probably remember this place, she even drop by during her sleep. Mai can only remember this place in her dreams. She didn't forget. Right ... She just can't find any clues to help her retrieve the memories.

Nothing could possibly trigger her memories. If she tried she could certainly remember it, however she lack the opportunity to do so.

But she can still try, right?

"Ne, have we met somewhere before?" She asked.

The man's eyes widened. His expression tells he was completely surprise. "Do you remember me?"

'Do you remember me? He said.' So it means, they somehow knew each other, isn't it?

She shook her head. "No, but you are kind of familiar."

Yeah, she knew. She knows the feeling was far more than a single familiarity. She knew them well and they knew her in return. No one says a single word. If it's because they are waiting for her or they were just being concerned, Mai couldn't tell. But she could tell one thing is for certain: She's connected to them.

"Never mind." She told Bou-san.

Bou-san grins. "Maybe we are siblings in our past life or maybe I am your father."

"It would be really creepy if he is indeed your father in your past life." Ayako spoke, Mai's attention diverted to her. "Imagine, a father like that? Your life is doomed."

"I'll throw your words right back at you!"

"I'm capable enough to be a mother." Ayako said.

"Oh yeah?" The monk said with a raised brow. "Says someone who only cared for her fingernails and make-up."

Mai watched as the two banter without minding everyone around them. They were like two great childhood friends.

'Seems like they haven't change at all.' She frown. 'Why did I think of that?'

When Shibuya-san told her that he would take her to his office, she got a little nervous. Shibuya does look kind even though he's always cold and emotionless. However she had no idea if his colleagues are kind enough to help her.

'But it appears, there's nothing to worry about' She thought and smiled.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" A blond guy with smiling blue eyes asked her. "Don't mind them. They're always like that."

"Yeah." She replied.

He smiled. "Please don't hold back. If you have something to say, you can tell us. I'm John Brown, an exorcist."

"You're an exorcist? Then you can exorcise demons?"

"If it's a demon holding a great amount of power, then I'm not certain if I'll be able to."

Well, that's understandable.

There were times when an enemy is far more powerful than you and it's not bad to admit that you can't defeat it. From that she could tell that John is the honest and too kind type of person.

When Ayako whacked monk's head using her purse, a giggle slip out her mouth. She's happy beyond belief. It felt like coming home after a long painful journey.

John stepped between Ayako and Bou-san, trying to calm the two with his words but the exorcist ended up as a shield when Bou-san pulled him. Poor John got whacked on his right shoulder.

A pink haired lady made her way and pulled her hands. She has a pleasant aura and expression on her face making her smiled back.

"How delightful to see you at last! We've been hearing so many things about you from Naru."

She looks at her curiously. "Naru?"

"It's Kazuya's nickname." The lady said.

A memory flashed in her mind. She saw herself talking to the wisp.

'Naru... ...I met...Naru's brother.'

The man in the cliff and the wisp's friend's brother was Naru? The person who gave her a name and the person who rescued her was also Naru.

Was it coincidence? It was as though his whole presence is swirling over her despite him being not there. But wait ... if wisp met Naru's brother... ...then could it be that he has a dead brother?

"Naru ..." This name tastes sweet in her tongue, like she's used to saying that name every day. "So, you're Naru."

Naru on the other hand just stared blankly at Mai. Although delighted at Mai calling his name, he couldn't show it in his face.

This happiness is making him tad agitated. It's not wrong to feel happiness for a while, yet he can't really enjoy it. For some reason it felt wrong, there's no room for that blissful sensation. Especially when Mai's life is in danger.

Although he said he will do everything to save her, Naru is living with fear that one day she will be gone for good.

"Mai." That Naru called her.

She abruptly turned to him. "Yes?"

"Tea."

"... Yes?"

Naru gives her a cold look. "Have you gone deaf on me now? I said tea. Make me some tea."

Oh yeah, right. She almost forgot how addicted to tea this young master is. He even ordered her to make a lot of them when she visited this office in her dreams. Mai stood up, went to the kitchen and started preparing tea for all of them.

Just when she's about to reach for the tea cups, the beautiful girl she saw a while ago grabbed them making her hands stopped midair.

She wheeled and faced her.

"I'll make the tea for Kazu-kun." She smiled sweetly but Mai can feel that there's something behind that smile. "He doesn't like it when someone spoil the taste of his beloved tea."

'I'm not thinking of spoiling his tea' she thought silently and glanced at the box the girl was holding. 'Oh my. That won't do.'

Shib-Naru-chan has an abnormally high self-pride and she trust, it's also the same in his tea. She could only think of him of someone special. Person? Probably not. A frightening beautiful demonic vampire is more suitable description for him. Since he's like that, black tea will probably match his taste.

Strange. How could she think of that at that moment?

With that in mind, Mai once again reached for the tea cups and prepare a black tea.

Another strange thing...

She remembers doing this kind of thing like she's already used to it.

"Don't think that everyone is happy to see you." The girl said, still smiling yet the glint of disdain in her eyes is clearly visible. "Kazu-kun is helping you because it's his job. Don't misunderstand his job for kindness."

It seems that this girl don't like her very much. Mai wonder why? It's a mystery. "I know." She said. "Whether it's because of pity, kindness or his job ... . .. I'm still thankful that he's helping me."

"Kazu-kun was right. You're nothing but an idiot!" The girl hissed and glared at her. "You know what they are after is something dangerous. Relying on him, don't you think you're just involving him in a much more complicated situation? Do you really plan on dragging them down with you?"

Mai stopped stirring the tea and looked down. "I know ... that very well. You don't have to tell me."

Their enemy is a demon. A powerful one at that. That's why no matter how powerful Naru's team is, if they lose even once ... everything will be over. Not just their chances to finish all of these but also their life.

She already thought of the possibilities and neither of them was good. Their chances of getting not only hurt but also die is high. As she pondered about that earlier, her hopes is beginning to get clouded, she can't helped but to be terrified.

"Everyone is nice. Somehow I felt that I'm connected to them at some point." She smiled bitterly. "I know Naru is also important to you. But you know in just a small time I spent with him, he became an important person to me."

Ruri's eyes narrowed.

"Say, there are two things that are really important to you, do you think choosing only one out of your own pride is something you should do? Although I want to keep them both the way is too hard. I might end up losing my own life." Mai sighed. She continues. "I also have something I need to protect ... ... however, if protecting those important to me means putting someone's life in danger, then it's better if I do it alone."

She has so many reasons to fight. To move forward she has to settle it herself or else everything will vanish.

"Glad you said that." Ruri picked up the tray and walk out of the kitchenette.

Mai heave a sigh. How foolish of her to seek help and put someone's life in danger. She could only think of one possible way to end this all. It might not turn out well in the end but she still have to strive hard to fulfill her promise.

Well, even if she die somewhere, there probably won't be anybody that really cares. For a person without memories let alone a name, her existence is nothing to the world. She's someone who should cease to exist , besides no matter where she is there is nowhere to run.

Her hands were shaking as she carries the tray with a cup of steaming tea. This is the last. "Maybe It's better if I dwell with this alone."


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Naru stared at Mai who placed a cup of tea in front of him. His gaze shifted on the table where two different teas are served. Narrowing his eyes a bit, Naru took the black tea and sip a little.

It tastes the same.

"So Mai, how is your stay in Naru's house?" Bou-san inquired. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"No, not at all!" She shook her head. "But occasionally he scolds me."

"It is your fault for wandering about without telling me where you're going." Naru interposed.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking that you might already know where I was since I'm always in the garden." Mai said, annoyance in her voice. "You even get mad at me just by standing in the balcony!"

"You keep spacing out every time. And I'm kind enough not to leave a wandering idiot in the balcony if she has the proneness to fall because of her idiocy." He sips his tea and gave Mai an insulting grin.

"You know, you should stop smiling like that. It's creepy."

"How sweet. A lover's quarrel?" Madoka asked, grinning widely.

Naru throw a pointed glare at her. "That was nothing like a lover's quarrel. Don't just say random things out of your imagination."

'Kazuya-kun is surprisingly talkative today.' Ruri observed. Ever since she met Kazuya, her impression of him was someone who wouldn't talk when it's not necessary. Aside from that, he's not in his usual stoic and serious self now.

Is it because Taniyama Mai is here that Kazuya-kun looks more alive? Why? She rolled her fist while giving Mai a glowering look. What was so special about her? What could Kazuya have seen in her that Ruri doesn't have?

"Mai-chan, Is it true that there's some dangerous creature after you?" Ruri asked. "What is it looks like?"

Mai nodded. "It's a demon. I only saw it once but it's not that bad looking unlike what we had imagined. That demon might have a pretty face on the outside but what he does is ruthless."

Ruri tilts her head a little. "I see ... if it's after you, then it will follow you here. Does that mean: this office is now ... ... unsafe?"

"Umina Ruri-san." Naru called the girl with his cold voice. He gave the girl a stare that might have come from the ice king.

Ruri stiffened. It wasn't because Kazuya's cold voice and stare. It's how he called her name. It sounds like she's someone who wasn't even there.

"Y-Yes?"

"Up until now I'm ignoring your presence to avoid being callous, however it seems that you put a different meaning about it." Naru said.

"What do you mean?" Ruri's lips quivered as the question left his lips.

"Your over staying in my office is causing displeasure." He said frankly. "This is not a place that someone like you should be in and someone who is not invited should know how to restrain their mouth and just leave."

"But I'm here to help!" Ruri's voice came out shaky, although she's holding herself not to burst, the tears started to form in her eyes. How can he be so cold? Does he not care about her feelings even a little?

"Helping someone and expecting something in return, you're doing business and not kindness. My apologies but I don't have the time to deal with you."

"Naru..." Mai called him. Naru looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. In her current state of course this is the first time she will see his cold and indifferent countenance.

But why does showing Mai his cold side makes him uncomfortable? He doesn't have showing it to her in the past so why now?

He cleared his throat a little and spoke, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling inside of him. "I can tell that you are infatuated with me. Do you think 'Helping' will change anything? I can appreciate 'help' when I know how those people worked hard just to make everything easier for the people they are helping. If that's what you call 'helping then it's meaningless."

"Why are you treating me this way?" Ruri cannot hold back anymore. Her tears rolled down and she made a light sobbing noise. "I am doing everything I can just to make you look at me. Is my effort nothing to you? You don't even talk to me! I'm doing all of these because I really like you!"

Naru sighed. This again. He's already tired of this like and like back business. "Can you stop doing bothersome things like that? If you want to play pretend then take it somewhere else. I don't even remember asking for your help to begin with."

Every one of them didn't say a thing when Ruri grabbed her bag and stomp her feet out of the office while crying. They don't have any idea how to console her nor is there a need to.

"Naru you're being mean." Mai said.

"Then do you want me to be polite after she said bothersome things to you?"

Mai's brows shot up. How did he know?

"Don't misunderstand." Naru said. "I value professionalism. Having Umina Ruri here is one thing that can threaten this company's privacy."

It's her turn to let out a heavy breath. "I won't say anything anymore since what happen looks hard on you too. But next time... try to be a little gentle."

"You don't have to tell me what to do." Naru lifted the cup and sip a little.

'If there's no one tell you what to do, you might get hurt in the future.'

Mai then cheerfully smiled to break the tension inside the office. She eyed everyone in the room who remained silent. "Honestly, I truly like this place and I really like the people here. It feels like home and I will not allow anyone to destroy the place I called home ... even if I'm not here, this place will always be my home." She said cheerfully.

"Very well said Jou-chan!" Bou-san cried cheerfully. "We're going to protect this together. And I the monk of mount kouya will do everything to protect this office! So you'll have a place you can return to."

Masako lift her sleeves to hide her smiling face. That sure is embarrassing to hear but she can't hide the fact that she's happy hearing these from her fellow colleague.

It's childish yet honest.

Ayako whacked Bou-san's head. "What's wrong with you? Suddenly saying something like that."

"What's with you suddenly doing something like that?! It hurts you make-up hag!"

Ayako whacked his head again. "Oho! A delinquent old man is speaking! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shave your head off!"

"You know, if this is a lovers thing, please take it in the hall." Yasu suggest. "You two are loud."

"Mai, tea." Naru ordered Mai for the second time this day. The girl just looks at him with a bewildered expression.

Scowling, Mai got up onto her feet and took the now empty cup. "You still have one cup left. Aren't you going to drink that?"

"I don't drink green tea."

'Figures.' Mai thought. "Do you really plan on drinking one litter of tea a day? Geez, Naru I'm really amazed beyond belief." With large steps, Mai went back to the kitchen to prepare another cup.

Naru eyed Mai, when she's completely gone he turned to Lin. "Lin, did you notice something about the list of victims?"

"Yeah and I'm surprised as well."

The team fell in silence.

"A while ago I saw a woman who looks exactly like the mother of the first victim Amano Shizuka." Naru said. "She was visiting the grave of Nobunaga Arai."

"What did you say!?" Ayako said, appalled while the others remain speechless.

"Listen, the evidences and information sits well with each other." Yasu interposed. "If Kurogane Kyousoke killed Nobunaga's father we can conclude that the reason was his wife had a secret affair with Nobunaga. It might also be the reason why Nobunaga Arai grew up without knowing who his real mother was."

"That makes sense." Masako said. "Then Nobunaga Arai is Kurogane Kagiri's half-brother."

Lin opened his laptop and started typing.

"You know Shibuya-san, I've been thinking of this for a while and I'm seriously bothered."

Naru eyed the priest with full curiosity. "What is it?"

"No matter how strong that demon is, it's impossible for him to bring a dead back to life. It will only result to summoning another monster without a soul." John locked his knuckles. "And I believed it is not his real intention, because if it is, then a single soul is enough."

"I agree." Ayako said. "Holding a few souls is tiring enough no matter how strong your spiritual energy is. A single medium's spiritual energy is equal to four normal person, so why would he be needing a lot of them?"

"To feed the demon." Mai butt in, walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of another steaming tea. After giving Naru his tea she stood beside him. "That mansion is protected by a barrier."

"A barrier?" Ask Masako.

Mai nodded. "Yes, that barrier is forbidding any ghost to escape. They can get in but they can never come out." She explained as she slowly sat in the couch.

"How many ghosts are trapped inside that mansion?" Bou-san brought himself to ask.

"More than you can imagine." She replied. "But wisp said: at first there are almost eight hundred of-"

"Eight hundred?!" Yasu, Ayako, Bou-san and Madoka exclaimed while John's eyes widen in surprise. They couldn't believe their ears. That is just impossible! And all of them only serve as a demon food?!

Masako felt like fainting. How could a horrible person like him exist in this world? Those ghosts were also humans and killing those does not differs from killing a live one.

Naru rest a hand under his chin. "If it's like that ... then there has to be some kind of cycle."

Every one eyed Naru curiously.

"He put up a barrier to catch souls, those souls serves as the demon food, and then the demon gives him power so he can maintain the barrier. A never ending horrible cycle."

"If it was indeed like that, then isn't a normal soul enough to be a demon's food?" Ayako said. "Eight hundred souls can maintain his power for a long time."

"Noll." Lin called him in a firm voice. "I found it. Like what you had said, there's indeed a connection and it's not a simple one."

"What have you found?" He asked as he straightened in his sit.

"All twenty two girls were members of an independent psychic professional organization and research group led only by a single founder." He typed again and the screen flashed another data. "Shinrei Reibai Sosshiki or Psychic Medium Organization PMO. Founded eleven years ago by a single person name ... Amano Midori. Also the accident of her husband, I'm sure that it's no coincidence it is most likely a move from Kagiri."

The whole place fell in deep silence. Everyone was noting the information they puzzled out. Looks like everything was only centered in one aim and the target was none other than Amano Midori.

Lin looked up from his laptop. "I also found something important about these whole situations and I would like everyone to know what this is." He looked at Naru. "Will you let me disclose this information?"

"Go ahead." Naru said as he took the cup of steaming tea.

"The visit in Kurogane Kagiri's office gave us another mystery to solve."

"And that is?" Madoka asked.

"We found out that Kagiri is already dead."

A frown made its way Bou-san and Yasuhara's face. The others are shocked and Lin already expected the reaction. Lin was shocked as well when he learned the method Kagiri was using to extend his life. He didn't know that in this kind of generation there's still someone who can perform this dangerous ritual just for the sake of another dangerous deed.

"But how's that possible?" Ayako asked. "We can see that he's still alive. Don't tell me that it was someone fake?"

"No, he may look like a living person to many of you but the truth is his life is only thread thin. It will snap but Kurogane Kagiri is doing something to delay the inevitable by performing a ritual."

All of them remained silent, anxiously waiting for Lin to spill everything.

"This ritual is too risky and I'm amazed that someone managed to succeed performing it." Lin sighed. "Is there someone familiar with the Taizan Fukun ritual?"

Masako spoke. "I know that but I'm not really familiar with it. If I remember correctly it is the ritual used by Abe no Seimei to save a monk."

"That's the one. Even now, Onmyoudo prohibits magic concerning souls, and of course, the spiritual disaster brought around-People shouldn't interfere with other's souls, because it is already out of the living territory. And Taizan Fukun is one of the taboo rituals in Onmyoudo. It is said to be a ritual that can summon a dead back to life. Taizan Fukun was a deity of onmyoudo-the lord of death. Regarded as the god who managed human's life and death? The alarming thing is: Kurogane is using this ritual not to bring back something dead but to avoid death itself."

"But how?" Yasu asked.

"We can call Taizan Fukun a death god and death god's job is to make sure that the soul will reach its destination. The only thing Kurogane can do to stop Taizan Fukun from taking his life is to deceive it. He's diverting Taizan Fukun's attention to another person using a charm. A prayer addressed to Taizan Fukun written in Chinese. It means that another person will be made as a substitute for the one who's dying and offered his life to Taizan Fukun. That's where those mediums were used for, because offering a person with low spiritual energy isn't enough."

"Then he's keeping himself alive for the sake of his revenge." Mai stated, gradually turning sad. That person was already lost and he doesn't want to be saved yet there are things that still bother her. "Why kill so many people instead of killing his mother? If all of these was to take everything away from her then what's left? What will he do next?"

"That's what we have to find out." Naru said. "If he has more than one goal and one is already executed then he will move to another. He will use you for that matter."

"But Mai, how did you know that the demon eats those souls?" Madoka asked, still can't believe what she had heard. "Did he tell you?"

"Kurogane Kagiri? No, he rarely comes to the mansion, but his brother pays me a visit almost every day. He tells me about his brother and the happenings outside the room since I'm locked up." She said with a wide grin. "Sometimes, there are few ghosts who drop by. They tell me different stories concerning their life."

"You can see and talk to them?"

"Sometimes I can see them but most of the time they're just in their wisp form. They talk to me using telepathy but I can only understand a few of what was saying. It's up to me how to connect the sentences." She giggled. "It was like talking with some elementary kids."

"Living with a mansion full of ghost, you probably felt a little ounce of fright." Yasu said as he aligned his glasses.

"They're not scary at all. In fact they were nice, though some of them are snobbish. I just hate it when they are trying to show me how they died."

Naru's hand trailed from lifting his tea and frown. "What do you mean Mai?"

"Eh ... ..." Her expression became worried and she restrained herself from responding. She shouldn't have gone too far. Though it's not a secret, Mai felt uncomfortable sharing that experience with someone. Also, it brings back painful and terrifying memories of dying and being killed.

"Mai, even you should be aware that I'm not very patient." Naru said, voice hard. "I'm asking you a question."

"-Well ..." She sighed in defeat, seems like he won't let this slide rather easily. "Time and again they showed me how they died using my dreams."

"They don't just show it, do they?" Naru guessed. "They let you experience their death in your dreams, am I correct?"

Mai silently look away as she bit her lower lip. "Something like that ..." She said in a small voice, suddenly feeling nervous.

A loud clank sounded when Naru put back his cup on the saucer. He is angry, she can feel it. Now she wondered if she said something wrong.

"You didn't tell me a single thing about this." Naru said with a mixture of coldness and anger in his voice. "Let me revert back to what I've said earlier Mai. I'm pleased to hear you say something to me but what I want to know is what you're not telling."

"I don't think it's necessary." She said, gradually getting annoyed.

"I'm an investigator, be it big or small information is still information. You're an idiot for hiding something like that to me."

Mai glared at him. Even though he has a point, isn't it too much to call her an idiot just for that? It's not like she cares but somehow she's offended. "Well, I apologize if I find that kind of information uncomfortable to share with." She utters a 'hmp' and looked away.

"Noll." Naru turned to Lin. The Chinese man is giving him a look telling him not to push this matter anymore.

Mai clenched her hand and she decided that she hates Naru a little. He didn't know that telling him her nightmares would only result in relieving the painful memories of getting killed and dying every time. As of now the last thing she wanted to see is the look of pity and sympathy in their faces. She doesn't need any of them!

"Again Mai, if you have any information to disclose don't try to hide it. We need everything we can use to finish this case at the earliest." Naru didn't finish his tea and decided to go back into his office. He needed space to calm himself.

He's not mad at Mai, but what she told them aggravate him. He knew those ghost just wanted to share what they had been through on someone they thought could help. But they didn't even thought of the suffering that someone might feel after experiencing death so many times.

He ... he didn't even know that she suffered so much inside that mansion. So much that just by the thought of it makes him completely hurt.

He couldn't protect her ...

He couldn't protect her ...

He couldn't protect her ...

He couldn't protect what's most important to him.

Although he already knew what they are up against is a powerful demon and an onmyouji, Naru couldn't help thinking of crushing them both in his hands. 'If I protected you that time, maybe this tragedy would not have begun.' But it's too late for that now. Nothing will come from empty regrets, thus he decided to settle this once and for all!

* * *

**旦GHOST HUNT旦**

BAM! Hirota and Saki flinched at the loud sound of knuckles hitting the wooden desk. He glanced at their prosecutor in charge Kurahashi-san and sighed inwardly. Judging the man's look which resembles a tanuki that ate a thing called fatigued, he must be in a ragged edge.

That's comprehensible since it's been three days after they put Kurogane Kagiri in confinement, yet he hasn't said a single thing about the accusation and keeps on blabbing nonsense which caused Kurahashi's ultimate frustration. He was tough that even a detective from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department beat a hasty retreat after talking to him for only once.

"Justice isn't something that you can just proclaim because you locked up the culprit." Kurahashi said with a low raspy voice, probably containing his anger. "He's indeed the man behind all those crimes, there's no doubt about that! But how are we supposed to prove it if we don't have any evidences? Huh? Tell me!"

Hirota cringed. Kurahashi is right. Yes they arrested Kurogane Kagiri and the investigation has been carried out, yet they didn't find any evidences that will prove him as the suspect. The searched team who raided his office, mansion and other private properties failed, saying they didn't find anything suspicious. The man was indeed smart, seeing right through them.

"But there's a survivor!" Saki said, hand clenched in a tight fist.

The tanuki let out a mocking smile. "And that victim has her memories wipe out am I correct? Putting an amnesiac girl in the court is also a way of saying I should resign!"

'Maybe you should really resign' Hirota said in his mind.

"Do you know how hard it is to have a murder without a body? Unless someone can produce a body, this whole thing is nothing but ridiculous speculations." Kurahashi said between his teeth. "We may hang on the remaining victim but for how long? That man is powerful! He has money and we all know how money can manipulate justice." He eyed Hirota and Saki. "I myself don't believed in paranormal stuff, and if I'll view this in other way it's hard to believe that he's killing female mediums to acquire what he wants. He already has it all." He turned his back at them and sighed. "Do something about this. I want this finished as soon as possible."

It is also his way of dismissing them. With heavy feet, Hirota and Saki immediately made their way out of the Tanuki's office.

"I really want to punch that man!" Saki punched the air as she turned to Hirota. "So? What are you going to do now?"

Hirota's lips curled in annoyance. "He said 'Do something about this' so, it's ok to act at our own convenience."

"So?"

"I'll do the questioning myself."

Saki gaped at him. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for this later on? You already tried questioning him once and the unexplainable happens!"

That day put a mark on Hirota's life. Something he wouldn't forget in his entire living as a human.

He tried questioning him on the first day he was brought inside the interrogation room. But then, one look in his eyes he forgotten everything. He woke up slumped in the chair and Kurogane Kagiri was nowhere to be found. It is then that Saki walked in carrying a glass of water.

_"Great! I really thought I'll have to splash water on your face to wake you up." He remembered Saki said as she placed the glass in front of him._

_His vision was still blury and he felt like a thousand neddles was pierce in his whole body. "What happened?" He asked her, shaking his head to wake himself up._

_"That's what I'd like to ask!" Saki placed a hand on her waist. She's completely confused. "We saw you on the monitor. The moment you sat on that chair, you stopped moving! I thought you died so I rushed here and found you in a trance. Kurogane was brought back to his cell immediately but you won't wake up. What the hell happen to you? Did he eat your soul?"_

_Hirota shook his head. The painful feeling is still there. "I, I don't know! I just stared in his eyes then I'm lost. All I can feel is this falling sensation and needles piercing to my skin." He also remembered hearing voices hovering around him._

_"Tch! That man is really dangerous! It's as Shibuya says. We must not let our guard down. He will eat us alive!"_

Nakai Saki snapped a finger in front of him, pulling Hirota's thought in the present time.

"Enough of day dreaming! Tell me! Are you really going to interrogate him?"

"What do you want me to do? Curled in a corner and wait for an opportunity to strike?" He said. "If there's no opportunity then we have to find one. I'm betting my job on this and I won't back down easily even if I have to face a demon." He then walked ahead, leaving Saki who's giving him an amused look.

"Agressive, huh?" She murmured to herself with a proud smile on her face.

**...**

Stopping before a thick metal door, Hirota Seigi prepared and calmed himself. The prosecutor in-charge had enough of Kurogane Kagiri and leaves the interogation in his hand. Well, not really, but he did say something like 'do something about this' and this is the only possible way Hirota has to find the truth. He may not be as sturdy as Shibuya Kazuya but he also has something he can do.

With a clammy hands and fake confidence, Hirota opened the door. As he enters with heavy steps, he found him seated silently across another open chair. Hirota bit his inside cheek. Though Kurogane Kagiri stays silent and annoying for days, he couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere inside that guy's mind, he is plotting something.

He let out the breath he was holding and put the folder on the table.

Kurogane Kagiri smirked as he shook his head. "Time sure flies fast. I see you're the one they sent here to question me. Are you perhaps their last card?" He said, voice latch with boredom beyond belief. "I'm getting tired of this and I don't want to see your face."

Hirota cleared his throat and glared at him. "What a coincidence, I feel the same way." He said. "Why don't you confess already so we can part ways?"

"I whole heartedly refuse."

"Then you have no choice but to endure seeing my face every day."

Kagiri chuckles and stares at Hirota who immediately got chills by that simple meeting of their eyes. It felt like his soul was being dragged inside a never ending oblivion. If this continues, he will end up like the last time.

"Nice contact lens prosecutor, it looks good on you."

'He noticed.' He sent Kagiri a piercing look. "If you have time complementing my contacts why not also confess?"

"Give some good reasons why should I do that?" He said in a tone full of mockery. "And, I'm supposed to lie more. It's no fun to pick on someone who easily confesses."

He ignored what he said. "The victim, who had been illegally detained for the past four months, accused you as the prime suspect for the crime."

And he also ignored what he said. "I want a Korean barbeque for lunch."

But Hirota still went on. "According to Taniyama Mai For the past four months she was confined in a room inside your mansion. Do you admit it?"

He smirked and tilts his head a little. "No." He denied. "I did nothing of the sort. Also, prosecutor, you don't have any concrete evidence to prove such an allegation basing only on the victim's testimony which accuses me as the prime suspect."

Hirota become silent for a while. He just looked at him with contempt. He denies everything like he had never done something wrong before and it makes him sick! "Then ... ... we will do another cross-examination. Do you agree?"

He fiddled on his own hand before leaning closer. "Yes I do ... do as you please. But Taniyama Mai, where is she now?"

"I can't tell you that." He said firmly. "You make me sick!"

The man just looked at him with the same expression. Not even bothered to what he had said.

"Seeing you, I doubt you feel any remorse to what you've done. Saying something like morality and justice won't affect you anymore. Words like that and shits have no difference at all. I also doubt you have any conscience left ... ... ah! What am I saying?" He smiled at him. "You don't have any of that to begin with, because you're anything but human." His face turned serious as he spit his last words at him. He realized it not long time ago. Kurogane Kagiri might look like a human but he's not even one. The reason why he can easily tricked them and lied to them.

A sudden change of expression. From bored, Kagiri's face lift up to amusement and Hirota knew why.

"-Oya ... what a surprise ... what a surprise indeed!" Although wearing contact lenses, Hirota saw how his eyes glow bright red and from that moment on, this creature has decided to reveal what he really is. "People like you who can distinguish a demon however not easily is not uncommon. But you're good. No wonder you're in this job."

He is one second from closing his eyes. Terror clouds his consciousness and panic started to engulf him.

The demon looked at the surroundings, eyes gleaming with amusement. "it's incredible how humans grows with so much speed." He said. "With those newly invented weapons, you can easily slaughter a monster. However, no matter how strong their armor is, a human is a human. They're weak and because they're weak they move in groups and the leader who's in control of the group comes to believe that he's powerful. Forgetting that he's a human himself. When being left alone, he's nothing but a weak entity."

That is to say, Hirota is not even a leader who controls a group. So, he's weaker than the leader whose left alone. Is that what he's trying to say? It's clear he's no match to him. He can easily kill him if he wishes it yet he can't help but to be surprise at himself. The fright he had felt earlier is slowly diminishing.

His eyes flashed with anger and resentment. "You may drag me to hell for all you want but I won't forgive myself if I easily yield to the likes of you."

"Oh." Kagiri then burst out laughing. "I really admire your guts! Still naive and had no idea how this world differs from our world. We pry on humans and corrupt them! It's interesting how they face us wearing strong stance yet they came crying after they taste the punishment for what they've done. They're like children who never grow!" His laugh died down changing into a sinister grin that made Hirota shudders. "How about it prosecutor? Will you still say those words after experiencing hardships and torture a million times ferocious than what you've felt here?"

"You will take me to hell?" He asked like a child.

"Do you want me to?" He asked back. Staring at the young prosecutor. That's when he noticed something that made him step back. He didn't like what he saw. Despite knowing he's a demon he didn't see any feelings of fright nor the act of backing down. In there ... there was only determination. "I'll tell you something good Hirota Seigi-san."

'What something good?' Hirota asked himself. Ignoring the looks Kurogane Kagiri makes under the shade of his hair.

"You know how we differ from humans? It's because we demons knows right from wrong and we are perfectly straight about it. We do not lie and because we don't have something like law we are free to do whatever we want" He said. "It means no one will punish me even if I kill Taniyama Mai."

The chair stumbled down the floor when Hirota stood up in shock. Without wasting any time, he took out his phone and dialed Shibuya's number, but before the other person could pick up, a huge force suddenly pounced at him and sent him flying on the wall. He coughed in pain, pushing himself to get up again.

Slowly standing up, Kagiri walked closer towards the struggling prosecutor. "The only problem in this world's police is that they're human." He dropped his handcuff in front of Hirota and massaged his wrist. Lips slowly forming a devilish grin, "You know ... humans are the closest to demon alive but ... maybe humans are crueler than demons."

And now ... it's time to bring that girl back.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Rain makes one senses dull. It also makes you a tad emotional. It was a cold grey afternoon with a dull sky and pouring rain. At a rainy roads with poor visibility, Mai watches as the drops of water slide down the car's window.

She sighed inwardly unaware of the pair of eyes that was observing her from the rearview mirror. Her mind still wanders to Naru who remains silent in the passenger's seat. Although not ignoring her completely, his mood hasn't gotten any better since their conversation in the office, and she's clueless as to what made him lose his good mood.

Seriously, she must have done or said something wrong. But how will she apologize if she doesn't even know what it was? Ah! Mai is slowly getting frustrated. He told her not to hold back yet saying something while giving off that I-don't-want-to-talk-for-a-while aura is something unlikely. She doubts she can get some answers from him. He might eat her alive! He is after all a narcissistic demon vampire.

Okay, thoughts are all messed up! She's supposed to be emotional in this rainy day!

She's allowed to get frustrated right? Right now torturing him is something she wanted to do to ease her frustration a little. She would like to see him dress in pink and dancing to the beat of Back-on or one ok rock. Or maybe sing some songs from les miserables and sounds of music. He will be a sight to see!

An annoyed voice cut her wonderful thoughts. "Mai, if you're thinking rude thoughts I'll throw you out of the van."

Mai's face blush bright red. How the heck did he know?! Can he read minds now? Catching her on the spot even though he's sitting far from her, maybe Naru can read and hear minds.

Her lips quiver a little. Given that Naru talked to her, this might be her chance to inquire.

'Ne, Naru can I torture you?' "Ne, Naru..." She called as she fiddled with her own fingers to reduce her nervousness. However, it's not effective in her fast beating heart.

"Hn?"

"Are ... Are you mad?" She finally asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Silence...

No response...

The Chinese man behind the steering wheel glances at his charge. It's Noll's chance to explain yet he won't say anything. How much longer does he plan to continue that stubborn act? How long will he get mad at himself?

Getting no response from Naru made Mai down. His silence just confirmed her suspicion. Instead of asking 'why' she chose to busy herself by looking at the window, hoping it would kill the heartsick feeling that slowly budding in her chest.

The road started to get foggy because of the heavy rain. Good thing there's no heavy traffic that would keep them on the road for long. Staying inside this van overwhelms by an awkward silence is something she didn't want to prolong. It's making her mind rather hazy.

A sudden blur in her vision made her blink so many times. It didn't end there. The scenery begin to change, as if she had been pushed off a building. First she heard a creaking sound, a pierce creaking sound of the scenery being ripped away. Forcefully, violently, one image after another is thrust into her mind. Over and over, similar piece of scenery appear. She felt as if her consciousness is about to be blown away.

_Someone got killed..._

_Someone died..._

_Someone left them..._

_Someone is out for revenge..._

_Someone is ... ... seeking for help..._

Then her thoughts pulled back in a snap. Just as her vision started to get clearer, she was startled by the dark entity sitting beside her. The sight of it sent shudders down her spine while her face turned pale and her skin cold and clammy.

It has black skin that was gradually peeling of especially on its face. Its nose was similar to a skull whereas its teeth are sharp like that of a shark. A black liquid is slowly streaming from its hollow eyes and rolling down to its abnormally thin neck. It opened its mouth, revealing a snake like tongue.

This creature is disgusting and frightening at the same time!

_'I have never seen anything like this before! This is not even a ghost!'_

Silence abruptly covered her ears and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own pulse rushing through her ears. Each rhythmic of blood seemed louder than the last.

Meanwhile, Naru's phone vibrated inside his pocket. He took it out and was about to answer Hirota's call when it suddenly ended. He frowned. What is that prosecutor up to?

Mai tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could scream but all her efforts were to no avail. Fighting back her tears of fear, Mai stared motionless at the approaching danger. She shifted her eyes and saw Naru.

Seem like the two of them can't see the creature. Out of her peripheral vision the monster moved and she immediately inch to the door.

Damn!

"Do-Don't c-come...come near me!" Naru heard Mai's quivering voice. He swiftly turnabout and found her leaning on the door, pale as a corpse and sinking with terror. "Go away!" She cried with a shrill voice. "Don't c-come near me!"

Covering herself using her hand, Mai continued to scream as if frightened at something. Yet, Naru can't see anything at the back seat. A force yanked her feet, moments more a trace that looks like a hand formed in her legs.

"Mai!" A strong force pushed Naru as he tried to go toward the back-seat. Clutching the upholstered seat really hard, he forced himself to get through once again.

"Damn it!" Lin exclaimed. Turning his head at the back, he saw a dark shadow hovering over Taniyama and pulling her leg. When he turned in front they almost collided in another car. He hastily swerved the van to avoid the collision. However, in doing so it took a drastic turn and the van made a three-hundred-and-eighty-degree spin!

Mai's head hit the window hard causing her to abruptly lost consciousness. Whereas Naru tries his best so he wouldn't be thrown at the front.

Lin has to give all he's got to make it stop from moving toward the wrong direction! He applied his foot brake and pulled the hand brake causing the wheel to screech loudly. They almost got thrown out when the van came skidded into a halt almost crashing on a wall of a nearby tunnel.

"Noll!" Lin called in panic. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"No! But do something about that creature! It's still there!" The unknown being was slowly gaining shape until it became visible as day revealing how unsightly and frightening it was. Naru stared at it with pure shock. "A ghoul?"

With a quick move, Lin put two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly to call his shiki. Immediately, four white lights started attacking the ghoul, a sharp shrilling cry escape its mouth every time a Shiki hits its body.

He noticed a barrier surrounding the ghoul, probably the reason why it managed to hide its presence from him.

_'Blast it! What the hell is happening here?' _Lin shouted inside his head out of confusion.

Lin positioned himself and started chanting. "Ban! Un! Taraku! Kiriku! Aku! Akuryou taisan!" Every time he chanted one of those names, he draws a line. And in a matter of seconds, the ghoul vanished in the air, leaving a ghastly wail echoing inside the car.

"How's Taniyama?" The Chinese man asked after.

"She's not fine. She's unconscious." He responded. "How about you?"

He sat behind the steering wheel. "Not hurt." He said as he started the engine. "Let's hurry home. I have a feeling there's more of them."

* * *

**¯\\_Ghost Hunt_/¯**

What was it?

Do you ever have times when something bothers you, even though you can't exactly remember what? She has forgotten something but she can't remember what.

'That sort of thing.'

Most of the time it's nothing special. Even if she remember what it is, it's usually something unremarkable. But if she have actually forgotten something really important, and didn't even realize it ...

Why is she looking for something when she can't even remember what it was?

'It's because it is something important.'

A scene played before her eyes. It was her and Naru. The latter was reaching out to her with a worried expression. She's struggling to climb up at the rustic ladder.

Then the scene shifted. She was with Naru again ... this time they were in a place full of trees. It looks like a back of a school? Just like the usual, he's wearing black clothes, while she's wearing an orange sweater and light blue skirt. The atmosphere is rather awkward.

"I'm sorry." Naru said in a calm voice. "I said some things in a harsh way. Mai, you always get so personally involved with others. It must have been tough. I'm sorry." He then walked pass her.

Her bangs slid down, covering her eyes. Naru's apology sounded so sincere but it felt like...

"Unfair!" She exclaimed. Naru stopped in his tracks and spun around. "I-I was going to apologize, but then you go ahead and do it by yourself. That's not fair! You always end up taking the good moments!"

He remained silent for a while and then, to her astonishment, he showed her a gentle smile. That was the first time she saw him smile like that.

'When on earth did I first fall in love with him?' Mai asked herself.

She couldn't remember...

She couldn't remember...

She couldn't remember...

She couldn't remember when she fell in love with him! Why did she fall in love? Is that scene the trigger? Or was she simply attracted to him right before that scene, even without any special event.

'I should know this; how could I possibly forget?' She loved Naru but since when? ... She love Naru and it doesn't matter when.

A black cloud loom around her and her visions turns completely black. A blow to her cheek temporarily restores her sight. The scenery has changed. Everything starts to get painted in white the light makes her lose sight temporarily. Then each time she blinks things like trees, cemented road, and houses appear, finally revealing another place.

She's now standing in the middle of a road. 'Again?' She dreamt of this scene a long time ago.

The girl with brown locks and brown eyes observed the scenery she was in. She was standing in the middle of the road and watching a woman carrying bags of foods.

"Where's your husband?" A middle-aged woman asked another young woman, confused. "You're always walking with your husband, are you not?" The young woman shook her head. "I don't know." She responded, looking away.

The woman tilted her head and the young woman hurriedly walked away, eager to get home as soon as possible. It would be night soon and she had to get home or else...

Reaching the key inside her pocket, the woman stood anxiously in front of their house's door. With a shaky hand, she inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door. The tapping of her feet echoed in the narrow hall as she walked inside. She sighed upon reaching the kitchen.

He wasn't there.

A loud shattering sound came from the outside caught her attention. She hurriedly ran towards the door and found her husband staring blankly at an unconscious man lying on the cemented floor. Blood continuously dripping from his head, his face was getting paler, bluish.

She noticed two boys standing in front of the gate. They stood there, motionless with horror and couldn't believe the scene lay in front of them.

The scene got blown away and was replaced by another new place. This time she was standing in front of a temple. There's a torii gate, a large three with shimenawa rope tied around it on her side and a pair of lion dogs in her front.

Mai frown. She saw this place from her another dream. She step forward and enter the main regalia of the temple.

Four priest were seated on the wooden floor and having a gathering. In-citation was visible in their faces for the whole world to see, yet Mai felt off.

The atrocious grin in their faces gives distinct ill aura. It's sickening and Mai couldn't help but to lift a hand to cover her mouth, her stomach churning.

She was about to go back when suddenly, shadows gather beneath her feet and coil around her legs, weakening her stance and gradually pulling her down. Mai gasped and tried to struggle. But it was too late. She already shrunk on the floor.

Another scene yet again. This time the whole place was covered in crimson light coming from the read eerily big red moon that seems to be staring down at her. It felt as if any moment now, the red moon will go down and crash her.

She started to look around. There were trees and a big metal gate. She wheeled and in doing so, she saw the most horrifying scene in her whole life.

Her friends.

Each of them was tied upside down on a wooden cross entrenched deeply on the ground. Red liquid is flowing continuously from their chest, making a pool of crimson blood beneath the cross.

Mai stood motionless, staring wide eye at their lifeless body. They can't be dead! This is just another nightmare!

"Are you sure?" A voice said, coming beside the seven wooden cross. "Or ... you're only think that this is a dream because you can't accept the reality. They are already dead Mai."

Mai clenched her fist, her teeth gritted as she recognized the voice. "Are you going to kill them?" She asked.

"Asking me a stupid question, when you already know the answer." He said. "So, what answer do you want to hear?"

"I'm the one you need! You don't have to lay a finger on them!"

"What will you do if I did?"

Mai's eyes darkened in anger, sending death glares at the man standing on the side. "I wouldn't be satisfied even if I ripped you to pieces."

"Then, you know where to find me."

**...**

Her body rapidly became cold and then empty. Mai opened her eyes like normal. Unable to endure the freezing cold that should have gone she embraced herself on the bed and tremble.

But she will not cry over this even if she felt the hope was already dissipated. She needs to be strong to protect them and showing tears is the last thing she ever wanted while in this situation.

She has to go no matter what. She has to go back to the mansion!

* * *

The rain lashed down on the rooftops. Sounding like a television with nothing but statics every time rain drops hits on the galvanized iron sheets. Lin's heels tapped on the floor as he made his way on the study room where Naru is.

Lin's brow moved a little in concern while looking at his charge that was seriously looking at his book. The dim light from the antique silver table lamp made Naru's expression more overcast. And surely enough, he didn't understand a thing about the book he was holding. Naru was just staring blankly at it and Lin knew exactly why.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright?" Lin asked, stopping a few steps from the table.

Naru closed his book then turned to Lin. "The situation hasn't change. Kurogane Kagiri is still going to find Mai whatever the circumstances might be." Naru tapped his index finger on the desk as he think. "You know running away is pointless, it will just tired everyone out."

"But using Taniyama as bait ..." Lin hanged his word. It was unlikely of Naru to decide like that and to say surprised is an understatement when he said he will let Mai go.

"A bait huh? It's unfortunate that you mistook my words like that." He sighed. "But no matter, I can also view it that way. I'm putting all my personal feelings aside to end this. Right now, Kurogane is expecting this. But even if he can predict his opponent moves, he can't possibly know everything."

"Same goes for you." Lin commented. "I'm asking you to be more careful in your actions, if you're planning to turn the situation to the other side."

At these words, Naru can't help but smirk. "Worrying so much for a lad like me shows how old you are. I'm sure you're going to be a good father in the future."

Lin raised a brow. Is he trying to crack a joke? He's not succeeding.

"To cool the water down, we must take it off from the fire first." Naru said. "Since we have Mai, that place us in the defensive side and you know very well how difficult it is."

"And by letting her go back to Kurogane, you're planning to be at the offensive, is that it?" Lin queried.

Naru nodded in response. "That is to say, we must do something in return. It was like chasing someone, the one who's being chased is the one who feels the gravity of apprehension the most. You will never win if you're always at the defensive, to win you must attack."

Lin bit his inside cheeks. Earlier, Oliver decided that they will let Mai go. The demon and Kurogane Kagiri wants Mai. And Naru resolved on using her as a bait to corner both of them in one place.

He knew that Noll's plan is risky and might put their lives on the rim. However, Lin agreed that this is the only choice they have at hand in their current situation. Delaying things any further will only put Taniyama's life in danger. Mainly when they have no idea what her current condition is given that the curse is not showing any signs of further harm.

And it made Naru anxious. He felt like he was dealing with the calm before the storm. Mai doesn't need to tell her anything for him to know that she's planning to take it all by herself. He can see right through her still, he's waiting for her to tell him personally.

"I will let her go." Naru said in a firm voice.

A ring made out of red paper catch Naru's attention when Lin opened his hand. "Noll, hold onto this. I figured you will not let Taniyama-san go alone. We have to be cautious in any way." Naru took and scrutinized it. "No matter what happens, do not talk or move when it's not necessary."

He then shifted his gaze at the slightly ajar door and saw half of Mai's face peering at the aperture, glint of uncertainty visible in her eyes. "Mai, why don't you come in?" He called out to her.

Mai flinched and stood frozen at the door. She was startled when Naru called her name. She didn't expect that he will see her when she only stopped to take a peek inside a room with a slightly open door. It's just curiosity, really.

She sighed, releasing the sudden tension that rise inside her body and enter the study room. She glanced at Naru and immediately, her heart begun to race, her hands cold because of anxiety. It felt like confiding to your father that you've done something wrong.

"Lin, leave us for a while." The tall Chinese man nodded and exited the room. When he's left Naru told Mai to seat on the single sofa near the study table. "Was that an escape attempt?" He asked Mai when she's already seated on the sofa.

Mai's eyes stared at Naru with glint of bewilderment. Not knowing what to say, she just gawks at him like a complete idiot who heard something shocking for the first time.

"It's not hard to tell that you're planning to leave the house." He said, crossing his legs and placing an arm on the table.

"N-No!" She said with a shaky voice. "I, I'm not planning to escape. I won't escape."

"Mai. Don't lie to me."

She shook her head rather harshly. "I am not Naru! I'm planning to leave yes, but, but I will tell you."

Naru sighed. "Do you think I will let you?" He leaned on his chair and closed his eyes. 'Do you think after all I've done I'll let you off that easily? "I'm not stupid to let you go there alone."

Mai stood up in shock after hearing what he had said. "No! I'll go there alone! No one should come with me. I am what they want and I don't want any other people to get involve!" She's probably shaking however not in anger but fear. Fear that her dream might truly happen in reality. Just by the thought of seeing their bodies hanging on the wooden cross makes her knees tremble.

She wanted to go back to the place where she called home. That place where she can see her friends happily waiting for her to come back. But how can she come back to that place when the people she wanted to be there were already gone? She won't let that happen! Even if she can't come back, even if she died, she won't let anyone get harmed by that demon because of her!

Cold as ice and piercing with anger, that's how Mai described the look Naru is giving her at the moment. It made her step back a little.

"Do you really want to carry that burden alone?" He said. "Are you that eager to give yourself to that demon just because you thought you can save everyone? Then how foolish of you for deciding like that." Even though already angry, Naru's expression remains passive. "You've already suffered enough!"

Mai's brows deepen as her annoyance started to turn into anger admixed with fear. "Is it wrong to think that way? Is it wrong to protect those I want to protect?"

Rage flared suddenly in Naru's icy eyes. "Choosing death is no different from running!"

"I have to do what I can to save them!" She cried. "This is the only way, I have no other choice!"

"Stop neglecting the choices you have! Don't be foolish and chose death!" He did his best to mask his anger but he couldn't contain it any longer. "Protecting them using your own life? Do you seriously believe that it is something they want? Do you think they will be happy to live their life when someone died for them?"

Her knuckles tightened. Naru has a point but she won't waver just because of this. "You don't know how I feel!" She said, voice shaking. "I've already become accustomed to different level of pain, of dying so many times. Compared to those who really felt it in real life, this is nothing!"

"You shouldn't have accustomed to something like that!" Naru stiffened when a sobbed escaped Mai's throat. She groans in frustration and wipe her tears using the back of her hand.

"I'm scared Naru ... "

"..." He sighed, calming himself as he stared at her crying face. He hated the sight. No. He hated all of these.

With a shaking voice and denoting sob, Mai said. "I'm not scared to die, but when the thought of the possibility of my friends dying, I can't help but to be shaken. Please ... please don't hate me for this. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Naru stood on his feet and with heavy steps, he walks toward Mai. His face was grave, abstracted, almost could have fancied sad. "One cannot gain something without sacrificing something in return, but I won't let you give your own life." He reached Mai's arm and tucked her small frame in his arms, hugging her really tight. "I won't let you."

Mai's heart came thumping in her chest. She didn't expect Naru to go so far as to hug her simply to console her. But moments later, she realized the gravity of her situation. Hot tears pour down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and let herself cry. Holding it all in while acting like it was nothing is really painful. But what's really painful is when you tried to cry but you can't. The lump in her chest gets bigger and heavier every time she fakes everything. Smiling, thinking everything is normal, living the reality as if it was a dream and you'll soon end up in a nightmare.

"You've always annoyed me. You keep on spouting selfish things." Naru whispered, his voice was now gentle, as if comforting. "You're easy to read yet hard to understand. You and him are always like that. Thinking about others before yourself... With the way you do things when you meet someone you really want to help, you won't be able to."

"E?"

"You think that if you're the only one who will get hurt you won't hurt anyone. But it's impossible not to hurt anyone. No matter what you do, there will always be that someone who will get hurt while seeing you get hurt. The only thing to do is to protect each other isn't that right? If you can't avoid hurting anyone then you must do something to lessen the pain."

"Naru…"

"But you don't have to force yourself anymore. I … you can rely on me."

Why her of all people? Why did she have to suffer like this? Why Mai? She's always trying her best for the people around her and pushing herself just to make sure they're alright.

'Why? Kurogane Kagiri ... why did you chose a girl like this as a sacrifice?' He thought. 'I don't want to lose her like I lose Gene. I won't permit that to happen.'

"Please Naru ... I know I'm not as strong like you. But for once I want to do something on my own." Mai said. "That's why I have decided to go alone."

Naru's arms tightened around her body and she felt his body tense. She can't see his face and she has no idea what kind of face he's making right now. She's curious! She wants to see it!

"Alright ..." He said after a few moments of silence. "Then if you really wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop you." He pulled away from the hug, immediately turning his back to her and started walking to the door.

"H-Ha?" Mai was now gaping in confusion.

As he grips the doorknob, Naru appended. "But, I've decided to follow you. That's what I really want, so you wouldn't be able to stop me." He said. "It only means that it's not your fault if I die. It's my own decision and you can do nothing about it." And then he left.

If there's one word to describe Naru, Mai will pick the word stubborn. Aside from being a complete narcissist, his stubbornness issue is beyond what she could imagine. Why does he even care for her a lot? She's just nothing but a stranger in his life. But then again, what are those scenes she just dreamt about earlier? Is it simply a random dream or is it one of her memories? Ah...she doesn't know anymore.

Nevertheless, she can't hide the fact that she was indeed in love with him for a long time now. Mai closed her eyes and cupped her own face as heat flared up in her cheeks. The heat of his warm body is still fresh in her senses, making her head swirl a bit. But she knew that Naru only did that to stopped her from crying, to comfort her but her heart hoped for something more.

'Ne, Naru ... you know me right? I can feel it, because ... every time I see you in my dreams, the feeling of longing just increase to the point that it already hurts. You're there but you're so far away ... Is it really okay for me to live and call out to you in a way that I wouldn't have any regrets?'


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It was dark. Only darkness can brought him a wonderful feeling of peace. It was as though he was born in the dark and can't live without it. This is where he belongs. The world already rejected him. He knew thousands of places but none he could call home.

There's only one place waiting for him and that's hell. Maybe they're all excited to have him. He might become an asset in the underworld, someone they could torture, and someone they can play with.

It was as if they heard him. He covered a hand on his mouth when he started coughing. He winced a little after feeling the pain in his upper chest. Ignoring the pain he watches the scenery outside his window as the crimson colored liquid rolled down his mouth. He coughed again, this time a lot of blood came out, staining his clothes while few drops hit the floor.

Kagiri chuckled. So that's it? Aa, what a tremendously dull life. What was he expecting anyway? Salvation? _'Don't make me laugh.'_ He said to himself.

For this world, he already died a long time ago. Isn't it the reason why he is being rejected? He was rendered void the moment he was born. If this world acknowledge him just once, even just for a bit he would have felt a little happiness.

"Aniue," He whispers. "You're there right?"

"How much longer do you have to suffer before you get what you want?" Chou asked.

"Suffer?" He scoffed. "I look like I'm suffering right? Yes I am. I am suffering ... I brought this to myself."

He's such a fool to believe that he can avenge hatred. His hatred for his mother is something he can't erase just by letting her suffer the way he does. Even if he kills her that won't be enough, throwing away the rest of your life just to get back at someone is a pitiful thing to do.

_'And the pitiful me don't deserve any salvation. All I can do to help myself is by paying everything in the next life.'_

"Do you still remember where it all started?" He asked his brother. Chou nodded and looked sadly at his little brother.

* * *

Ghost Hunt

**Fourteen years ago**

_"Where's your husband?" The middle aged woman asked a younger woman with a confused look on her face. "You're always walking with your husband aren't you?"_

_The young woman shook her head. "I don't know." She responded a little timidly but her eyes shows nervousness._

_After hearing her reply, the woman tilted her head in bafflement as the young woman hurriedly walked away, eager to get home as soon as possible._

_Reaching the key inside her pocket, the woman stood anxiously in front of their house's door. With a shaky hand, she inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door. The tapping of her feet echoed in the narrow hall as she walked inside. She sighed upon reaching the kitchen._

_He wasn't there._

_A loud shattering sound coming from outside caught her attention. She hurriedly ran towards the door and found her husband staring blankly at an unconscious man lying on the cemented floor. Blood continuously dripping from his head, his face was getting paler, bluish. _

_"I killed him..." The woman's husband said, tears rolling down his face._

_But that was not what surprised her. The woman's heart skipped a beat when she saw her children standing frozen at the entry way of their house. Both are shock and sweating in fear._

_Kagiri's body began trembling as his brain takes the scene before his eyes. The man lying there was surely not in good condition, his mouth and eyes are widely open and pool of blood was creeping on the ground coming from his head._

_"Father... ..." With a trembling hand Kagiri tried to reach for his father but he seems so far away._

_The moment loud sound from a police car reached his ears, he knew ... ... everything in his life was about to fall apart. He knew that yet he pretended that it's still going to be alright as long as he has his brother by his side._

**_..._**

_The pale color of orange from the setting sun reflected all over the isolated playground while a young boy at an age of ten was silently sitting on a swing, deep in thought._

_Silence was another form of loneliness and pain. If someone was hurt and he couldn't show it to anyone, they would probably choose to stay silent and acts like nothing bad was happening._

_If ever he told someone that he's hurting will they listen? Certainly not, because people like them are always busy minding businesses which they find interesting. That's how they really are, they only focused on something they like. _

_Laughable!_

_People formed circles where they can relax and be comfortable with each other's presence, that's what they called group but what they didn't know, that circle is actually a lie. Once you're out of that whopper circle you'll learn how disgustingly harsh the reality is._

_Kagiri kicked the small stone resting quietly in front of his foot. He only learned that after he got shunned out of that whopper circle. He snorted as he felt the pain of his wounded knee. His petite body was covered in bruise so as his face. Tears were threatening to fell but the boy was trying to fight his tears. He shouldn't cry at a time like this. He must remain strong no matter what. _

_A gush of wind blow the dust into his eyes, it gave him the impression that even nature also hates him._

_Why is he being hated anyway? He didn't do anything wrong for them to detest him so much._

_"Again?" Someone said not far from him._

_He shifted his eyes and saw two women looking at him with distinct pity in their eyes._

_"Serves him right." The other woman said, look of pity vanished without a trace and changed into disdain. "His father is a murderer and his mother is a cheating bint. Their children are no different from them."_

_The other woman lifts a hand to cover her lips. "Ara, I shouldn't let my Toshi play with him. You might not know what that child is capable of."_

_He looked at the two women with sullen anger. Here's another two people that also belongs in that whopper circle. The kind of people who think they are generous, finding joy and faking kindness but always crowding in a bunch, looking down and ready to judge anytime, yet they couldn't see how low they are._

_What did the other woman said again? Ah. . .Their children is no different from them. The right words to describe the children who bullied him earlier. _

_"How foolish." He said with a smirk. "You're judging a child like me because of what were my parents did yet you can't judge yourself and pretending you haven't done anything wrong."_

_The two woman's face twitched in anger. "What an ill-mannered boy you are!"_

_"Just because you're much older than me doesn't mean I'll allow you to look down on me." He felt the hard chain under his grasp as his knuckles tightened in anger. "I don't need to be courteous to the likes of people like you!"_

_"Kagiri-kun!" An older boy shouted standing near the two women. The disappointed look in his face makes him feel dejected._

_Kagiri sunk in his seat. He shouldn't have heard that. Why does he show himself at a time like this?_

_"Let's go Maeda-san." The woman pulled the other in her arms and hurriedly walked away._

_The older boy bowed at the two women, after that he turns toward him. He looked away, guilt pumping in his veins. _

_"I won't reprimand you for what you'd said to them." His brother said with a sigh as then took out a handkerchief. "You're the one who's suffering so much and I can see how you're trying to pretend to be strong." He kneeled in front of him. Kagiri felt his brother's rough hands when he caressed his face. "I'm sorry."_

_"Aniue. . ." Kagiri hugged his brother. Just like the people inside that whopper circle he also has someone he can be comfortable with. But unlike them, he knew that his brother is genuine. He can cry in front of him and he will never judge him. "I'm so worthless and pathetic, but I can't just run away."_

_"Don't say that ... you are from pathetic and worthless. You shouldn't let yourself think that way."_

_"But I . . ."_

_"It's okay to be hurt a million times, you mustn't give up. It may not be pleasant emotions but pain and suffering are also proof that you're alive." Chou patted his brother's head. "I don't know what exactly I can do for you but I will be by your side."_

**_..._**

_"But mother! I can work part time if you'll let me!" Cried Chou when their mother told them her plan. "J-Just don't leave us!"_

_"It won't work Chou! I also have to start a new life!" She growled in anger. "Your father has disgraced us and I don't know if we can live a normal life here!"_

_"I understand you mother but sending us to the orphanage ... ... Kagiri is still a child!"_

_The two of them didn't stop arguing and it was as though they can't see him. Kagiri clenched his fist. Their mother decided to send them in an orphanage. Although his brother was against it, he couldn't do anything to change their mother's decision. They don't have any relatives to run to and it's useless to run away from home because they don't know what's waiting for them aside from that they don't have any money. They would probably end up sleeping on a shrine or on the roads and Kagiri is sure that his brother wouldn't allow that._

_After a week, they arrived at the local orphanage somewhere around Iwade in Wakayama prefecture. The head of the orphanage is a buddhist monk who loves children. It was a nice place for every orphaned child except of course for them. Their father is in prison whilst their mother abandoned them out of desperation to build a new life with another new man._

_She didn't love them to begin with, that's why abandoning them was easy for her as if abandoning a puppy on the road. Isn't that the reason why she cheated? _

_Their father is a nice man, he gave all their mother wants even if it was something far from necessary. Their mother is a professional medium but it's not a job that earns much to support her own luxury. In spite of their father's effort to please her, their mother was far from contented and choses to commit a sin just to satisfy herself. She chose a rich man over their father._

_And the father they knew as a nice man killed their mother's lover. It was not intentional ... an accident. They saw it. That man tried to hurt their father, he pushed their mother's lover and his head hit a large rock. It wasn't their father's fault or their fault they have that kind of life. However, that mother saw them as a disease, slowly killing her, dragging her to a life she hated the most. A simple life._

**_..._**

_"Where going to live in a temple?" Kagiri asked his big brother as he lifted a bag, placing it at the back of a minivan. He was feeling a little sad but he's still excited that someone wants to take them in._

_"Yes." Chou responded, bright smile pasted in his lips. "Yoshio-san said that the priest in the temple needs new trainees to become an onmyouji. Isn't that cool? We're going to be onmyoujis!"_

_Yoshio-san is the kind monk who runs the orphanage. And Kagiri likes him a lot because he was nice and responsible like that of a father._

_"Un!" He answers with a big smile. _

_They traveled for hours before they reached the temple. It had been a smooth travel since the road was fully cemented and when the van dropped them at the bottom of the temple, the stairs was the only thing he could remember that gave him a hard time. Though the priests helped them to carry their things, it's still hard to climb a stairs with more than fifty steps. _

_But Kurogane Kagiri was still happy regardless._

**_..._**

_The passing months had been very busy for them. The priests trained them to become an Onmyouji however, he noticed that every each of them was giving his brother special treatment. He's not jealous but sometimes he gets curious. Maybe his brother is powerful than him, the reason why they always giving him special trainings, sometimes inside the temple and most of the time outside the temple._

_But he didn't know that the truth was horrible than he had imagine. He didn't even think that what they're doing was something that will put his brother's life to end._

_Until ... that day came._

_Kagiri woke up and tiredly looked at the unlighted candle beside the futon he was lying in. It was dark but the rays of the red moon found a way inside their room. _

_"Aniue?" He called and searched for him but he was nowhere inside their small room. "Aniue where are you?"_

_He stood up, opened the shoji door and walked outside._

_He heard faint voices inside the forest uttering indecipherable words. It was similar to the chant the priests were using but there's something wrong about it. _

_'What is it?' He asked. Although scared, he can't helped but to get curious. Therefore, he decided to enter the woods. Carefully looking around, he found a dirt trail and travel down where it leads._

_He shivers as the cold breeze touches his skin._

_The boy ends up near a clearing. He automatically hides behind a large tree upon seeing four people standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounding a huge bonfire._

_The wind blew once again and a foul rotting smell reached his nose. He nearly throws out, suddenly feeling sick._

_"Om Shreem san vam bhan bhuteshwari mam vash kuru kiri swahaa bashiri..." Four male voice chanted in unison._

_When the sickening feeling subsided, he peered once again._

_There're four priests surrounding a bonfire, each of them holding a shakujo with six rings. _

_(AN: Shakujo-Sounding staff made of long tin metal stick used by priest or monks.)_

_Wearing black robes and a white habaki that covers their legs with large woven rice straw hat made their face hidden and mysterious. The four people knocked their shakujo twice on the ground, followed by incantations._

_"Ware-ware wa koko ni nanji o shoukan suru." They said simultaneously. "Ware-ware ga korusu, ware-ware ga kizuite, ware-ware ga iyasu. Waga te wo nogareru mono wa hitori mo inai."_

_(We call upon you here. We will kill. We will harm and heal. None will escape us.)_

_He noticed how the atmosphere darkened around the four priests. The gray smoke started to thickens surrounding them as though forming a barrier._

_But the four of them didn't even falter and continued chanting like there's nothing unusual happening._

_"Nanji wa ten ni soshite chi, yoru ni soshite hiru, yami ni soshite hikari, zen ni soshite aku, miru mono ni soshite miirareshi mono, sozou omotarasu mono ni soshite hakai yo omotarasu mono, hito ai soshite hito zou suru mono."_

_(You are the earth and the heavens! Day and night! Light and dark! Good and evil! He who watches and he who is watched! He who creates and destroys! He who loves and hate people!)_

_Another person came out of nowhere and pushed a young man in the middle of the four priest. They didn't care even if the boy almost hit the bonfire. They pinned him down as he screamed for help and struggled to be free._

_He gasped, and felt how heavy his breathing was. He gulped at the scene, he didn't noticed how his body trembled upon seeing the person they are forcefully dragging._

'Aniue!'_ He tried to run but cannot move. He tried to shout however his voice betrayed him. 'I have to help him!' _

_"Yurushi ni wa houfuku wo, shinrai ni wa uragiri wo, kibou ni wa zetsubou wo, hikari ni arumono ni wa yami wo, sei aru mono ni wa kurai shi wo." _

_(Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the leaving.)_

_One of the priests took out a knife and prepares himself in stabbing his brother. The latter's eyes widen, he was terrified and started to struggle even harder to get free from their grip. He kicked and thrashed his legs out of desperation more than anything._

_Yet he failed._

_"Ware ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima. Zenryoku de norotte yaru! Ware-ware ga haruka naru chi yori shoukan suru!"_

_(Answer our prayer now! We will cast a curse with all our power! We summon thee from the distant earth.)_

_The daggers edge gleam before thrusting it to his heart, like a drop of poisonous blood to end his life. _

_Kagiri was frozen in his spot. It was like he was hit by a lightning strike, the shock he was feeling that time was so intense he couldn't do anything but to stare at the scene while the priests are killing his brother. He felt a pain in his chest. It was as if a dagger was driven into his heart and from there, slowly, a hard object was creeping into the deepest part of not only his body but also his soul. The feeling as if a metallic ant's nest were spreading._

_The blood from the dagger dropped near his brother's eyes and for Kagiri it was as though his tears were blood. _

_'It can't be... he's not dead... that's impossible. . .' Everything. Everything was just a dream and he will wake up. He WILL! Kagiri slapped his face really hard but the scene before him didn't vanish._

_It can't be. This isn't real ... "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He run towards they while screaming but before he can even touch the body of his brother, the two priests immediately suppressed him._

_"Aniue! Aniue! Wake up! Please wake up!" _

_"Kagiri-kun! What are you doing here!?" One of the priests asked in panic._

_"You killed my brother for your own selfish gain. You killed the only family I have in this world ... ... I will kill you all!" The fire of anger in his eyes made the two other priests step back._

_A tall shadow comes out from the bon fire, hovering over the six bodies present in that place. The whole atmosphere became heavy and dark as if your body was being pulled down._

_"Summoning chants are nothing more than complaints." The shadow said. His voice was comprised with so many voices. "I can always hear whatever each of you are saying, I know what you are thinking." He chuckled. "You want to have a power same as the gods ... but ... I won't give it to you. Your desires are too shallow, like a fire in a candle light. I don't have any interest in that however," _

_The shadow turned to Kagiri and saw his face full of tears. This child's anger was the one who wake him up. It's the cause of the spark to do something and gave something he desire. The desire was strong, strong enough to blind the little innocent soul inside that weak shell. It would please him to paint him all black and when the time comes, his soul will be his. _

_"I have found something more interesting worth giving a time." The demon grins, his shadows extend to him and coil around him._

_"I saw everything you did." Kagiri said in a cold frightening voice. "I will kill you! All of you!"_

_"Then forge a contract with me human child. I will grant everything you covet and in return I will have your soul."_

_"N-No!" One of the priests protested. "We are the one who summoned you!"_

_The shadow chuckled. "Just because you're the one who made it possible for me to step in this ugly land again doesn't mean I'll succumb to any of you. No one owns me and I am free to do whatever I want." His voice suddenly turned fierce. "Now human child, the decision is up to you. Make a contract with me and everything will be yours."_

_Kagiri slowly stood up, turned to the four priest and looked at them with a dead eyes. Eyes so cold, no emotions, no mercy. "You only proved to me that this world is never kind to anyone. I shouldn't have believed any of you. Now ... what shall I do?" A smirk formed in his lips. "An eye for an eye."_

_With a horrified look on their faces, the four priests started to escape and they only have one place to hide. Since it's a demon, it will never reach them inside the temple._

_"Once you form a contract with me, it will also be your last."_

_"..."_

_"You're the main reason why they kill my brother. I will kill you and I will leave none of those people who harmed us. They will all suffer the same way me and my brother did!"_

_The demon laughed. "Are you saying that I would die? Impossible!"_

_Kagiri lifted his hand and reached the shadow. He will get his revenge. He will bring his brother back and they will be happy again. "You think? Then wait for that day."_

_"How interesting. Now what do you want me to do?"_

_"Kill."_

_That's when everything begins. The thick rope that will pull him down got tied in his neck the moment he forge a contract. If all of these are only a dream, could he be a normal human?_

**...**

"Don't think that everything happens to me is your fault." Kagiri told his brother. "I'm doing this because I wanted to."

"You are trying to escape." He said.

"Maybe you're right." He stared outside. If ever he said no to that demon that day, will he live? "There's always a catch to attractive deal isn't it? The moment he laid his eyes on me, I am already a locked target and there's no way I can escape him alive."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already had enough aniue. You already had enough."


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A howl from the night wind echoed around the Kurogane's mansion. The mist surrounds the whole place like a see through robe defending the mansion and the silence of the night made everything more terrifying.

Mai closed her eyes as she near the mansion, pressing her chest where she felt the strong sensation of fright that shakes her entire body. She's scared. Mai won't hide that but in her situation you can call it natural. There's no one who does not get scared. If there was someone who didn't feel pressure, then it would have to be a robot or a weirdo. And she's neither of the two, that's why she's trembling.

Mai's eyes squinted when she saw a shadow standing in the middle of that foggy yard. The wind blows, sweping away the fog, revealing Kurogane Kagiri. There's a grin visible in his face for the world to see that he's delighted upon seeing her.

"How courageous of you to come here instead of running away." He said as he fixed his glasses. "I see you made up your mind. Are you ready to die?"

She remained silent.

"You know, you should consider your life at least." He said, putting a hand inside his pocket. "You're the type of person who could die easily after all."

Mai's hand rolled into a fist. "Then let me start by asking you a question instead of a statement. What is your reason for doing all of these?"

At her words, Kagiri didn't keep himself from laughing. "You are truly an amusing person! To think that you picked the most worthless question to ask before you die! Do you really want to know?" He smirked. "I'm sorry but I'm not telling."

Mai put a hand on her back. She tried her best to act natural in front of him even though she's scared. She has to do this. She can do this! Mai took one step forward with a deep breath. "I am just thankful that a being like you tends to look down on us." She said, hardening her stance. "I'll make you understand that humans are not weak and corrupt as you seem to think!"

"Ho? And how will you do that?" He asked. "Did you finally crack? Saying nonsensical things seems like you really don't care much about your life."

"Quit babbling about life. You don't know anything about that!" She formed a symbol using her hand. She will simply have to follow what Naru told her.

_'Mai, I want you to confuse the demon until Lin garners the right amount of energy to blast an attack.' Naru told her._

_'But what should I do?'_

_'Naumaku san man da bazara dan kan. The Acalanatha mantra and Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen that's the kuji-in.' Naru explained as he showed Mai how to complete the chant with hand symbols. 'It will help you.'_

"Naumaku san manda bazara dan kan! Naumaku san manda bazara dan kan! Naumaku san manda bazara dan kan! Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen!" A sharp gust of wind went in Kagiri's direction but he didn't dodge. However, the gust left a small wound on his right arm.

"Not bad." He said, still smiling. "And here I am, controlling my temper, hiding my fangs and acting like a gentle lamb. You know, I'm planning to make your death less painful but I guess you like it rough."

Another gust of wind went in his direction, but this time it came from his left. It startled him that he acted late to shield himself. Kagiri almost got thrown but he prevented it using his feet. When the dust subsided, Mai saw the man dusting his pants, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Looks like I have an un-invited guest." He straightened and glared where the force came from. A tall man emerged from behind the tree. "I figured it's you."

* * *

**~o0Ghost Hunt0o~**

The demon's eyes weren't aimed at him right now. The opponents don't have him in their eyes at all. Probably a good thing as he can move freely to search for his target. Naru climbed at the rusty window behind the mansion, his feet landed with a thud when he jumped in making a few dust fly around. It's dark but he noticed the big pot and other kitchen utensils hanging above a wide wooden table. This is probably the dirty kitchen.

With a hand on a wall, Naru continued walking while eyes searching for the door. After a while a metallic rectangular shape registered in his vision and with a quick stride he got out of the kitchen and found himself in a long dark hallway. He successfully snuck in inside the mansion without avail. The demon did not sense his presence, thanks to Lin's magic paper ring that completely erased his aura and turned him invisible on that demon's eyes. However, the power of the paper is only limited to demon's and spirits.

"Shuku! Fuku! Kongou! Dakatsu!" A voice chanted behind Naru and abruptly, his feet seized from moving as if an invisible thread is circling all over his legs.

The ring in his hand snapped, slowly falls on the floor and then turned to ashes. It already reached its limit by withstanding the power of whatever it is that binds him. Naru stood still, not even doing anything to free himself.

"I envy you." The real Kagiri said as he walks in front of him. "Acting impulsively without any concern for consequences. You might die but you don't really care. You know right? The more earnest one person is, the more easily he can lose his life." Kagiri pulled a dagger from his back, pointing it at Naru's neck.

"So what do you want from me?" Naru finally asked.

Kagiri clicked his tongue and grin widely as he aligned his glasses. "You finally got my message mister Oliver Davis."

"How could I not?" Naru said. "You used that baku to tell us what you are capable of, you killed Ibara-san for us to know that you're not acting alone. Kidnapping Hara Masako to confuse us yet clearly letting us know you're everywhere. You intentionally let Kashiwagi Mayura live for a while for your future gain. You planned everything to go according to your plan. You abducted Mai and lured us here."

Kagiri smiled at him and lowered down the dagger.

"Instead of hiding yourself from us, you did otherwise. You keep on dropping and giving us hints of who you are and where to find you. What do you want from us?"

He chuckled. "Incredible! To be able to deduce that much is truly amazing. Your deductive skill is exceptional!" He said. "I gave you enough time to prepare for this day and fortunately, you didn't disappoint me. Lend me your power Oliver Davis." The dagger once again pointed on Naru's neck. "I want you to kill that demon."

**...**

A high pitch whistle coming from Lin reached Mai's ears and then five flashing white lights came attacking Kagiri in every side. However, in just one swift move of his hands, Lin's shiki stopped from attacking and flew away to defend their selves.

Lin who already foresaw what's going to happen throws a beaded necklace towards Kagiri. "Ban! Un! Taraku! Aku! By the five elements, bind this demon!" He shouted before the necklace landed on the ground. The beads scattered around Kagiri and formed a small barrier to prevent him from moving.

"Damn you! I'll ripped you to pieces you damn onmyouji!" He said between his teeth as anger flashed in his eyes.

"Taniyama-san! We need to get out of here now!" Lin shouted as he prepared himself for another attack. Extending his two fingers in front, the Chinese man utters a chant. "Honor the prayers within, multiple gods that descended prior to proper beings," He took out an Ofuda (Paper charms) and continued chanting. "Bind the ogre and put down the evil! Extinguish the hundred demons of the core! Do it now!"

The moment he throws the paper, a sudden flash went through the demon. Lin ran towards Mai, pulling her away from that place. They have to make it to the other side where Noll is waiting. "We need to hurry, the barrier won't last long!" He told Mai.

They both rushed to the other side of the mansion, believing that it will take another few minutes before the power of the barrier weaken. But then Lin caught off guard when the demon jumped in front of them, blocking the way. They stopped in a skidded halt.

'Damn! I thought it would hold for a little longer.'

"You better pray to all your gods now you damn onmyouji!" The demon lifted a hand and suddenly, large thorns came falling down all over Lin.

Fortunately, Lin immediately shielded his self from this attack and managed another counter-blow. "Baku!" He shouted, binding the demon again. Before he could break it, he snatched an ofuda in his pocket and chanted another spell. "Pure lights in the sky, cloudy shadows in the earth, I pray to the guardians, pity and protect me. Do it immediately!" Once again he throw the ofuda, however this time he made sure that it will stick on the demon's body.

A loud cry of pain shakes the entire place. Murder of crows flew away in fear as the two continued running leaving the demon that's gradually losing his patience. The contained power in his body is already at its peak, pleading to unleash.

**...**

"Why did you kill them?" Naru asked in a calm manner, ignoring the dagger pointed at him. "Is it solely for revenge?"

Kagiri shook his head, placing a hand under his chin. "You truly are a scientist. Disregarding the fact that you are in danger, asking a question first instead of begging to let you go." He stared at Naru. "Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

Kagiri's eyes sparkles with amusement. "Very well then." He turned his back to his captive and took five steps away from him in a playful manner. "It's as you had said. I killed them for my revenge, to make the life of that woman a living hell. I could have just killed her right?" He spun around. "But for someone like her, death is only another form of mercy. That was why, I, her son made her life miserable." He chuckled. "The poor woman thought she's cursed, which is true by the way. I am her curse! She took everything from me and I took everything from her. Her husband, her son, her step daughter, her friends! All of them! She has to suffer the same way I did!"

Naru frown at this. A curse will always come full circle. He can't escape punishment if he cursed someone but he's certain that it doesn't matter to Kagiri. He scoffs inwardly. The only thing that runs in his mind is to carry out his revenge. And for a person to evolve like this, he must hold a strong will. For Kagiri, his will to get revenge is so strong it already brought him down to a path where a road to get back doesn't exist. Doesn't exist? No. That's not it. He erased it.

"And Nobunaga? Is he also a tool to carry out your plan?"

"Yeah." His eyes trailed off for a moment before shifting it back to him. "You see, luck is on my side. Nobunaga Arai and Taniyama Mai were classmates that made everything easier for me."

Naru's eyes squinted while his mind takes everything he says.

"Tch! That bastard is only a product of a filthy love affair yet he has everything," His lips pulled in a bitter smile. "Whereas the legitimate child was leave with nothing. I only have my brother but even that person was taken away from me!"

The man chuckled but soon evolved into cascades of laughter. "Why? Why? Why? Why? When someone decided to take us in, I thought it was the start of a new life for us. But I was wrong. DEAD WRONG! Hahahaha! It turns out that it was nothing but a makeshift salvation that deceived me and my aniue!" He paused for a second then went on with a dead serious tone. "You know, hatred is an ugly thing, a forbidden emotion. That's why the heart becomes a complex place to hide it from prying eyes. But if you just hide it, this hatred will ruin you and if it gets unruly, it will ruin other people. What about you? Why didn't you get revenge to the one who killed your brother?"

"I'm definitely not daring enough to get myself in that kind of mess that makes no sense to me or that I can't agree to." Naru answered. "And if by doing a revenge means I will end up like you then never mind." Kagiri stiffened and gave him a cold look. "Don't be depressed; it was your own mistake. You didn't notice right away that hatred is a kind of emotion that ruins people. Above all you intentionally wished to avert your eyes from the truth that what you're doing is wrong. The blame lies with the weakness of your mind."

At first, Naru thought that Kagiri was smart but he came to the conclusion that he's just another emotionally damaged person who will never survive this cruel logical world.

"You're clearly implying that it's my fault." Kagiri said. "It's my mother's fault that I become like this! If she only love my father and gives some of her attention to us, I will never have done these kinds of things! It's all because of her!"

"Why? Did your mother order you to get revenge?" The man gave him a hard look. But Naru didn't care. "No. It was your own decision. It's your own will so don't go blaming others of what you have become."

"Don't speak like you know everything damn it!"

Naru knew that Kagiri was starting to get enraged and it is a good thing to blind him with this kind of emotion for a while. He will lose the sight in his surroundings and his attention will point at him. Exactly what he intends to do.

"Humans have two pounds of meat inside the skull. It's called brain. It has a power called 'thinking' by those humans develops a thing such as 'free will'. Every human has a free will, decisions that are theirs alone to make. No matter how hard someone might shape you, in the end, it's the brain who'll decide on what to do and what to follow. It will decide what character they fall in, what dress to wear or who to talk to. The brain gets easily affected by things, however the things may cause it, still, it will be the one to decide what's right or wrong."

Naru shivered at the sudden gust of cold wind that enters on a large window. He could only hold Kagiri a little, he just hope Lin and the others will make it in time before this man notice that he's holding him.

"You kill because you decided that it was the right thing." Naru went on. "Then what if I tell you that it's not? How will that meat inside of your head decide? First it will commence in a thinking process, balancing the truth in my words. If it decides that my words were unacceptable it will form a thousand of reasons, reasons, reasons reasons, and reasons just to tell me I'm wrong, to think that you are still right in spite of everything."

Kagiri was at a loss for words. He knew that not a single thing of what he's doing was right, yet whenever he thinks of his grudge for his mother, all his reasons to stop submerge in overwhelming negative emotions, way pass the point of no return, dragging him deep down and holding him taut so that he can never escape. Well it doesn't matter now. The only thing he wants is to kill that demon. That is his last wish.

"It's way too late to turn back now, and you Oliver Davis, will kill that demon!" Kagiri declared with a growl. "I don't care what will you do or how will you do it ... you will kill that demon for me!"

"Did I hear that correctly?" Naru asked. "For a second there, you almost sounded as if you had the power to boss me around. What if I refuse?"

"Your refusal will cause Taniyama Mai's life." He responded, looking entirely dangerous.

"Then go ahead and kill her."

Kagiri was completely taken aback with what Naru said. He didn't even bother himself to hide the reaction on his face. He shifted his weight while his eyes darted somewhere. But he immediately looked back and gave Naru an unconvinced look.

Naru smirked. Looking at him like that, the man shows some signs of nervousness. Looks like he can easily get what he wants.

"I will kill that demon in one condition." Naru said that and gave him an all serious look.

"What is it?" Kagiri demanded.

"I want you to put down the barrier."

**...**

The moment Lin and Mai turned to the left side of the mansion, groups of horrible creatures begun rising from beneath the ground. They are the same creatures they encountered in Aoyama Cemetery and judging by the looks of these creatures, they wouldn't let them pass in peace.

Mai flinched back, seemingly terrified. "W-What are those?"

"They are the spirits of the dead. Someone is using their grudge and controlling them to do their bidding, can also be called a familiar." Lin explained. "Do not hold back, use what Naru told you."

"But they are still spirits of people!" Mai protested.

"Yes, but being controlled by a demon means they can't move on their own accord." Lin told her. "It won't hesitate to kill if its master wished it." Lin saw hesitation on her but she prepared herself nonetheless.

As soon as Mai stood alerted behind Lin's back, he started to form a star symbol using his hand. He then mustered the right amount of spiritual energy in his hand. At this time he can't afford to waste his energy by battling every each of them.

Every cracking sound from the ground signifies that another dead is about to surface. Lin's jaw tightened and his knuckles rolled into fist. He has to annihilate these spirits immediately before it completely comes out.

He stood straight and started relaxing himself. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, getting a feel at his surroundings. It was entirely different, a little bit strange and he felt like he was under some open ground. The wind blew rather softly and he noticed something. Despite the horrible growling from the evil spirits, the whole place is remarkably calm.

This is what he was searching for, a nice opportunity.

Lin started to move his feet. The right one first, followed by the left, he formed a shape of a big deeper as he chant. "Tenpou, Tennai, Tenshou, Tenpa, Tenkin, Tenshin, Tenchuu, Tennin, Tennei!"

The Pace of Yu, a secret method use to avoid negative spirits and influences, purify the heart/mind and body, and obtain power from the divine immortals to boost one's abilities. Commonly used by taoist priest. Part of taoist rituals and ceremonies or when sending the spiritual petition to the deities.

That chant created a spiritual barrier encircling the place where the dead is currently overrunning. They froze in their places, but Lin can only hold them for a few seconds. Lin chanted again. "Believe in the universal Buddha's and honor them, under the stars of dividing misfortune. God of Kifune, give me your divine protection. Bind this evil spirit, if they are bound, you will without a doubt be rewarded by the fudou myou-ou!"

A loud crashing sound descended from above followed by ear piercing ghastly wails of those who had been struck by the spell, one by one they burst into dark liquid and splattered all over the place, staining the once green lawn of that gloomy side of the mansion.

Lin is more than thankful that it's still days before the moon become full. It placed them on the advantage side. Now the only thing they have to do is to lead the demon to that place.

A strong blast of force from the back hit the two and both of them was sent flying forward. Mai rolled numerous times before stopping near a bush while Lin's body slammed hard on the ground.

Pain shot through his right flank and his vision rotated intensely. Although the pain was dominating his body and could barely move, the Chinese man did his best to get back on his feet.

By the time he managed to sat up, the demon came, landing in front of him, now in his real form, his long black hair swaying with the cold warm breeze. It immediately grabbed his neck, lift him up and hanged him in the air. Lin gag and cough as he felt the demon's claws pressing hard on his neck.

"You bastard!" The demon howled, infuriated. The menacing glint in his eyes sent shudders down Lin's spine. "I should have eliminated you earlier. I blame myself for underestimating you. But now...I won't give a chance!"

"Naumaku san man da basara dan kan!" Mai rapidly chant. There was a flash and a sudden released of blade like power swung towards the demon that pushed him back a little. But it didn't end there. "Abide! Kaminari no kami Raijin! Kaze no kami Fujin! Release!"

The demon's red eyes opened wide as if they would pop when a wind together with lightning rushed towards him. And bam! A loud scream resounded in the whole place. The two of them disappeared behind the thick cloud dust made by Mai's sudden attack. When the demon's voice died down, a deafening silence engulfed the whole place. And as the cloud of dust diffuse, Mai was greeted by the raging fury on the demon's face that's down on his knees and holding his left arm. Lin managed to break its grip and now tottering to get away from the demon. Mai sighed in relief.

". . . . Chou." The demon utter in a grave frightening voice, eyes glaring at the girl. "I will eat you!"

"If you want to die, go die by yourself!" Chou/Mai said, earning a bewildered look from Lin. "I won't let you harm any human beings!"

Lin straightened and was about to form another barrier when suddenly a water like shield unfolded right in front of him, forming some sort of barrier only this barrier wasn't coming from any spiritual energy. It's a horde of spirits that made themselves into a barrier.

'Go!' A voice said. 'We will hold ... For a while! Go now!'

As if being ordered by someone with so much authority, Lin and Mai started moving again, eyes forward, not even glancing back. They were almost at the back of the mansion but another group of spirits appears.

Lin couldn't help but think that he's in some kind of zombie apocalypse. What the hell...

The situation is getting dire and he's not sure if his spiritual energy would last long battling these many.

"Tanyata udakadai bana enkei enkei sowaka!" Another chant came from Mai putting the lot in trance. "We can't kill them! They were being manipulated!" Mai informed him. "The only thing we can do is to stop them from moving for a while and give us enough time to reach the back of the mansion. Oh! I'm Kurogane Chou in case you're wondering. I borrowed this girl's body."

"But it's dangerous for her." Lin look worried. "You're also using her spiritual energy."

Mai lifted a hand and slashed down to freeze another one flying near them. "I know. Don't worry it won't be for too long, I just need to do something to help you guys."

Lin didn't argue anymore. Right now their top priority is to get where Naru is.


	33. Chapter 31

艸**Ghost Hunt**艸

**Chapter 31**

Bou-san heard chanting long before he could see anything. Night time was slowly passing and it's already close to dawn, the silver moon was hidden beneath the clouds and the darkness was thick. The trees scattered all around them as leaves dancing at the silent blow of the wind.

"Are they coming?" Ayako asked as she took a peek beside the monk. "Can you see them?"

She was probably nervous seeing how she keeps on holding her other hand taut under the sleeve of her white kimono.

"I don't know. I don't see anyone coming." He replied and spun around. Masako was seating near John while Yasu was leaning on a nearby tree.

They are currently waiting for Lin and Mai's arrival and in order to keep their presences under the demon, the team decided to hide in a nearby somewhat bushy place while Bou-san put up some barrier to hide their aura.

It's getting late and there's still no sign of them.

Masako broke her silence and stood up. "Are you sure we can do this?" She asked. Despite the strength of her colleagues, she couldn't stop herself from worrying. Their lives are at stake in here and one wrong move, they will surely die. "Only small amount of time was given to us to prepare. I'm worried."

"We know how you feel Hara-san. But we shouldn't go back now." John said. "But don't worry God will probably guide and protect us."

Days before Naru rescued Mai from the mansion. He already planned what to do in case something like this would happen. It's amazing how he can plan everything as if he already knew what the enemy has in mind.

They still remember everything he said back then.

_"Our opponent is someone stronger than the spirits and entity in our previous encounter." Naru said as he lean on his table. "I know this will be difficult. I don't know how much everyone can do . . . in the end, I have to rely on every one more. There are some dire situations at hand, since Lin is an Onmyouji he could do something about the demon, but we still need assistance."_

_Lin entered carrying four pieces of black lumber with white paper charms fixed on its edge. There are Chinese characters written just below the charms. It must be a chant._

_"These things will help us. None of us knew how to exorcise a demon and it will be difficult for us to handle but we may be able to do something about it. If we can't banish it we have to do everything to descend it at least. The results of this fight are not determined by strength alone, we must face our opponent with everything we have. I'm giving you two weeks to prepare for everything you need to know about this ritual. Lin will teach you how it's done."_

_"Is this safe?" Ayako inquired._

_"This method is safe however, I can't guarantee everyone's safety when we face our opponent nevertheless we have to use any means at our disposal to defeat it. So everyone, while doing everything to make this work, please do everything to make sure you're safe."_

_'Did he just say the word 'please'?' Takigawa asked himself._

_"Don't worry Naru-bou! I will do everything to protect my comrades."_

_Ayako rolled her eyes at Takigawa. "Here he goes again." _

**…**

A loud explosion rumbled on the far side of the mansion. Immediately after that the five of them got out of their hiding place in time to see Lin and Mai now heading to where they are. Bou-san waved and Lin saw him easily.

'This is definitely one of the most terrifying nights of my life.' Yasu thought when he saw a black thing crawling from the right side of the bricked wall of the mansion.

"Ayako can you do an exorcism like the last one you did in Fushimi's house?" Huffing, Lin asked when they got near them.

"Right now?" Lin nodded. "I think I can. The trees in this area are alive and I can feel the deities' presence. I will start immediately."

"Please do, I have no time to explain everything. Right now the angry spirits are on their way."

As if hearing Lin's words, a head popped on the ground and released a loud growl. Subsequently one by one appeared floundering their way towards them. Slowly the angry spirits gather around, ready to hurt anyone under per their master's order.

Another loud explosion, then a horrible wailing sound followed. It was as though the sound was coming from a torture chamber or something. Masako covered her ears. Those cries were from spirits that's suffering from pain and agony. Listening to it was like listening to people who seeks for help yet, she couldn't do anything to help.

"They're not crying because of the spell." Ayako's eyes trailed of somewhere. "It was a cry of refusal. Of doing something you don't want to do."

Ayako wasted no time. She quickly took out her bell and tied it around a small branch of a live tree, sticks it to the ground and formed a hand symbol after that. She doesn't want to be called useless again and she will do everything to help Mai.

The miko closed her eyes and inhales deeply as she calmed herself and frees her mind. Then she begins. "The high and heavenly plain, divinely sit the god and goddess, yin and yang forces, in blessing, as the imperial Ancestor Izanagi, Tsukushi, Himuga, Tachibana, Odo and Awagi, purified with ablution and at that time are brought into being the divine forces of purification."

She was still far from the end of the prayer when the ground started shaking. Ayako almost fell, but monk was fast, he quickly grabbed Ayako's arm and help her stand straight.

"Are you okay?"

She just nod at him and continued. "That all the various defiling things, sins and impurities, harai tamae be cleansed and made pure, proclaim and request of the heavenly spirits of celestial realms, eight million divine spirits."

The growling from the angry spirits intensifies and their moves becomes aggressive, wanting to get near them quickly to stopped the priestess but before they can get close Bou-san and John took action.

"On kiri kiri basara bashiri hora manda manada un hatta! On kiri kiri basara bashiri hora manda manada un hatta!" The monk chant loudly, his voice full of authority.

"There are so many of them!" John cried as he sprinkled the holy water to the spirits.

A loud cry and shrill screams bursting suddenly when the holy water together with the spell blow the spirits. The thunderous sound was everywhere and it was deafening. Masako, Mai and Yasuhara covered their ears while John and the monk stand tall to protect Ayako. Smash

Ayako go on. "Taishi, Suzaku, Bunno, Genbu, Santei, Byakko, Gyokujo, Kyuchin, Seiryuu. Coming together I petition, and with the reverent awe, this I respectfully declare."

Every each of them noticed how the air lit up and the wind becomes purer. Somehow it gave them a little peace.

"Rin, Pyou, Toh, Shah, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" After uttering the last words, the deities materialized one by one from the trees, they turned into smoke and went inside the bell. Whenever a deity enters, the bell creates a sound. She formed another hand symbol and took the small branch. "Put down the barrier now!" She told Takigawa.

He did and Ayako started swaying the branch on both sides. As the bell rings the ghosts slowly gets purifies and then materialized in their true form. Each and all of them are smiling as if extending their gratitude with that small action. One by one the ghost vanished into thin air leaving a white glow that floats up the sky. The light glowed like stars that will go back to the night sky. It was so beautiful but they vanished like the shapes that float upon a summer's dream.

It was a success.

"May your soul be cleansed from all of its impurities and go to where it should be…" Ayako whispered.

"That was close." Said Mai/Chou. He didn't know that someone like this shrine maiden was one of Mai's friends. She's very lucky to have her right now, if not they would probably be in deep danger. "But we can't be at ease. The demon has its guards all over the place and the absence of that Shiki is very suspicious."

"We must not let our guard down." Lin said and gave everyone a paper charm. "I managed to bind the demon for a while but I'm sure sooner or later he will be here. Be prepared."

Everything fell in deep silence as if something sucked all the sounds in their surroundings.

This isn't good.

The team felt that there was some inexplicable terror spreading around the place. They weren't scared but the feeling was disgusting, a feeling from something inhumane. It was horrible and sickening.

The wind intensified, whipping and swirling, thunder rumbled in the darkening sky. Good thing they're already in the area. The open area or backyard is exactly what they needed to perform the ritual. It is easier to move and see their target.

But given that it's dark, Lin couldn't get a very good look at the dark place, especially now that the dark clouds above gathered, pulling together the thunder and lightning in a threatening bad weather.

"It's about to rain." Chou commented, and seconds after he said that, a small drop of water landed just beneath his eyes. "We have to hurry. It's hard to move under a heavy rain."

Everyone nodded in respond and prepared their selves. The wind was howling not far away and the sound of the rain was gradually coming closer. Lin took a deep breath and pray to all the gods that the demon wouldn't notice what they were scheming.

A loud heavy footsteps alerted the team. It was coming nearer and nearer every other second, it was as if death itself comes down.

"Does anyone here have a death wish?" Asked Chou out of the blue.

". . . I don't." Yasuhara answered. "But I almost write a last will."

"Good. Then don't die."

"Was that supposed to be an encouragement?" Yasu asked.

"Maybe."

"Whatever happens we must put that thing inside the circle!" Bou-san said.

The demon showed up in its real form. Its skin was in shade of gray, unlike Urado its body has a firm and great stature, and he is taller than Lin and Bou-san. Its eyes that glows in red and gleaming in grievous way sends terrifying chills down everyone's spine. Blood dripped when its long nails pierce into its hands as his finger rolled into fist.

Despite all of these the team remained unshaken. This is what they're here for in Kurogane's mansion therefore whatever happens they wouldn't blame anyone, let alone regret their decision.

"I admit you took me by surprise you damn onmyouji." Said the demon. Smoke lashed out from his mouth. "But there won't be a third time. Since I only need the girl if any of you wants to run away, now is the right time. I won't chase after you nor kill you. However, if you chose to stay here then prepare yourself to die. This time I will twist it hard to make it hurt."

"You knew very well what we're here for." Lin said as he secretly prepared his spell in his back.

"... ..."

The water droplets slowly becoming larger until it completely poured down, making everything darker than it already is. With a swift move behind the darkness the demon advanced against them and with just a single sway of his hands put everyone on the ground, completely unable to move but this doesn't prevent John from saying his prayers.

"Heavenly God, please allow us to worship you. Your soul becomes our heaven and the earth. In the beginning was the Word. The Word was with God. The Word was God. The Word was with God in the beginning. Through Him, all things were made. Without Him, nothing was made. In Him was life. And that life was the light of men. That light shines in the darkness. The darkness did not overcome it!" He muster all of his remaining strength to throw the crucifix at the demon.

The crucifix stuck on the demon's forearm and gradually scalding its skin yet he didn't show even an ounce of expression on his face. He just stared at the wooden thing with amusement dancing in his eyes. These kinds of things cannot hurt him, it can bruise him of course but it will surely take a strong amount of power to knock him down.

John grinned in triumph when he saw the demon looking at the crucifix. His intention was not to bring him on his knees. In his current state it was not possible still the aim was to divert his attention on that small thing to produce an opportunity for Lin to strike.

"Namasamanda bodanan karon bigiranahan so ushinisha sowaka!" The Usnisa Vijaya mantra, viewed as one of the most powerful of all the mantras. It was the Usnisa Vijaya method of Imperial Onmyoudou. Lin cringes slightly. This mantra will help him counter the demon's spell, although the mantra was strong enough to contused the creature he needed to do something more.

Soon the demon's spell broke, thereafter the monk garner his energy to form a protection spell in order to avoid another spell attack from the demon. "Noumaku samanda bazaradan sendamakaroshada sowataya untarata kanman!"

"We need to push him now!" Mai/Chou yelled.

Everyone nodded and quickly stood up. Masako formed a symbol in her hand and utter her own spell as Monk, the priest and the miko did the same. Though their spell was consists half of their energy when rolled together it created a large impact on the demon that was unwillingly pushed back towards the middle of the wide backyard despite the struggle to launch another attack.

The rain was becoming heavier as moments pass by. And true to Chou's words, it's hard to move under a heavy rain. Each drop felt like it was piercing in their skin, not to mention that it's almost fall and the air was starting to get cold.

"Keep it up!" Lin ran to the other side, closed his eyes and poured all of his energy in one place. His right blind eye glow in a shade of turquoise while he mustered the remaining power inside his body.

This is it...

He need all of his power to bind him in place, if fortune is in their side it's not too late however just one mistake and they are all done for.

From where he stood, his five shikigami materialized in front of him and formed a star pentagram. After that he started moving his right hands whereas his other already formed a lotus symbol.

"This hand is not my hand, this breath is not my breath, this voice is not my voice, it is the hand, breath, the voice of the god of taka amahara, futsu no mitama, totsuka no tsurugi... supreme path of god!" A quick slash from his right hand and another symbol, "Heaven and earth, move delicately, do it immediately!"

Lin's spell produced a massive power and came out with a crackling sound, it slashed through the air and like a bullet it shot in an unimaginable speed. A loud roaring sound burst in the open area just after the strong force strike the demon shoving its whole body near the pentagram drawn in the ground using something that resemble black pebbles. Just a little bit more and his left foot will enter the pentagram.

Even though the force was strong the demon summons all his strength to withstand it. He succeeded. But another one came and this time the gravity of this pure energy was heavier than the first, it hit him so hard that he jumped back. Unfortunately for the demon, it was already too late to make a move.

"Bind!" A familiar voice reached the demon's ears and after hearing that he knew that escaping is futile.

"You! Kurogane Kagiri!" The demon said between clenched teeth, eyes piercing at the man walking towards him.

"You shouldn't have let me live when I killed myself after I let you kill those priests." Kagiri said to him. "You should have let me died together with this revenge, but because of your greed you resurrect my body and I will remain alive by deceiving a god. Now are you enjoying the entertainment I prepared for you?"

"I let you live because I wanted you to carry out your revenge! You should thank me for helping you all this time!"

"Yeah... but I think we have misunderstanding here. When did I ever ask for your help?" Kagiri smirked. "I accepted your contract to kill those who kill my brother because you offer it. I didn't plead or even ask for it so a 'thank you' is not necessary in this kind of condition. Don't you think?"

"You Kurogane Kagiri! I will curse you to die a horrible death! I will eat your soul together with your body and I will not sleep until I crushed your bones to ashes!"

Kagiri laughed viciously at what the demon said. "Die a horrible death? Do you really think that your threat will scare me? Hah! I died not only once but hundreds of times, all of them were not a pleasant death for your information. What else should I fear? And did you already forget what I told you a long time ago? Once you form a contract with me, it will be your last."

Naru stood behind Kagiri, carefully observing the situation. It seems that the demon still hasn't noticed him yet. The mirror under his grasps trembled, this made him frown a little.

"Noll! Get out of there!" Lin shouted at him. He turned to him and saw how he still holding the demon with his binding spells together with Kagiri. Lin was doing a great job but it's only a matter of time before he reached his limit. Something that is not good.

His eyes shifted to Lin's back and saw Mai standing not far away from Lin. Her face consists of anxiousness mixed together with fright and confusion as she looks at Kagiri. Naru's frown deepens.

That is not Mai!

Again, the mirror shake, he lifted it up and saw Gene's worried face. 'Are you ready?'

Naru nodded silently. The mirror glowed when he sends a large amount of energy inside it, he just need enough amount to use in order to help his team. Naru only has one chance and one shot but he was sure that it will completely hit his target. Gene amplified the energy and transfers it back to Naru. They keep transferring the said energy until it grows stronger in a sufficient power enough for him to handle.

When done Naru approached the demon slowly and stood ten steps away from him.

"Noll! What are you doing!?" Lin asked in a panicked voice. "Don't tell me..."

"Naru-bou! It'll endanger your life!" Bou-san yelled.

"Naru!"

But he ignored everyone's protest. He felt weird, the only person he wanted to stop him isn't saying anything and it brought an unpleasant feeling in his chest.

Naru lifted his hands, both holding the mirror. When he's sure enough he slashed down, unleashing the power of his PK. Bind by Lin and Kagiri's spell the demon was unable to dodge Naru's attack and then Bam! It hit him and lost his balance, the muddy ground made a splashing sound when the demon fall flat on its back.

Now he was completely inside the pentagram. The four seal activated immediately producing a white transparent barrier to keep the demon from escaping. The only thing that is left is to exorcise it.

In its weakened body, the demon gradually stands up. Though they managed to put him inside it doesn't mean that he can't escape this petty trap.

He punched the barrier and Kagiri's eyes widen when it cracked a little.

"Hurry up! His power is so strong the barrier won't last long!"

With that the four people involved in the ritual -John, Masako, Takigawa and Ayako- stood accordingly in their own places, surrounding the demon. They exchanged glances and nodded at each other before they started reciting the chant.

Ayako started. "God of the eastern sea whose name is Amei!"

Followed by John. "God of the western sea whose name is Shukuryou!"

Takigawa took a step forward. "God of the southern sea, whose name is Kyoyou!"

And lastly Masako. "God of the northern sea, whose name is Gukyou!

The demon punched the barrier again, this time the transparent like barrier received a large damage. If this goes on it will shatter into pieces!

"This won't do!" Chou exclaimed. "I have to do something!"

"What do you mean aniue?" Chou just looked at his little brother with complete decisiveness. "No... You're not thinking of ... ... no aniue no no no!"

But Chou was already sure of his plan. He knew his decision will break his brother for he have done all of this for him but what else could he possibly do? If these people die in front of him now then there's no use in living in the next life.

He leaves Mai's body and flew near the barrier. But before he entered the water like barricade he gave his brother a one last look.

"Aniue no!"

"You take care Kagiri... we will never meet again." He said solemnly as he entered. He coiled his arms around the demon to prevent him from moving. "Let's finish this!"

"But Chou! Once we continue your spirit will probably be exorcised with no hope of reincarnation!" Takigawa said.

"I don't care! Do it now!"

"I won't let you sacrificed yourself for me again!" Kagiri interposed. With a quick move he got himself inside the barrier and like his brother he held the demon's body taut. "Always being cool, always sacrificing what you have for your little brother! You're unfair!"

"Kagiri..."

"Do you hear me Oliver? Finish the ritual now!"

Naru nod at Lin, telling him to proceed. The Chinese man reluctantly signaled to his comrades. He saw doubt in their eyes but even the four of them doesn't have any option that's why even if it's against their will, they did what they're supposed to do.

"Together with the four gods who rule the lands," The four said simultaneously.

"God of the east Seiryuu." Ayako chanted.

John followed. "God of the west Byakko."

Then Bou-san. "God of the south Suzaku."

"God of the north Genbu."

Their voices come together in a one last prayer that will completely annihilate the demon and the Kurogane brothers. "Great gods of four seas, four lands and great Koryu you repel the demon! You melt away the evil! Promptly! Promptly! Take away the inhuman one!" This will be the end of him and for sure he won't be able to come back to life again...

Kagiri felt the intensity of the pain grew deeper but despite that he still managed to smile at his older brother. "I just wanted to be by your side Aniue ... I did all of that to be with you. If I let my soul get eaten by this demon then, I will become nothing. They say souls reincarnates every one hundred years, although I know it won't be an easy life for me in the next life time I will still search for you. No matter what happens but it seems even that dream is not possible." He noticed how his brother's body is becoming transparent little by little. "Even if it's just a short while, I'm so happy to have been able to meet you. My soul might vanish but I promise that I will never forget you."

"Yeah... ... you will forever remain my younger brother." Chou looked pained yet he smiled back. "I'm sorry for everything, it's not your fault... ... everything is not your fault..."

A loud blaring eerily screams reverberated throughout the place as the demon gradually disappears inside the barrier together with Kagiri and Chou. Having pinned in the middle of that magic circle, the demon couldn't find a way to escape. He won't let everything end that easily, he won't leave this world without gaining anything that's why he uttered his last words. "You who is not human nor a monster, head my command... kill as I say and leave no one alive! Aaaaaarrrggghhh!"

The sound of his scream faded and deafening silence enveloped the whole place.

Masako, John and Ayako dropped on their knees, exhausted. They used all of their energy to perform the ritual and they are all thankful that it's successful. It's all over. The hundreds of ghosts were already free, the demon was exorcised and more importantly they didn't lose Mai.

**...**

His running feet were in a fast phase as he glided through the trees of the small forest near that mansion. He turned left to the side of the Kurogane manor and then spotted his target. For him, this is his last task to become completely free. He dashed towards the young man whose facing his back at him, he leaps in the air and was about to stab him when a girl entered his vision.

She used her body as a shield that's why instead of the young man, his scythe landed on the brown haired girl's chest. A small scream escaped her.

Naru turned to his back, completely surprised at the sudden movement behind him. It was as though time has slowed down and Naru witnessed every angle of Mai's falling body in slow motion. She was helpless to prevent contact with the muddy ground. Her shoulder hit first and she stopped moving completely.

"Mai!" Naru screamed and quickly jump near Mai. "Mai! Mai!"

Yasuhara ran around the Shiki's back and stick the charm Lin gave him on his body. The shiki growl in pain and then vanished immediately. After that he kneel in front of Mai's limp body now being cradled by Naru. Her chest was oozing with blood.

"Mai!" Naru tried his best to wake her up but she's not responding. "Idiot! I will never forgive you if you leave like this! Don't even think about going anywhere! Mai!"

The team was frozen in their place, too shocked to move. This is the first time they encounter such happenings in their life and although each of them wanted to do something no one dared to come forward, no one could make a sound, except for Ayako who checked Mai's pulse.

"Naru..." She wanted to say something but shocked silence met her words.

Everybody tried their best so why did it still turns out like this? Why does it have to be so hard? And why does the one who gave it all have to suffer so much?

"Mai..." Oliver Davis is ... crying as he held Mai's unmoving body near his. "Don't give up here... it's all over now, so please open your eyes... ... I beg you."

But he didn't get any response from the brunette girl. She just lay there, eyes closed and as he stares at her face he noticed her hue becoming paler. She looks 'dead'.

_Noll... _it was Gene. He was saying something but he couldn't understand any of it.

The furious rain hush its cry as water pours in an endlessly leisure drizzle. Dews dripped from Naru's hair and find its way to collide on Mai's pale cheek. Naru slowly bowed his head; another tear escapes to fall as his lips seize hers in a slow, long, gentle everlasting deep brush of a kiss.

_I'm sorry..._


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**SHE WAS FALLING**_

She was slowly falling

The darkness clings on her whole body, dragging her deep down in a never ending abyss. Everything was covered in an earsplitting silence, one might think that the heavens took away all the sound; hushing the vast wide, profound space.

Opening her eyes a bit, the girl was greeted by pure nothingness. There was nothing up there and same down where she's going, it was completely empty, void, yet she can see her body as it floats down with her white dress swaying along with the soft current.

Where was she going?

She wanted to find some answers but her mind was too tired to process even a thought. And even if she does so, she guessed that it might be something she didn't want to think about. She felt really tired and weak and cold and alone and empty. Right now all she wanted to do is to fall in a long peaceful slumber.

She needed rest.

A soft sigh escapes her pinkish lips when she felt her eyes slowly droop. She can even felt her consciousness slowly drifting away in a deep needed sleep.

_Mai…_

_Mai…._

That causes her eyelids to open and close a tiny little bit. She listened to the small voice that mysteriously tinkles out from somewhere of that never ending oblivion. It was faint but since the place was lacking in sound, she can hear it clearly, completely, as though it was whispering in her ear.

_I won't forgive you if you die because of me! And I won't forgive myself for failing to protect you… _

A sad smile formed in her lips when she heard the last two words.

'_Protect you'_ he says.

Although she's the one who willingly sacrifice herself for him to live, why is he not happy? This is what she hoped for, her life and sacrifices, neither of them matter as long as she can see them happy and alive. For her that was the right thing to do.

But why?

Why is she not happy with the outcome? Why does she feel so empty and dead?

_Mai … come back … …_

The urge of wanting to go back there and tell him that it will be alright rouse along with a tightening feeling inside her chest. She wanted to stay by his side. She wanted to tell him so many things and be with her friends for as long as she lives. She wanted to do more

More

More

More

More things with them. She wanted to remember all the things they did together; their happy and sad memories together. What can she possibly give to make all of those wishes come true?

Her mind became depleted when reality trampled her thoughts.

None. There's nothing left for her to do. Even if it was a little while, she knew that if she gives them false hope it will hurt more later on. She's bound to die at this point and nothing would change that.

She felt a small prick of pain in her head, and she knew that the remaining memories inside of her are gradually fading away. It became harder and harder for her to remember what her friends looks like or what does their voices sounded like. A part of her wants to hold on and keep on struggling but her body can't go on any further.

Silence drowns what was left in her fading thoughts.

She closed her eyes again as she let herself tumbled onward, down through the denser darkness. A silent tear that she is unable to hold back made a tiny trail between her eyes. It fell down and made a gentle water like drop.

_**Drip**_

All of a sudden that tiny tear drop created turmoil from where it landed forming a glowing blue light under. It eventually shook the entire oblivion. From void nothingness, colors burst out from that small blue light and started chasing away the darkness, slowly and enchantingly pouring the whole place with beautiful vibrant colors of white and blue.

Bits by bits different shapes appeared here and there, it was like someone was painting beautiful scenery using the black void as their canvass. It was so magical that she just gaped at everything whilst the place was gradually transforming until it completely changed.

The first thing that reached her ears was the relaxing mild sound of the wind, followed by the soft squeal from the birds that balancing their stretch out wings while gliding through the air. Left floating in the middle of sky and water, while brown hair dance along with the tender breeze, Mai constantly turned her head as she looked at her new surroundings with pure astonishment.

Everything became completely different. The void was now gone without a trace, white clouds gathered nearby the bright blue sky as the clear water replicates everything as though envying the beautiful scenery above. White birds flying everywhere, some flew pass her and some flew around her.

It was breathtaking!

Amazing, this is the first time she saw something like this, or so she thought because the feeling of familiarity never leave her, the feeling that she had been here before. When was it?

"Mai!"

Mai stiffened upon hearing someone's voice. She looked around and her eyes almost popped out when she saw another Mai smiling widely and waving at her from below. She can see the look of relief in her wide brown eyes.

She floated down and the other Mai extended her hands toward her. She reached it and held it in a strong tight grasp. A vast force pulled her closer to her other self and she landed right in front of her. The tranquility of the water that is soaking her feet made her at east, she sighed and let out a soft giggle.

"Don't be scared…" The other Mai told her.

She gently shook her head and smiled at her. "I am not."

"It's time to go back."

Mai stared at her with a frown. "Go back where?"

"Home."

* * *

**Ghost Hunt**

_Do you remember the first time we met?_

_You are smiling but your eyes were void of any emotions. Instantly I thought that you were a suspicious person._

_How about when we first talk to a child?_

_I remember you scared the poor child and realized you're not very good with kids. _

_Do you also remember when we fell into the sewer? You performed a trick using a coin ... You asked me if I'm feeling better then you told me 'You would first be depressed then get angry but after that you would start to calm down and become optimistic. You're very predictable.' I remember you telling me._

_I wonder if you knew all that because you were watching me..._

_I remember the first time we kept a secret? Oh I'm not sorry that I spill it to everyone. But I'm very happy we shared one._

_You may not be the one who carry me when I lose my consciousness but you remained by my side until I wake up. When was that? I got locked up inside the science room and collapsed because of the smell coming from the formalin. _

_And then you help me again when the floor collapses. You protected me using your own body. I remember how my heart beat like crazy back there. _

_Then you brought me tea when I had a terrifying nightmare of being killed. The smell of tea calmed me but it made me feel safe knowing you're there._

_But you know? There are these two memories that I will treasure forever and no matter what happens, I will never ever forget it. _

_That's when I saw your different side. You showed me your true smile and your genuine tears. _

_I remember now… The question I asked you before this part of me disappears. I was curious back there but you answer my question in all honesty. _

_You told me that if even I lost all of my memories you will stay beside me so we can always be together. And you did what you said. I don't know for how much you remained by my side at times. For the second time I received my name from the person I loved. And that person didn't give up in believing me. You remained despite the fact that you might lose your life and you cried for me when you saw me dying._

_I remember all of it now, I am very sorry I remember too late. I am sorry that it made you suffer. But still, for being there … for staying with me all the time … thank you very much … _

_Naru._

* * *

"Gene? Are you going back now?" Naru asked his reflection in front of him. He was holding the same mirror he used at the mansion.

"I already fulfilled my promise. From now on I'll leave Mai in your capable hands brother. Protect her and give everything you have to make her happy. I won't forgive you if something bad happens to her again" Gene sighed. "And please, stop calling for me whenever you're in a pinch, you're too old to cling on your big brother."

"Idiot."

"It's true though … I'm serious Noll. Make Mai happy."

It's now his turn to sigh. "I will Aniki." Bidding goodbye for the third time made it a little easy since Gene made it like he was always there even though they can't see him and with that Naru felt at ease.

Gene's reflection smiled at him before vanishing. After putting the mirror inside his pocket Naru turned to his side, a small smile formed in his lips. The wind blows gently, kissing his cheeks and blowing a few strands of hair of the person sleeping beside him.

Somehow today is peaceful.

"Mai … it's time to wake up."

**…**

A warm voice calling her name woke her up from that long melancholic dream. She slowly opens her eyes as her senses returns to her slowly. She breathed in and tilts her head a little while she recalls the things that started in complete nothingness and ended with a sudden rushed of memories.

One by one, memories she had forgotten came back and even every little things that she thought she had completely forgotten became clear as the blue sky she saw in that vivid dream. It was like the bits of puzzle she was looking for came back in their own accord and Mai was more than happy to have them all. She felt complete, satisfied.

But before she could ponder deeper about her previous dream, her attention landed on the trees and green grass spread in front of her. There was a bricked pathway on the side leading to a fourth story building.

_Where am I?_

With a hazy mind and aching body Mai moved a little, instantly she felt the stiffness around her neck. It seems that she was leaning her head on something uncomfortable. A pain shot through her nape because of that small radical movement, Mai couldn't help but cringe. She moved again, her hand fell on her side she then realized that she was sitting on a wooden bench.

A small rustle of paper made her head turn to her right side.

_Oh… _She gasped when she saw the person sitting next to her. _I'm not dreaming right?_

There he was.

Naru was sitting next to her. His black hair and black sweater made him more vibrant under the sunbeams streaming through the leaves. He looked up from the book on his lap and stared at her.

She blinked twice when his eyes met hers. Naru's eyes were sprightly than she was used to and glow the brightest blue as they gazed at her, or was it because it felt long since she had last looked in his beautiful eyes?

"You're not a dream right?" She asked, a little afraid. And to her amazement the Naru in front of her unexpectedly smiled.

"You were dreaming of me?" He asked back and leaned a little closer.

This made Mai stiffened. Rather than a happy dream, it was more like a scary dream for her. The thought that maybe this is another dream inside a dream made her uneasy. What if she wakes up and he's gone?

Looks like Naru sense her uneasiness. He took her hand and held it gently as if assuring her that it's all right. "I'm not a dream."

Then it all came rushing back to Mai:

They defeated the demon but she got stabbed by the Shiki. She forgot what happened next but she woke up in the hospital and later on learned that Naru transferred a small amount of his energy to her enough until they reach the hospital.

The method of transferring was still a mystery to her though.

And since Kurogane Kagiri died, it became easier for Lin to lift up the curse bestowed on her with Bou-san and Ayako's help. Also, now that the suspect has been declared dead, the Zero group will most likely close the case.

It's now her tenth day in the hospital and she's about to get discharge today. Every one decided to let her stay in Naru's place while recovering—of all places they picked Naru's place—she was against it but when she learned that her apartment had been locked up because of her long absence, she's left with no other choice.

She didn't die. She's alive. And Naru is in front of her.

"I remember now." She told him. "Thank you very much for your help."

Everything is over between her and that demon now.

Her eyes became glossy, damp and without holding back she hugged Naru who was surprised by her sudden gesture. "I'm glad … I'm glad that I woke up from that dream, I'm glad you're here, I'm glad that I can be with you again.. I'm glad … I'm really glad…"

Her sobs were stifled at first but when Naru hugged her back she was overcome by the wave of her own emotions. Her tears made tracks down her face wetting Naru's black sweater. He didn't move for a while but then his hand landed on her back and gently caressed her. Mai didn't really like hugs but in Naru's arms, she felt safe, and her worries melt like snow in a summer time.

"If you're that glad to be alive then don't put yourself in danger ever again." Naru said in a whispering voice. "You're not the only one who's hurting whenever you get hurt."

Even though he can't see her, Mai nodded while trying her best to stop herself from crying even more. She still doesn't want to break free from his arms but the thought of Naru being embarrassed resurface and she decided to end this beautiful moment. She pulled back from him and stared at his face, few tears still visible in her damp eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here."

Mai took it, awkwardly wiped her tears and covered her mouth. "Thank you."

Naru closed his book and remained silent for a while, his eyes trailing off at the wide green lawn in front of them. She carefully glanced at him and saw him deep in thought.

"Mai…"

"Hm?" She hummed, still sniffing as she wipes the remnants of tears from her face. Her eyes will probably swell after this.

Naru turned to her, eyes slowly becoming sad as if what he will say next is something he didn't really want to. "Do you still want to work as my assistant?"

Mai froze in her seat, her hand stopped from dabbing the handkerchief on her eyes.

She breathed in and sighed. Of course she understands where he's coming from. She nearly died after all and he might not show it but he probably blames himself for what happened, but to stop from being his assistant?

"When I became week, the one who was pushing me from behind, giving me courage it was you … I don't want to be apart from everyone especially now that I found where I truly belong. It may become dangerous but I want to keep fighting with my friends." She smiled at nothing. "And I won't stop from being your assistant."

"You don't understand. This work almost took your life." He said.

"I'm sorry, but no matter how painful it might be and even if I get hurt I won't give up. Don't worry, if I can't prevent it then I will do everything I can to minimize the damage." She smiled at him but a sigh was his only response.

"Idiot, that's not something you can say so easily. I thought somehow your past experiences would reduce your idiocy but I think it's too early for me to get my hopes up." Naru eyes squinted a little bit. He doesn't look annoyed or anything. "Being in danger was one thing but being killed is entirely different matter. You should also think of yourself."

"I admit it's hard to forget what happened back there, the memories of those souls will forever remain inside of me but aren't you taking me too lightly Naru? I am not that weak as you might think—"

"I was scared back there." He said.

Mai was completely taken aback by his words. For a long while she didn't know what to say or if there's a need to respond.

Did she hear it correctly? He said 'Scared'? Scared of what? What could possibly trigger this emotion from the great Oliver Davis?

"For the first time in my life, I felt like rain drops were scary, I thought the rain was going to take you far away, somewhere where I can't see you. It's becoming hard to stop these emotions; I knew from the start that there will come a time that I might felt something beyond my understanding. Although I tried to handle my emotions with stoicity, that didn't prevent it from getting unruly. When I saw your dying body, not moving … that was the first time that I was frightened of someone else's death more than mine."

A moment of long silence.

Sound of rustling leaves became louder in her ears and she started to become aware of the sounds and movement around them.

Naru fears her death more than his? For a while Mai became lost in her own thoughts. She tried to search for a plausible explanation behind Naru's words but none came up except for deep concern yet at the back of her mind something tells that it was more. She remember something from the past, it was Naru saying something about crying when she's talking to him right before they found Gene's body.

_'It isn't something to cry about. Everyone dies. In 100 years nobody that we know will be alive' _but then, she caught a glimpse of him crying while holding her lifeless body.

"Ne, Naru do you … possibly felt the same way?" She said followed by a nervous laugh. What was she thinking, asking that question? There's no way that could be possible.

"I read your letter." He said, pertaining to her letter he received for Valentine's Day.

"Y-You did?" Oh man, she thought the letter didn't reach him and just vanished somewhere without a trace. If it hadn't for him reminding her, she would probably forget about it.

"Yeah."

"I-I see…" Her face was slowly becoming red, and she has hunch she looks like a tomato now.

"I'm sorry."

_Oh_

Is he being sorry because he can't accept her feelings? As his words sip, Mai slowly finds it hard to breath. It's painful to know that the person you like doesn't like you back and it's painful to get rejected twice. Though the first one was actually a misunderstanding it still hurts.

After this day will Naru act the same toward her? Or will they become awkward around each other once again?

There's so many things she wanted to tell Naru but she couldn't convey it all in words still, she wanted to tell him how she really felt even if it means confessing over again and get rejected once again.

"Naru—"

"I apologize for what I've said to you that day. I judge your feelings without knowing how you really felt back then."

This made Mai confused.

"What?"

"You are an accident prone kind of person. You sometimes act before you think. You are very compassionate toward others and you believe the best in people. I always call you an idiot but I know you are not dumb; you are brave despite how you look."

"W-Wait Naru what are you saying?" She doesn't know if Naru was praising or insulting her.

But he just went on, ignoring her. "It's interesting how you worry about others as you pleased, you get angry as you pleased, and you apologize as you please. You didn't fawn on me or flatter me either. You stay with me regardless of how I treated you … Because you are like that … I have come to like you."

Aaah like…

Like?

Like!?

Wait wait wait wait wait wait here! Did she hear it right? Naru … That Naru said he _likes_ her? No way! She's starting to doubt that she was still inside a dream and that Naru is not Naru but someone pretending as Naru!

The beating of her heart became louder and louder she can already hear it. Is it possible for her heart to beat like crazy without giving her a heart attack? Oh god holy geez…

"But …"

Oh there's a _but_. But what? He was turned off and he finds her annoying more than he used to? But what? That feeling was only shallow that it passes like a fleeting moment? Or but what? She's not worthy of the mighty narcissist me? But what? So many thoughts in her mind, her brain cannot process it all at once! This Naru will most likely give her brain damage!

"But I decided … liking you isn't enough."

Whaaaaaaaatttt!?

_Oh what and what indeed!_

Confession! This is definitely a confession! But why, what and why again? She wanted to ask if he's sure about his feelings and he's not just uuh … what's the right word again? Something between possessed and dreaming with eyes wide open but then something crossed her mind.

She should be the one confessing to him now, right? So why did it became the other way around? She was ready to tell him her feelings but then ... … Mai's gaze dropped on her lap, her hands rolled into fist, crumpling the poor handkerchief under her grasp. The uncontrollable heat decided to touch her cheeks and she can feel the rising of butterflies in her stomach.

"Unfair." She mumbled. Naru just stared at her, observing her reactions. And because she's looking down she didn't see how his eyes sparkled while looking at her. "Unfair! You're unfair Naru! Why are you always doing this to me? The last time I want to apologize, you suddenly go out of your way and apologize! And now …" Her hands trembled as she clutches on the poor piece of cloth tighter. "I, I should be the one confessing here but you stole the moment again!"

She wanted to ignore him but after she heard a small chuckle coming from him she decided she couldn't. When she looked up to him she was greeted by his warm genuine smile that melts her heart even more, unexpected warm rushed through her.

Mai remained staring at Naru's beautiful face as the butterflies inside her become one with the beating of her heart. Is it possible to fall in love twice?

Naru offered his hand to her, his smile not fading away. It was like he was letting himself be drag by whatever emotions he was feeling right now, it even showed a small tint of red on his pale white cheeks.

"Come."

At this she couldn't help but throw him a questioning look.

"Let's go home."

'_The feeling of love remains until we forget about the other. _

_At that time I thought I can fall in love alone ... _

_But when you smile like that I told myself ... _

_I don't want to fall in love alone'._

**~End~**

**AN: ****Special thanks to Naruisawesome for being my beta on my first few chapters, Ael Fyragh for giving suggestions, for my friends that gives all out support for this story, for all of those who become part of this story and more importantly to YOU who's reading this right now. Thank you very much.**


End file.
